Beloved of The White Flame
by Kanzen ne Tsuki
Summary: COMPLETE Kenji Himura was born in the cradle of The Hand of Fire. Now, a formidable teen with a great Gift, his family is being threatened by an Old Evil. Can he control his Powerful Gift and rise to face his own Destiny?or will family ties be his undoing
1. Default Chapter

***AUTHORS NOTE***  
  
This is A Sequel to the fanfiction "The White Warrior and The Angel of Destruction". IF you have not read the prequel, I strongly suggest that you do. Many things in this story will not make sense if you do not.  
  
Standard Disclaimers: I do not own the Rurouni Kenshin Characters no matter how much I wish I owned Kenshin...It just ain't gonna happen.  
  
Glossary: Koishii=Dear/Darling, Baka=Fool/Idiot, Kami-sama=Diety, Takuni=Dog/Raccoon, Saiai=Beloved, Aijou=Love, Sakobatou=Reverse Blade Sword, Aishiteru=I Love You, Anata=Beloved Husband, Aisai=Beloved Wife, Okaasan=Mother, Hinokagusuchi=God of Fire,   
  
Prologe  
  
Born in The Flames  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kenji  
  
An ear splitting scream shattered the cool breezy air of the late spring night, and the few sparrows that had been dozing in the cherry tree growing in the yard were frightened into wild flight as they  
  
chirped and squawked in angry surprise. Another scream followed and was quickly followed by another and then another.  
  
"KENSHIN! YOU BAKA.... DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN AS LONG AS I LIVE... I SWEAR IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN, I'LL CUT IT OFF! I SWEAR TO KAMI-SAMA I WILL..... EEEEIIIIIAAAAA! OH GOD IN HEAVEN... KENNSHHIN!" She gripped the sheets laying over her damp body with so much strength and malice, that Kenshin was almost certain she was wishing it were his neck she was twisting and not the cloth. His face turned pale at that thought.  
  
"MIGUUUMMMIII.... AAAAAAAAAAEEE!" Kaoru lay panting, covered with sweat and tears, and trembling violently on the futon she shared with her husband as she labored hard through the pains and emotional upheaval of giving birth to their son. "KENJI!" She cried in terrified anguish. "PLEASE, JUST COME OUT! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE.... I JUST CAN'T!"   
  
Kenshin knelt worriedly next to his near hysterical wife tenderly but firmly rubbing her lower back and crooning gentle words of love and encouragement to her. "Try to relax, koishii. Things will go better if you relax and do not fight the pain. Is that not so, Migumi-san? It will be better for her if she relaxes?" Kenshin shot a frantic look at the dark haired doctor who was more like family than a physician to them; however, the Kenshin-gumi did run to her with every ache, pain, and scratch that came along ever since she had returned from Aizu a few months previous.   
  
When Migumi had recieved Kenshin's letter about Kaoru's pregnancy and the difficulties she had been having with back aches and premature contraction pains, she had temporarily abandoned her pratice in Aizu and rushed back to Tokyo to be with her 'sister'. The pregnancy had gone badly as Migumi had feared it would, and Kaoru had spent the last four months in bed flat on her back fighting to keep her and Kenshin's precious son. She had battled through intermittent episodes of bleeding that had threatened to wash the fetus from her womb, and she had suffered hours upon hours of labor-like contractions as she fought with her body to preserve the life it seemed so intent upon destroying. The months had passed by slowly and painfully and they had all been waiting anxiously for this moment, but now that it was here, no one seemed to be very happy about it. Least of all Kenshin or Kaoru.   
  
She had been screaming and heaping all sorts of obscenities and foul curses upon his head for the last four hours since her labor had shifted into the last transition, and the contractions were gradually but steadily coming much closer together and becoming much harder.   
  
Migumi had started Kaoru pushing about an hour ago, but so far nothing seemed to be happening, and she was becoming more like a wild animal than the rational loving woman Kenshin knew as his wife. He had been setting next to her watching in horrified amazement as her bulging abdomen contracted into a rock hard mound of muscle causing her whole body to wrench in response while her legs spasmed uncontrollably, and then, just as suddenly, everything would relax. It was during these new contractions that she had started to scream and fight the pain and waste her energy.  
  
"Yes, Ken-san." Migumi nodded absently answering his feverishly spoken question. "It would be much better if Kaoru relaxed. If she does not try to conserve some energy, she is not going to be strong enough to push the baby out when the time comes."  
  
Kenshin's poor worried amethyst eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he wondered in terror how they would get the baby out if Kaoru could not push him out on her own. Frantically, he doubled his efforts to calm the raging beast that was his writhing wife. "You must try to calm yourself, Kaoru-aijou. You must try to focus on something else besides the pain, and try to gain some control. Try putting your mind to work thinking about something calming and soothing like a quiet mountain stream or the ocean waves... That is it! You love the Ocean, koishii. Think about the Ocean and how the waves always calm and soothe you. Try to imagine how they sound when they splash up against the hull of the ship and..."   
  
"YOU THINK ABOUT THE DAMNED OCEAN, KENSHIN!" She viciously cut him off and favored him with a withering gaze from twin sapphire daggers. "I'M THE ONE WHO FEELS LIKE MY INSIDES ARE BEING RIPPED OUT BY THIS LITTLE DEVIL! SO YOU CAN THINK ABOUT THE FUCKING OCEAN, YOU ASSHOLE FOR ALL OF US, OK? BUT LEAVE ME OUT OF IT, I'M TRYING TO HAVE YOUR BABY HERE!"  
  
Kenshin reared back from the fierocity of her visage and vehemence, and turned a stricken face to Migumi for suggestions. The pretty doctor just shrugged and tried to explain.  
  
"She is beyond logical reason, Ken-san. Right now the pain is such a tremdous stressor on her body that all of her natural defenses are so confused she will see everyone and everything as an adversary... especially you, because she perceives you as responsible for everything that is happening to her at this moment."  
  
"Me?" He squeaked. "What did I do?"  
  
"What do you think, Stupid?" Migumi started to laugh at the look of horrified innocence on the red haired Samurai's face. "You got her pregnant in the first place, you big dummy."  
  
"Oh." He squeaked again and turned as red as his hair. "I sort of forgot about that part of it. I guess." A weak smile curved half of his handsome mouth. "I never thought about it that way. I guess it is sort of my fault now that I think about it from that point of view. No wonder she is so pissed off at me."  
  
Migumi continued to chuckle until another fierce contraction seized Kaoru pulling her hips clear off the futon as it tore through her vitals like Kenshin's sakobatou. The pregnant woman was gritting her teeth viciously against the terrific pain, but only a strangled groan escaped her as she struggled to try and regain some sense of control over this agonizing hell that used to be her body.   
  
"I can see the head!" Migumi shouted in exuberance as her dancing blue eyes met the exhausted blue ones of the woman she was trying to help and encourage. "I can see his head, Kaoru, your son is about to be born, but he needs your help. He cannot do it alone." She reached out and grabbed Kaoru's damp trembling hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I am here to help you, Ken-san is here to help you... you are not alone in this. Do you understand?" Kaoru nodded and weakly squeezed back. "All right then, I want you to do exactly what I tell you. I want you to set up and grip your knees, and when the next contraction hits, I want you to bear down and push as hard as you can. Do you understand me? As hard as you can, Tanuki." Kaoru nodded again her blue eyes huge blue saucers in her pale face. "Now, Ken-san get behind her and help her sit up."  
  
Kenshin quickly scrambled behind his trembling and sweat-wet wife and helped her raise up into a setting position with her knees drawn up to her chest and spread wide, and his hands holding her shoulders in a strong but gentle grasp. He firmly supported her back against his muscular chest and cradled her head inside the curve of his shoulder and neck while he pressed his cheek lovingly against her cold clammy one.   
  
"You can do this." His gentle voice whispered into her small ear. "I am right here with you, and I know you can do this.... WE can do this together, Saiai. We can do anything together, Kaoru, you know we can." Kaoru turned her sweat and tear stained face to look into his soft violet eyes, and then dropped her damp forehead against the line of his jaw as her hand lifted to caress the cross-scar on his opposite cheek.  
  
"Aishiteru, Anata." She said in a tender tearful voice that was tinged with fear.  
  
"Aishiteru, Aisai." He replied and pressed a tender kiss on her damp forehead. "Aishiteru, Saiai-okaasan." A small sob escaped her as the words fell from his lips. Beloved Mother he was calling her. It was so close now. So close to the moment she could hold Kenji in her arms instead of inside her body. So soon....   
  
The contraction hit with such a malevolent force that Kaoru nearly blacked out, but the pure strength of her indomitable will refused to give in to the pain. Instead, she grabbed her knees like Migumi was yelling at her to do, and, sucking in a deep breath and holding it, bore down with every ounce of strength she had left and pushed until she saw tiny blue and white stars in front of her eyes.  
  
"That is it. Push.... keep pushing... the head is coming... it's coming... push Kaoru..." Then the contraction was over, and Kaoru collapsed back against Kenshin her breathing deep and ragged in her chest. "You did well." Migumi smiled in proud encoragement. "Do it again just like that when the next pain comes, and I will have his head out all the way. Hell, I might even get his shoulders if we're luckey."  
  
"Again...." Kaoru looked as if she might burst into tears as she digested the fact that Migumi wanted her to do what she had just done all over again. "I-I... can't... " It was an agonized whisper coming from the deepest part of her terrifed soul. "M-M-Migumi?"  
  
"Yes, you can, Tanuki. If you do not, this baby is not going to get born." Hard narrow blue eyes met Kaoru's exhausted sapphire gaze. "Now pull yourself together Himura Kaoru, and finish this. Your son is waiting to meet his parents."   
  
As Migumi finished speaking, the thundering sound of a huge explosion screamed through the world around them, and the ground beneath their knees shook and vibrated wildly. Three sets of wide rounded eyes met in puzzled fear, and then grew huge with confusion and terror as the sounds of another deafening explosion struck near by, and then another and another. Each frightened mind registered four explosions altogether, and knew by the volume of each one that they were very close to the dojo.  
  
"Kenshin??" Kaoru turned a terrified face to her husband. "What was that?"  
  
"I do not know." He replied as his eyes swiftly changed to a wary amber, and he reached for his sakobatou preparing to protect everything that was most precious to him, but then a strange sound reached out and touched his sensitive Battousai ears. His red head cocked carefully to one side, and he closed his eyes and concentrated intently for a moment. "It has started to rain." He whispered in a very quiet voice. "Listen," Opening his eyes, which were once again a rich deep violet, he looked upward at the ceiling. "If it is raining, then that could have been thunder and lightning we heard."  
  
"Lightening? But it was so close." Migumi's worried gaze looked around the small sleeping room that had been turned into Kaoru's birthing room. "What if there is fire, Ken-san?"   
  
"You are right, it was very close, but it does not seem to have struck anything that close to us. I cannot see any flame relfections through the walls, and I do not smell smoke either." As he looked into the faces of the two frightened women, he smiled reassuringly at them. "It will be alright. Even if there is a fire, I am certain the rain will put it out. That I am. So try not to worry."  
  
Then just at that moment, the fear of fire became a secondary concern as another vicious contraction gripped Kaoru's exhausted womb. Valiantly she leaned into it with Kenshin's help and tried to push as hard as what strength she had left would allow. "Kami..." She sobbed as her head reared back on her neck and pulled her mouth open in a silent scream of agonized entreaty. "Help me!" She cried and pushed until the veins and cords stood out in her neck like huge bones. "KENNNSSHHINNN!"  
  
"You can do this, Kaoru!" Kenshin's voice was fierce and strong in her ear while he cradled her head against his neck and held her body upright against his chest as she fought to birth their son. "I know you can do this, koishii... you are the strongest fiercest woman I have ever known, and I know you can finish this. Bring our son into the world and give him his first breath of life. I am here with you and I always will be. Finish this, saiai. Push Kaoru... Push... Push!"   
  
Kaoru leaned into the strength of her husbands love and the power of his spirit-ki as is reached out from his heart and engulfed her, and, tucking her chin to her chest, pushed with all her might and soul to free the infant from her body.  
  
"I have him!!" Migumi shouted in excitement as the slick little body slid free into her practiced hands, and then just at the same exact moment, another great bolt of blinding white lightening laced elegantly down from the heavens and struck the center of the old gnarled cherry tree in the yard. A tremendous explosion heralded the splitting of the the heavy trunk as a tremendous shower of sparks and looping tendrils of flames flew outward in every direction from the hardened wood as it groaned and protested the violation, but then it gave in beneath the superior force and split halfway down the middle. A great smoking blackened scar was left behind as a testiment to the passage of the mighty elemental power, and proof of its benevolance in sparing those living souls huddled together inside the small room. Then within all the chaos and spectacle of thunder and fire, the loud bousterous cry of a newborn babe rose high and strong as it answered the challenge of Destiny's Call.  
  
The Mighty Hand of Hinokagusuchi had come to witness the birth of the son of Mother Earth's White Warrior, and It had left its mark of approval and acceptance of the boy burned deeply into the center of the heavy trunk of the old cherry tree.  
  
The burning soul of Himura Kenji, Sacred Sword and son to Heart of the Sword, had been ushered into the land of the living within the purity of the holy embrace of The Hand of Fire's white flames.  
  
The Holy Warrior of Truth and Honor.  
  
The Hand of Justice and Punishment.  
  
The Sword of Lightening and Fire.  
  
The Beloved of The White Fire had been born.  
  
Ok Kiddies... Here it is! The beginning of the sequel. I have rewritted this chapter at least 6 times before I was satisfied with it, and I am still not sure if I like it or not. Anyway... Let me know what you think, will you. Thanks.  
  
And thanks to everybody who wrote back and told me how much they wanted me to post the sequel. It made me feel lots better. ^~^ 


	2. Daddy's Little Hands

Standard disclaimers apply-same as always--blah, blah, blah... you know the drill.  
  
Saiai=beloved, Koishii=dear or darling, Love=aijou, Ojiisan=grandfather, Okaasan=Mother, Aishiteru=I love you, Anata=beloved husband, Aisai=beloved wife, Aisoku=beloved son, Sochi=son (Hiko uses for Kenshin)Okaeri=welcome, Hinokagusuchi=God of Fire, Otousan/Otou=Father, Sensei=teacher, Koidzuma=loving wife, Chichioya(Chichi)=Father/humble(Kenshin uses for Hiko), Tadaima=I am home!, Akachan=baby, Kodora=small tiger, Onegai=please, Forgive/Pardon=yousha, Forever=itsumadema, Setsuai=love deeply  
  
Chapter two  
  
Daddy's Little Hands  
  
October 15, 1901  
  
Himura Kenji turned three months today, and though he remained a very small baby, Migumi had assured his worried parents that he was perfectly healthy and without any obvious defect.   
  
Noteably within his short lifespan, the youngest Himura had become the center of attention and activity at the Kamiya Dojo as well as within the Kenshin-gumi. Yahiko had taken to having a 'baby brother' with an enthusiasm that surprised everyone, except Kaoru, but then she was getting used to seeing strange things happen ever since Himura Kenshin had walked into her life nearly 3 years ago, and it did not look like anything was going to be changing now that his son had taken up residence within their small but close knit household.  
  
Strange things had started to happen almost from the very moment Kenji had been born. First there was the lightening strike on the old cherry tree that confused everyone. Everyone it seemed, except Kenshin and Yahiko who had stood looking at the tree mumbling to each other for hours after the charred split trunk was discovered. Then there were the four holes that appeared to have been place in an almost mathmatical configuration around the yard by the four predceeding lightening strikes, and again no one understood the possible significance of their meaning except Kenshin and Yahiko, and neither of them were saying anything to anyone. It was all very mysterious, and it seemed to be bothering Kenshin for some reason or another, but Kaoru knew better than to ask him what was wrong. When he was like this, getting information out of him was like trying to move a mountain alone. She would not get anywhere until he was ready to tell her, so she waited patiently for him to work it all out in his own mind. Whatever IT might be.   
  
The next set of oddities to occur were centered around Kenshin's youngest adoped son and his usual behavior habit. It seemed Yahiko had lost some of his 'bad boy' image and was beginning to spend more time at the Akabeko these days, and it was rumored he was doing more than just working. He had been seen strolling around the streets holding Tsumbe's hand and buying her pretty flowers and ribbons. Someone even swore they saw him kiss her on the cheek once a few days ago. Now, THAT was definitely strange, but then again, the young Samurai was nearly thirteen, and starting to act more responsible with each passing day. Kaoru knew the changes had occurred mostly due to what had happened nearly a year earlier in Kyoto when Yahiko was faced with the battle of his young life. He had stood tall and proud, and faced his enemy bravely and saved the lives of his entire family with the fierceness of his emotional convictions and the power of his enormous ki. It was understandable that he would not be quite the same boy he had been before all of that happened to him. His heart, soul, and spirit had grown into those of a true warrior that night, and he had earned the respect of many strong fighting men as well, but mostly, he had learned that the love of a family was stronger and more important than anything else in the world. That was more responsible for the change in him than even winning the victory over the terrifying enemy he had fought.  
  
Yahiko's spirit had found peace within the heart and arms of his Father, his Brother, and his Sensei-Mother that night, and he was fast evolving into a fine and honest man. Kenshin was as proud of him for that as he was for any other accomplishment he had made, and had started teaching him the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu shortly after they had all returned. Thus, the bond between the two of them had grown very deep and very strong. A stranger meeting them for the first time would never know Kenshin was not Yahiko's true father. The boy had even stopped calling the red-haired Samurai by his given name, and had opted instead for the title of Otou. That was just fine with Kenshin. That it was.  
  
Then there was Seijorou Hiko. Kaoru had decided she would never fully understand that particular man or his personality quirks.  
  
He had stayed away during her entire pregnancy as she she were infected with the plaque or some other terrible contagious disease, but as soon as Kenji was born, and Kenshin's letter reached him in Kyoto the big man had showed up at the front gate with his large arms filled with packages. Packages that turned out to be filled with clothes, toys, blankets, bottles, and anything else he thought a baby might have to have. The new parents had been dumb-struck to say the least as he had uncerimoniously dumped everything into their laps and then griped in a loud voice, "Where the hell is my Grandson?"  
  
It had been love at first sight. From the first instant Kaoru had laid that tiny scrap of new life into those large muscular arms, piercing emerald eyes softened into the warm greens of a new meadow as they gently caressed every curve of the perfect face nestled against his broad chest. Then one large brown finger had tenderly, carefully pulled the fluffy white blanket away from a delicatly shaped chin so he could get a better look at the full features on the tiny infant.  
  
'He has Kenshin's chin.' Hiko mused to himself. 'And the same shaped face.' Instinctively he leaned down and softly rubbed his nose against the velvety skin of Kenji's forehead then pressed a gentle kiss against that same flesh.  
  
"Aishiteru, Kodora." He whispered in a thick husky voice that lightly fanned the wispy red hair on the infants head. "Okaeri to my Heart, Himura Kenji. I am your Ojiisan." Hiko lifted the baby close to his face and nuzzled against his sweet warmth as tears filled his eyes and emotion choked his words. "Your Father has named you 'Sacred Sword' just as I named him 'Heart of The Sword'. Okaeri to our Family and know that you are loved now, and that you will always be loved, My Small Tiger."  
  
Then, Seijorou Hiko, 13th Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu had simply sat cradling Kenji next to his heart as the hours of the day passed into late afternoon, and to the parents shock and pleased surprise, their son was not in the least bit disturbed. In fact, he had appeared to be more than content as one tiny hand had wrapped around a large brown finger and he drifted off into a relaxed sleep snuggled securely inside the haven of his Grandfather's strong arms.  
  
Then there were the letters that Kaoru had been getting from Misao which were filled with many strange things. Things like Aoshi playing games in the street with the local children, Aoshi smiling, laughing, and actually teasing her sometimes.   
  
After that night when he had returned to the Aoiya, he had indeed swept a shocked Misao up into his arms and, buring his face against the softness of her throat, had told her how much he loved her and needed her. She had burst into tears and then proceeded to kiss him silly, and ever since then, he had changed so dramatically that his friends and family at the Aoiya did not have a clue how to act around him, nor what to expect from him next. Kenshin would set listening to Kaoru read Misao's letters and simply nod his head and smile, a wicked gleam shining in his amethyst eyes. Once she heard him mumble something like, "Good for you, brother. Keep them confused, it is good for their souls. That it is."  
  
It had become quite obvious that Aoshi and Misao were very happy together now that he had finally 'thawed out', as she put it. Kaoru would often giggle and blush when she read some of Misao's letters because the younger woman occassionally shared some of Aoshi's more interesting personality traits that had begun to surface since he had told her he loved her. It seemed he had discovered the joys of 'not' sleeping together in his bed, and Misao was certain no other woman had ever had such an enthusiastic lover as Aoshi.   
  
Kenshin had laughed out loud when she read that to him, and then had purposfully rolled her underneath him on their futon while burying his mouth against her milk swollen breasts. As his tongue had found one of her the overly large nipples, and began gently licking and stroking it wringing a shuddering moan of pleasure from her trembling lips, he had murmured in a husky voice, "Should we write a litter to Misao-dono, Saiai? We might could give her and Aoshi some suggestions." At that, Kaoru had disolved into a fit of uncontrollable giggles which were mingled with his deep throated laughter.  
  
"Hmmmm," he had said as he raised up to gaze into her twinkling blue eyes, "I am certain there are MANY things we could share with them to improve their... ah, relationship, don't you, Koishii?" Then he had cut off her merry laughter with his mouth as he has seized her lips with his in a heated kiss. "Aishiteru, Saiai-Kaoru." He whispered against her moist mouth as he opened her Kimono. "Aishiteru, Koidzuma." They had made love for the first time that day since Kenji had been born.   
  
It was not its' being the first time they had been together for so many months that made it strange. What made it strange, was that it had all come about because of Misao's letter about Aoshi's prowess in bed, and THAT made it strange to Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin was also a different man than he had been before everything had happened that night in the Palace. One day Kaoru had caught him holding Kenji snuggly against his heart while standing outside with his face turned intently up to the sky. When she quietly approached him, she could see that he was being perfectly still, his eyes were closed, and there was a look of peaceful joy on his handsome face. She had almost hated to disturb him, but it was time to feed the baby so she had not had a choice. Kenshin had simply smiled at her, kissed her cheek tenderly, and placed his son in her arms and walked away. Later after they had retired for the night, she asked him what he had been doing, he had replied matter-of-factly, "Talking with Soujirou."  
  
"T-talking?" She had stuttered in shock and confusion. "How do you mean? You were talking?" Kaoru had become more perplexed and worried about Kenshin's sanity the more inane questions stumbled out of her mouth, but he had just leaned over to her and taken her cold hands into his warmer ones and locked gazes with her.  
  
"Yes, Koishii." The gentle mellowness of his soft tenor voice had fallen likd a soothing blanket over her shivering soul as he moved closer to rub his nose against hers. "He is well, but missing all of us very much and is planning a trip here soon. He is upset that he is the only one in the family who has not gotten the chance to hold Kenji, and thinks it is time his baby brother and he got aquainted with one another. That he does." Then gentle lips had brushed against hers lovingly and he had lowered his voice to a mere whisper. "Do not worry for my sanity, Koishii. I am perfectly sane. I am just... different than I used to be. It is difficult to explain, but I can hear Soujirou inside of my mind and he hears me inside of his. I do not know how this is possible, but I have thanked Kami-sama for it because; otherwise, being away from him would be unbearable. Do you understand?"  
  
Kaoru had leaned back from him to look deeply into his pale violet eyes and had known at that moment he was speaking the truth no matter how strange or impossible it sounded. It seemed none of their lives were going to be the same after that one horrible night, but come what may, they were in it together. "Yes, Kenshin." She had leaned into him and pressed her forehead against his. "I understand and I believe you. When you talk to him again, tell him I love him and miss him too. Will you do that for me please, Anata?"  
  
"Yes, my Angel. I will do that, and I am certain he will be more than pleased to hear it. That I am. He loves you very much as well." He had wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her down onto the futon next to him curling his body around hers. "He is still unsure how to approach you or what to call you, Kaoru. He does not know how you see him fitting in our family. He wonders is he your son, your brother, your friend, or is he anything at all. What is he to you, Koishii? Do you know yourself?"  
  
She had thought long and hard about that question until Kenshin was afraid she had fallen asleep. "Koishii?" He whispered gently.  
  
"I am still awake."   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I am still thinking about Soujirou."  
  
"Have you come up with any ideas or answers?"  
  
"I do not know, Kenshin. I know I love Soujirou and I know I feel he is a very big part of our family, but I am not sure what to call him either. He is too old to be my son, but just the right age to be my brother or my friend. But it would seem strange to me to have my husbands son be brother to me as well as my own son, but it would also be strange to have my husbands son be only my friend while still being brother to my son." She sighed heavily. "Do you see my dilema, Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes, I do, and it is a difficult decision. May I offer you a suggestion."   
  
"Yes, please help me with this."  
  
"Perhaps you should try looking at him from a point of view that simply labels him 'a member of your family',and love him as such. Do not try to place him in any catagory or specific position such as a brother or a son, but only as 'a part of the family' that we are building together." The gentle rubbing of his nose against her forehead made her lift her face so he could look into her eyes. "Love is not borne within our hearts to be specified to a particular person or a particular title. Instead, we are each given an infinite supply that we are meant to share with whomever we deam to allow within the circle of our most intimate emotions and ideals."  
  
"How does that apply to Soujirou and I?" Kaoru snuggled in closer to her husband as a cold chill fluttered up her back and chased gooseflesh across the warmth of her skin.  
  
"It is very simple, Koishii. Just love Soujirou and let him love you in whatever manner suits the two of you and the relationship that is developing between you. There is no need for titles or specified designation of position within the family. All you need to do is love and accept each other for what you are. And that is all you need to tell him."  
  
"You are saying all I need to do is tell Soujirou I love him and he is part of my family no matter what his age or relationship to my son? That he is now, and always will be a part of my family, and that is how I will always see him."  
  
"Yes. That is what I am saying. Just love him, Kaoru, and tell him you do. That is all he needs to hear from you. That is all he wants, Saiai. He just wants and needs to know he belongs here with all us."  
  
"I think I finally understand." Soft lips tenderly pressed against the warmth of the beating pulse in his throat, and then with a contented sigh, she burrowed into the inviting curve of his shoulder and closed her eyes. "You will remember to tell him what I said anyway, won't you Anata?"  
  
A soft chuckle escaped him as he tenderly kissed her forehead, and then instinctively pulled her closer to his side. "Yes, Saiai. I will remember. That I will."  
  
And the next time Kaoru had caught Kenshin lost within the deep thoughts of his own mind, she waited patiently until he roused on his own before she asked what he was doing. A playful smile had danced across his face just before he scooped her up into his arms and spun them both around in a wild circle while he laughed and kissed her.  
  
"Soujirou is coming home for a visit!" The exuberance in his voice had brought tears to Kaoru's eyes as she watched the look of pure joyful happiness fill his face and shine brilliantly from his amethyst eyes. "Did you hear me, Kaoru? He is coming home!" Kenshin had dropped her feet to the ground by then, and was practically shouting his joy into the heavens as he crushed her against his frantically beating heart. Then, all at once, he had grown still and quiet, and tears had begun to wash down his glowing face as he cradled the precious knowledge of Soujirou's pending homecoming within the joyous depths of his soul.  
  
"Oh Kenshin, I am so glad for you... for us." Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, and she could feel the power of his emotions reaching out to envelope her and pull her into their warm and vibrant embrace.   
  
Kenshin trembled against her as he was finally completely consumed by the joy blossoming within his spirit-ki, and he pressed his tear wet face into the warmth of his wife's neck and pulled the comforting softness of her body as close to him as he could. His beautiful radiant Soujirou was finally coming home, and for the first time in nearly a year the Clan-Himura would be complete. 'He is coming home. Thank you, God, and bless the hands of Kami-sama for bringing my eldest son back to my arms.'  
  
Seta Soujirou had arrived only a few short days later bursting through the front gate of the Kamiya-Dojo like a screaming whirl-wind and shouting at the top of his lungs in a loud happy voice, "Tadaima Otousan and Kaoru-san! Tadaima!" And in the space of only seconds, his travel bags were dropped to the ground and he was completely engulfed within the fierce and powerful embrace of his Father who had then crushed him against his thundering heart while he shed tears of joy and relief all over his neck and travel clothes.   
  
"Soujirou... My Aisoku." The anguished voice of his Father had finally broken through the young man's smiling persona, and he had burrowed against him like a child and let the tears flow from his own eyes. "My beautiful radiant Son of the Wind. Okaeri home. We have been parted from one another for too long. I have missed the feel of your ki within my soul. That I have."  
  
"And I have missed you as well. I have missed all of my whole family, but... I have missed you most of all, My Chichioya. I have missed you so very much." Then Soujirou's arms had tightened around Kenshin and he felt the feather soft touch of his son's lips pressed against his throat. "Aishiteru, Chichioya. Tadaima at last."  
  
"Aishiteru, Aisoku. Okaeri home, and may you never be gone away from us for so long again."   
  
From that day forward to the presant, the Kamiya-Dojo seemed to be bursting at the seams with occupants which, in itself was strange after it had stood so close to being empty for such a long time. Now it harboured the many souls of the Clan-Himura including, but not limited to Himura Kenshin and his wife Kaoru. Kenshin's two adopted son's; Seta Soujirou and Myojin Yahiko, and the couples natural born son, Himura Kenji. Also in residance was Kenshin's adopted Father and former Master, Seijurou Hiko, as well as Takani Migumi who had been part of the original Kenshin-gumi for nearly three years.   
  
Seven souls resided beneath the arched tiled roof protected from the chilling rain and freezing winds as Winter quickly approached chasing Autumn away into the fading orange sunsets, but even that was odd since it seemed to everyone that the weather had snapped cold so abruptly in just the last week. Snow would be coming soon, but was not usually expected for at least another 6-8 weeks.  
  
However, all things considered, everyone agreed the oddest thing that had occurred since Kenji had been born was the unexpected and unexplained appearance of Segara Sanoske on this very morning. He had exploded through the Dojo gate shouting in exuberance that he had come home at last and was never going to leave again, and then after that astonishing announcement, he had scooped a stunned Migumi up into his strong arms, kissed her passionately on the mouth, told her he loved her, and asked her to marry him and have a whole bunch of little foxes and rooster heads with him. Poor Migumi. She took one open mouthed numb look into his twinkling soft brown eyes, and fainted dead away.  
  
Everyone else had sat nearly as stunned as poor Migumi, until Kenshin had finally stood up and walked quietly over to the tall brown eyed gangster. He gently took the unconscious form of Migumi out of Sano's arms and laid her softly on the grass, and then he turned and favored the now nervous man with a cold golden tinged violet glare.  
  
"Three years, Sanoske. Nearly three full years and not one letter of news. Not one word of your whereabouts or welfare." Kenshin's right hand was balling up into a tight white knuckled fist at his side, and his pale eyes were quickly becoming more dangerous and violent looking by the moment as the gold in them spread to eliminate the violet completely. "Do you have any idea how much we have worried over you? How much we have wondered whatever became of you, and whether or not you were even still alive? Did you ever stop to think that we might be concerned about you? That we might... THAT WE MIGHT MISS YOU, YOU STUPID ROOSTER HEADED IDIOT!" Then Kenshin's balled up fist swung lightening quick and landed solidly against Sano's jaw with bone cracking accuracy.  
  
TWWAAACCCKKK!  
  
Sanoske went sailing head over heels plowing up a huge cloud of dust as he slid to a stop in the dirt about 15 feet off to Kenshin's left after making an exceptionally hard landing on the ground. A loud coughing choking sound was heard inside the dense dust cloud, and then he reappeared wiping blood off his chin and wearing a cocky grin on his wicked handsome face.  
  
"I think your getting better at this." Spitting some blood out on the ground, he rubbed his jaw thoughtfully and remarked with amusement in his voice. "I'll definitely admit one thing. You sure do punch a helluvalot harder than I remember."  
  
Kenshin's violet-amber eyes started to twinkle with amusement and pleasure as he watched his friend stumble out of the dust. "You deserved that you know." His voice was rock hard, but the hint of a smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth. "And you probably deserve a heck of a lot more just for the hell of it, and I would love to be the one to give it to you, but I am just too damned tired." Anger, amusement, and relief were battling inside of the red-haired Samurai as he struggled with the reality of confronting Sano after all the time that had passed, and his inner conflict was made evident by his lapse in vocabulary choices.  
  
"Yeah, I know. You're probaby right. I probably do deserve more, and most likely worse, but... it sure is good to see you again, Kenshin. It's good to see everybody." Sano dropped his gaze and blushed in discomfort. Emotion had never been Sano's best area. "I guess... well, I... uhh, ah shit... I missed you guys too." He gave Kenshin a lopsided smile and kicked a rock with the toe of his shoe. "So, you gonna forgive me or what?"  
  
Kenshin finally gave in and threw his head back and laughed outloud, and, approaching his very tall very nervous friend, proceeded to embrace him in a fierce hug that almost forced all of the air out of Sano's lungs. Sano looked as if he might cry like a little kid as he wrapped his arms around the best friend he had ever had, and the one man he respected and trusted the most in the world.  
  
"Welcome home, baka-shin-yuu. You have been gone far too long. That you have."  
  
"Thanks." Sano's voice was rough and heavy with emotion. "Thanks Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin pulled away smiling hugely. "Come with me. There is someone I would like you to meet." Sano looked at him in confusion but followed obediently as he was told. Kenshin led him over to the cherry tree where everyone was setting on a blanket that had been spread out on the ground, and his eyes grew huge as he took in the strange cast of familiar and unexpected faces.   
  
Kaoru was setting directly against the old cherry tree, in fact it seemed to be offering her some sort of physical support, though Sano could not understand why she would need it. He also noticed that she seemed to be wrapped up in blankets which also baffled him because this was one day that the Sun had actually decided to shine, and the air was quite warm, but shrugging to himself, he thought maybe she had been sick or something.  
  
"Hello jou-chan." Smiling warmly but with a definite hint of embarressment, Sano lowered his length down beside Kaoru warily watching her reactions to him closely. He was trying to be prepared for that magic bokkon of hers that always seemed to appear out of nowhere and crush his skull when he least expected it, but to his surprise she just favored him with a beautiful smile and inclined her head in acceptance of his presance. Sano froze as he looked into her glowing face and found himself mesmerised by the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He could tell there was something different about her, but he could not quite put his finger on what it was.  
  
"Welcome home, Sanoske." She smiled again, and he felt himself drowning in the deep pools of her amazingly blue eyes.  
  
"Thanks." Was all he seemed to be able to choke out as he stared into her beautiful face. Wracking his brain, Sano desperately tried to summen up a memory of Kaoru's face he could compair to the one he was gazing into now. He could not remember her being this beautiful, or alluring. She looked like an Angel sitting there beneath the old tree.  
  
Kenshin was watching Sano and could not help the knowing smile that curved his lips. She had been having this extraordiary affect on everyone that came to see her ever since Kenji had been born. It was amazing, and Kenshin found it incredible to watch because no one realized what was happening to them.   
  
Kaoru had become the Mother of The Beloved of Fire, and as such, had been blessed with an otherworldly quality that seperated her from the rest of the human race. Including himself, although as the White Warrior, he was allowed the joy and privledge of being her mate and husband. Kenshin felt more than blessed. Not only had the fates chosen him for the great task of vanquishing the evil that had been Elsbeth Katsura, and the responsibility of leading the Elemental Army into battle against The King of Hell, but he had also been chosen to be Father to one of the most profoundly powerful souls to be given life in this world of men.  
  
"Sano," Kenshin knelt next to his wife and tenderly reached out and pulled the edge of the pale yellow blanket back. "I would like you to meet our son, Himura Kenji." The small head of a tiny baby was revealed as the blanket came away, and Sano sucked in a mouth full of air as he stared into the delicate features of Kenshin and Kaoru's first natural born child.  
  
"Your... your son?" He whispered and shot a stunned and disbelieving look at his two best friends. "It's a boy?" A trembling tentative finger reached out and touched one of the tiny fists, and then jerked backed as the fragile fingers stretched and splayed open showing five perfectly formed little digits. "He is so small." He whispered in awe. "I never knew babies were so small."  
  
Kaoru laughed a soft merry sound as she met Sano's shocked brown eyes with her dancing sapphire ones. "How else would he be, Sano? If he was not small, I could have never gotten him out now could I?" As that profound statement sank into his befuddled brain, he suddenly looked at her in horrified understanding.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama! Jou-chan. That must have been really, really awful. I mean, that had to be the worst... Wow! I'm so glad I wasn't here for THAT." Both Kaoru and Kenshin burst out laughing at the terrified look that appeared on Sano's suddenly pale face.  
  
"But Sanoske," Kenshin's amused tone shook Sano out of his horrifed imaginings, and brought him back to the real world. "I thought you just told poor Migumi-san that you wanted to have a bunch of little foxes and rooster heads WITH her?" Deep violet eyes danced wickedly within a face covered by a teasing boyish smile. "How do you think you are going to get all of THEM here if not like this?" A rush of deep laughter tumbled from Kenshin's lips as he decided to farther torture his anxiety stricken friend. "And another thing Sano, do not believe anyone who tells you that the birth of your child is the most beautiful experience you can share with your wife, because its a lie."  
  
"Nani??" He croaked.  
  
"It was worse than the Bakumatsu." Kenshin whispered in a conspiratal voice just before he gave in to another round of muffled laughter at poor Sano's expense.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru nudged him in mock reprimand, but her eyes were twinkling with her own supressed laughter because she knew in her heart, he was right. It had been worse than the Bakumatsu.  
  
"Well, it was koishii. For both of us. That is was." He winked and gently kissed her nose. "But it was well worth it." They shared a special smile that had Sano blushing to the roots of his roosters head hair.  
  
"Yes, it was worth it, Anata. All of it was well worth it."  
  
"Hey, come on you guys. Give a guy a break will ya." Sano groaned and looked away from the mushy couple, and his eyes came to rest of the still unconscious Migumi. He could not stop the smile that came to his lips at the sight of her lovely face. He knew this beauty. Knew it all too well. "Kitsune..."  
  
For three years he had hardly done anything else but think about this woman. The beauty of her face had haunted him everywhere he went, and whenever he got drunk he would mistake every woman with long black hair for her. Many was the time he had to pick himself up of the floor of some teahouse or bar after being beaned with a pitcher or clay jug by a jealous boyfriend, husband, or the woman herself.  
  
The nights had been by far the worst. His dreams were plagued by her image, and he would often wake himself calling her name anxiously as he searched his bed for her, but he would still find it empty just as it was every morning.  
  
It had taken him two years before his stubborn pride would let him admit he loved her. Two years of living in Hell and running away from the deomons of his past. He had heard during that time that Hajime Saitoh was actually still alive and still posing as the Captain of the Kyoto Police. Sano had slammed his fist into so many boulders and trees that he had nearly destroyed the bones beyond any hope of repair.   
  
"That bloody Bastard!" He had screamed as tears had burned in his eyes. "Why did you let everyone think you were dead? Why did you let me think you were dead? Damn you, Saitoh! Damn you to Hell!" After that he had wandered aimlessly without reason or direction until one day he realized that his traitorous feet were taking him home.   
  
When he looked up, he was standing on the outskirts of Tokyo staring at the familiar mountains and valley's he had left so long ago, and Sagara Sanoske had fallen to his knees and cried. He cried for all the loneliness he had suffered in the years since Captain Sagra's execution, and he cried for the waste he had made of his life. He cried for the family he had left behind; his Father, sister, and little brother, and he cried simply because he missed the only people he had ever felt like were his REAL family. He cried for the Kenshin-gumi.  
  
"Can I go home?" He had asked himself. "Is it safe, or will I always be running from one Cop or another? Will they even let me come home?" It had taken him only a few moments to make up his mind, and standing up to his full height, he had brushed the dirt off his clothes and started walking down the road. Towards Tokyo. Towards home. Towards what he wanted most... The Kenshin-gumi, Migumi and a life of his own.  
  
"Kenshin and Saitoh won't let them put me in prison." He said to himself. "I know they won't. Besides, it all happened a long time ago when I was a different person, and those stupid farmers have probably solved their own problems by now anyway."  
  
It had been tough for him to walk the familiar streets as they wound their ways through the city leading to his ultimate destination. The Kamiya Dojo and the family he had left behind the night he fled Tokyo.   
  
A shiver of fear and dread had snaked through him as he wondered if everybody was still there. What if they had moved to Kyoto and were living with Aoshi and Misao at the Aoiya? But the sounds of Migumi's and Kenshin's familiar voices echoing through the outside gate had reassured Sano that the dojo was still home to everyone it should be, and he had gathered up all of his courage and determination and proceeded to do the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. He opened the gate and walked inside to face the people he loved and called his family.  
  
Now he was here inside the beloved walls of the Kamiya-Dojo, but the faces of the Kenshin-gumi had changed since he left.   
  
Setting within the families circle was Seta Soujirou, the Tenken, looking as if he belonged there. A happy serene smile graced his boyish face, and he sat between Kenshin and a much mellower looking Seijorou Hiko. What Hiko and Soujirou were doing at the Dojo both puzzled and worried Sano because he could see no logical reason for either of them to be there. Espeically the Tenken. The fact that the 'Sword of Heaven' was setting so comfortablly within this family unit was bothering him very much. What in the hell had happened after he left? And what in the hell was going on?  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were both watching the play of emotions and thoughts wash across his face one after the other as he looked at Hiko and Soujirou, but especially Soujirou. 'What are you thinking, Sagara Sanoske?' Kenshin wondered as he carefully reached out and touched his friends ki and found it both confused and angry.  
  
"It would seem a few explanations are in order, Kenshin." The deep baritone of Seijorou Hiko's voice interrupted the tense silence that was beginning to form within the close cirlce of Kenshin's family, as Sano struggled to understand the significance of certain individuals presence there. "Do you not agree, Sochi?" Kenshin smiled warmly into the sparkling emerald green eyes of his Father as he heard him use the honorrific Hiko had started to use in recent months while speaking to him. Kenshin had also adopted his own preferred title to use while addressing his Father, and because Hiko still remained his sword Master, Kenshin had chosen to honor him with a formal address.  
  
"Yes, Chichioya. That I do." As the two men exchanged a meaningful look, the air around the family became charged with a warm pulsing sensation that wrapped itself around a startled Sanoske who could do nothing but stare in stunned wide eyed shock.  
  
"Wh-what the hell?" He looked down at his hands and spread them out infront of him as if he thought he could see or touch the energy he felt holding him like the comforting arms of a loving parent. "Kenshin??" Anxious and confused eyes searched out the gently smiling violet gaze of the red-haired Samurai that Sano thought he knew so well, but as he found himself being swallowed by the power reflected within the shimering purple depth, he knew this man was more of a stranger to him than he could have imagined.  
  
"Do not worry so much, Sanoske. Our life here has changed very much since you left, but it is also still very much the same." Kenshin leaned forward and reached out to grasp one of Sano's trembling hands within his strong steady one. "There is still an open place for you here, shin-yuu. You are still just as much a part of this family as your ever were, so you must not allow yourself to be pushed away by your own misjudgements. Every soul setting within this family circle is here because he or she is meant to be here." Setting back into his original place at his wife's side, Kenshin let his eyes travel from one face to another until he stopped on the last one. Soujirou who was sitting next to him.  
  
Although his gaze caressed the face of his eldest son, Kenshin's voice was speaking to his confused friend. "I can see your confusion, Sano. I can see how desperately your mind is trying to make sense of all of these changes you see, but most of all, I can see you trying to understand why Seta Soujirou is here... setting beside ME." He turned to face Sano, and, inclining his head to one side, spoke in a quiet but very strong voice. A voice that broke no disputes, and would allow no arguments.  
  
"Soujirou is here because I have taken him into my heart as part of the Himura family. I have adopted him as my son. He is my eldest son, Sanoske. He is my Aisoku just the same as Yahiko is my Aisoku, and they are both soul and spirit brothers to mine and Kaoru's natural born son, Himura Kenji." Fierce amber tinged violet eyes locked and held the gaze of shocked deep brown as he continued. "They are all three the son's of my heart and soul. They are my Aisoku and will be until death closes my eyes."   
  
Kenshin watched Sano digest the information he had just given him and he could see the difficulties it was creating within his friend. He was sorry for that, but it could not be helped. Sano had brought that upon himself by not keeping in contact with them after he left Japan.  
  
"I have also resolved my life issues with my Master, and we have come together as Father and Son, thus he is Jijii to my sons'. ALL of them." Sano's head dropped and his hands rose to cover his face as his listened to things he would have never believed were possible. "And, I also have a brother now as well."  
  
"A brother?" Sano's head shot up and he stared at Kenshin. "Who??"  
  
"Because of certain circumstance, that can wait for later explanation, I shared a mind fusion with Shinomori Aoshi and now carry a piece of his ki within my soul just as he carries a piece of mine. This unique bonding has left us attuned to one another's thoughts and feelings in a very... unusual way, and the only way we can describe our relationship to each other is as 'brothers'." Kenshin cast a worried look at Kaoru who nodded at him that he should continue irregardless. "This is my family now, Sanoske. MY family... not necessarily Kaoru's in the sense that Yahiko and Soujirou are NOT her sons' as they are mine, and Aoshi is NOT her brother as he is mine, but they are still PART of her family. Do you think you can understand what I am saying to you my shin-yuu?"  
  
"I-I don't know... I mean, you're talking about people who were your... OUR enemies, Kenshin, and you're asking me to accept them as your kin." Shaking his head in dismay, Sano searched out the gentle blue eyes of the woman setting next to him. "I don't know what to think."  
  
Kaoru smiled softly at his distraught face and reached out to touch his arm tenderly. "Is is all right Sano. Truly it is. You do not have to accept everything all at once, and we do not expect you to. But it is important that you understand that the dynamics of our lives have changed and these people are our loved ones now." Her blue eyes beseeched him to try and see what she was saying to him. "We love Soujirou, Hiko, and Aoshi just as if they were all of the same blood as we are, and you know we have alway loved Yahiko... You loved Yahiko. I think you looked at him like he was your little brother, and that was Ok. You can still do that if you want to... the more the merrier we say." An infectious giggle that sounded more like the old Kaoru bubbled over her lips as she yanked on his sleeve. "There's always room for one more, Sano, and like Kenshin said. You have been gone for too long. It is time you came home, so deal with your problems, get to know these men, and come home for heavens sake. Don't make me come and find you."  
  
"That is right, Sanoske." Kenshin's voice was heavily laced with laughter. "After all, she is 'Kaoru'." And then, for the first time since he had shown up that day, Sanoske burst into laughter as he realized nothing had really changed except a few faces. He could handle a few new faces just as long as he could come home, and he was being told he could, so what the hell? It was what he wanted wasn't it?  
  
Leaning over, he placed a gentle kiss against Kaoru's smooth pale cheek and whispered softly into her ear, "Thank-you, Jou-chan. It feels good to be home again." Then he pulled back and locked gazes with Kenshin, and with in a low meaningful tone, asked a difficult question of the new father. "Will you answer something for ME now, Kenshin? What the hell happened to everyone while I was gone?"  
  
As that unexpected but poignent question wafted through the crisp spring air, Sano watched several odd things happen.  
  
Yahiko scooted a little closer to Hiko who reached one of his big arms out and wrapped it around the young mans shoulders in an almost protective manner. Soujirou also seemed to have moved closer to the big Samurai as an honest look of apprehension washed over his boyish features, and Kenshin became suddenly very quiet as he turned and locked eyes with his wife and both became stoically serious.   
  
One of Kenshin's hands reached out and cupped her cheek as he looked long and deeply into her lovely worried face. A thousand memories raced through his mind as he traveled back to the year before when everyones lives had taken such a drastic turn. Not one member of them had emerged untouched by the events that had occurred during that dark time, yet not one of them had regretted their participation in the nightmare; however, there were other things to regret.  
  
"What happened to everyone...?" Kenshin's voice dropped to a painful whisper and a look of pain and sorrow molded itself to his face as his mind cried in rebellious anguish over the memories that were threatening to float to the surface. The mudane details arrived first, and his consciousness sifted through them easily. They meant nothing in the true scheme of things, so letting them out was not painful to remember.  
  
After Elsbeth Katsura had disappeared, General Katsura had been indited by the Meiji Governement on charges of conspiracy to commit treason. The charges were based on evidence provided by Miko Ishida and his brother Thian, both of whom were police officers in Aziu, and had first hand knowledge of the General's illegal dealings. They had carefully traced his activieties over several weeks, and had finally   
  
caught him in an illegal transaction with foriegn Spanish traders. He was making arrangements to trade Opium for stolen wheat grain which would then be transported into the northern provinces as part of of grand unification plan, but without his wife beside him, Anaki's strength had disolved around like rotting bricks. Eventually he had divulged their entire plan to take over the country. As the plan to assassinate the minister, destroy the trade agreement and peace alliance with Spain was divulged so he and his wife could seize power over the government, he had been thrown into political prison to await his sentancing.   
  
The Governing Party had given him life in prisonment for his treasonous deeds because to put him to death would have offered him the death of a warrior, and it was decided this would be denied him. Thus he was to be inprisioned with his shame for the rest of his life. Kenshin had recieved a letter from Saitoh and Tokio several months later that the General had tried to commit suicide by hanging himself in his cell using the linen from his cot, but the guards Police Comissioner, Kawaji Toshyoshi had ordered to watch him day and night had discovered him hanging from the light fixture in the ceiling and pulled him down. Now he sat in a dark cell with nothing for light but a few candles. Saitoh indicated that the General seemed to be slowly losing his mind to madness.  
  
This had not surprised anyone since he had been under the influence of Elsbeth's evil magic for so many years, it would be difficult for his mind to live without that particular support to hold it together. His was now a mind that was slowly unraveling like a ball of string dropped from a high turret while the end was still being held. Katsura Anaki, General of the Imperial Army was disintegrating into a huddled shivering mass of terrified flesh that hid in the corner of his cell like a frightened rat.  
  
The conspiracy had been thwarted, the doorway to Hell had been slammed shut forever, and Japan was once again safe beneath the blue skies, but for how long. Why had a soul such as Kenji been brought into the world of the living? Why was the Beloved of the Hand of Fire here? What was his destiny to be? Kenshin had been consumed by that question ever since he had seen the massive burned split in the cherry tree and the four precisely placed markers around it. North, south, east and west. It still represented Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. But the true significance eluded him, and should not he of all people understand the meaning. After all, he was the White Warrior; The Elemental Warrior. His ki was made up of pieces of all four of the Elements which made him stronger and more aware than any other fighter living or dead, so why did he not understand? It was a difficult puzzle to accept, and now Sano was setting here asking him what had happened to him to change him and everyone else?  
  
"What happened?" He murmured still looking into Kaoru's large sapphire blue eyes. She was searching his blank violet gaze worriedly as she struggled to see what he was thinking.  
  
"Kenshin? Koishii, what is wrong? What are you thinking?" She asked as she laid a tender hand against his sorrowful face.  
  
"I am remembering a dark night from a long time ago." His low serious voice filled her with dread. "A night when good and evil fought for the souls of the living and control of the world of men." A shiver raced down his spine and he closed his eyes against an image that emerged from a long forgotten place. "Do you remember?" He asked as he raised a trembling hand to cup her worried face.  
  
Kaoru shuddered and pressed her cheek closer into his palm. "Yes, Saiai. I remember."   
  
It almost seemed as if he had been forgotten by all of the adults in the surrounding family circle, but Himura Kenji was very much aware of everything going on around him, and as the emotions within the two people closest to him escalted with the rising of their memories, he began to move restlessly inside the haven of his warm blanket.  
  
The dark oppressing feelings that covered the mans' memories struck a cord deep within Kenji's baby's mind, and he began to experience something strange on his own. Kenji began to remember something about that terrible night as well. Memories he should not be able to recall came rushing to the surface of his consciousness.  
  
A vicious stab of pain, a blinding white light, and then a darkness heavier and deeper than anything he had ever experienced before came to cover him like a smothering cloak.   
  
He could still remember the bright place where his Grandmother had held him and rocked him, singing to him for hours and hours. Kenji loved his Grandmother. With her long flowing red hair and dark sparkling amethyst eyes, she was the most beautiful Angel in all of heaven. She was the one who brought him to the warm peaceful dark place. Kenji could remember her telling him it was a good place for him, and that he would be all right and not to be afraid to go in. It was not the warm dark place he was afraid of, it was the painfully bright light and that awful pain that frightened him so badly.   
  
Kenji did not understand what had happened to him that night, but he had remembered something that his Grandmother had told him before she left. He had struggled to remember it as the fear of disappearing into the nothing place increased, while the pain inside of him had grown worse and worse.  
  
'Daddy.' The word had come to Kenji's thumb sized brain in a rush. 'Daddy.' That was it. That was what Grandmother had told him. Daddy would always take care of him and his mother, and he knew Daddy was here somewhere, and he would save us. 'US?' Who was 'US'? Kenji had wondered, and then had remembered that 'US' was the warm darkness surrounding him, AND him. 'Momma'. That was what this dark place was. His mother. She was hurt, and so was he. "DADDY!" His baby's voice had screamed outward through the walls of his mother's womb reaching for the feeling of the man who was his Father. "DADDY, HELP US!"  
  
Now, as those traumatic memories boiled to the conscious surface of Kenji's three month old brain, he remembered that 'Daddy' had come and saved him and Momma that night. He knew that everything had been all right because Daddy had made the white light go away, and he and Momma were safe. So why were there so many upset feelings around him right now? They felt just like the scared and dark feelings he and Momma had felt that night when the white light had come and hurt them. What was happening around him now that had brought those bad feelings back? Had the white light come back? Was it going to hurt them again? Where was Daddy? Where was Momma? Kenji started to feel a little ball of burning anger growing inside his spirit-self. He would never let the white light hurt Daddy or Momma again.   
  
As his infintile fury mounted, Kenji's spirit-ki began burning red-hot and his natually in-born elemental power level spiked dangerously high. He was close to exploding in his instinctively driven desire to protect his family, and when the energy-core reached critical proportions, for all that he believed was good and right, Himura Kenji let it go.  
  
As the incredible power of Kenji's energy wave exploded outward from his little body, everyone within the family circle was forced to rear back. The wave was immediately followed by a harsh and frightening cry that was torn from the baby's throat, and so enormous was the impact that the unconscious Migumi was even shaken awake.   
  
Little arms stretched out with tiny fists clenched manically tight, amazingly strong little legs fought the material of the blanket until they thrashed loose and began to kick violently in the air. "Kenji?" Kaoru could not believe the amount of fury she could feel eminating from the little body, nor she could believe the enormous wave of spirit-energy that had exploded from him a moment ago. It had not really hurt anyone except to cause some very painful head and bone aches, but the fact that he had done it all was unthinkable. Unsure what to do, Kaoru's terrified blue eyes turned to look at Kenshin's shocked face. "Kenshin, did you feel...?"  
  
He nodded, numb with shock and his face pale as milk. "Dear God, what in the name of Kami-sama...?"   
  
Kaoru was trembling badly as the shock became more than she could bare, so Kenshin tenderly reached out and took the squalling violently thrashing infant from her. Lifting his son into his arms, he carefully brought the wildly thrashing and screaming infant close to his own frantically beating heart. Then, for a brief but poigient moment, Kenshin locked eyes with his own father, and he felt Hiko's confusion as powerfully as he felt his own, and; although, the dark emerald eyes were narrowed into slits apprehension, Kenshin could feel the strength of his father's spirit sliding in next to his offering him encouragement and support.   
  
"Kenji, my son," He breathed softly into the downy red fluff on top of the baby's head. "Be calm, my Aisoku. Shhhhhhh....you must calm yourself." The raging fury that burning within his son's ki both awed and frightened Kenshin. That an infant should possess such a power, and have the ability to manifest it was more than just a humbling thought. It made Kenshin start wondering again just exactly why his son had been born beneath the watchful eye of 'The Hand of Fire', and now he could add the question of why had he been given such a tremendous power? Shoving those thoughts to the back of his mind, he chided himself harshly and returned his focus back to calming his furious son.  
  
A slow rocking motion started in Kenshin's body as he tucked his son's samll head beneath his chin and gently began rubbing his small flat back. "I feel the fury of your Fire, Akachan. I do not understand how that is possible, but it is here for me to touch, and it burns fiercely within your soul. You are very strong, and you are destined to be a great Warrior, Akachan-Kenji, but not yet. For now you must be calm." Kenshin closed his eyes and concentrated on reaching his son's spirit-ki and making an emotional contact. "Here I am." He began when he felt the touch of the small flaming hot ball. "Feel my hands, my son. Feel my spirit, and feel my soul, and know that I am your Father. Know that I am always here for you, Aisoku-Kenji. Always." As Kenshin concentrated on calming the burning fury within his small son, the wisp of a memory came back to him about that night in the Palace. He recalled that he had been able to sense Kenji's spirit essance even then when he could not have been more than a slug of fetal flesh no bigger than Kenshin's thumb, if that. He also recalled that he had been able to to touch that tiny fetal presence and hold it and comfort it within his ki just as he would have if Kenji had been a child, or a baby. Just as he was trying to do now.  
  
'Daddy?' Kenji's little nose nuzzled against Kenshin's throat until he found a comfortable place, and then he began to relaxed inside the circle of his Father's arms. 'Is that you, Daddy?' He could feel a familiar warm presance closing around him and cradling him in its comforting embrace just as it had once before.   
  
Kenshin's spirit-ki enveloped his son and covered him with the warm security of his love and the promise of his protection, and as contact was made, little suckling noises could be heard as Kenji let himself melt into that familiar warmth. He knew the feeling of this entity. It had visited him many times while he lived in the dark place that was Momma, but now it was more than just an intangible feeling. Now It was real. Kenji could feel It breathing underneath him. He could hear Its heart beating, and he could feel the touch of Its hands on his little body. 'Daddy...' His mind whispered and moved towards the entity he identifed as his Father, and as the connection between father and son was completed, Kenshin's violet eyes flew open in shocked amazement.  
  
"Nani...?" Kenshin blinked rapidly in succession several times, and then shook his head slightly denying what he thought he heard. 'My imagination is getting the better of me.' He chided himself, but when it happened again, he could not deny the little voice he heard inside his own head.  
  
'Daddy...' The little voice was more insistant this time as it invaded his thoughts. 'Daddy? Is that you?'  
  
Trembling from head to toe, Kenshin closed his eyes once more and tried to concentrate on the voice of his son. 'Yes, Saiai-Kenji. I am your Father. Do you know me, Aisoku?'  
  
'Yes. You feel just the same as you did before when you visited me inside Momma.' There was obvious relief in the child's voice as he spoke. 'Daddy?' He asked.  
  
'Nani, Aisoku?'  
  
'Where is Momma? I am not in the dark place inside her now, and I can't feel her anymore. Where did she go, Daddy? Did she go away?"  
  
Kenshin smiled and rubbed his cheek against the soft fluffy hair as a tear slid down his face, and was lost in the downy red mass. 'Your Mother did not go away, Saiai. She is here with you. She is with both of us, but like me, she is seperate from you now.'  
  
'Seperate?'  
  
'Yes. She is the one who feeds you, bathes you, and keeps you warm. She is the one who sings to you and rocks you to sleep.'  
  
'That's Momma??!' The little voice sounded joyfully surprised.  
  
'Yes, saiai. That is your Mother. Did you not know this?'  
  
'No. I thought Momma went away from me.' The deep sadness in his son's voice sent more tears down Kenshin's face, and he drew in a deep breath trying to steady himself. 'I was afraid she went to the nothing place.'  
  
'The nothing place? What is the nothing place, Kenji?'  
  
'It is where you go when you don't exist anymore.'  
  
'Oh, I see. Well, Kenji, your Mother did not go to the nothing place and she would never leave you, Saiai, never. Neither would I. We love you most in this world, Aisoku. Do you know what love is, little one?'  
  
There was a long pause as Kenji thought about his Father's question. Then he asked in his sweet innocent but intelligent voice. 'Is this love, Daddy? This warm thing I feel from you? Is this what love feels like?'  
  
'Yes, Kenji. This is what love feels like. Can you feel how much I love you, Aisoku? Can you feel it and understand what it means?'  
  
'Yes...I can feel it. Daddy?'  
  
'Nani, Aisoku?'  
  
'If this is love... then I love you and Momma too.' And Himura Kenshin buried his face against the softness of his son's red hair and wept with the intensity of a joy he had never known could exist in the world. Silent sobs shook his frame as he tenderly cradled his son against his thundering Father's heart.  
  
Kaoru could feel the raging emotions that were rushing within her husband and her son, but she could also feel something else happening and it took her breath away. Her wide blue eyes darted toward and captured the awe filled emerald gaze of Kenshin's Father, and she finally understood what was happening right before her.   
  
They were bonding together; her husband and her son. They were mixing their spirit-ki's and binding themselves to each other in a way only a father and son could. Kenshin had done it with Soujirou that day when he had joined his mind while trying to save him from wounds he recieved in the battle with the Horde, and he had done it with Yahiko in a private place the two of them had chosen after everyone came back from that fateful night in the Palace. Now he was doing it with a three month old infant, but it was difficult to tell which one of them had initiated the contact.  
  
"Kenshin?" Her tender touch on his shoulder brought him back to a sense of reality, and he raised a tear stained face to look deeply into her wide blue eyes.   
  
"He is talking to me, Kaoru. Kenji is talking to me in my mind." Kenshin's voice was filled with awe and joy as well as a mixture of disbelief and confusion. "I can hear him in my head just like I can hear Soujirou and Yahiko, and he speaks intelligently. This is not the babbling mind of an infant, but the clear and teachable mind of a child. He knows me. He knows I am his Father, and he understands you are his Mother. Kami-sama..." Tears streamed down Kenshin's face as a glorious smile shone brilliantly through the strong emotions. "He knows 'us', and he loves us already. Kenji loves us, saiai, he loves us." And Kaoru wrapped her arms around her beloved husband and son as she burst into tears.  
  
Kenji could sense his parents overwhelming joy, and it made him very happy knowing that somehow he was the cause. Now that he knew Momma was seperate from him like Daddy, it was almost easy for him to sense her spirit. After all, the two of them had shared a body for so long he knew exactly what to look for, and he was so relieved to know that she had not gone away. That was something that had been worrying him for quite sometime. It was very good to feel her close to him again.  
  
'Daddy?'  
  
'Yes, little one?'  
  
'Did I make you and Momma happy?'  
  
'Yes, you did, Saiai-Kenji. You have made us very happy. Your Mother wants you to know she loves you very much, and she promises to never leave you just like I said she would.'  
  
'Her love feels different than your's, Daddy. Why?'  
  
"Because she is your Mother. Mother's love is the strongest love in the entire world, and there is nothing that feels the same as it does. It does not mean I love you less, it just means she loves you different. You were inside her body for nine months, and that makes the bond between you very special. Do you understand, Kenji?'  
  
'I understand. Momma's love babies stronger than Daddy's, but not better. I love Momma different than I love you too.'  
  
'You are very intelligent for such a small soul, Aisoku.'  
  
'Daddy?'  
  
'Nani, Kenji?'  
  
"Why are your hands so little?'  
  
Kenshin pulled his head back up in shock. He had not been prepared for a question like that, and he was not completely sure how to answer it. Kaoru looked at him in confusion and asked him what was wrong. Kenshin shrugged. "He wants to know why my hands are so little."  
  
"Nani? Why your hands are little?" Increduality colored Kaoru's voice as she stared at her dumfounded husband. "What kind of a question is that?"  
  
"A legitimate one." Migumi's stern yet bland voice floated over to the stunned couple causing them to turn their confused stares in her direction. "If he is as intelligent as you say, Ken-san, then he is noticing details, and the size of your hands means something important to him. I suggest you answer him and find out what is on his mind."  
  
Kenshin shrugged again and nodded. "I suppose that makes sense, but it still seems like a strange question."  
  
"Only because you are not the one asking the question." Migumi straightened her back and folded her hands primly in her lap doing her best to ignore Sano.  
  
'Why do you want to know about my hands, Kenji?'  
  
'Because, Grandmother told me you were a very strong man and you would protect me with the strength in your heart and your hands, but I do not understand how such little hands could have protected Momma and me on the bad night when the bright light came. Are little hands stronger than other hands?'  
  
The total look of astonishment on Kenshin's face pulled everyone in closer to him and Kenji. He sat speechless for several moments compeletly unable to make a single sound, and when he could speak, his voice was hoarse and raspy as if his throat were to dry to talk.  
  
"Ummmmm... Kenji wants to know if little hands are stronger than other hands because his Grandmother told him I would protect him and his Mother with the strength in my heart and my hands, and he is wondering if that is how I was able to keep him and his Mother safe on the night when the bright light came." Kenshin had to clear his throat and swallow after relaying that startling information to the stunned wide eyed group around him.  
  
"That is impossible," Kaoru whispered. "I was only a month pregnant or so. How could he have any sort of a memory of what happened that night?" She stared at Kenshin in disbelief, but he could only shake his head and look beseechingly in Hiko's direction begging for advice. Unfortunately, Hiko, Soujirou, and Yahiko all looked just as shocked and speachless as poor Kenshin. He would find no help there.  
  
"A pre-infantile memory?" The doctor in Migumi was totally astonished and intrigued by the possibilities this represented. "A fetal memory... that is extraordinary."  
  
"I don't know what the hell is going on here, but its getting way too wierd for me. Somebody better bring me up to speed, or I'm outta here." Sano had been looking from one shocked face to another with growing apprehension until he could not take it anymore. "I mean, we've been through some pretty strange shit, Kenshin, but what's going on here right now... well, its way over my head. And what's all this talk about 'that night' and 'bad bright lights'? What the in the hell happened to you guys?"  
  
A dozen eyes in various states of confusion and astonishment, turned to stare at Sano as if everyone had completely forgotten he was even there, and then they all looked at each other questioningly because it seemed no one knew how to answer his questions. It had been difficult enough explaining it all to Migumi when she came home, but the thought of trying to get Sano to understand everything that had happened was almost unthinkable. Finally, Kaoru turned a pensive face in his direction and met his anxious glare.  
  
"Ummmmm, Sano... The 'things' that are being mentioned happened almost a year ago, and there are a lot of memories most of us would rather forget about. It was a very bad time... for all of us here, but it is what brought us together and made us the family we are."  
  
"Ok, I get it. It was all bad and nobody wants to think about it anymore, but I'm setting here watching Kenshin talk to a three month old baby INSIDE HIS HEAD for God's sake, and you expect me to just say that's ok?" His deep tenor voice rose an octave as he lost a grip on the anxiety eating at his sanity. "I don't think I can do that, Jou-chan. I mean, you asked me to accept, the big jerk and the Tenken without any explanations and I said 'Ok', but this is going a little bit too far don't you think?"  
  
A weary smile crossed Kaoru's face as she thought about Sano's perspective on the situation, and she had to admitt he did have a fairly legitimate point. It was a lot to ask someone to accept on nothing more than his Faith in his friends. She cast a furtive look at her worried husband, and then another at the three other male figures setting within the cirle of her family, and from earch she recieved a nod of understanding and approval. Returning the nod in agreement with them, she turned back to Sano, and locked gazes with him.  
  
"All right, Rooster Head. This is how it is going to go. I am going to tell you everything, Ok, but if you so much as call me insane or crazy once, I'm beating the shit out of you."  
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin scowled at her from over the top of Kenji's head. "Do we have to start this all over again, JOU-CHAN?" His violet eyes were twinkling, but she could tell he was also partly serious about her lapse in verbal etiquette.  
  
"Oh, dear. So sorry, Himura-san. Onegai yousha, Great One. I will be more aware of my speach content from now on. I promise." And then fluttering her long ebony eyelashes coquettishly at him, Kaoru stuck her tongue out briefly in a show of blatant disrespect. Hiko exploded into thundering raucous laughter which had Soujirou and Yahiko joining him in seconds.  
  
"I said it before, Sochi. I'm glad she is your problem and not mine." Green eyes filled with hilarity mocked Kenshin as he struggled not to succumb to his father's ill placed myrth.  
  
"Chichioya!" He yelled above the din. "How am I ever going to get her to stop cursing if you continue to laugh at her stubborness everytime I try to correct her? Besides, you are being a bad example for Soujirou and Yahiko."  
  
"That is not my problem, Sochi, now is it? I'm just the Ojii, you are the Otousan." And the three of them had disolved into uncontrolled peals of laughter that had them leaning against each other for support. Poor Sano. All he could do was watch and wonder what he had gotten himself into.  
  
Over then next several hours Kaoru took careful pains to explain to Sanoske everything that had happened from the time Kenshin had first encounted Elsbeth Katsure in the Taki Mountains, to the fateful night within the Imperial Palace Throne Room. To his credit, Sano had sat and listened intently to her every word and to anything any of the others decided needed to be added at certain critical points where Kaoru's explanation was more limited. He listened to how Kenshin had evolved into the White Warrior by rebuilding his ki out of pieces of Hiko's, Aoshi's, and Soujirou's ki's which were given to him by each of them, and he had stared at his friend it awe when he learned what that new ki had made him capable of.  
  
He learned the story of the battle with the Zombie Horde, and felt himself shudder at the thought of what these men had seen and, again found himself setting in awe of Kenshin.  
  
The battle at the Palace had left him astonished and shaken, and Sano found he could no longer look his friend in eyes. Not only that, but what was this he was hearing about Yahiko? A wild ki with enough power to crack the planet in half if he wanted? What was up with that, and how had the kid managed to get himself tangled up with the DEVIL and win for Kami's sake? Sano stole a tentative look at the young 14 year old setting across from him, and met a gentle but very mature gaze that spoke peace and friendship to him. Yahiko... A spirit ki stronger than anyone elses in this circle? Sano did not know if he could handle that, but, just by looking at the kid he could tell it had to be true.  
  
Demon's appearing out of a lightning that had a mind of its own, Devil's with bulls horns and hooves, and a Witch of noble blood who could turn into a monster and cast evil spells... Sano's brain felt like it was going to explode.  
  
"Stop..." He whispered as he dropped his head into his cupped hands. "Please, stop. I can't handle anymore right now, Ok. It's not that I don't believe what you're telling me... It's because I do believe it, and it's just too much to take in all at once, all right. Gimme a little time, please."  
  
Kenshin traded emathetic looks with his wife and then quietly addressed his stunned and wilted friend. "It is all right to feel overwhelmed, Sanoske. Please believe me, shin-yuu when I tell you WE ALL know how you are feeling right now. Try to imagine living the reality of what Kaoru has just told you, and you will understand why we would rather forget what happened than remember. Too many times each of us questioned our own sanity as well as our ability to continue forward and finish what had to be done. Each of us had our own part to play, and none of us would have survived if those parts had not been performed to completion. That is what binds us so tightly to one another... the fabric of our life energies have mixed and intertwined with one another to the point that we cannot deny who or what we are to each other."  
  
Sano raised his head and met the clear dark blue-purple of Kenshin's gentle but profound gaze. "We are foever bound together as one family for the rest of this human life, and perhaps even into those lives that wait for us beyond this one."  
  
"Even Saitoh? You did not share ki's with Saitoh, so how does he fit into all of this?"  
  
Kenshin turned and shared a wicked smile with Hiko whose green eyes were dancing with undisquised amusement. "Saitoh is special, Sano. Saitoh risked his life to help me save Yahiko from the underground prison, and then swore his life to me and followed me into battle as part of my Army. Saitoh has become a... " He paused searching for the right word, but Hiko beat him to it.  
  
"Saitoh is a cantancerous sonofabitch who wears his arrogance and pride like most people wear their clothes... but we would not know what to do with ourselves if he changed. Would we, Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin began shaking his head as a low deep rumbling started in his chest and escaped in amused chuckles of defeated resignation. "No, Otousan, we would not know what to do if HE ever changed, but it is definitely nice to have him around. At least he keeps you occupied so you leave me alone once in a while." That made Hiko roar with laughter.  
  
Sano stared at the howling Samurai and then looked at Kaoru helplessly.  
  
"Hiko and Saitoh are about as close as brothers like the two of them could get." She leaned over and dropped her voice to a loud sarcastic whisper. "It would figure they'd get along though. They are both insufferable concieted assholes who have huge ego's to match."  
  
"KAORU!!" Kenshin's voice was drowned out by the combined hysterical laughter of everyone, and all he could do was give in this time and admit defeat. Soon, his deep laughter rang out and joined in with the others as the Clan-Himura rejoiced in just being able to enjoy being together.  
  
Kenji snuggled closer against the curve of his fathers warm throat, and finding his little thumb, sucked it into his mouth and relaxed completely within the security of those strong arms.  
  
'Grandmother was right,' He thought to himself just before he drifted off to sleep. 'Daddy does have strong hands even if they are little. I have little hands too, but one day I will be as strong as Daddy. I know I will.' And then the little spirit nudged against the burning soul that held him trying to get its attention.  
  
'Daddy?'  
  
'Nani, Aisoku?'  
  
'I love you.'  
  
'Aishiteru, Kenji-aijou. Setsuai, My beautiful son. Go to sleep now, and dream beautiful dreams, Aisoku. I will always be here for you. Itsumadema.'  
  
This chapter has a lot of reference to chptr. 18 of 'The White Warrior' when the Kenshin-spirit was trying to rescue Kaoru and he could feel the duplicity of souls with in her. Kenji is having fetal memories of that night, and remembering the touch of his Father's Spirit-ki, and it acts as a catalyst to initiate the wake-up for his own (even thought he is just a tiny baby). (He is Beloved of The White Flame after all.) 


	3. Facing The Past

Standard Disclaimers: I do not Own anything of any true value including Rurouni Kenshin or any of those tantalizing charachters. Besides, there is not enough furniture in my house to put everybody on. (shrug)  
  
Glassary:Diablo's=Devil's, Demono's=Demons, Bruja=Witch, Querido=Dear, Dios=God, Mon=My,   
  
Chapter Three  
  
Secret Rooms and Mysterious Books  
  
"You must face the truth, Master Christian. Your Mother is dead. You know this is true, My Child. You felt her die that night, and you, yourself, spoke the words of the Son's vengance, so why do you persist in this travasty of waiting for her to return?"  
  
The Old Woman, who had raised the young Spaniard from an infant, now stood wringing her arthritic hands in dismay as she watched him setting still as stone in front of the massive glass window that looked over the main grounds of the great Granite Castle and Keep. Since that terrible night nearly a year ago, he had begun this habit of setting in the same spot beside this particular window, which offered a grand view of the the approaching drive all the way from the Metal Gate that closed the barrier of the massive grey stone wall.  
  
Senoria Magdelana Castillos and her Husband, Senoir Marco Castillos had been torn from their bed in the middle of the night hours by the terrified and anguished screams of their Ward, young Master Christian de'Angeles. When they reached his room, frightened and out of breath, they found him writhing and screaming on the cold stone floor with his long-fingered, slender hands grasping at his throat and chest as he sobbed in pain and terror, and while in this state, he had cried out a curse of vengence in the name of his Mother, a woman he had never seen. His high thin boyish voice had condemned someone called 'The White Warrior', and he had sworn to kill this man in order to avenge his Mother's murder. An event he could have known nothing about. They, themselves, would not know anything about for several months until a high ranking official of the Spanish Court came to the Castle bearing the news of Lady Elsbeth Katsura's mysterious disappearance, and her husbands subsequent arrest and imprisionment for high treason. That news, in itself, was the first contact the two old retainers had recieved concerning the whereabouts of their Young Mistress, Lady Elsbeth de'Angeles, since she had left her 3 month old infant son in their care almost 10 years ago.  
  
Despite their best efforts that night, Magdelana and Marco had been unable to calm or quiet the boy for hours, and neither had either of them been prepared to answer the questions he began asking once he did become calm.  
  
He wanted to know 'where' his Mother was?  
  
He wanted to know 'why' he had felt his Mother's pain when she died, and how it was possible for him to 'know' she had died at all?   
  
But most of all, He wanted to know WHY she had left him behind, and WHY she had never come back to see him once?  
  
Not long after, the day came when Christian demanded to know 'who' and 'where' HIS Father was and why 'He' had never came to the Castle to inquire about the welfare of his son. Magdelana and Marco were at odds ends with themselves over what they should tell the boy about any of his questions, because their Young Mistress had been sworn them to secrecy on the very night he was born, that they would never reveal to him anything about either of his parents.  
  
  
  
Magdelana remembered the night Christian had been born as if it had happened in only recent days and not nearly 10 years in the otherwise, long forgotten past. It had been a horrible day from the very dawning of sunrise at 'Raven's Keep' Castle. That was the name Mistress Elsbeth had given the old grey castle and keep after her Honorable Father, Senior Ramon de'Angels, had past away and she had inheited his fortune and holdings.  
  
  
  
Magdelana remembered it had been raining for nearly a week, and the weather around the the old Castle was bitterly dismall and cold from the constant damp and freezing winds. Misty fog hung in the air and clung stubbornly to the heavy evergreens like a woolen blanket as it drifted upward from the ocean coastline only a few leages away. However, the people in the neighboring town-province of Navarre, were being even more harshly effected than the occupants of Raven's Keep because they were much closer to the actual coastline, and were suffering the full force of many of the worst storms. Galacia, it seemed, was doomed that Autumn to remain drenched and freezing in the rain and fog until Winter came, and the death tole within the population of the elder and the younger was hit the hardest as both succumbed to raging fevers and suffocating ailments of the lungs.  
  
It was on one of the more particularly wet and foggy days that, after being absent for more than three years, a drenched to the bone, violently shivering, and very pregnant Mistress Elsbeth de'Angeles had appeared on the front landing of Raven's Keep gray granite stone steps. It was obvious within only a few moments of ushering her inside that the girl was also long into the second stages of labor, and clearly beyond rational explanations. So, consequently, the explanations would have to wait until after the birthing was done.  
  
  
  
The birthing of Elsbeth's de'Angeles son, Christian, had been a terrible thing. One of the worst the older woman had ever seen. She had struggled and strained long into the night as Magdelana wiped sweat and blood from her small shivering body while trying to croon and soothe the frightened screaming girl by reassuring her the worst was nearly over, and she would soon be holding her baby. But instead of producing the fruit of her womb, hours and hours passed by without the girl getting any nearer to birthing the trapped babe from the convulsing agony of her womb, and both she and the older woman began to fear that death might yet come and take one or both of them.  
  
"Maggie," It had been a groan laced with agony and determination as a pale sweat dampened face turned to capture the old woman's frantic gaze.  
  
"Yes, Mistress?" The fear in the quavering old voice was more than evident as Magdelana sat down on the bed next to the exhausted girl and took one of the cold limp hands into both of her warm ones.  
  
"Go into the Study and get my Father's Book."  
  
"HIS BOOK??" Her old brown eyes had blown open wide with shock and fear and she had immediately stood up shaking her head violently side to side. "Oh, no my dear, you do not mean that. The pain has confused your thinking, and you do not know what you are asking me to do. You cannot use the power of the Book on yourself. You cannot know what you are saying, Mistress."  
  
"Yes, I do, dammit!." Even though the voice was small and filled with pain, the fiercness that had always been unique to this young girl's personality shown through her weakened state valiantly. "I know very well what I am saying, and I am NOT confused. Now go get my Father's Book. You know the one I mean... the black leather." The beautiful gray-green eyes had narrowed into dangerous slits that frightened the old woman, but she had still stood wringing her hands in anxiety refusing to obey.  
  
"Your Father would never approve, Mis..."  
  
"I don't give a shit if He would approve or not, Maggie! He is not here anymore, is he? No, He is NOT, and I'll be damned if am going to lose MY baby. Do you hear me, you old hag?" A trembling, but surprisingly strong hand had snaked out from beneath the blankets, and wrapped itself around Magdelana's wrist causing her to wince in pain. "NOW GO GET THAT DAMNED BOOK, MAGGIE. BEFORE I GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT AND RIP OUT YOUR IDIOT'S TONGUE!!"  
  
What had happened next had remained locked within Magdelana's heart and memory ever since that horrible night. She had not even shared it with her husband, Maro.   
  
Standing at the foot of the large four poster bed, she had watched in horror as Elsbeth had taken Senior Ramon's most treasured black-leather Grimoire and opened its aged yellow pages to search for the incantation she wanted. It was a special and very specific spell that midwife-witches used to assist 'other's' in childbirth, but it was not meant to be used on one's self because of the disasterous effects that were known to have happened to those who had in generations long past.   
  
It was well known that when a Witch used magic on her or himself for any reason, it could cause a serious and even dangerous warping of the mind and soul causing irreversable insanity, and, in some cases, even hideous disfigurement of the flesh and body.   
  
Ramon de'Angeles had always been very specific while educating his young daughter in the Family Craft that she was never to use her own gifts ON herself, but that if she required assistance, she must seek out another Witch to help her. He had insisted she must never put herself in danger when manipulating the black magicks, but she had ignored everything he taught her when, during that fateful night, she raised her hands above her own swollen womb, and spoke the dark powerful words that would help her birth her child.   
  
Magdelana had started screaming in horrified terror almost immediately as swirling masses of translucent grayish mist began to appear out of thin air and surround the birthing bed. Hell had answered the call of the de'Angeles Witch. Elsbeth had used the hereditary power of magick burning in her blood, and the ages old witchcraft recorded within her father's Grimoire of dark incantations and spells to call for midwifery assistance, but the Demonio's had arrived in place of the healing spirits that should have come at her bidding. The Demono's were going to help Elsbeth birth her child and Gold only knew what repercussions that might bring about.   
  
"Mon Dios..." Magdelana had unconsciously crossed herself with the sign of Jesus Christ, and then fell to her knees hiding her face in trembling hands refusing to watch what the Demonio's did. The rest of the birthing process seemed to be over quickly and almost painlessly, but she never knew how that precious baby boy had been brought into the world. She never knew or understood how his small body had been extracted from his mother's without so much as one scream, one drop of blood other than had already been lost, and without any noteable trauma to the babe himself. She heard only the loud lusty cry he made as he drew his first breath of life, and when she raised her face to see him, she found the room empty of all the Demonio's. The only souls to remain were the pale exhausted girl, herself, and her newborn son. Otherwise, the room was as vacant as a tomb... and felt as dark and dank as one as well.   
  
There were no joyful smiles and mother's tears for this child. No crooning, no singing, no laughter. There was nothing. Instead, Elsbeth lay still as death and pale as alabaster upon the soiled bedsheets looking at the squirming scrap of new life layin in her arms with flat dead eyes. The tears of pain were drying quickly on her face and leaving shadowy stains along her pale colorless cheeks, but no flickering of emotion could be seen anywhere in that ravaged yet beautiful face. If it were not for the slow rise and fall of her chest, Magdelana would have almost believed the girl to be dead.   
  
"Mistress?" Magdelana approached the bed carefully and once more sat down next to the girl. She watched, in horrified fascination, as the newborn thrashed and struggled searching for the warmth and security his natural survival instinct was forcing him to find, but he was becoming weaker by the moment as his tiny reserve of energy quickly exhausted itself. It did not seem to matter how loud he screamed or how fraantically he struggled, his new Mother did nothing in response to his fight for his basic survival nidded. In fact, She hardly seemed to noticed him at all as she stared blankly off into space. Magdelana's grayish-brown eyebrows furrowed worriedly as she reached out and gently lifted the squalling infant out of the girl's lax embrace, wrapped her arms firmly aound his tiny body, and brought him close to the warmth of her ample bosem. He immediately quietened and instictively began to burrow against the warmth of her flesh.   
  
"Mistress?" Once more she tried to rouse the young, nonresponsive mother, but not even an eyelid flickered at the sound of her voice or the touch of her hand. "Misress Elsbeth?" She reached out and gently cupped the cold face and turned it towards her so she could look directly into the flat, expressionless gray eyes. "Can you hear me, Querido? Are you all right, my dear?" The eyes remained unfocused and glazed over as if Elsbeth were heavily druged or lost in a deep stupor or trance, and Magdelana was not quite certain how to approach her. This girl had proven herself to be more than violent in the past, and both Magdelana and her husband bore the physical scars of that truth, but this was HER child and HE needed her, and Magdelana knew she had to do something fast if the boy were going to survive.  
  
"Querido... You must wake up now. Listen to the sound of your own son's voice crying, Mistress. Can you hear him? He cries out for you, Querido. He needs you... he needs the warmth of your body and your mother's milk. Without you he will die, and I do not think that is what you want, is it?" She stared hard into the blank face trying to see if there were any response from the girl at all. "You fought so hard to keep him alive. Do you remember, Querido? Do you remember how hard you fought for his life? You even tried to call the spirits to help you birth him so he would not die. Do you want him to die NOW because you do not acknowledge him and take him in your arms and hold him to your breast? WILL YOU LET HIM FREEZE AND STARVE TO DEATH AFTER FIGHTING SO HARD FOR HIS LIFE!?" In frustration and anger, Magdelana responded to her Mistresses behavior in a way that was completely out of context and character for herself. She slapped her viciously acrossed the face. First one cheek and then the other, splitting Elsbeth's lower lip and in the process, splattering little droplets of blood on the front of her starched white blouse and the babies skin.   
  
"WAKE-UP AND HOLD YOUR SON, ELSBETH DE'ANGELES! In the name of your father, Senior Ramon de'Angeles, the finest Lord there ever was, and the most powerful Warlock I ever served, I command you to wake-up and take charge of your child! NOW! NOW! NOW!" And then Elsbeth had come sputtering and sobbing back to the surface of consciousness.   
  
  
  
Elsbeth had stayed at Raven's Keep taking care of her infant son, whom she named Christian de'Angeles, for three months, and then one day she had walked into the main parlor with a cold look upon her classically beautiful features.  
  
"I am leaving." She announced abruptly to the old woman, who had served her family sence before she was born.  
  
"Leaving??" Magdelena had been confused and worried. "I do not understand. Where are you going?" There was something wrong with the girl. She was acting very strangely.  
  
"To Japan." Again she was short and abrupt. Her features were hard and cold as stone, and her lovely gray-green eyes shone like brilliant ice-tipped daggers as they bore into the confused face of the old retainer.  
  
"Japan? Mon Dios... that country is filled with Buddhist heathens, Mistress. What is in Japan for you to go there? Why would you take the young Master to such a place?"  
  
"I am not taking Christian with me, Maggie. I am leaving him here with you and Marco. I want you to raise him." It was not a request nor was it a demand. It was a statement. A statement spoken in a tone of voice that said the choice had already been made, and there would be no further discussion about it.  
  
"You are l-l-leaving him here... You are not taking him with you?" The older woman had slowly stood up as her pale face registered shock and alarm at the same time. "Why?" The question was spoken in a low horrified whisper. "Why would you leave your son behind, Querido? Why do you leave him here with us to raise him? YOU ARE HIS MOTHER. I do not understand... please explain this to me, I beg of you."  
  
Elsbeth had sighed impatiently as if she were dealing with a very dense or stupid child, and then, in a degrading tone, replied to a woman whom she had known all of her life, but had rarely respected. "Really Maggie, I swear you are getting more senile every time I see you. Why else would I leave Christian here for you to raise if I did not think it was the best thing for him? Besides, I do not wish to take him where I am going... He would get in the way." Liquid gray-green eyes glittered strangely in the dim candlelight, and Magdelana had taken an involentary step back as they bore down on her. "Now, listen to me, Old Woman, because this is very important, and I want to be sure you understand exactly what I am saying to you. I want you and Marco to raise Christian in the Church, Maggie. I want him to grow up believing in God and Jesus and all of that christian-crap." She lifted a hand to her mouth and tried to supress a tumble of girlish giggles. "I want him to be a real christian, and I want him to go to mass and take communion, and learn to say all of his 'Our Father's' and 'Hail Mary's'." Then suddenly her good humor was gone and her glittering silver-gray eyes darted back to the other woman's face impatiently. "Are you listening to me, Old Woman. I want him to grow up to be a respectable man in Galacia, and I do not want him to ever know anything about me, my father, Maggie, or ANY of the de'Angeles. I do not want him growing up in the Family Craft or knowing anything about it. He must be better than we were... he has to make up for all of our mistakes... for my mistakes."   
  
"What mistakes? What are you talking about... what mistakes?" Silver-glinted eyes met dark brown ones, and Magdelana withered beneath the power she saw reflected in those pales swirling depths. "Mon Dios... What have you done?" 'She has sold her soul to the Diablo... She is a servant of The Diablos... Oh my beautiful Querido, what have you done to yourself? Why? Why have you done this thing? You have become a Bruja of the dark world. Dios have mercy on your soul.'  
  
"That does not concern you, Old Woman. What concerns you is my son and his future. You have to promise me that you will never tell him about his Family or WHAT we were. NEVER Maggie. Do you understand me? NEVER! I do not want him to EVER know anything about us. I expect you and Marco both to respect my wishes."   
  
"But, Mistress. What do we tell him when he asks us about his Family? What do we say about you? For the love of Heaven, Elsbeth, what do you expect us to tell HIM?" Magdelana watched those strange and terrible eyes narrow into slits of shifting liquid silver, and gasped as the unmistakable sensation of pure evil and malevolence reached out and closed around her heart squeezing painfully effective cutting off her free breathing.  
  
"You tell him nothing, Maggie." Elsbeth hissed viciously. "You tell him I am dead, his father is dead... tell him we are all dead, I don't care. Tell him whatever you want, but you do not Ever tell him the truth. Do you understand me? DO YOU?!"  
  
"Y-yes, yes, I-I understand. But..." The malevolent gaze locked with the frightened brown eyes once more as the older woman struggled to maintain her composure in the face of the terrible Bruja that used to be her Mistress. "Who is his father? You have never said His name to me. Not once since you have been home have you said His name. I will keep ALL your secrets from your son, but only on the condition that I know the name of the boy's father. I believe that is a fair exchange."  
  
"YOU BELIEVE....!" Elsbeth had roared in response and charged the old woman with the seeming intent of throttling her or something worse, but in the end she had stopped herself just before laying her hands on the terrified soul withering before her on the floor. She had stood for several moments with her hands clenched into hard fists at her sides as she fought to bring her raging temper under control, and then she had looked down at the cowering woman and spoke in a tight hate filled voice. "Himura." She rasped between clenched teeth. "His name is Kenshin Himura."  
  
"A Japanese man?" Magdelana's voice was barely a whisper as she spoke the astonished words. "How could you have gotten yourself pregnant by a Japanese man?"  
  
"I did not. He is not Japanese, although he was raised in Japan,he is not of japanese descent." Elsbeth drew a ragged breath and held it for a long moment before letting it out in a slow 'whoosh'. "I beleive he must be of some other European descent. Of which country I do not know, but he was the most beautiful man I have ever known, Maggie." Elsbeth's voice drifted off and became dreamy and wistful as her face took on a sad lonely look. "Red hair like the volcano's fires, and eyes the color of spring violets... so beautiful, so strong..." A pale fluttering hand rose to cover her heart, and she dropped her eyes dismally. "He was a Samurai... a great and powerful Samurai... the most feared Samurai in all of Japan, and I... I-I loved him." Her eyes closed and tears of true sorrow slid down her porcelain cheeks falling to the floor as they dripped off her chin. "He was so perfect, so beautiful, so kind, so loving, but... so sad and so weak... I-I had to leave him behind. He could not give me what I wanted so I had to leave him behind."  
  
"A Japanese Samurai is Christian's father?" Magdelana's voice was hoarse with disbelief and shock. "A powerful and feared man, yet you left him because he was... weak? How can this be? If he was the most feared Samurai in Japan, how could he possibly have been weak?" She raised her eyes and looked at the delicate profile of the young woman as a level of understaning began to filter into her mind. "Or was it that he was weak in YOUR eyes, My Lady? What was it about such a man as you have described him to be that made him weak in your eyes?"  
  
"All he wanted out of life was to find a place where no one would find him..." Elsbeth's voice was low and deeply sad as she spoke. "He wanted a place where he could find peace... where he would not be hunted by his enemies, and he where he could build a home and a family."  
  
"But those are wonderful things, My Lady. Why would they make him appear weak to you? Those are the kinds of things that make a man truly strong." Shaking her head in puzzlement, Magdelana turned and sat back down in her chair. "It is a rare thing to find... a man who wants to build a home and a family instead of running around the countryside spilling his seed wherever he finds a pretty maid willing to let him between the sheets of her bed. This land, and many others, are littered with the Bastard son's and daughter's of such men, and they grow up without a father shunned and persecuted by society for something that is not of their doing." A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she contemplated a disturbing thought that had just occurred to her. "You have made Master Christian a bastard, My Lady."  
  
"I know." Was the soft almost inaudible answer.  
  
"Why did you not stay with this man and give him the chance to try and make you happy if you loved him as much as you say? The weaknesses in him you left him for are qualities long sought after in the men of our coutry. They were not his weaknesses, Querido. They were his strengths."  
  
"No. They were not." Her eyes had changed completely, and were now shimering pools of limpid silver that shifted and swirled within themselves. "They made him weak because he had no ambition for power, wealth, or status. He no desires to ever be anything more than what he was, and I could not live like that. I wanted a mansion with servants, and I wanted prestige and wealth." A heavy sigh cracked on a sob as Elsbeth struggled to control her wayward emotions. "I wanted more, and he could not... would not give it to me. He believed I should be content with what we had together as long as we were happy... as long as we loved one another and we were togother... I should be content and wish for nothing more, and if we were meant to have more, then it would come to us when time was ready to bring it. I could not live like that. I wanted more."  
  
"So, you took his unborn child and left him behind." A deep sigh of sadness passed from the older woman as she shifted her weight in the cushions and faced the young woman she no longer knew. "Did he know you were carrying his child when you left?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I see. So I do not have to worry about him showing up here trying to claim, Master Christian as his son and taking him away?"  
  
"No." Her voice dropped to just above a whisper. "I had to leave before he guessed because if he had known.... "  
  
"He would have never let you leave... or he would have come after his child... yes?"  
  
"Yes, on both counts. He is like that. Honor and devotion and all that bullshit. He would have forced me to get married so the baby would have a name."  
  
"Hmmmm... You mean he is the kind of man who would WANT and LOVE his child simply because IT was HIS child."  
  
"Yes." She turned an infinitely sad face towards the huge window and stared outside. "Himura would have been a wonderful father... he would have loved Christian more than anything else in the world... anything." Elsbeth sniffled and wiped her cheeks and nose with the back of her hand.  
  
"Including you??" The question was spoken in a soft low tone meant to be as nonthreatening as possible. "Was that part of the problem as well, Querido? Were you jealous of your own unborn child?"  
  
"Perhaps..." Thin shoulders shrugged in feigned nonchalance. "I do not know, but it does not matter anymore because he will never know Christian exists, and Christian will never know who his father is."  
  
"No, he will not. I told you I would keep your secrets if you told me who his father was, and I will."  
  
"Will you do everything else I asked you too, Maggie? Will you make sure my son is raised as a christian, as a Catholic?"  
  
"Yes, My Lady. I swear it to you, on 'The Blood of Life' I swear it. I will do everything that you have asked."  
  
"Thank-you." And then, just like that, Elsbeth de'Angeles had walked out of Raven's Keep and never returned.  
  
Now that infant son had grown into a boy of nine and one half years old, and he had questions he wanted answered but was finding no relief to his emotional quandries. And so, since the night he had felt the pain and anguish of his Mother's death, he had sat in front of the large front window watching the main gate... waiting. Waiting and waiting, and all he would say to Magdelana when she asked him why he waited was the same flat phrase over and over again.  
  
"I am waiting for my Mother to come home, Maggie. I will get up after she comes home, and not one moment before." And it was no different when she asked him today. Even after nearly a full years time passing, he stilled insisted on maintaining his vigual at the window. "What if I am not here and she does finally come home? What sort of son would she think I am if I was not here to greet her the very moment she passed through the gates?"  
  
"But, Christian Querido, you know she isn't coming home. You know your Mother is dead, dear one. Why do you do this day after day? Why must you cause yourself so much pain over and over again?" and then suddenly, as if some long suppressed volcano of boiling fury hand finally broken through to the surface, Christian exploded into seething vicious rage.  
  
"BECAUSE EVERYONE IS LIEING TO ME!" He shouted furiously at the top of his high-pitched childish voice. The ferocity of his anger caused Magdelana to take several involentary steps back from him in shock and fear as he flew out of his chair at an astonishing speed, and lunged in her direction. She could FEEL his fury dancing around the two of them like thousands of burning flames, and she was afraid.   
  
"YOU HAVE ALL BEEN LIEING TO ME EVER SENCE I WAS A SMALL CHILD! MY WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE! EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE! EVERYTHING YOU HAVE EVER SAID TO ME IS A LIE! YOU ARE A LIE!!" Christian's fury carried him across the space that seperated him from his guardian in only a matter of seconds, and, when he reached her, he grabbed the front of her pleated black skirt in both fists and began shaking her. "WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY HAVE YOU LIED TO ME,MAGGIE? WHY? WHY HAVE YOU NEVER TOLD ME THE TRUTH ABOUT MY MOTHER? ABOUT MY FAMILY? ABOUT... ABOUT... about myself?" Suddenly all of the fury and fight seemed to drain out of the boy, and he slid to the floor in a sobbing heap at the woman's feet.  
  
"Master Christian?" Magdelana cried in concern and quickly knelt down next to the distraught boy taking him into her arms and holding him close to her heart. "It is all right, child. It is all right. Shhhhh... there, there. You mustn't cry so, Dear One, you will make yourself sick. Everything will be all right." She cradled the boy in her arms as she felt all of the guilt she had been harbouring for the last nine years surge up in the back of her throat threatening to gag her. The boy was right of course. Everyone was lieing to him and had been lieing since the day he was born, but Magdelana did not know what to do about it. She had sworn an oath on 'The Blood of Life' never to tell this child anything about his family, and that was not something that could be easily cast aside. She sighed in regret as her concience and her loyalty engaged in battle over her honor. It was time to make a decision, and it might not be the one her Mistress would have wanted her to make, but this was no longer about what the Mistress wanted. It was about what her son needed to know in order to make sense out of his life and the things that were beginning to happen in it. Things that could not be explained through the usual channels used on normal children.  
  
Christian was not a normal child.  
  
He was the descendant of a very long and destinguished line of Witches and Warlocks whose natual power and gifts had been well documented within the Families personal Archives, but it had also been well documented within the Archives of the Spainish Inquisition throughout the generations. Many of the de'Angeles had suffered through the horrible tortures of the Inquisition's 'questioning', and a few had even met their demise upon the grand pillars of flames while being burnt at the stake in order to purify and save their souls.  
  
Christian had inherited some of the power that ran through the blood of his family, and it had allowed him to 'feel' his mother's death as if it were his own. That was one of the inherent gifts unique to the de'Angeles Witches. They were each psychically connected to one another through all thought and feeling, but the connection between Christian and his Mother was poor because he had not grown up with her at his side; therefore, he did not know her, but his spirit recognized the death of hers and grieved for it by cradling the pain as its own.  
  
Now, he wanted answers. He wanted to know 'who' he was, and 'what' he was.  
  
Marco Castillos rushed into the room responding to the furious screams he had heard only moments before. As he came to a halt in the middle of the floor, his frightened eyes locked with those of his wife and he could see the heartbreak and dismay reflected in hers.  
  
"It is time, Marco." She whispered brokenly.  
  
"Maggie?" He cocked his head to one side in confusion as he searched her face for an answer. "Time for what?"  
  
"Time to tell Christian the truth."  
  
"The Truth??" Alarm rang loud in his gruff voice as he rushed to her side and knelt next to her and the boy. "But we cannot. We swore and Oath, Maggie. We swore and Oath on 'The Blood of Life'. We cannot break the Oath."  
  
"Yes, I think we can."  
  
"How? Why?"  
  
"We made it for the wrong reasons. Marco," Her eyes begged him to understand her plea. "We have to tell him the truth about his family... He has to know WHO he is and WHERE he comes from... and, God forgive me, he has to know about his Mother. We cannot keep it from him any longer. It is his birthright, his inheritance, his life. He is who he is, Marco. All the Oaths in the world are never going to change that."  
  
"Sweet merciful God, Maggie. Do you know what you are saying? Do you?"  
  
"Yes, I do. We cannot change who he is no more than SHE could. He is still a de'Angeles, and the de'Angeles were what THEY were, and we cannot change THAT either."  
  
Marco's sad brown eyes caressed the face of the woman he had loved for more than 40 years, and then he nodded in agreement. "You are right, of course." An indulgent smile curved his mouth. "But then, you usually are, aren't you, Querido?"  
  
She laughed a soft sad sound and leaned her forehead into his. "Not always, Dearest. Not always."  
  
"Well, you are this time." A work roughened brown hand reached out and gently stroked the soft aubourne hair covering the boys head where it was nestled against his wifes ample bosem. He had fallen asleep. "We have to tell him, but we will tell him together."  
  
*******  
  
He sat in awed silence with the stack of old dusty books that he had piled on the end of the heavy wooden table, and looked around the huge room he had never known existed within his own home. The walls were lined with shelves that ran from floor to ceiling and corner to corner, and each one was filled to over flowing with books.  
  
Books. More books than he had ever seen in one place in his lifetime. Not even the Cathedral in Santa de Compostela, where the Tomb of St. James was, held this many books within the sacred walls of its infinite Libray. He knew this to be a fact because only two years ago, his Guardian's had taken him to the grand Cathedral by way of 'The Way of St. James' which was the route worshipers had been taking to the Tomb for hundreds of years. Once they had arrived in Santa de Compostela, he had been facinated by the amazing architecture of the surrounding buildings, and had begged until the two adults had taken him to visit the Grand Cathedral.  
  
He had eventually ended up inside the Cathedrals massive Library amongst all of those beautifully tooled and engraved leather bound books. For hours upon hours he had sat at the tables looking at the glorious illistrations, the intricate hand written script, and all of the endless meticulous details that made each book unique, but even with all of that care and careful consideration, there could still be no comparison between that Library and the sheer magnitude of size and ambiance of this one.   
  
Hundreds upon hundreds of volumes organized by date and year, chronicaled nothing more than generation after generation of family history, and he had sucked in a shocked and awed breath when he saw how far back into the past the dates read.   
  
The early 1400's were the oldest dates he could read, the rest were to smuged and faded to make out, but the fact that there had been de'Angeles alive and recording their life history nearly 500 years ago was enough for him to deal with at the moment. Anything more, and he was certain he would not be able to comprehend the enormity of such an idea.  
  
On another wall, carefully covered with long drapes of cloth to keep all elements and dust out, were the true treasures that Christian could not yet bring himself to even look at, let alone touch.  
  
The de'Angeles Family Grimoires.  
  
There had to be thousands of them, and each one a meticulously kept record of a single life's research written in the Witches or Warlock's very own hand. Hundreds of years of Wiccan and Coven history lay secure and preserved within the thousands upon thousands of sacred pages those priceless books represented. Proven incantations, spells and charms; medicinal heabs, teas, potions, and poltices; sacred cerimonies for the changing seasons and the harvesting of vegetables and other foods; recipies for curing and drying meats, friuts, and vegetables for storage;instructions for the binding of brocken bones and the healing of wounds; there also existed the odd incantation or cerimony to cast a curse, send a hex, exorsise a demon presance, or prevent an area from being occupied by a demon or devil.   
  
Magdelana and Marco did their best to try and explain to Christian that most of the 'Craft' was used to bring about good will, protect ones family from evil, heal the sick and afflicted, and banish that which destroys the harmony within the balance of nature. They explained to him that Magick was only Evil if the One wielding it was Evil. Christian had tried very hard to understand the things they were telling him. He tried to understand that for hundreds of generations HIS family had been practicing witches and warlocks, and the reason he had felt his mother die was because HE was a Warlock as well. He was the Heir to the the natural power that flowed through the viens of the de'Angeles blood, and there was nothing he could do about it. They tried to impress upon his young mind that being a Warlock was not the terrible thing he seemed to believe it was. Magdelena referred him back to the wielder of the Magick.   
  
"If the Wielder is Evil, the Magick will be Evil. You are not Evil, Master Christian, and if you choose to use the power that is inherent in your blood, it will not be an evil thing either." But with his Catholic upbringing, it all rang of devil's and demon's and he just could not bring himself to acknowledge any of THAT just yet. For now, he would be content with the family historical records. He would approach the other when he was ready... if that ever happened.  
  
As he read, Christian began to understand why his family had eventually moved into the mountain lands of northern Galacia. Everywhere the Family had fled trying to escape their panels of 'Inquisitors', The Inquisition of The Catholic Church had dogged their heels like a pack of bloodhounds of the scent of a wounded rabbit. Sadly, many memebers of the de'Angeles had perished while in 'the care' of the Inquisition, whether it was within the secluded and oftimes neglected walls of a forgotten prison cell, screaming for mercy as their bodies were stretch and broken upon the unyielding twist-turns of the rack, or writhing in eternal agony as the flames of purity devoured their souls whle they stood helplessly bound to a stake atop a blazing pyre of dried branches and coal oil.  
  
Several of the volumes Christian had chosen to read were not chronicaled histories, but actual fist hand accounts written by one of his ancestors. He was reading actual diaries.  
  
There was one diary in particular that held his attention for several days as he found himself engrossed in the life of a young woman named Alyse. She was about 16 when the diary was written, and, in many ways, Christian fell deeply in love with her despite being only nine and one half years old. Alyse was the strongest, most beautiful person he had ever 'met', and he admired her greatly for her beliefs and convictions. It was her story that changed his mind, and his life.  
  
When Christian finally decided to embrace his de'Angeles heritage, he did it for His Love of Alyse, not for the Vengance of His Mother.   
  
It was true, He loved his Mother very much, but He never could bring himself to fully accept the part of him that belonged to her way of life, Christian could not allow himself to become a Warlock, he could not allow himself to wield Magick whether it be in the name of Good or Evil. It was not within him to embrace that way of life; however, to understand WHAT IT MEANT to be a de'Angeles was something he could learn how to do. He had learned that from Alyse. So, He read, he learned, and he evolved, and then one day, at the age of thirteen years, he packed what few belongings he felt he would need, and he left Raven's Keep in search of a Teacher.   
  
As he traveled the countryside, young Christian spent long hours reading and rereading Alyse's diary and soon found that he could no longer, in good concience, call himself a Catholic, and so he had renounced his beliefs in The Church and her 'ministering shepherd's'. From that point, he simply called himself a believing christian who worshiped God, The Father, and His Son, Jesus Christ. He swore his sword and his life to the service of God and the sancitity of Truth and Holy Justice. On the day he made these life altering decisions, Christian had felt the undeniable sensation of a warm, pure, beautiful presance enter into his life, and it had remained his companion ever since. In his heart, he knew what it was, but it took him many years before he was able to accept it for what it was.  
  
Alyse de'Angeles had come to be with the boy-man who loved her.  
  
The Teacher he found was Lord Ferdnado Riveros, 2nd Duke of The Red Rose, and he was the finest Master Swordsman Christian had heard of in his travels. He was fifteen years old when Master Ferdnado began teaching him the way of the sword.  
  
Christian trained with his Master for five years during which time he learned to fight using both Sabre, Scimitar, and short sword. He had also asked his Master to teach him to fight with his fists and body, but the proud Spaniard had refused telling Christian he would have to find a man of much lower morals to teach him such a vulgar technique.   
  
They had laughed, cried, and hugged one another affectionately before the young man left, but Master Ferdnand was not sorry to see him go because, from the day Christian arrived, he had felt a strangness about the boy that he had never been able to reconcile. He knew he would miss the boys company, but he would not miss the odd presance that seemed to follow him everywhere he went.  
  
It was almost as if 'two' walked where only one should be.  
  
At the age of 16, Christian joined a Spanish Gallion off the port of Leon called, 'The Bloody Queen', and onboard he finally had the chance to learn how to fight with his fists and feet. For the next five or six years, he sailed the high seas with the 'Queen' and her crew, who happened to turn out to be a bunch of very lucritive Pirates led by a man named, 'Whiskey-Jack', which was short for Jaques que'Pikard. He was a swarthy Frenchman who seemed to hate just about everyone, except the Spanish, the French, and whomever happened to a member of his current crew. But there was one thing that Jack hated more that anything else; one thing that he would rather see dead than waste his spit on, and that was the Japanese. Now, he could not tell you specifically why he hated the Japanese, he just did, and that was enough.  
  
That was enough for Christian too. After all, the man who had murdered his Mother was Japanese, but he was not sure how Jack would look at his Father. His Father was not a true Japanese man, but he HAD been born and raised there. He could not help but wonder if that would make a difference or not, and decided to stay on the safe side just in case.  
  
He never told Jack about his Father... nor did he tell him about his reasons for wanting to be left in Japan when, at the age of 22, he asked to be released from Jack's crew and dropped on the coast of the main island. Jack had looked at him quizically for a few moments, and then shrugged in agreement saying, "Oie, my friend. Eef that es what you want, then be my guest, but Japan es full of dose terrebul Japanese, you kno." He spoke in heavily accented spanish, and it had always made Christian smile because it sounded so comical.  
  
"Yes, Jack. I am aware of that, but I am certain I will be all right." And they had parted ways.  
  
From there, Christian had embarked upon another adventure, and that was trying to learn another language (which he found all but impossible), and looking for the ever illusive White Warrior. It seemed no one had heard of any individual calling himself by that name, but he there was one name he kept running into over and over again every time he asked about the whereabouts of any 'great swordsmen'.  
  
"Hitokiri Battousai". The Manslayer. A vicious assassian from the Revolution over 25 years ago. Chrisian would only shake his head. This could not possibly be the same man that had killed his mother. There were dozens of rumors that the Battousai was dead, and Christian would not accept that he had been cheated out of avenging his Mother's murder, but he also did not believe that the White Warrior and the Battousai could be the same man.  
  
One day, as he walked the streets of Kyoto, he reached into the front of his shirt and extracted Alyse's diary, which he had decided to take with him and keep the day he had left the Keep. The long, limber fingers of his brown hands caressed the soft worn leather of the cover as he cradled the small book lovingly. It was his most prized possession. It was the only contact he had with the woman he loved, and he had carried it next to his for nearly ten years. As he carefully opened the cover, Christian thought about what he should do. Should he continue to search for this ellusive swordsman, or should he set that task aside for now and start looking for his Father? The palm of his right hand pressed tenderly against the elegant script that flowed across the yellow parchment, and he could feel the burning warmth of another hand as it gently settled down on top of his. A beautiful smile of pure joy crossed his angelicly handsome face, and the deep blue of his eyes brighten to a brilliant royal purple.  
  
"You are right," He whispered quietly as he carefully rubbed his thumb across part of the writing on the fragile page. "I should try and find my Father."  
  
The words he touched read, 'Usted mi Angel.' You are my Angel.  
  
This is one of the most difficult chapters I have ever written. I wanted to make sure that I covered where Chrisitan came from and WHO he was, but I did not want to give too much away either... Plus, I needed to lay the ground work for the main plot without giving away too much there either... I have worked on this chapter for a full week. I know when you read it, it won't look like that much work went into it, but there are at least 6 six hour days of writing, editing, and rewriting locked up right here.   
  
I really need some major review feed back for you guys to let me know if this makes sense and if it holds up to your expectations or if I really blew my nose on this one. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. I NEED MAJOR FEED BACK ON THIS CHAPTER. Thanks everybody. Tsuki-san. 


	4. The Diary of Alyse de'Angles

Glossary: Bruja=Witch, Puta=Whore, Diablo=Devil, Demono=Demon, Alma=Soul,  
  
Alcohol=Spirit, Padre=Father, Madre=Mother, Hoji=Son, Black Magic=Magia Negra, Innocent=Inocentes, Children=Ninos, You are a Liar=Usted es un mentiroso, Liar=Mentiroso, God save me=El Dios me ahorra, Help Me= Ayudeme, Joven=Woman, Bujer Joven=Young Woman, Novia=Fiancee, Mierda=Shit!,   
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Diary of Alyse de'Angeles  
  
Leon, Spain  
  
Year of Our Lord 1623  
  
Ashes of the Red Rose  
  
The Spanish Inquisition  
  
April 15, 1623  
  
I finally beat Lucas up the hill to the Hacienda today. He always beats me because he can run so much faster than I, but today I was determined I was going to win because I am just so tired of him telling me that girls cannot run as fast as boys. Well, I showed him. I just pulled my skirts up a little, and I flew right past him like he was not moving at all. The look on his face was wonderful. I have never seen him look so shocked, at least not since we were little and I put that gecko down his pants. This time was just as good as that, but then everything went wrong.  
  
After we got to the Hacienda, he became very upset with me. At first I thought it was just because I had beaten him, but it was not. Lucas was angry because I had lifted up my skirts so I could run better. He said showing my legs in public was indecent and I should be ashamed of myself for having done anything so lascivious. I could not believe he was speaking to ME like that. He has never be unkind or cruel to me before, but he was standing there comparing me to the puta that work in the courtesan houses. I tried to tell him I had done nothing wrong because one else had been around to see me except him, and he was my Novia. He told me that make no difference, and he would never tolerate such actions from me again.  
  
That is when I became angry. I told him he was not yet my Husband, and was most certainly not my Father so he had no right to tell me what to do. I do not think I have ever seen him that upset before. His eyes turned wild and I thought he might actually strike me, but all he did was tell me that as my Novia, he DID have the right to tell me what to do, and I WOULD obey his wishes without question because that was what women were supposed to do. OBEY.  
  
I have never been one to back down from a fight in my entire life. Heaven knows I have been fighting with Estephan since we were children, and it is a difficult behavior to break. Besides, I never have liked the concept of women always having to do whatever men tell them to without  
  
question. I think its wrong. I think it makes women mens slaves whether they are wives or servants, and that is not right. And I told him so. That is when he began his litany on what The Church teaches us is right and proper behavior for women, and it was pretty much all the same as what he had been saying all along. Men were superior to women, and God wanted women to serve men. Except, he said that The Church taught women were soulless demons possessed of a great Evil that could possess a man's mind, and make him do impure things that would threaten the sanctity of his eternal soul. When I asked him what these impure things were, all he did was scowl at me, and tell me he did not know because I had never made him do anything he thought was impure.   
  
It was all very confusing to me, and sounded more like just another reason to force women into a life of submission and servitude to men, and I did not like the way it made me feel. I did not want to spend the rest of my life bowing and scraping to Lucas's every wish and whim. I wanted to feel free and happy. I wanted to experience this life, and enjoy everything it had to offer to the fullest, but it appeared, according to The Church, I was not supposed to be able to do that. There was something  
  
evil locked away inside of me, and the only to control it, was for me to become a slave to my future husband. I felt like I was being led into prison, and when I looked into his eyes, he looked more like an executioner than my Novia. That is when I committed quite possibly the biggest sin I have ever committed in my life. I looked at Lucas and said "The Church is wrong." Poor Lucas. His eyes looked like they were going to pop right out of his head, and then he started berating me in a voice I have never heard him use on anyone. Least of all, ME.  
  
He told me I was speaking blasphemy against The Church, and that I was denying the dictates and teachings of Our Lord, Jesus Christ. I told him that was not true that I just did not agree with their views on women and their place in society, nor on their belief that women were innately evil. In fact, I said something to him that nearly did cause him to strike me. I said, "How can those men teach that women are unclean, impure demons that need to be controlled and forced to submit when each and every one of them had a mother of his own? Are those demented assholes calling their own Mother's puta demons?"  
  
I know I should not have said that, but I was upset because he was agreeing with The Church, and that meant deep down inside, he was calling me a soulless demon with an impure heart, and that thought caused me great pain. I started to cry, and I could see him trying to wrestle with the questions I had planted in his mind. It was a fierce struggle, but his belief in The Church won over, and he told me I needed to go home and consider everything I had said and done today, and then I needed to ask God to forgive me for my blasphemies.  
  
How can I ask God to forgive me for something I did when I do not believe it was wrong?  
  
April 29, 1623  
  
Mass  
  
Lucas made me go to Mass with him today. He said taking Communion would be good for my soul and help me better understand the reasons why we must all do what The Lord asks of us, but all I could see were people kneeling on a stone floor while a priest walked speaking prayers in Latin and feeding them little pieces of bread, and then offering them tiny cups of wine. I understood that these two things were supposed to represent the blood and body of Jesus Christ, and the ritual glorified his sacrifice for the sins of the world, but I could not understand what any of it had to do with believing women were soulless, evil, impure demon creatures sent from hell to test mens strength of spirit.  
  
On the way home, I asked Lucas that same question, and he looked at me like I was a stupido Nino. He said the purpose of Mass was to go and renew ones' soul in the sacrifice of Christ, and to ask forgiveness of one's sins.  
  
I asked him what happened if one felt he had no sins to be forgiven for, and he became very irritated with me. He said The Church taught that there was not one man among us who was without sin, and everyone needed to go to Mass to repent for their imperfections and inadequacies. Especially women, because they had more to be forgiven for. I could see at that point he was not in the mood for another one of my questions, so I held my tongue, but I am still so confused. Why do women have so much more to be repentant for than men do?  
  
What is it about us that The Church hates so much? Or is it just the MEN in The Church that hate us?  
  
May 7, 1623  
  
I spent the day with Papa today. He is insisting that I work harder at my studies than I have been lately. I wish he could understand that I do not want to do this. I have told him over and over again so many times that I do not want to follow him and Estephan into the Coven, but he refuses to listen to me. He keeps telling me that there has never been a de'Angeles born who did not walk the journey path and join the Coven, and I am not going to be the first. The thought of all that reading and  
  
memorizing simply bores me to death, and I hate having to write and rewrite everything until he is satisfied with the way it looks. I wonder what Lucas would say if he knew I could read and write both Spanish AND Italian? He does not even know that I can read.  
  
Ladies are not supposed to be able to read or write. Education is reserved for men only, and I think that is foolish. Especially when the Courtesan's can be educated. That is something that has always confused me. How is it that a puta can learn to read and write and society could care less, but if a Senorita is found to have any education at all, she could be arrested and put in prison?  
  
Papa says that I have to be careful what I say and where I say it. He says I could put myself in terrible danger if I keep speaking my mind the way I do. I am not sure what he means by that because speaking and reading are not the same thing.  
  
I really do not understand all of these things Papa and Lucas keep talking about. What is so terrible about telling people what I think? Words are not dangerous, are they? Of course, Papa is constantly  
  
telling me to take care when I practice speaking any of the incantations we use around the house. He says that the tone of voice I use literally determines whether or not the spell will work, and even how it will work. I still do not understand that. I guess that is because I still have not been able to get any of my spells to work at all. Estephan says that is because I do not try hard enough, and because I am lazy. I think it is because I do not want them to work. If they do not work, maybe Papa won't make me practice anymore, and then maybe he won't make join the Coven either.  
  
I asked Papa if I could tell Lucas about the Coven and all the other things our Family does, and he told me no. He told me that if Lucas knew about the things our Family did, it would put us all in grave danger. When I asked him what he meant by 'grave danger', all he would say was, "Do not tell your Novia anything, Little Rose. If you do, we will all die." Papa has never said anything like that to me before, and it frightened me. How would telling Lucas that we practice the Ancient Art cause us to die? I do not dare ask Papa any more questions, but perhaps Mama can explain to me what he meant. I will ask her in the morning.  
  
May 8, 1623  
  
I asked Mama what Papa meant when he told me we could all die if Lucas knew what we were doing, and what she told me is the most frightening thing I have ever heard. At first, I did not even believe her, but I could see by the look in her eyes that she was telling me the truth. How can such a terrible thing be true? How could The Church do such horrible things to innocent people just because they believe something different?  
  
I do not think I have ever been so afraid before. There are all kinds of horrible stories about 'The Holy Inquisition' and 'The Inquisitors', but I never thought that the things we were doing could be  
  
punishable by such unspeakable acts.  
  
'Are we 'Heretics'?? Would they really tie us to a stake and burn us alive?? Or tie us hand and foot to a rack, and stretch our bodies until all our joints came apart?? Mon Dios. They are sadistic savages.   
  
May 15, 1623  
  
Lucas keeps trying to drag me back to Mass with him, but I told him I did not want to go. He wants to know why, but how can I tell him that I do not want to go because of what Mama told me about 'The Inquisition'? He would want to know why what 'The Holy Inquisition' did had anything to do with my not wanting to go to Mass with him, and I cannot tell him. Mon Dios, Papa was right. I cannot tell Lucas anything about the Family or what we do. He would turn us in to those Savages in a heartbeat. I do not think he would even bat an eye or pause to draw a breath before hauling all of us down the road to the prison. Hell, he would probably help those Devil's lock us up behind those iron bars and leave us to rot believing he was helping to save our immortal souls.  
  
I am afraid of him now. I never really was before. I could always stand up to him and eventually get my way, but this is not the same. He cannot ever know anything about this. I could not bear to see my Papa and Mama burnt alive. I woke up screaming and crying last night because I was having a nightmare that Lucas was tying my whole family to stakes and lighting them on fire, and I could not do anything to stop him. I can still hear their screams of pain and terror inside my head. Mama came  
  
and held me while I cried and cried. It was like being a Nino again, and being afraid of the ghosts that live in the dark.  
  
What is going to happen to me if I marry Lucas? What will happen to my Family? I do not know if I can go through with this Marriage, but how do I get out of it without causing a scandal or shame to my Father? Dear God in heaven above, help me find a way out of this terrible situation. I am afraid my life and the lives of my Family are in grave danger. Help me, Dios... I wonder, does God hear prayers from people who do not go to church? I do not even know who to pray to anymore? Does the Goddess hear my prayers? Will she save me and my Family if that time comes, or do I trust the God of The Christian's who condones this horrible treatment of innocent people? I have begun to wonder if there is even anything out there that can be called a God. Perhaps, there is not, and we are all doomed to die no matter what we do. I have never had much faith in  
  
prayer. To tell the truth, I have never had much faith in anything except Father and Estephan. They have always been there to help me whenever I have been in need, but I cannot pray to a Father and Brother, so, who then do I pray to for guidance and solace?  
  
Is there a God out there?  
  
June 22, 1623  
  
The First Day of Summer  
  
I hate him! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM AND I WILL NEVER, NEVER, NEVER FORGIVE HIM. NEVER!  
  
I do not care what he does or what he says to me, I will never forgive Lucas for what he did to me today, and I will never, never marry him. I don't care if there is scandal galore because I refuse to marry him. I don't care. He's a MONSTER and I hate him. I hope when he dies that his soul burns in Everlasting Hell if there is such a place. I want him to suffer every agony of pain and horror that can be found in this world and any other that I can find or dream up. He deserves to die screaming in the worst agony imaginable for what he's done to me. I HATE HIM!!  
  
He's a filthy liar, and a stinking savage.   
  
He came to the house today and told me he wanted to take me on a picnic because he missed me and the way things used to be. He said he was sorry for all the tension that seemed to have been growing between us lately and he wanted to make it up to me, and would I please join him on a picnic so we could talk and work things out? I was so happy because I actually thought he was being sincere. I thought he was admitting in his own way that we did not have to agree on everything, and we could each have our own opinions and just leave it at that, but I was wrong.   
  
We went on our picnic, and it was beautiful. He took me down by the stream where we used to go all the time, and we talked about nonsense things like how many children I wanted, and what color of roses did I want to plant in our backyard. Foolish things that we had talked about a hundred times before. He already knew I wanted eight children and red and yellow roses, so why was he doing this? I was beginning to feel like he was just pacifying me when he stood up and pulled me to my feet and kissed me. It was a glorious kiss. It was not like any other kiss he had ever given me before. It was like floating on the sunshine and being swept away by a raging river all at the same time.  
  
When he let go of me, he told me how much he loved me and how much he wanted us to get married. I told him I loved him too, and that I could not wait until we were married either. He said it made him happy to hear me say that, and he kissed me again. That was when he started rubbing his  
  
hands all over me. He's never done THAT before and I tried to pull away from him, but he would not let me go. He just pulled me closer and started to grab at my clothes. It scared me and I hit him. He let go of me then, but the look on his face was terrible. I had not realized it at the time, but I hit him hard enough to make his lip bleed, and he was furious. He told me I should have never done that, and I told him that he should not have been kissing and touching and pulling on my clothes like  
  
that. That was when he started screaming and yelling at me that it was his right to do whatever he wanted to because I was going to be his Wife. I screamed back that I was not his Wife YET, and he could NOT touch me like THAT.  
  
He then went loco. He pounced on top of me like a wild animal and started hitting me and ripping my clothes. Before I knew it, he threw me on the ground and was laying on top of me. I screamed and screamed for him to stop, but he would not listen. He just kept tearing at my clothes. He ripped open the front of my favorite blue silk blouse and started slobbering all over my breasts with his mouth and tongue, and all I could do was scream and beg him to stop, but he still would not listen. When his hand went between us and lifted up my skirts, I started fighting him again. I tried to kick him, I tried to bite him, I tried everything I could think of, but he was just too strong. He shredded my bloomers in one tear and his hand was between my thighs hurting me in a way I never knew before. Then he undid his pants and pushed his thing up between my legs.  
  
Lucas raped me. That bastard raped me right there by the stream, in broad daylight, like I was a puta off the street. And he hurt me. I never knew it could hurt like that. It felt like he was trying to rip me in half. Mama never told me it could hurt like that... and there was so much blood after he was done and got off me. There was blood everywhere on my legs and my underclothes, and it was all over on him too. That seemed to frighten him because he got this very odd look on his face when he noticed it, and then, with his eyes going all wide and round like the moon, he looked at me in my face acting like he was going to say something, but he didn't. Instead, his face turned pale and pasty, he looked like he might vomit, and then he just turned and ran away leaving me there crying and trying to fix my clothes that HE had torn up.  
  
  
  
What am I going to tell Mama when she sees me like this? What will she tell Papa, and what will HE do to Lucas?  
  
Mierda! What do I care what he does to Lucas? I hope he sends the Demono's to slice him up into little pieces and eat him for supper, or maybe just hex him with some nasty flesh dissolving disease that would take him years to die from, and cause him the worst pain ever. Actually, I would like to do something that would make his little pecker fall off... yes, I would. That filthy maggot deserves nothing less than that after what he did to me. I WISH HE WAS DEAD, ROTTING SPOILED FLESH RIDDLED WITH MAGGOTS AND WORMS, AND I WISH THE CROWS WOULD PECK OUT HIS PUTRID EYES AND THEN PICK OUT THE MUSH OF HIS VILE BRAIN.   
  
There. Papa said the written word cannot hurt anyone. So, as long as I never say the words, Lucas can live. But he better hope he never so much as looks at me again, or... I will forget everything Papa ever said about the things I say and the tone of voice I say them in. 


	5. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Kenji and Hiko

Standard Disclaimers... blah, blah, blah.  
  
Glossary:Kodora=small tiger, Oodora=big tiger, Saiai=beloved, Backumatsu=revolution, Sofu=grandfather(affectionate), Onegai=please, Ojiisan=Grandfather(respectful), Ikka=Home, Jou-chan=young lady/girl, Chibi=dwarf/midgit, Kuso=Shit, Chicushou=Dammit!, Ashikarazu=I'm sorry, Ashitieru=I love you, Nani=What?, Otousan=Father, Okaasan=Mother, Aisoku=beloved son, Akachan=baby,  
  
Chapter four  
  
Hiten Mitsugrui Ryu  
  
"Up, and THEN down, Kodra. Why can't you get that through your thick head? I swear, you are almost as stupid as your Father was." Seijurou Hiko snarled viciously at the young red-haired boy, who was trying to pick himself up off the ground where he had landed in a bone-jarring cloud of dust only seconds before. "Come on... Get up already, and let's begin again."  
  
"Again....?" The sweating, exhausted 16 year-old met the glittering emerald green eyes of the large dark-haired Samurai who was his Master. "But, Sofu... we have been training since before sunrise, can't I take a rest? Onegai? Just a little one?" The voice, that sounded so much like Kenshin's, was filled with entreety and just a bit of childish whining. "I am hungry too. You said we would stop for Lunch, and we have not done that yet... can't we please stop for just a little while? I promise I will train twice as hard after I have rested and had something to eat."  
  
Hiko frowned and stared into the angelic face of his grandson, Himura Kenji, and realized he had been out maneuvered by the little Devil... again. When the boy acted this way, and turned those incredibly beautiful eyes on the old man, he could almost feel the harshness in his heart melting away. Damn that kid anyway. It had been like this from the moment his mother had laid the squalling little brat in his arms all those years ago. One look into those enormous aqua-blue eyes and he had been hooked for life. A slave to his own traitorous heart as it had fallen helplessly in love with the powerful and pure little soul that snuggled fearlessly against him, and no matter how hard he tried, whenever the thankless brat looked at him with those eyes, he turned into a worthless puddle of human emotion and could refulse him nothing.  
  
"All right, fine." He growled angrily. "But I will hold you to your word, Kodra." Hiko tried in vain to make the youth whither before his fiercest scowl, but it was useless. The boy simply was not afraid of him, nor was he intimidated by his gruff and oft times cruel manner. It just did not seem to matter what he did, Kenji never took offense or became upset. In fact, Hiko had begun to wonder if the boy even had a temper or and of the other more negative emotions in his body. Love, laughter, and kindness seemed to come as naturally to him as breathing and holding a sword, the later being the most frequent subject of discussion between Hiko and Kenshin ever sence the boy had picked up his first katana at the age of 6.  
  
Kenji had a natual grace and skill that not only rivaled his Father's, but his Grandfather's as well which was a phenomena neither man could truly fathom despite the incredible power and strength of the boy's spirit-ki.   
  
Kenshin had begun to train Kenji in the basic kata of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu when he turned 7, and was amazed at how quickly the small boy had learned the complex and fluid movements. For three years the two of them rose early in the morning, before the Sun had risen over the rim of the mountain, and practiced in the quiet serenity of the empty Dojo to the light of several candles. When Kenshin felt his son had progressed beyond what he was willing to teach him, he began sending the boy to his Grandfather in Kyoto for the Summer months, and then, when Kenji came home, the two of them would once again resume their early morning kata's incorperating the new things Hiko had taught him.  
  
Over the last seven years, the Small Tiger, as Hiko had named him on the first day he'd held him, progressed with smooth gradual competance as his skill improved more and more with each successive pass of the blade. There was only one problem standing in his way. Kenji could not seem to master the Ryu Tsui Sen. His Father had shown him a thousand times if he had shown him once, but the young swordsman could not seem to grasp the ability to leap so high at such an incredible speed, and then draw his sword on the downstroke, striking his opponent between neck and shoulder with the deadly crushing force of a great hammer. The Dragon's Hammer. It was his Father's favorite move, and it shamed Kenji that he could not seem to get it right.  
  
Hiko had been working on it with him for nearly two months straight, and still, Kenji had made no true progress. Despite his outwardly appearance of amiable goodwill, he was beginning to despair of ever being able to perform the difficult technique, and Kenji knew if he did not conqure the Ryu Tsui Sen, he would never be able to learn the Kuzuryusen, or the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. He would never be a Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, and he wanted that more than anything. He wanted to make his Father and Grandfather proud. He wanted to prove himself worthy of the name his Father had given him. He wanted to be The Sacred Sword, and so he worked and trained and sweated beneath the harsh voice and words of Seijurou Hiko.  
  
"Thank-you, oh benevolent, Ojiisan. Thank-you for showing mercy to this unworthy one, and letting me eat before I die of starvation." Kenji's aqua-blue eyes glittered with merry laughter as he deftly ducked beneath a well aimed cuff from Hiko's fist.  
  
"You better watch your mouth, Runt, or I'll forget just how benevolent I am." Harsh words spoken in a deeply annoyed voice, but Hiko could never fool his grandson. Kenji could see the glint of laughter he tried to hide in his dark green eyes, and that never failed to bring a beautiful smile to his young face as well as a round of unabashed chuckles at the older mans expense. "Shut-up already, and eat your food. I don't have all day to wait on a baka-deshi who thinks feeding his stomach is more important that learning his kata."  
  
Kenji just smiled and winked as he stuffed his face with cold fried tofu and fish. "Come on, Sofu," He chided in a companionable tone. "You really need to lighten up, you know. Your way to serious all of the time. If you do not learn how to relax, I am going to wake up one day and find you all tied up like a woman's obi because all of your muscles have popped."  
  
"You think so?" Hiko reached out and took several pieces of cold fish and tofu for himself as he considered Kenji's words. "And how would you deal with that difficulty if you found me like that, Kodora? Hmmmm?"  
  
"I'd just drag you out of the Ikka and throw you in the stream. The cold water ought to straighten you out right quick." Hiko's shocked face was even further stunned when he caught the malicious gleam of wicked mischief in his grandson's glass-clear green-toned eyes.  
  
"You little Devil." An unbidden smile of appreciation curved his thin lips as he acknowledged himself to be in the presance of a true smart-ass. "You would enjoy it too, wouldn't you?"  
  
"But of course. Didn't you always say, 'if you are going to roust someone, do it well and do it right because God knows they are going to try and get even, so you better get your licks in while you can still stand up.'?" Hiko was fairly certain that the mocking tone of voice Kenji used was supposed to sound like him, but he was quite sure he did not sound like THAT.   
  
When he finished quoting his grandfather, Kenji merely smiled smuggly and continued to stuff his mouth with food. Hiko found he had nothing to say to that response, and all he could do was look at the little red-haired demon that meant more to him than life itself and wonder what he had gotten himself into.  
  
"You realize, of course, Kodora-san, that this means War?"   
  
"Of course, Ojiisan. It would not be any fun if it didn't."  
  
"Fine. Then consider yourself well warned."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Spawn-of-a-demon's loins."  
  
"Devil that spawned the Demon."  
  
"Disrespectful red-haired hyena."  
  
"Loud mouthed old wind-bag."  
  
"Undersized runt."  
  
"Muscle-bound Grotesque."  
  
"Clod."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Sorry excuse for a jou-chan."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you just call me a girl, you little Chibi?"  
  
"Hey! Who are you calling a 'Chibi'?"  
  
"You!"  
  
"I do not think so, you oversized Barbarian."  
  
"Barbarian?"  
  
"Yes, Barbaian. Hummmph." Kenji snapped his head to amplify the insult and then climbed to his feet. As he brushed the dust off his white haki ma, he cast a sidelong look at his now silent grandfather. 'I wonder what he has got to say to THAT?' He wondered to himself as he adjusted the angle of the katana hanging from the left side of his belt, and then, with his hands resting on the hilt, turned to face the older man who was still setting on the ground chewing his food.  
  
"Who's ahead, Kodora?"  
  
"We are still even, Sofu."  
  
"Kuso!" Hiko stook up fluidly, even for a man aged 64, and brushed himself off. "I must be getting slow, I thought I got you with that 'Chibi' thing."  
  
"Nope, I got you back with the 'Barbarian' thing."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. Chikushou! All right, Come on, you little Hellion, let's get going."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said you would train twice as hard if I let you eat and rest." Diamond hard green eyes met the wide innocent looking aqua-blue and he pointed a stern finger directly into Kenji's chest. "So, get to training monkey-ass, and lets see how high you can fly."  
  
Kenji sighed heavily, and turned to walk back out onto the training field. The roar of the massive waterfall had always been soothing to him even when he just a boy and had first started coming up here with his grandfather. He closed his eyes and tried to let the sounds of the water crashing over the cliffs and onto the boulders far below calm his mind so he could reach inside his soul and summon his spirit-ki.   
  
He was determined to learn the Ryu Tsui Sen even if he had to....  
  
His aqua-blue eyes flew open in stunned amazement as he realized something truly incredible. As the remarkableness of the fact settled into his dazed mind, Kenji's eyes grew round and wide showing every sparkling detail of those crystaline orbs. Tiny golden flecks dotted throughout the pale greenish-blue irises, and a brilliant ring of golden-amber circled the large black pupil. They looked like glowing lanterns within the pale white flesh of his face, and they were his most striking characteristic. Because they were so piercing and unusual, people would often notice his eyes long before they even noticed the brilliant red of his hair. But right now, they were simply blown wide open with the amazement of his own shock and incredulity.  
  
'Grandfather won the War!' His mind reeled from the knowledge that Hiko had slyly slipped two more jibes in without him even being aware of them. Kuso! That rotten old man! Kenji could not help but smile. 'Oh well,' He shrugged to himself. At least if he was going to be beaten, he had gotten beaten by the best. No one was better at 'The War of Words' than Grandfather... except maybe Uncle Saitou. Kenji loved it when the two men got together. That was when the sparks really got to flying, especially if Grandfather could get Uncle Saitou to join him in a few nips of sake', then it got really interesting around the fire.   
  
Of course, Kenji liked it whenever Uncle Saitou and Aunt Tokio came to visit because they always brought their children with them. They had both spent the first ten years of their marriage thinking the other was dead, but Grandfather had fixed that, and even though they got a late start, Saitou and Tokio had four children. Two girls, Kuumi and Quii, and twin sons, Ruakii and Tokken.   
  
At 20, Kuumi was almost four years older than Kenji, who was getting ready to turn 17 soon, but Quii, who was only 15, was his junior by two years, and her brothers by five since they had just turned twelve.  
  
The reason Kenji enjoyed the Saitoh family so much, besides the bantering between his Uncle and Grandfather, was because he was trying to decide who he was more attracted to. The quiet dark-haired, blue eyed Kuumi, OR the free-spirited Quii, with her wild tangle of chestnut hair, and her Father's gleaming yellow wolf's eyes.  
  
CRAAACK!  
  
Suddenly a big clod of hard packed dirt came flying out of nowhere and struck Kenji square in the side of the head and sent him stumbling several feet. After he regained his balance, he turned and sent an ice-cold glare in Hiko's direction and found the older man standing nonchalantly with his arms folded across his chest. "What was that for?" He asked in his usual even tone, even though there was the tiniest of feeling of angry fury burning in his chest.  
  
"I've been calling your name for five minutes, Chibi-chan, and when that didn't get your attention, I decided to take more drastic measures." A wicked smile crossed Hiko's face as well as a look of pure satisfaction. "It seems to have worked."  
  
"How do you figure that?"  
  
"Well, I have your undivided attention NOW don't I." An elegant black eyebrow arched sardonically as the youth's features fell in defeat. "I thought so. No pull your head out of the clouds and whoever's kimono your were invading and concentrate. We have a lot of work to do."  
  
'Kuso!' Kenji swore to himself. 'How does the old geezer do it? How did he know I was thinking about the girls?' He sighed in frustration, and then found himself ducking and dodging the lightening fast attack of 'the old geezer' as his katana sliced through the air towards the vulnerability of his neck. As Kenji pulled his sword from its sheath with an incredible amount of speed, his smaller lithe frame twisted out of the way of Hiko's descending katana, and he parried the vicious attack just in time, and the sound of steel clashing on steel rang out above the din of the waterfalls.  
  
Just as swiftly, Hiko rolled out of the way and then countered Kenji's parry with a powerful upper cut meant to disembowel an enemy, but the boy was gone and Hiko's sword flowed through nothing but air and the power of the thrust carried the katana high over his head. From the corner of his eye, he saw a blur of vivid red coming towards him from his left, and very low to the ground. He struggled to maintain the swinging power of his blade and have it bring him in a full circle that would cut the boy off, but the angle was all wrong, and suddenly Hiko felt a knot of cold fear pulling at his vitals. He could not protect himself... he could not parry... there was not time to move... if this were a real battle, he would be drawing his last breaths... he would be dead. A flashing glint of silver passed lightening quick before his startled eyes, and then the tie that held the great white cloak across his shoulders was severed and the cloak floated lazily to the ground and settled around his feet.   
  
Hiko was frozen where he stood. For him, time was standing still, he had ceased to breath, and his heart stood still within his great chest. He had been beaten, again. But, somehow this time was even more significant than the last. This time he had not been prepared for that possible outcome of defeat. This time he had meant to teach the boy a lesson about concentration and preparedness, and instead, he found himself on the learning end of this engagement. But what had he learned? What was the significance of this loss to a boy of only sixteen years? What did it mean? Did it mean he had finally reached the age of worthlessness as a Warrior? Did it mean he was no longer useful as anything except a teacher, as a sensei? Was his sword otherwise useless? Fear of being seen as old and weak congealed in Hiko's heart as the miriad of questions raged through his stunned mind. What had he done wrong? How had the Kodora beaten him so easily? Frantically he searched for an answer of some kind as he replayed the duel over and over in his head, but he could find nothing wrong with either of his technique choices, and he had maintained God-like speed throughout... It was as that point that Hiko realized he was not at fault, the boy was simply faster... He had been faster than God-like speed for a period of time longer than the time needed to perform the Amakakaru Ryu no Hirameki... longer than anyone had ever been able to maintain it before. The hand of time clicked and the world moved, Hiko's arms dropped limply to his sides and he bowed his head in defeat and confusion.   
  
"How?" He whispered almost to himself. "How can it be?"  
  
"Sofu??" The small worried voice reached out and touched Hiko's soul as only Kenji could, and he looked up into the wide diamond clear eyes. "Ashikarazu Ojiisan... I did not mean to ruin your Master's cloak, truly I did not, but my angle was such that if I had not pulled back when I did, I would have..." Hiko watched a look of horror and dismay cover his beloved grandson's beautiful face as his quiet voice trailed off into silence unable to finish what he had been trying to say.  
  
"You would have cut my head off, my beloved Kodora. If we had been involved in a true duel for our lives, you would have killed me in an honorable fight. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Hiko reached out and put a strong reassuring hand on the trembling boys shoulder. "I am proud of you, Kenji. Just as I have been proud of your Father." The boy smothered a sob and buryied his face in Hiko's chest.  
  
"Aishiteru, Kenji... You are gifted beyond all mine or your Father's expectations. I believe you are meant for great things, Kodora."  
  
"Great thing?" Was the muffled response as Kenji pressed closer to his grandfather.  
  
"Yes, after all, you are the son of The White Warrior, Kenji. I have seen the manifestation of your Father's spirit-ki, The Mighty Oodora, and your mother is the most courageous and strong willed woman I have ever known, and you are made up of pieces of both of them. You have surpassed God-like speed before being tested by the Kuzuryusen, and I can only surmise that makes you more than capable of the Amakakaru Ryu no Hirameki."  
  
"But Sofu, I have not mastered the Ryu Tsui Sen, how can I have surpassed God-like speed?"  
  
A deep rumble of laughter rolled around in Hiko's large chest and Kenji pulled back rubbing his nose where the vibration had tickled it. "Because you are special, Himura Kenji, and the Gods have brought you here for a specific reason. All we have to do is prepare you for it; although, it would appear you already have the skills you need. We just have to find your confindence and resolve."  
  
"Sofu?"  
  
"Nani, Kodora?"  
  
"Are you telling me I was born with a 'purpose' already set before me? Because if you are... well, I do not think I want to know what it is. I do not want to have a 'purpose'. I just want to live my life in peace like Otousan. Why can't I do that?"  
  
"You want to live in peace like your FATHER??" Hiko pushed the boy away from him until he could look directly into his stoic little face. "Do you really believe your Father has always lived in peace like he has during your lifetime? Is that what you believe?"  
  
"Well... yes, I suppose I do. Isn't that true?"  
  
"No, Kenji-san, it is not true." Hiko pulled the boy behind him until he reached the old fallen log they aways sat on when they came to the water fall. "Sit here beside me, boy, and tell me what you know about your Father's life before you were born."  
  
"Before I was born?" Hiko nodded, and Kenji looked confused and worried as he struggled to understand what was being asked of him. "Okaasan told me he fought in the Bakumastu... that is where he got the scar on his face, and she said that he lived alone for a long time before they met and fell in love. But neither of them have ever told me anything about bad times other than the Revolution."  
  
"But they told you about the night in the Palace... Yes?"  
  
"I guess... sort of. I mean, they told me that there was a great battle and that you, Uncle Aoshi, Uncle Saitou, Soujro, and Yahiko were all there. And that Okaasan and Kuumi were there as well, and a very evil woman was trying to kill them and Otousan. They have always said that the battle was like something out of a nightmare, but neither of them ever went into detail about it. Father said it happened before I was born, so there was no need for me to know anything about it... he did not want me exposed to it, he said. I know that both Otousan and Okaasan nearly died before it was over, and that everything that happened because of it, is what 'made' our family what it is now, but that is all I know."  
  
Hiko sat listening to Kenji explaining the bland empty details that Kenshin and Kaoru had shared with him concerning the most monumental night of their lives... and his for that matter, and he felt a surge of paternal outrage against their decision to shelter their son from the 'real' facts. 'Idiots!' He snarled to himself as he toyed with the idea of telling the boy himself. He knew, of course, that he could not do that. He had promised himself the day he had finally held Kenshin in his arms and claimed him as his Aisoku that he would never interfer with his decisions... unless he had to, and he had not. Not in nearly 17 years.  
  
"Sofu? Is there more that I should know? Are there things they have not told me?" Kenji's face reflected the worry and deep concern that colored his young voice. "Why did you want to know what I knew about Otousan anyway?"  
  
"Oh Kenji-san. Sometimes parents make decisions concerning the things they think their children should know and the things they should not, and for better or worse, they do it out of love and the hope that it is the best thing. However, sometimes it turns out that some of those decisions are not only poor ones, but they are completely wrong."  
  
"Are you saying Otousan and Okaasan are keeping things from me about the past? Things I should know?"  
  
"Perhaps, but it is not for me to say. I am not in a position to judge what your parents choose to tell you and what they choose not too... especially your Father." Hiko's dark emerald eyes grew misty and took on a faraway look that Kenji did not understand.  
  
"Sofu?"  
  
"Nani, Kenji-san?"  
  
"Why did you say it like that?"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"You are not in a position to judge my parents, especially Otousan? Why did you say it like that?"  
  
"Kenji, it is not always a good thing to go digging around in the past, my boy. Sometimes there are things back there that are better left buried in their graves where they belong. Often all the past holds is painful memories that can offer the owner no comfort, so they are best left forgotten... do you understand, Kodora?"  
  
"Yes, I think so. Are you saying that you and Otousan were not always close to each other like you are now?"  
  
"No, we were not."  
  
"Did you disagree a lot?"  
  
"Some, but that was not exactly the problem between us."  
  
"What was?"  
  
"Kenji, I cannot tell you these things without breaking with the decisions your Father has made in not telling you about his past. In good concience, I cannot speak of them... I truly cannot."  
  
"But... why not? You do not have to tell me everything. Just tell me why the two of you did not agree all the time. What kind of things did you disagree about and why?" He shook his head in bewilderment sending his long red hair dancing around his shoulders. "I just cannot see the two of you argueing and being angry with each other over anything. That I cannot."  
  
Hiko tried to supress the smile that flashed across his face, but failed. It did not happen very often, but every once in a while Kenji would pop out with one of Kenshin's trade mark catch all phrases, and when he did, he sounded so much like the other man that Hiko would have to take a double look to make certain whom he was talking to. He shook his head in paternal amusement. The love he felt for this amazing boy was often so overwhelming to him, he almost felt smothered, but he would not trade the feeling for anything else. Just as he was not willing to back away for the feelings he now shared with his beloved son, Kenshin. Hiko would never give up on those feelings, or waste them again. Every moment he spent with Kenshin he treasured in his heart like a rare jewel.  
  
"I realize it is difficult for you to understand, Kodora, but it is all quite true. There was a time when your Father and I went many years without speaking or even seeing one another, and I... I did not want to see him."  
  
"YOU DID NOT WANT TO SEE HIM?" Shocked aqua-blue eyes stared into Hiko's face as the pain of that statement settled into the boys mind. "Why not? What happened that you felt that way? He was your son? You were his Father? Fathers and sons are supposed to love each other... what happened, Sofu? What happened? Did you hate him?"  
  
"Yes, Kodora... I hated him." A great heaving sigh lifted the broad shoulders as Hiko once more stared off into space while his mind remember things that had happened almost 40 years ago. "Things happened... bad things... when he left to join the Bakumastu, he was only 14... did you know that?"  
  
"No..."   
  
"Well, it is true. He was still so much a child, yet he was the most gifted swordsman I had seen in years. When I started training him he was only seven years old, but he took to the sword like his hands and heart had been made for it. He was extraordinary... and very deadly with his skill. Kenshin learned everything quickly and very well, much the same as you do now. When he left, his training was incomplete, and even though he knew this, he left anyway... despite my forbidding him to go until he completed. He refused to listen to me and joined with the Ishin Shishi. I never forgave him for that, nor for what he did with the Hiten Mitsurugi that I had taught him."  
  
"What do you mean by 'what he did with it?'? What did he do with it? All of the Samurai who fought in the Bakumastu used whatever technique they had been taught by their Masters, so why should Otousan been any different?"  
  
"I cannot tell you that, Kodora. I can only say that he used his training for something other than fighting, and my father's heart hated him for it while my Master's heart wept at the blasphemy he was comitting."  
  
"I am so confused, Sofu. You are making Otousan sound like a criminal or a murderer or worse. Why are you doing that? Otousan is the kindest and most honorable man I have ever know, and you have told me that as well. All of our friends and family come to him for advice and council because of his wisdom and fortitude. How can you say these things about him? How?"  
  
"Because he was not always kind, honorable, or wise Kenji. Your father was not always Himura Kenshin."  
  
"What do you mean not 'Himura Kenshin'? If he was not himself, then who was he? You are not making sense, Sofu, and I cannot believe he was ever as bad of a man as you are making him out to be. That I cannot."   
  
Hiko sighed and made a decision. "Kenji-san," He waited until the youth turned and faced him. "I want to know what you know about the Bakumatsu and the Meiji. What do you know about how the Meiji came into being?"  
  
"The Meiji?"  
  
"Yes, the Meiji. You were born into the Meiji. It was a time of peace that was brought about because of the Bakumatsu, and other certain key events, but it did not last for very many years before the Government evolved into what we have now. I want to know what you have learned about the history of your own country, Kenji. Tell me what you know."  
  
"Almost everything I know about the histories, I learned from Uncle Aoshi."  
  
"Well, He should know. He was there right along with the rest of us. Tell me what he has taught you."  
  
Over the next couple of hours the two of them sat on the old dried out log and discussed the recent history of Japan and how the Meiji Era came into being. Kenji told Hiko about the Europeans coming and opening up the trade which eventually led to the downfall of the Daimyos and the Samurai and then the whole economic system of the Country. It had taken Japan nearly ten years to recover from that economic disaster, but it had survived and found other ways to make revenue and support its peoples, but the way of the Daimyo's and the Samurai was fadding away and would soon be completely forgotten. They spoke of the people most responsible for the downfall of the Shogunate and the rise of the Meiji, and they discussed the influence of the Shinsengumi and the Onniwabanshu on the development of law and a judicial system. It seemed to Kenji, that the more they talked, the more he began to realize just how many of the people he was close to and called his 'family' were directly involved in the formation of the country of Japan as he knew it to be.  
  
Uncle Saitou was the former leader of the 4th squad of the Shinsengumi, better known as the Wolf of Mibu because of his razor sharp precision and fierce killing style with his katana. He had then moved on to become a spy for the Government's Internal Affairs Office, posing as a Chief of Police in Kyoto.   
  
Then there were Uncle Aoshi, Auntie Misao, and the entire Aoiya. They were THE Onniwabanshu. They were the Black-Webb of information and assassians. Uncle Aoshi had been the Obashira at one time, and Auntie Misao was supposedly one of the best Ninja there had ever been.  
  
But his mouth had nearly fallen off his amazed face when he learned WHO the historical 'Tenken' was. Kenji had always been facinated by the stories about the Tenken because of his faster that God-like speed called the 'shicuchi'. No one had ever seen it before, nor had it been recorded sence. 'The Sword of Heaven' had been one of the most notorious assassians of the Meiji Era because of his ability to chase down a moving carriage, a galloping horse, or disappear into thin air as well as his ability to kill without regret or remorse. History said he had the face of an Angel and the soul of a Devil, but it never gave his real name.  
  
Seta Soujiro. The Sword of Heaven.   
  
Kenji still could not believe it. His own brother... the second most kindhearted, honorable, and wise man he knew. Soujiro was so much like their father that sometimes it was frightening. It would seem the two of them shared a bond that went far beyond Father-Son love and bordered on the supernatural, but their personalities were nearly identical as well. It was as if they has somehow shared the same life and the same life experiences, but Kenji knew that was impossible. Especially now that he knew Soujiro's secret.  
  
Soujiro was an ex-assassian, their Father could not have been anything like that. But he could not figure out how their father fit into all of this, and he was sure his grandfather was trying to make a point. What it was, Kenji was not sure. He had ideas, but he was not willing to think about them.  
  
"Sofu, I can hardly believe that all of this is true. Soujiro... my own brother, the 'Tenken'? I cannot believe it. How can he have been such a monster and now be the way he is? I do not understand. Truly I do not. It is not possible to change one's soul that drastically is it? I mean, that is like changing from a devil into an angel. How can he be the same person who committed all those horrible murderers?"  
  
"How indeed, Kodora? How does a man despise his own son for more than ten years? How does he deny the son of his heart the Father's love that so rightly belongs to him because of arrogance and pride? How does a man made of stone and steel learn how to cast aside his pride and find the humility to cry and ask forgiveness with a heart he never knew he had? How does a man who never wanted or needed a family finally learn that a family is the one thing in his life that he needed the most, and then reach out with frightened arms praying to be accepted by those he has shunned for so long? How does he learn to hold an Akachan when he has hardly even seen one before? And how does he learn to accept all of the changes that have occurred within his heart and soul because he finally learned how to show those most precious to his heart that he loves them and how to accept their love for him?" Dark emerald-yellow eyes gazed with loving emotion into the beautiful face of the red-haired boy before them, and a tear slid down the craggy face. "How does he accept such a dramatic change within himself when the person everyone knew before him was nothing more than a cold, cruel, heartless bastard whose main goal in life was to serve himself? How indeed, Saiai-Kenji?" A large brown hand reached out and cupped the soft white cheek. "He does the best he can and he hopes that those who love him will be understanding if he stumbles and makes a few mistakes along the way. It is the power of Love that changes the weave of a soul, my beautiful boy. When you love someone and they truly love you in return, anything is possible. Even changing the weave of a soul from Devil to Angel. Do you understand now, Kodora?"  
  
Misty aqua-blue eyes locked with Hiko's yellowish-green, and Kenji nodded in affirmation then looked down at his hands where they lay clasped loosely in his lap. "Sofu? What part did Otousan play in the Revolution? Who was he?" The simple questions were spoken in a simple small voice, and Hiko found himself looking down at Kenji's hands too.  
  
"Why do you think your Father had a part to play in the Revolution, Kenji-san?"  
  
"Because everyone else we know and love did... He must have... he is the axis upon which this family turns... he is the center of everything, so I know he must have once been a very important man. Was he?" He continued to look at his hands not wanting to see his grandfather's expression.  
  
"Yes, Kenji-san. Your Father was a very important man during the Bakumatsu."  
  
"Did he have anything to do with the Government?"  
  
"Yes, in a way, I suppose he did. He worked for them, in a manner of speaking."  
  
"Was he very valuable to them? I mean, did they look up to him?"  
  
"Yes, both of those things. Even after the Bakumatsu was over, the Government Leaders tried to get him to come back and take a position of Leadership within the governing body, but he refused."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he wanted to live in peace. He was finished with the War, and wanted no further part of it, so he turned them down... over and over and over again."  
  
"Was he a spy?"  
  
"No, Kenji-san. Your Father was not a spy."  
  
"Was he an officer in the Ishin Shishi?"  
  
"No. He did not usually have much to do with the Military except the occassional joint mission here and there."  
  
"Then that means he could be only one other thing if he was working for the Government, and he was as important as you say."  
  
"Oh, and what do you think that is, Kodora?"  
  
"A Hitokiri." Silence followed Kenji's summation, and the boy finally raised his head and locked eyes with his pale-faced grandfather. The answer to all of his questions was plainly written in the horrified depths of Hiko's eyes, and he could do nothing to hide them. "That is what I thought." A shuddering sigh escaped from Kenji's slender form as he stood up and walked several feet away. "He killed people for the Governement..."  
  
"Yes..." Hiko's voice sounded like the raspy whisper of a long-dead ghost. "Kenji... Kodora...   
  
"It is all right, Sofu. I am not as upset as you thought I thought I would be." He flexed his shoulders trying to relieve some of the stress he felt, and then turned around to face the distraught older man. "I kept telling myself that only Soukiro was an assassin, and that Otousan could not possibly have been anything like that, but they are so much alike. Their personalities, their views on life and Honor, their beliefs about good and evil. It is almost like they are the same person sometimes." Kenji paused and looked down at the ground in thoughtful silence for a moment. "He was not just any Hitokiri, was he?"  
  
"What do you mean, Kenji.... Not just any Hitokiri?"  
  
"I remember hearing some stories at a couple of the Dojo's that Uncle Aoshi and I have gone to once in a while when I go visit him."  
  
"What stories?" Hiko felt as though someone were pouring icewater down the length of his spine. 'Oh Dear God,' He agonized in his soul. 'What have you heard, Kodora? What have you heard?'  
  
"Stories about the 'Manslayer'."  
  
"The Manslayer...?"  
  
"Yes, he was supposedly the most feared Samurai during the Bakumatsu. I heard men saying that just the mention of his name could cause a panic in the streets because he was supposed to be the spirit of a demon or something like that."  
  
"Really... what else did you hear?"  
  
"He had hair like the fires of Hell... and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek... "  
  
"And what does that mean to you?"  
  
Kenji was silent for several long moments as he contemplated the unspeakable thing he was thinking about his beloved Otousan, but after setting with Sofu and talking about everything he knew about the Bakumatsu and the Meiji, and discovering 'who' everyone was, he knew what he was thinking had to be true. His beautiful, smiling, gentle Otousan was....  
  
"Otousan is the Battousai... or, rather, he WAS the Battousai. Otousan was the legendary Manslayer of the Bakumatsu who murdered over 400 men in the name of bringing peace to Japan."  
  
"Not quite 400, Kenji. He did not kill more than 380 men... I kept count." Kenji's head snapped up in shock when he heard Hiko say those quiet yet chilling words.  
  
"You kept count of the men he killed? Why?"  
  
"I do not know. It was something I could not stop myself from doing. It almost felt as if I were compelled to do it, and with every man that fell beneath his katana, I died a little more. I hated him for doing that to me... to himself. Those 3 years were the worst of my entire life. They were worse than the 10 years he disappeared on his wanderings when i did not know if he were dead or alive. By then, I had convinced myself I did not care IF he were dead or alive. I know now that had I found him to be dead, it would have utterly destroyed me. I might never have recovered from losing him like that if it had happened."  
  
"How can you say that? If you hated him so much that you did not care if he were alive or dead, how do you know you would have grieved so badly had you found him dead?"  
  
"Because I watched him die right before my eyes, and I died with him... and I knew I never would recover from it because I had wasted our entire lives without once telling him that I did truly love him."  
  
"He... he died??"  
  
"I thought he did... and Yahiko-san too. There was a terrible cave-in inside a tunnel under the city, and Yahiko-san was caught in it. He was barely 13 then, and Kenshin, Myself, Aoshi, Soujiro, and Saitou had just spent the better part of eight or nine hours trying to find the kid when it happened. I did not know what it meant to be a father who loved his son enough to brave hell and his own death to try and save him from dieing, until I watched Kenshin walk into that crumbling death-trap to save Yahiko-san."  
  
"He... he did that?"  
  
"Yes, he did that, and half the tunned callapsed on top of him and your brother burying them beneath at least a ton of dirt and old mortar. When the dust settled, the only thing the rest of us could see was the mountain of dirt where they were supposed to be. Soujiro was very newly bonded to your Father, and he was as devistated as I was. Niether of us knew what to do or what to say. Kenshin and Yahiko-san were gone.... and we had never told them how much we loved them.... I had never told Kenshin how much 'I' loved him, or how proud I was of the way he had taken his life back, and of the man he had grown into. Despite all of our animosities, I had to admit that he had become one of the most honorable men I had ever known, and I was proud to call him my son... but I never got to tell him that because I was too damned proud to bend my arrogant will and let him see inside my heart. I have never regretted anything more in my life than I did that day when I thought about the things I had never said to my son, and all of the time I had wasted just being too stubborn to talk to him."  
  
"I-I can't believe it. THAT is what brought you and Otousan together?"  
  
"Yes... that, and your Mother. Kaoru-san is one of the... most irritatingly insightful woman I ever knew, and there were times I wanted to wring her neck for some of the things she said to me."  
  
"Why?" Kenji looked horrified by Hiko's less than friendly statement about his sweet Okaasan.  
  
"Because she had a bad habit of being right about things... especially things hidden deep inside my soul that I did not want to admit were there. She was an insufferable nuisance, but if not for her, there would be so many things in my life that I would have missed out on. You for one."  
  
"Me? Why Me?"  
  
"Because without her around to take your father's mind off his self-imposed life-sentance of guilt and repentance, you might never have been born."  
  
"What do you mean, 'self-imposed life-sentance'?  
  
"Your father was just about the most morose, depressing excuse for a man that ever crawled the face of the earth until he laid eyes on your mother. After that, he got interesting." The suggestive tone of his voice and the knowing gleam in his eyes made Kenji blush and turn away. "Well, it is the truth, brat. Your mother made him discover that it was much better to live in the world of the living that dwell in the world of the dead with those whose blood he carried on his hands."  
  
"They are not the people I have grown up believing they were. I almost feel as though we are talking about strangers instead of my Otousan and Okaasan."  
  
"Then it is time you learned that people are rarely who we believe them to be. You must never judge a person by what they choose to show you or tell you about themselves whether it be the truth or only a part of the truth. We are all hiding things about ourselves... even you."  
  
Kenji's head snapped up and his startled gaze locked with the knowling look of his grandfather's dark emerald eyes. "You think I am hiding things from you, Sofu?"  
  
"Of course, Kodora. But the difference between you and your parents is this, you have not lived long enough to have anything very interesting to hide, so I am not worried about your little secrets."  
  
"I have not done anything for you to be ashamed of me for, Sofu."  
  
"I know that, Kodora."  
  
"How could you know that?"  
  
"Because you have to honorable of a soul to bring shame upon yourself or upon your family. You are your Father's son."  
  
"But you have just told what a dishonorable son Otousan was, so how can you say THAT?"  
  
"Because, he has raised you to avoid his mistakes. He has raised you to be the young man you are now by instilling within you the beliefs he learned through the terrible mistakes he committed while growing up. He is trying to make you a better man than himself, and that is possibly why he has never told you the entire truth about himself and his days as the Battousai."  
  
"I think maybe I understand now." Kenji walked back to the log and sat down again. "It was all of those terrible things he and Soujiro did all those years ago that has made them the kind of men they are now. Is that right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"They had to go through many horrible experiences before they were able to evolve and grow into the men of peace and honor that I know."  
  
"That is right, Kodora. Learning from our mistakes is one of the most important things a man can do in order to become a better man."  
  
"But I do not want to make the same kind of mistakes that Otousan and Soujiro made in order to become an honorable man. I do not want to be a muderer, Sofu."  
  
"You do not have to be a murderer, Kodora. Your Father has raised you with the benefit of HIS experiences so you do not have to go through them for yourself. That is why it is so important for you to listen to everything he tells you and tries to teach you about life and the choices it presents you with. Your Father, above all, understands about the choices one makes in life and the consequences they can lead to."  
  
"Soujiro as well?"  
  
"Yes, Soujiro as well. Both of them have much to teach if you are willing to listen and learn."  
  
"I will, Sofu. I will listen, and I will learn. If I am meant for some predetermined purpose in this life, then I am going to need all of the knowledge and advice I can get."  
  
"That is true, my Saiai-Kodora. It would seem you are learning to listen already." Hiko reached out and playfully ruffled the shaggy silken mop of flaming hair on Kenji's head, and then thumped the youth on the back. "Come on, you lazy brat. You have wasted enough of your time this afternoon... and mine. We have work to do." He watched as a glorious smile spread across the boys face, and then he was leaping up off the log with his never ending supply of teenage energy and running back out to the practice field. Hiko chuckled to himself.  
  
"God, I love that damn kid." And he pushed himself to his feet and ambled lazily out to face the energetic boy. "All right," He called loudly. "Get on with it. We have a lot of work to do."  
  
"HHHHYYYYYYIIIAAAA!" Himura Kenji lunged forward from his battou jutsu stance and disappeared.  
  
"Here we go again." Hiko muttered, as he sprang fluidly into the air pulling his katana from its sheath. "God help me." And the resounding clash of steel on steel rang piercingly through the trees again and again and again.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW... THIS WAS A DIFFICULT  
  
CHAPTER TO WRITE. WHEW!! 


	6. The Quest For Fire Part One

Spanish Glossary: Mon Dios=My God, Me Padre=My Father, Hoji=Brother,  
  
Glossary: Gomen-nasai=Excuse me, Onegai=Please, Ashikarazu=I'm sorry, Mou=Already, too soon, more, Kirei=beautiful, Kaawaii=Pretty, Chan=someone who is known, Arigato=Thank you, Doushita?=What is wrong?, Nani?=What?, Nanigato=Nothing, Negai=Prayer, Otou=father(slang), Okaa=mother(slang), Oya=Parents, Yousha=forgive, pardon, Gomen=Good-bye, Masaka=Never!,   
  
Chapter Five  
  
The Quest for Fire  
  
Part One  
  
The streets of Kyoto were teaming with turn-of-the-century activity as the wave of Western and European traders and businessmen continued to flood the wide open market of the devistated Japanese economy with their influx of endless varieties of foods, clothing, and everyday housewares. Women who were once seen on the narrow streets wearing only their form-fitting kimono's and colorful obi's, were now strutting around in the bustled gowns and frocks that were more commonly seen on an Englishwoman. Peacock feathers and other lavish head and hair ornaments were seen woven into the dark coils of the once conservative buns and rolls, and the din of female conversation had taken on a much louder tone as women began walking with heads raised instead of bowed in submission. Men were also being seen in more westernized atire as hats and overcoats became popular items to own and wear in almost any season of the year. Vests and thin neck ties graced pale white shirts as the era of the Japanese Gentleman was born.   
  
The docks and piers were beginning to resemble the great trade ports of England and New York as ship after ship pulled in to unload its cargo of foreign influence into the once ancient, deeply traditional country. Japan was being forever changed by their new alliances and trade agreements with the wealthy Europeans, but if they were to survive as a Country and feed their growing population of homeless and penniless, their lives were going to have to evolve out of the traditional past and take a leap of faith forward into the terrifying future of progress. Otherwise, the young and the very old would never live through the harsh winters or the trying times of poverty, and Japan's future would and history would suffer tremendous losses that could not be recounted because the life of a child cannot be replaced just as the memories of the old cannot be recanted from a lifeless body.  
  
Old buildings rich with Japan's Histories were either being torn down to make way for newer more functional structures, or they were being restored for use by the new Japanese Government; however there were several of the more important land marks that were being preserved as priceless historical links to the Old Japan that once was, but would be no more. One of the buildings that was chosen to be preserved was the ancient Imperial Palace which had been the home and central ruling point of Japan's Royal Emperor's for hundreds of years.   
  
Inside of its great white stone walls thousands of priceless treasures pretaining to the ancient culture of the Emperor and his fierce warring Samurai had been discovered, including a cache of iron guanlets, breast plates, spiked helms, long swords, and iron tiped spears. The Governemnt had decided immediately that the Palace should be restored and turned into a Museum so that everyone in Japan could partake of these treasures and remember that their ancestors had once been a brave, ferocious race of warriors whose lives were lived by a code of honor and blood.   
  
Beautiful intricatly painted murals were discovered beneath decades of moldering dust and ivy, and it appeared they covered almost every inch of the inner walls within the Royal Apartments, The War Planning Room, The Bathing Pool, and the entire ceiling of The Throne Room. There were many others, and each one seemed to depict a scene that was closely tied to the room it decorated, and once they had been carefully cleaned, the attention to detail and the remarkable beauty of the colors had astonished everyone who was allowed to see them. The murals in and of themselves were a priceless treasure worth preserving, and they had been the true deciding factor in the restoration process of the building.  
  
But there had been one thing about the glory and beauty of the Palace that both the men working to restore it and those inspecting the progress of the restoration found disturbing, and that was the condition of The Throne Room when it was discovered.  
  
There was evidence of either some sort of tremendous explosion or, worse yet, vandalism that had taken place inside the magnificent room because the amount of destruction found there was astonishing. Hundreds of the perfectly matched white marble blocks that constructed the massive snow-field of the floor had been smashed or crushed into thousands upon thousands of tiny razor sharp shards that had been found piled everywhere upon the entire exspance of the floor, lying outside of the doors in the hallways, and, to everyones confusion and consternation, deeply imbedded within the stone walls and the hard wooden doors themselves. They had also found the evidence of a headless human skeleton in the centeral point of the room lying near the base of a massive white granite block. The bones had long since settled into an unrecognizable form, and the clothing rotted into a powdery dust. The skull was found several feet away lieing on its side with the jawbone sitting flat beside it. None of the teeth were missing, but it was otherwise unremarkable and revealed no clues as to whom this individual might have been. The eeriness of finding a dead body within the Palace had left everyone with a sense of foreboding and unease, and many swore that a restless spirit dogged their steps through out the dusky hallways after that. Some even swore they had seen an apparition standing beneath the great yawning Sky-light that had been discovered in the ceiling hidden underneath hundreds of years of growth of ivy. They claimed to have seen a smoky-grey wisp of a figure swaying and twirling in slow circles with arms outstretched and head thrown back with the shadow of long hair snaking through the air behind it. Others were certain they had heard the high-pitched husky laughter of a woman floating through the room as they labored to replace the white marble stones in the floor, and claimed they could smell the scent of lavender and roses whenever they heard it.  
  
Rumors began to fly and grow in number the longer the workers remained inside the ancient edifice, and soon the Government was having difficulties keeping those men working at all. It seemed none of them were willing to work with a ghost, and, as time wore on, they had come to believe this was more than just a ghost. This was the spirit of a very malicious and evil entity who was bent upon impedeing the restoration. As the work progressed, strange and frightening things began to happen. Things that no could explain, but had to claim as the truth because each and every one of them had seen 'something'.   
  
Many was the time that one or more of them had been placing one of the beautiful pale stones in the floor when suddenly a gout of blood would bubble up from the ground and fill the space. This would effectively prevent them from placing the stone for several hours, until the blood receded and the dirt base could be cleaned. None of them understood where the blood came from or why the phenominon was happening at all. It was illogical and more frightening than any of them could describe, and it was getting worse.  
  
The blood was beginning to manifest itself in other places around the massive room. Sometimes the walls would bleed. Great rivulets of the thick liquid would run and slid down the pale stone for 50 or 60 feet at a time. This usually prevented the hanging of new sashes and other ornaments for several hours, sometimes days.   
  
Blood would drip from the ceiling like a heavy red rain quickly covering anyone who happened to in the room with its sticky foulness in a matter of seconds, and then it would continue for exactly six hours and stop. It would ooze out from the seemingly tight seams between the floor stones making slick puddles and tiny red lakes all along the snow-white field marring its purity, and creating hazardous traps in the process. Several of the men had slipped in the gooey blood and fallen because of it. One man had suffered a concussion while another a broken ankle. Neither was able to continue working after their 'accidents'.  
  
But what was so very strange about these frightening manifestions of the blood was this... no matter how much there was, no matter how thick or how deep, when it receded, it always disappeared without a trace as if it had never been there at all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gomen-nasai," It was one of the only Japanese words he knew, and it seemed he was using it more often than any of the others. "Excuse me," He muttered in frustration as he bumped into yet another individual while struggling to make his way up the central street of Kyoto. It had taken him an hour to get this far, and he was beginning to feel like the sea of dark heads was never going to thin out. He had always considered himself small in stature, but these people were small even in comparrison to him. Some of the women did not even reach his nose, let alone his chin, and he had become accustomed long ago to looking most of the women he knew either directly in the eye or slightly above him, but not in this strange country. "Japan," It even sounded strange on his tongue when he spoke it, but his Father was supposed to be here... somewhere. So, he continued trying to fight his way up the crowded street towards his goal. A man named Shinomori Aoshi.  
  
The man who had given Christian Aoshi's name told him that the ex-ninja was now a trafficker in information, and if he wanted to find his father or anyone else for that matter, then Shinomori was the man to ask for help. He had a network of 'spies' all over Japan, and there was not much that went on in the country that he did not know about. But he did not give his information away for free. Christian would have to pay a pretty price for whatever the man could find out for him, but he did not care. If this ex-ninja could fin his father for him, he would pay him anything he asked.   
  
So, with a new found hope in his heart, and a new spring to his tired stride, Christian had set out to find Shinomori Aoshi. It had taken him several weeks to reach Kyoto where the man was supposed to live, and now he was desperately trying to reach someplace called 'The Aoyia', but he had entered the streets during one of the busiest times of day, and the going was slow. It seemed the only thing he had to keep him going was his unyielding determination and the warm presance that was always at his side.  
  
'Keep going, Christian.' The soft musical voice seemed to whisper in his ears. 'You are so close now. You must not stop or give up now. Keep going. He is close, my love. Keep going.'  
  
Alyse. She was always there beside him. He could feel her spirit just as strong as he could any human physical presance. Perhaps stronger because of the unique bond they shared as de'Angeles. She was his solace when he felt as though God and the whole world were against him, and she was his Angel of Light whenever he needed a beacon to follow through the darkness of his own soul. Many times the presance of her spirit and the urgings of her voice in his soul had saved him from despair and certain death, and he could feel her pushing him onward now. Pushing him, blindly pulling him up the street making him clumsy and uncoordinated as he went. Suddenly he felt the distinct 'thump' of a shoulder against his chests and heard the cry of surprise as the unfortunate individual fell prey to his head-long, single-minded ungainly stride.  
  
"Gomen-nasai," Christian apolgized to the small girl that he had just bumped into rather roughly and knocked to the ground. "I'm sorry, I clumsy." He tried to smile through his embarrassment as he reached out and offered his hand to help her stand up. A frustrated sigh escaped the girl's small frame, but she accepted the offering of his hand and allowed him to help her get up. It was much easier to stand with assistance while wearing the restrictive kimono's anyway, unless the woman was kneeling in the traditional position. Then it was only a matter of leaning forward and getting her feet centrally beneath her weight, then pushing herself up.  
  
"Arigato," The voice that floated up to his ears was surprisingly soft and cultured, and he could feel the reflection of his feelings shaping his features as he watched her try to brush the worst of the dust off her lavender kimono. "It was not all your fault, I was not watching where I was going either."  
  
"Stop. Onegai, slower." He waved his hands in the air and laughed. "I no understand so fast."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry." She turned and met his embarrassed smile and favored him with an understanding look. "It is OK. It was not all your fault." Her words were spoken slowly and concisely for his benefit, and he nodded his thanks for her graciousness.  
  
"Hai. I no seeing good." At his respons, the girl covered her mouth with a delicate hand and tried to muffle a giggle, but was unsuccessful. That was when he noticed that she had very beautiful blue-green eyes, and at the moment, they were sparkling with merry amusement. As he smiled back, Christian suddenly realized she was also very pretty and not nearly as young as he had initially thought. She was a young woman of perhaps 18 to 20 years old, and that new fact made him feel just a little nervous. Now that he knew she was not a child, the feelings of male attraction began to tingle along all of his nerve ending making him very aware of every move she made, and how truly graceful and beautiful she was.   
  
"Nani?" He spread his hands in question and shrugged in the face of her humor. Obviously he had said or done something wrong, but he did not know what it was. "I speak bad?" He asked sheepishly. "I speak bad thing?" This sent her into an uncontrolled fit of giggles, and he found himself smiling warmly at her mirth, even if it was at his exspense. The merry smile and wicked twinkle in her eyes made her look even more beautiful, and he did not feel half bad that it was his clumsy use of her language that was making her look this way. That he did not.  
  
"You speak fine, for someone who does not know all of the right words."  
  
"I hear better than I speak." He pointed at his ears and head indicating he understood more of the Language than he could talk it.  
  
"Yes, you do." And she was giggling again and her humor was infectious. Christian found himself chuckling softly along with her. 'She has such a lovely smile to go with those dancing eyes.' He thought. 'She looks like a shining star the way her eyes sparkle.' He watched her in rapt fascination as one expression after another flew across her fine boned features changing how she looked moment to moment. 'Beautiful.'  
  
"I am sorry, Sir." Her musical voice was filled with contrition, but the hint of laughter remained despite the apology. "I do not mean disrespect, it is just... the way you say things... it comes out very funny."  
  
"It is?" A horrified look crossed his handsome face, and his deep blue eyes grew wide with alarm. "I speak stupid?"  
  
"Well, not really... just funny."  
  
"Mon Dios." He said in Spanish, and she looked at him quizically for a moment, and then began to quickly sober as the amusement faded from her face and was replaced by a look of self reproach.   
  
"I can understand what you are trying to say. You are doing well, forgive me for laughing at you. It was not a nice thing to do. I am sorry." Then, with that look of complete submissiveness he had grown so accustomed to seeing with Japanese women, she put her hands palm to palm in front of her chest, and bowed low before him in respectful apology. Christian's mouth fell open in a show of abosulte surprise and he felt the burn of a blush rise up his throat and come to rest in his face. She was apologizing to him for finding his speech humerous. Why? Did she think she had offended him? Surely not... but then again, these people were very strict about proper protocal and manners, and they looked down heavily on any breach of politness. His mind started trying to put the pieces of their short association together and he realized that they did not even know each other's name and they had been engaged in, what might be considered, an intimate conversation. 'She must be feeling ashamed of her behavior because I am a stranger. We were acting like old friends, and we have not even been introduced to each other.' He decided the young woman was apoligiszng to him for finding him humorous without having the right to. 'What a mixed up confusing country this is.' He thought as a deep sigh left his lungs. 'I need to make her understand that I was not offended. She was probably right anyway. I probably do sound funny.'  
  
"Onegai." He reached out and touched her shoulder urging her to stand back up. "Onegai, do no. Onegai." When she cast a shy look at him from under her thick black lashes, he motioned for her to stand up. She did so very slowly, and met the worried look in his dark blue eyes.  
  
"Doushita?" She asked looking very confused as her eyes searched his face. "Please, I must apologize for my bad manners. I will bring shame to my family if I do not."  
  
"No, is OK. Me baka. You kawaii-chan, you do nanigato. Onegai, do no." Then he touched her lips ever so gently with his fingers and pushed at each corner lifting her mouth in the mock imitation of a smile. "You be mou happy, onegai?"  
  
To her complete astonishment, she realized he did not want her to apologize, and that it was actually embarrassing him that she was trying to do so. He seemed to feel like she had done nothing wrong even though she knew she had insulted him by laughing at his poor knowledge of her Language, and as she looked into his worried face, she realized something else. He was nervous. He was nervous and unsure of himself. She could feel it all over him and all around him, and oddly enough, she was somehow responsible for it. As that fact dawned on her, she started to feel all jittery and fluttery inside as the bazillion butterflies that lived in her stomach began flapping their tiny wings in excitement. A lot of people became nervous and uncomfortable around her for many reasons, but he seemed to be nervous in a positive sort way and it was making her feel a little nervous too.   
  
This was the first time anyone besides her family had touched her skin without pulling abruptly away in confusion. No one understood her, and no one had ever tried to understand her. At least no man, and so she had remained unmarried and untouched, . At the age of 21 years, she was nearing the end of her betrothing years, and with no new prospects, it appeared she was going to remain alone. She had already begun to think of herself as a spinster, but the contact with this handsome young foriegnor today had set her heart on its head and then wildly beating out of control as her emotions blossemed to the surface of her porcelain soul. She was attracted to him like the pale moth is attracted to the burning flame of a candle, and she could feel herself fluttering closer and closer to the heat of him.  
  
In truth, his Japanese was not bad for someone who was still trying to learn the language. It was a difficult language to master unless one had been born speaking it, and it was obvious he was trying so hard to speak with her as intelligently as he could. It made her feel a little special that he was making such a big effort to communicate with her despite the language barrier, and she could not help but feel a twinge of feminine excitement tickle along her nerves. After all, he was very handsome and seemed to be well versed in the ways of the Gentleman, and she could feel nothing threatening about his spirit. Rather, she felt perfectly safe with this stranger, and that was very odd indeed.  
  
"Hai," A soft smile curved her full lips, and her eyes fluttered with shyness before looking down. "But I am still sorry. I should have been watching where I was going."  
  
"No... I happy you no seeing." She lifted a questioning blue-green gaze and searched his gently smiling face in bewilderment. "If you seeing, I no see you. I go by and no seeing."  
  
"Really? Your glad we bumped together like this?"  
  
"Hai. I happy, kawaii-chan. Mou happy." The feathery soft touch of his fingers on her cheek made her tremble, and he smiled the most beautiful smile she had ever seen on a man's face before. "Mou kawaii." He whispered in a quiet almost reverent voice. "Mou kawaii Jou-chan I seeing in Japan."  
  
"Arigato." Her own voice was barely above a whisper as she lifted her hand and let her fingers wrap around his wrist. "So are you."   
  
"Speak shougou? Onegai... kawaii-chan. Speak shougou to me." He wanted to know her name, and she felt the breath freeze in her lungs for a moment. It was not proper to introduce one's self to a stranger, but...   
  
"Kuumi," She spoke softly into his waiting face. "Saitou Kuumi." Their eyes met and held for several long seconds as he savored the sound of her name in his mind, and then he let the sound of it roll off his tongue as he attempted to pronounce it.  
  
"Saitou Kuumi... Kuumi-chan. Kawaii-Kuumi."  
  
"Shougou?" She asked as her world became centered within those enormous purple-blue eyes. " What is your name?"   
  
"Christian," That was all he said.  
  
"Chri-stan," She struggled with the strange name, but managed to pronounce it without too much difficulty. "Chri-stan," She said again with more confidence, and he nodded his head in acceptance of her rendition of his name.  
  
"Hai, ka, Kawaii-Kuumi. Christian."  
  
"What is the rest of your name?"  
  
"No, nanigato."  
  
"You only have one name?" Surprise colored her voice and was reflected in the depths of her blue-green eyes as she wondered how anyone could only have one name. "What is your Myo? Your family name?"  
  
"No Myo. Christain nanigato."  
  
"Only Chri-stan."  
  
"Hai. Christian."  
  
"Why do you not have a family name Chri-stan?" Her face was creased with confusion and concern, and he knew he was going to have to tell her something, so he quickly formulated an answer in his mind with few the words he knew.  
  
"Kuumi-chan," He began gently as he took a hold of the hand that had been wrapped around his wrist, and carefully lacing his fingers through hers, he pulled her off the street and under the shade of an Elm tree. "Hear me, onegai."   
  
"Hai." She nodded and focused her attention on his earnest face.  
  
"I no Otou when ishii. Have no Myo. Have Okaa name. I no take Okaa name now. Come Japan seeing for Otou."  
  
"Are you saying your Father is here? In Japan? Is that what you are trying to say?"   
  
"Hai."  
  
"And your Mother and Father were not married, so she did not have his Name?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You did not take her name did you?"  
  
"Hai, no have Okaa name. No have Otou name. Christian nanigato."  
  
"Ohhh, I think I understand now. You do not take your Mother's name because you are looking for your Father? Is that right? You want to find him and take his Name? You want to have your Father's Myo?"  
  
"Hai." Closing his eyes and leaning his head back, Christain breathed a great sigh of relief. He had been able to make her understand. How? He was not all together certain, because his Japanese was so limited, and he was sure many of his words were wrong, but she had understood and that was all that mattered.  
  
"Chri-stan?"  
  
"Is your Father a Japanese man?"  
  
"Me nanigato."  
  
"You don't know if he is Japanese? Is that what you mean?"  
  
"Hai, Kuumi-chan."  
  
"Do you know where your Father is?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you know anything about him?"  
  
"Otou Shougou."  
  
"You know his name?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"His whole name? I mean both of his names? Shougou and Myo?"  
  
"Hai, Kuumi-chan. Shougou Myo."  
  
"That is wonderful!" She exclaimed squeezing the strong warm hand she held with such confidence. "Tell me. Tell me what his name is. My Father is the Captain of Police here, and he has connections all over the country. He might be able to help you find him."  
  
"Truly??" In his shock, Christian slipped back into Spanish as he stared into her dancing eyes. "He could truly help me find him? Mon Dios." Perhaps going to the Police would be more profitable that seeking out that Shinomori man, after all, the Police had more legitimate connections and they did not charge a small fortune for their information.  
  
"What did you say?" Kuumi's eyes were squinted with confusion as she listened to the rush of foriegn words that fell from his lips. 'Spanish,' She thought. 'He is speaking Spanish. At least I think that is what it is. It sounds beautiful. Does that make him a Spaniard?'  
  
"Ashikarazu," He blushed and favored her with an embarrassed boyish smile that made her heart skip a beat. "I happy. Negai long to seeing me Otou."  
  
"I understand. Tell me his name, and I will try and help you. Please let me help you, Christian." Kuumi did not know why, but suddenly it was very important to her that she help this young man find his father. It was imperative. It was essential. It was her moral responsibility.  
  
"Himura." The name fell from Christian's lips and hit Kuumi's heart like a stick of exploding dinamite. There was nothing he could have said that could have shaken her more.  
  
"H-H-himura??" Kuumi's eyes flew wide open in bewildered shock, and she searched his face frantically even as her hand unconsciously squeezed his in a crushing grip. "Did you say 'Himura'?"  
  
"Hai... Doushita, Kuumi-chan?" His purple-blue eyes filled with alarm and he carefully extracted his hand from the death-grip she had on it. "Doushita? Speak me. You hear shougou?"  
  
"Yes. I know the name. It is not a common Myo in Japan, Chri-stan. Very few families carry the name of 'Himura'." Kuumi's face had gone ashen and Christian was beginning to fear she might faint. "I know a man with the Myo, Himura. He is my Uncle."  
  
"Uncle?" He looked shocked as his faced paled beneath his light brown tan. He had heard the word before and knew it indicated that this 'Himura' Kuumi knew was part of her extended family, but he could not remember what it stood for exactly.   
  
"Actually, he has been a very close friend of our family for many years... but my sister, my brothers and I have called him 'Uncle' since we were small children. He is a wonderful Uncle, and the most honorable man any of us have ever known. He was once a very powerful Samurai as well." Her head dropped and she considered her trembling hands for a moment. "He saved my life when I was a very small child." Her wide blue-green eyes locked with Christian's troubled dark ones. "He is a Great Man."  
  
"Shougou? Kuumi-chan, speak shougou. Onegai, speak me."   
  
"His name is Kenshin, Himura Kenshin."  
  
"Mon Dios," Christian fell heavily to his knees and covered his face with his hands. His well muscled body began to tremble violently as his stunned brain slowly acknowledged the fact that this beautiful girl he was so drawn to not only knew his Father, but called him family.   
  
Christian began to cry. He had been in Japan for nearly a full year and had found nothing, and now though a spontaneous twist of fate, he had stumbled upon the answer to the questions that had been burning in his heart for almost 12 years. 'Where are you, Father? Why did you never come for me? Did you love my Mother? Why did you not save her? 'Will you love me now?' 'Do you want me as your son?' 'Can we be a family?'  
  
Tears streamed unchecked down his face and oozed between his fingers, and his strong shoulders shook with the force of his silent grief as the tole of the long years of searching finally showed through. Kuumi felt the pain of his broken heart as keenly as if it were her own, and the sting of tears burned at her eyes blurring her vision. With a heavy sorrow in her heart, she carefully knelt down in front of him and reaching out to touch the dark chestnut colored hair where it fell over his forehead, gently brushed it away and tucked it behind his ear. Kuumi had not realized his hair was so long, but she could see now that it nearly reached his waist. 'Just like Uncle Kenshin's.' She thought.  
  
"Chri-stan," She tenderly stroked his hair trying to comfort that which could not be comforted. "I am sorry. Please forgive. I did not mean to cause you pain."  
  
His tear stained face lifted and pain filled purple eyes looked deeply into her concern blue-green gaze. "No, is OK. You nanigato bad. I negai long to seeing Otou. Is... pain." One hand touched his chest indicating his heart. "I pain. I no Ikka when ishii. No Oya."   
  
She looked into his sorrow filled eyes in horror as several terrible understandings came to her. Knowing 'who' he was now, she could see a definite resemblance between Father and Son. 'He has Uncle Kenshin's nose and mouth.' She thought. 'And their eyes are shaped the same, but the color is different.' Then she thought about the little boy that he had been and the kind of Father her Uncle was, and Kuumi's heart broke a little bit more. 'He would have loved you so much, Chri-stan. He would have loved you with his whole heart and soul.' And then the last realization struck her heart like an arrow piercing her flesh. 'You grew up without a family?? You had no parents? Who raised you Sweet Chri-stan? Where have you been?' The tears that had been threatening to fall finally eased over the rim of her eyelashes and slid a wet path down her face. 'You should have been here with Him. He would have loved you, and he would have never left you behind. NEVER.'  
  
"You never had parents or a family when you grew up? Is that what you are trying to tell me? That you grew up all alone?" Her voice was as horrified as the look in her eyes, and she reached out to him and gently wiped the tears from his distraught face even as they were streaming down her own.  
  
"Hai." Was the ragged response as he lifted his hand to cover hers and press the palm closer to his cheek. "Nanigato."  
  
"Oh Chri-stan. I am so sorry. So sorry."  
  
"Is Ok. Long time."  
  
"No. It is not OK, and it does not matter if it was a long time ago. No child should have to grow up without a family and parents to love and care for them."  
  
"Otou no come to me."  
  
"The only reason Uncle Kenshin would not have come for you, Chri-stan, would have to be because he never knew about you. He loves his children more than anything in the world, and he would never leave one behind. He never would. He loves them all like they are the only one in his heart."  
  
"All?? Many?"  
  
"He has three other son's, Chri-stan."  
  
"Three?" He looked astonished and the pain in his eyes increased dramatically. "Three."  
  
"Yes. Two are boys he adopted because they had no families, but he had formed a soul-bond with them so he took them as his son's. The last, his youngest son, is his own blood. He is the child born to Uncle Kenshin and his wife, Auntie Kaoru. He looks almost exactly like his father."  
  
"Age?"  
  
"Soujiro is the oldest. He is in his 30's now I think, and then comes Yahiko. I think he is 24 now. Last is Kenji. Kenji will be 17 in a couple of months. The three of them are all very close to each other. If it were not for the variation in their looks and the knowledge that they are not blood brothers, one would think they were. That is how much they love each other and how loyal and devoted they are to their family. Kenshin is a good Father, and he has always loved his son's... and my Father says he protects them like 'A Great Tiger' standing over his litter of kittens with fangs bared and claws ready. Approach him at your own risk, for you will not survive unscathed if you survive at all."  
  
"Me Padre'." He whispered sadly and felt the pain in his heart and soul grow. A great loving and attentive Father who had been denied to him all of his life. A Father that had been enjoyed and loved by three brothers he never knew he had, and whom had taken what should have rightfully belonged to him. At 27 years, he was the eldest Son of his Father's blood, and he should be the heir to his Father's affections and gifts. A great spirit of jealousy began to burn in his heart, and the fury of a nine year old boy filled his wretched soul. "Your love belongs to me, Me Padre'. Not my Hoji... to ME. I will kill them all before I allow them to take my rightful place in your heart and at your side."  
  
Kuumi pulled back from the furious looks that washed over his usually gentle features, and her eyes widened in surprise as his eyes turned to a brilliant snapping indigo. A wave of burning hatred rose within him and it made her feel nauseous as she sensed the malevolence of its effect on his spirit-ki. It almost felt like a seperate entity within his soul that was trying to take over his conscious mind, and Kuumi felt an icy finger of fear slither up her spine as she watched the terrible change that came over him. She was not looking at Christian anymore, but instead, she felt like she was looking at 'something' that was wearing Christian's body, and she was afraid.  
  
"Chri-stan? Doushita?" Anxiety and fear weighed heavy in her young voice, but he did not seem to hear her as a muscle began to jump wildly in his jaw and his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits of pure hatred. "Doushita?" She asked again in a louder voice. and still got no response from him so she tried a more desperate measure. "CHRI-STAN??" She practially shouted into his malicious face while giving his shoulder a violent shake at the same time. "Snap out of it!"  
  
Suddenly his eyes cleared and his face softened and he found himself looking around in a state of total bewilderment. 'What... What was I thinking? Mon Dios, what was I saying? I-I cannot remember... Father... Kuumi?' "I..."  
  
"Chri-stan? Are you all right? What just happened to you? It frightened me."  
  
"Fear? What I do?" He looked terrified as he reached out and grasped both of her pale cold hands in his warmer ones. "Speak me. What I do, Kuumi-chan?"  
  
"You got really really angry, and your face... your face changed and so did your eyes. You did not even look like you anymore. You looked almost... your face, it changed so much that it looked almost evil."  
  
Christian's face turned a sickly ashen as he listened to her describe his transformation, and then he paled when he heard the last word she spoke. 'Hyakuhei.' He knew that word. 'Evil.' She was telling him he had turned into some scarey evil looking angry thing that had frightened her. He had frightened her and he could not even remember what had happened after... The last thing he remembered was her describing his Father as a Great Tiger. After that his mind was completely blank until she had brought him 'back', but 'where' had she brought him back from? 'Where' had he gone? Or, perhaps the more proper question would be to ask, 'Who' had he been, and what had he been thinking that was so horrible that it would change him into something he was not? Looking up, Christian met Kuumi's wary blue-green gaze and felt a new kind of pain tear through his heart. He had frightened this sweet girl when the one thing he found he wanted to do most was call her his... friend? or... what? He did not know, but Christian knew he could not let her walk away. He had to make her stay. He had to find a way to fix this. It was imperative. It was essential. It was his responsibility.   
  
"Onegai, Kuumi-chan. Ashikarazu... onegai no gomen, onegai. Yousha, Kummi-chan... onegai yousha. I masaka to fear you. Masaka. I... I baka... I..." He finally raised his hands and ran them back and forth through the air around his head, and then shrugged. Kuumi looked at him quizzically for several seconds, and then suddenly her face registered an understanding thought.  
  
"Are you confused about what happened too?"  
  
"Hai." He nodded in relief and reached for her hands once more.  
  
"Has it happened before, Chri-stan? Have you ever 'changed' like that before?" He dropped his eyes in shame while he shook his head.  
  
"No. Nanigato." He began idly playing with her fingers as his discomfort grew.  
  
"Do you remember what you were feeling or thinking before I shook you?"  
  
"No..." The whisper was an agonized cry from his soul, and Kuumi felt another shaft of pain pierce her heart as she watched him struggling to understand what he had done and why.  
  
"You truly do not remember getting angry, and speaking harsh words in your own language?"  
  
"No, Kuumi-chan. No. Nanigato. Ashikarazu, Kuumi-chan."  
  
"Oh my." That knowledge was very disturbing to her as she recalled the sensation she had experienced during the episode that had her feeling like she was not looking at the real 'Christian'. 'Could there be TWO Chri-stan's inside of him? Two spirits fighting for dominion over his soul?' Kuumi shuddered at the thought, but could not deny what she had felt, not could she ignore the fact that he could not remember what had happened in those few very intense moments. "Do not worry, Chri-stan," She sqeezed his hand in comforting support, and then wiped the wetness off her face. "Come, lets go." She stood up and pulled on his hand.  
  
"Come? Come where?"  
  
"To see someone special."  
  
"Who, Kuumi-chan? Who seeing?"  
  
"Your Father, Chri-stan. He and Auntie Kaoru have been staying with us for the last two days visiting. They are making 'the rounds' and we were first on the list." Her smile was brilliant and her eyes were dancing with expectation as she tugged on his hand again. "So, come on, unless you want to wait another lifetime to find him."  
  
"No, Kuumi-chan. No. I come." His face was filled with so many different emotions that it was difficult to read what he was feeling.  
  
"Good, it is about time the whole puzzle was put together anyway."  
  
"Puzzle?" He looked confused. "What puzzle?  
  
"You are the last piece of the family puzzle, Chri-stan. A piece we never knew was missing, but an important piece anyway, and Uncle Kenshin will be so happy you've come."  
  
"Truth?" His voice was wary and untrusting as they made their way up the busy street with Kuumi in front pulling Christian behind her. She stopped so abruptly that he nearly walked over the top of her before he could stop, and then found himself looking into her fierce serious eyes.   
  
"Yes, that is the Truth." She said in a clear and determined voice that spoke volumes to Christian about the depth of her love and respect for this Man who was his Father. "He will love you, Chri-stan, simply because you are HIS son. That is all he needs to know about you, nothing else will matter. You are his son, and that will be all he sees when he looks at you, and his heart will tell him the truth of who you are as well and he will love you as if you are his only son. Just the same as he loves your brothers."  
  
"I..." He discovered he could say nothing as a lump of emotion formed in his throat preventing him from making any intelligent sounds at all. So he just pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her small frame and held her tightly for several moments. "Arigato, Kuumi-chan," He finally choked out into the thickness of her dark hair. "Arigato, to seeing me Otou."  
  
"You are welcome, Chri-stan." Her arms had risen to clasp him about the shoulders and her face was pressed into the warm curve of his neck. "You are welcome."  
  
  
  
They stood wrapped within the comforting circle of each others arms oblivious to the odd looks and strange stares they were recieving from people who passed by. At that moment, nothing else mattered except being close and feeling safe, and Christian felt both emotions burning brightly within his lonely soul as he held the lovely Japanese girl close to his heart.  
  
Strangely, the soft warm presance that was forever loving him and comforting him had faded away, and the only presance Christian felt was Kuumi's, oddly, he was not upset over this fact.  
  
Alyse was gone... 


	7. The Diary of Alyse de'Angeles The Burnin...

Glossary: Bruja=Witch, Puta=Whore, Diablo=Devil, Demono=Demon, Alma=Soul, Alcohol=Spirit, Padre=Father, Madre=Mother, Hoji=Son, Black Magic=Magia Negra, Innocent=Inocentes, Children=Ninos, You are a Liar=Usted es un mentiroso, Liar=Mentiroso, God save me=El Dios me ahorra, Help Me= Ayudeme, Joven=Woman, Bujer Joven=Young Woman, Novia=Fiancee, Mierda=Shit!,   
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Diary of Alyse de'Angeles  
  
Leon, Spain  
  
Year of Our Lord 1623  
  
Ashes of the Red Rose  
  
The Spanish Inquisition  
  
June 30, 1623  
  
Papa found out today what Lucas did to me. He was so angry I thought he was going to tear the entire house to pieces. As it was, he broke nearly every single empty pot and glass Mama had stored in the Garden shed. We could hear him out there yelling, cursing, and smashing things for over an hour. I was truly afraid he was going to do something terrible before he was done... I do not know what I thought he might do, but I was still afraid. I have never seen my Papa like that before. His eyes changed color. They actually turned red and looked like burning coals in his face. I have never seen that happen before, and when I tried to talk to him, it was like he could not hear me. He just stormed past me and left the house. I was going to go after him, but Estephan stopped me. He said I needed to leave Papa be for the time being because the mood he was in just then made him very dangerous. Dangerous? I have never thought of my Papa as dangerous, but Mama agreed with Estephan. She said that Papa was so angry at the moment that he was barely in control of himself, and if I went out there trying to talk to him, there was no telling what he might do. I guess that was when I realized that they were not talking only about his temper, but about his Power's too. They were afraid if I went out to talk to him about what had happened with Lucas, He might do something terrible with his magick. I had not thought about that, after all, it was always Papa that kept on about being careful what one said and how it was said, because of the seriousness of the possible consequences the impulsive and uncalculated use of magick could have on the world around us. I had never considered when I silently cursed Lucas, that Papa might want to do something openly. I can see now that the righteous wrath of a Father can be a terrible thing. All I can hope for now is that Lucas just stays away and never comes back, because I am not sure what Papa would do if he actually came face to face with him now that he knows what Lucas did to me.   
  
While Papa was outside in the shed, Mama made me some really nasty smelling tea from tansey petals and a little bit of nightshade, and then made me drink two whole cups of it. It tasted worse than it smelled, and I thought I was going to vomit it back up before I finished drinking it all, but I managed to keep it down. She told me that it will prevent me from getting pregnant in case Lucas caught me at a fertile time within my cycle. I hope she is right. I do not want to find myself carrying a child spawned from that Monster's seed. I think I might could kill myself if that happened.  
  
July 1, 1623  
  
Papa stayed out in the garden shed all night last night and did not come back in the house until well after the Sun had come up. He looked terrible, like he had not slept for weeks. His skin was a horrible grayish color and his eyes were all bloodshot with dark circles under them. The look on his face was horrible as well. He looked like he had spent the night with a thousand ghosts and they had drained him dry of every drop of vitality he had possessed in his body. I am not sure what frightened me more, the way he appeared yesterday when he was so angry, or this look of total despair and futility that came back with him. I do not like seeing my Papa look vulnerable or defeated like he did this morning. It made me feel so sad and guilty, because I know it is my fault, it is because of me and what Lucas did to me.  
  
I wonder, could it be true what Lucas said about women being a curse to men's lives? Did I do something to provoke him into doing what he did that day by the stream? I gone over everything that happened in my head a hundred times, and just can't seem to find an answer for why he did that to me. So, could it be true? Could there somehow be an inate evil inside of woman that does something to a man's soul and makes him behave badly and do immoral unthinkable things that he would not normally even think about? I do not know anymore. I was so sure it was all his fault, but I keep remembering the horrified look on his face when he saw me trying to hold my blouse together. He was looking at me as if I were someone he had never seen before. Like I was a stranger or worse, like I was something terrible that he did not recognize as me. What happened that day? I was so sure I knew, but I am not so sure anymore. Was it my fault? Did I do something bad? Did I tempt him in someway? What did I do wrong? I wish I knew if I could pray to God for the answer and know that he would answer me, but I am not even sure there really is a God. I know I do not trust the God of Lucas's Church, but I am not sure I believe in the God and Goddess that my parents pray to either. I am feeling so lost right now. I wish I knew what to do. If only there were someone I could talk to. If only.  
  
July 13, 1623  
  
Leon Central Square  
  
Inquisition Public Executions  
  
3 petty criminals  
  
2 heritics/blasphemers  
  
4 witches/proven and convicted/confessions  
  
I do not know how it happened, but my family and I were at Market today when the Inquisitor's Wagon-boxes rode by with all those poor people stuffed inside. I could hear them crying and screaming for mercy through the bars in the little windows on the sides of those horrible black boxes the Church hauls their prisoner's around in. The stench of rotting flesh and human waste was overwhelming, and I thought both Mama and I were going to be sick before they were gone. Father and Estephan just stood and watched the wagon-boxes pull away down the road with right angry looks on their faces. I could hear Mama and Papa talking in quiet frightened voices, and I heard Mama say something about there not being a proclaimation posted about any public executions for today. Papa agreed, and was scowling as he put his arms around her. You see, we NEVER come into town when there are executions planned. The crying and screaming and the maliciousness of the torture makes Mama go hysterical. Sometimes for days. I have never seen one. I never really knew anything about them until I started going to Mass with Lucas, but I knew there were executions in the streets. I just never knew how horrible they were, and now we were stuck right in the middle of one.  
  
Watching the reactions of people around us, one would have that the carnival had come to town instead of the executioners wagons. The tone of conversations became excited, faces were flushed with anticipation, and the throng of bodies that moved towards the Central Square infront of the Cathedral was astonishingly enormous. It was like a stampede of mindless cattle with one singular destination in mind and nothing was going to stop them from getting there, including anyone who did not want to go with. We got caught in the middle of that single-minded crowd, and despite Papa and Estephan's best efforts, we all ended up with a perfect view of the long, narrow Execution stage.  
  
There were six tall poles sticking out of the ground off to the right side of the stage, and each one had a large pile of dried wood and kinling at its base. The stage was set up with some sort of cross-shaped altar-table, and I could see what looked like dozens of ropes haning from the tall rafters. A teams of Horses were hitched up and standing ready to the immediate left of the stage. At the time, I had no idea what they were doing there.  
  
What followed next will remain burned into my brain for the rest of my life. It will not matter what I do, I know I will never be able to erase the images that I was forced to watch and the sounds I was forced to listen to.  
  
There were three convicted criminals to be executed first. One was guilty of thievery, one of rape, and the other of murder. Each one in turn was taken up onto the stage and tied hand and foot with ropes. First each hand was tied singly, and then one rope was looped about both feet.  
  
The atrocities that were done to these three men were unspeakable. Each one was hung, though not quite to death, and then wracked. That was when I found out what the Horses were for.  
  
The ropes were somehow attached to the horses, and when the hangman whiped them and they tried to run, they pulled the ropes, and the ropes pulled the man. I could only bare to see one. The first man. He was guilty of murdering his own wife, and had thus been condemned to death by torture. When the horses pulled the ropes taunt, and his body flew up into the air with arms spread wide, I heard him scream in such a way that every nerve and muscle in my body felt like it was going to explode. To his own misfortune, he was a very thin and poorly built man so when the ropes snapped tight, it only took a few short moments before both of his arms were torn completely off his body. Blood was spurting everywhere as he crashed back down to the stage floor screaming and screaming. I suddenly found myself in Estephan's arms and he was pushing my face into his chest trying to hide the horror from my eyes. But it was too late, I had already seen too much. I was screaming and screaming and desperately fighting against him trying to get away so I could run. He knew better than I did that there was nowhere for me to go, so he just held me tighter.   
  
I did not watch the other two men die, but I do know that they lasted longer than the first man because they lived past the wracking. The only way I knew what happened when their broken bodies were placed on the cross-altar was by the horrible ominous chanting of the crowd around me. I could hear the Master Inquisitor asking the man to repent of his sins and take the spirit of The Lord back into his heart. I heard him ask the man to do this three or four times before there was any kind of any answer. The answer the man gave must not have been what the Inquisitor wanted because I heard him shouting the declaration that this man would have to be completely purified because he would not repent on his own. The crowd roared with enthusiasm and began chanting, "rip 'im open, rip 'im open, rip 'im open.". I guess that is exactly what they must have done was rip that poor man open. The sound he made sounded more like something a strangling pig would make than a man. I dropped to my knees and vomited on the ground. I could not help it. I really could not. The other man confessed his sins and repented. I suppose he thought it was a better fate than what awaited him if he did not, and perhaps it was. Estephan told me they chopped off his head. At least when the end came, it came quickly.  
  
But what came next was by far the worst thing I could have ever imagined in my mind.   
  
There were two Heritics condemned to death in the flames because each had committed a crime directly against The Church. One had spoken out against The Pope calling him the son of the Devil, while the other had claimed The Church was filled with sexual molestors and pederast's.  
  
The last four were claimed to be self-confessed witches and servants of the dark powers, but all I could see were four filthy, malnourished; beaten, bruised, and broken women with dead eyes and expressionless faces. That was how The Church had obtained their so-called confessions, through torture and starvation. Now those four woman faced the most horrible death imaginable.  
  
The Master Inquisitor, who thought himself to be a very grand performer, announced in a grandiose flourish that these women had been discovered practicing their blasphemos craft right within the sanctity of their own homes. There was a low rumble of muttering started among the crowd with that statement, but the next one really got them going. He declared that these witches had been practicing their foul magicks in front of their innocent children and polluting the purity of their young minds as well as endangering their immortal holy souls. This sent the crowd into and uproar of monumental proportions. Shouts and screaming cries to "Burn the filthy bitches," rang clear and harsh across the square, while a hundred fists were raised in self-righteous outrage. These people did not care if anything the Master Inquisitor said was true. They did not care that those four woman looked as if they had each been beaten multiple times with God only knew what. Nor did they notice the mangled feet the women were forced to walk on, or the bloodies hands where all their fingernails had been ripped out. I was sobbing and crying without even realizing it. "Do not watch," That is what Estephan kept saying to me, but I couldn't stop myself. I just couldn't.  
  
I watched the executioners force everyone up onto the piles of wood, then tie each of them to a wood pole. The two heritics were shouting curses and spiting at the crowd, but the woman were quiet and solumn. I don't know if I could be that calm. I am afraid if I were one of them, I would be screaming my head off in terror. The fear of the pain of burning would consume me. I know it would.  
  
I turned my face back into Estephan's chest and wrapped my arms around his waist and just held on. I listened to the crowd chanting and screaming for the prisoners legs to be brocken, and I suppose they must have been. The terrible cracking noises and screaming cries could have only been caused by that. It was a horrifying thought. How could they do those things to people who were still alive? The pain must have been astonishing. I cannot imagine it, but it could not compare to the pain experience when the pyres were finally lit.  
  
I could hear Mama screaming and sobbing, and I could hear the people around us cheering and screaming for the flames to burn higher. I tried to cover my ears and block out the sounds, but I could not. I could not stop the horror of death and chaos that was going on around me. I remember looking up into my brothers usually strong and fierce face and finding it streaked with tears and contorted with sorrow, and then my eyes were somehow drawn to the one thing I did not want to see but could not seem to stop myself from looking at.  
  
I looked at the six flaming pyres and saw... I saw the bodies burning inside the flames. I saw clothes flame brightly and disappear, and I saw flesh crisp and peal back like roasted pigs skin does when you throw it in the fire. I could hear terrible screaming... agonized screaming... I could hear the sounds of slow torturous deaths and they seemed to go on and on and on, until I realized I was listening to my own voice screaming in such hysterical grief, that I could hear nothing else.   
  
The next thing I remember, we were home again and I was safe in my bed. For a moment I wondered if it had all been a bad dream, but deep inside my soul I knew it was not. It was real. It had happened, and I had watched it happen. Papa was right. I cannot ever tell anyone about the things that go on inside our house. No one would understand. No one would leave us alone if they knew. And somehow, we would end up tied to one of those flaming pyres screaming out in agony as the fire consumed our flesh.  
  
I have to stay away from Lucas. No matter what happens, I have to stay away from Lucas.  
  
July 16, 1623  
  
Mama has been sick for three days now. Ever since we got trapped in the Cathedral Square during those horrible executions, she has just not been herself. She has not been able to even get out of bed. Papa even had to carry her home that day. I do not understand what is wrong with her. I do not understand why she cannot get up. I know what happened upset her, but it upset me as well and I am up and trying to function. What has happened to Mama that she cannot even get out of her bed? She refuses to eat anything, and will only drink the tea's that Papa and Estephan brew for her.   
  
All she does is lay on her back and stare at the ceiling in her room. I am afraid Mama is going mad, and I do not know how to help her.  
  
July 18, 1632  
  
Estephan pulled me into the basement today and told me something I was not supposed to know. He told me that Papa did not want me to know the truth about why Mama is not getting any better, but He thought I had a right to know. It made me afraid the way he said that, like it was a terrible secret or something, but I could not have imagined anything worse than the real truth.  
  
One of the women who we saw burned was Mama's sister. I did not even know Mama had any sisters. The only Aunt's I knew Estephan and I had were on Papa's side of the family. I never knew Mama had any family at all. She has never once spoken of any of them. No brothers, no sisters, no one. I had assumed that her family was all dead.  
  
I guess they are... Now. 


	8. Faces of The Future

Glossary: Chicchai-Raion=Little Lion, Oodora=Big Tiger, Kodora=Small Tiger, Saiai=Beloved, Aisoku=Beloved Son, Koishii=Dear/Darling, Chichi/Chichioya=Honorable Father, Sochi=Son, Akachan=baby, Ohayo=Good Morning, Otousan/Otou=Father, Okaasan/Okaa=Mother, Aishiteru=I love you, Sho-ji=Front door, Fusuma=inside door, Bushido=Samurai Code, Sofu=Grandfather, Ojiisan=Honorable Grandfather, Kiobito=Sweetheart, Tori=Bird, Aijou=Love,   
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The Face of The Future  
  
The Saitou household was teeming with activity that morning. There had not been this many souls inside the small house in nearly two years, and it was a wonder no one was showing the strain of it yet. But everyone seemed to be more pleased with the over abundance of bodies squashed into the limited space than they were annoyed at the restricted amount of movement they were limited to because of them.  
  
Himura Kenshin and his wife Kaoru did not come and visit often enough for Saitou and Tokio to grow tired of their company very quickly, and their visits never seemed to last long enough either. This year they had come to 'make the rounds' and check up on everyone just 'to see how things were going'. At least that was the excuse Kenshin was giving. Kaoru, on the other hand, was telling a much more believable story. They were simply homesick for their friends and family and Kenshin had just decided one day that they were making a trip to Kyoto, and that was that. He had boarded Kaoru, Yahiko, and himself onto a train the very next day, and here they were. Fortunately, Kaoru had thought to stop and send a telegram to Tokio before they left that warned her and Saitou that they were coming, so it was not a terrible shock when the three of them showed up on the Police Captain's doorstep. On the contrary, it had been quite the grand welcome they had recieved. While Kuumi and Quii had all but smothered Uncle Kenshin and Auntie Kaoru with hugs and kisses, the twins, Ruakii and Tokken all but knocked the nearly 30 year old Yahiko off his feet in their excitement to see the dark haired Samurai they had never been able to decide was their Uncle or their cousin.   
  
When he was asked why Tsumbe was not with him, Yahiko had blushed furiously before answering that she was expecting... again, and was not feeling well. So she had decided to remain behind in Tokyo this time, but that she sent everyone her love. Then Yahiko had squinted his eyes and bunched up his face in painful preparation for Saitou's forthcomeing remarks about his wifes preganancy. It was inevitable. It was expected. It was Saitou.  
  
"Now... How many does this make, Chicchai-Raion? Twelve? or is it Ten?"  
  
"Three, Saitou. It only makes Three." Yahiko had sighed and cast a pleading look at his father that seemed to say, 'Help me... Please, help me.' But Kenshin had just grinned at him, shrugged, and wrapped an arm around Kuumi to give her a warm hug and kiss her cheek.   
  
"Only Three?? Are you certain, Chiccai-Raion? It seems to me that there are many more than just Three. Perhaps you have lost count, hmmmmm? Could that be possible?" The wicked gleam of mischievious sarcasm was unmistakable as it glittered in his yellow eyes, and the young Samurai finally just gave in and laughed.  
  
"No, Saitou. There are only two at the Dojo. Sokura, and Onji. The new baby will make three. I am sure we have not lost track of anyone on the way." His sherri colored eyes twinkled at the older man indulgently as he thought to himself, 'The old Wolf will never change, and I guess that is the way it should be. Some things are not meant to change.' Saitou had laughed and pounded the younger man on the back in good humor, and then grasped his hand in the new Western-style from of greeting and welcomed him to his home.  
  
"It is good to see you, boy. You have stayed away for far too long. Hasn't he, My Dear?" Saitou had turned warm affectionate eyes towards the smiling face of his lovely wife, and Tokio had walked up to Yahiko and gently brushed a kiss against his cheek.  
  
"Yes. It has been much too long since you came with your Parents on one of their visits. It is very good to see you, Yahiko-san." And she had winked at him knowingly. "Next time, do try and bring your WHOLE family with you."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." He blushed again, but smiled widely into her warm face. "I will remember that."  
  
Then the mob of happy souls had been ushered into the small three bedroom home, and the reminicing had begun.   
  
The following day, the Himura's were greeted with a wonderful early morning surprise as their youngest son came bouncing through the sho-ji with a loud "Otousan! Okaasan!" and threw himself in the middle of their futon and them in a display of exuberant joy that only Kenji was capable of. Unbeknownst to the Kenshin or Kaoru, Saitou had sent word to Hiko that the Himura's were making an unexpected trip to Kyoto and, perhaps he might want to bring the Kodora down off the mountain BEFORE they made their way up there. After all, the little demon had not seen them for several months, and everyone knew how much he was missing the two of them. So, it was no great surprise to either Saitou or Tokio when the overexcited teen burst through their front door without even knocking.  
  
"Kenji-Akachan!" Kaoru had squealed in happiness as she sat up and engulfed her clamoring son in huge hug that showed him just how much she had missed him. "Oooohh, my baby, my baby..." She crooned and cried against the thickness of his red hair as she buryied her face against him. "I missed you so much... so much, baby... I missed you so much... Kenji, Kenji... Aishiteru, my Angel... Aishiteru." And little tears of joy began to slide down her nose as she held him tight to her heart.  
  
Kenji had never been a child to be embarrassed by his Mother's little pet names or over expressive emotions for him, rather, he was a child who thrived on his Mother's love and had basked in its glory all of his life. So, as she cradled him tightly against her, his strong young arms wound themselves around her body and held on as tightly as he could, while his face sought out the familiar warmth and comfort of her neck. "Aishiteru, Okaasan... I missed you, too..." His usually strong firm voice cracked with the heaviness of his emotions and he burrowed closer to her feeling the beat of her heart against his nose. "I missed you too." The room grew quiet around them as they slowly rocked back and forth locked firmly within each others arms. Beside them, Kenshin watched them with deep purple eyes filled with tears of love and humility. He had always been in awe of the relationship between his wife and their son, and the tremendous love bond they shared. It was a depth of love he understood very well, but knew he could never be a part of... not in the sense that he could 'share' with them what they had together. The three of them shared a bond between them that was just as strong and as deep, and he shared a love bond with his son that was as unique and as powerful as that Kenji shared with Kaoru. But it never ceased to humble him whenever he watched the two of them together. It was like looking at the pure love of the Angels in Heaven. They were his Angels... They were ALL his Angels. Kaoru, Kenji, Soujiro, Yahiko... ALL of them.  
  
"Kodora." The husky rough voice of Seijurou Hiko filtered in through the open sho-ji, as he carefully stepped through. "You could have at least knocked and gave them 'some' warning before you give everyone a heart siezure this early in the morning." He was trying to sound gruff again, but the glint of humor and pleasure in his deep green eyes gave him away easily. Hiko loved this sort of thing though one would have never thought so considering the man he had once been. Where he had once shunned emotional contact and ardent displays of affection, now he was often found in the middle of instigating them. It had occurred to his a few years ago, that it actually made him feel better physcially when he watched his family during moments like these. All of the strains of the world and his ever increasing age seemed to disappear in the face of his daughter-in-laws pure happiness at the unexpectedness of being able to hold her youngest son the first thing this morning. Then, as he felt the weight of their ever growing warmth upon him, Hiko turned slightly and met the smiling eyes of his own son.   
  
Kenshin's deep purple gaze rested with deepest affection upon the craggy features of his fathers face. It never ceased to amaze the red-haired Samurai how this man seemed to remain constantly the same dispite the passage of time that had long since been left behind. His hair was still just as dark as the wings of the mighty black Raven, and it hung well past his waist now; nearly to his knees. Eyes that had seen more in one lifetime than most men can dream of or pray to see, remained the same deeply intelligent, shrewd emerald green Kenshin remembered from his days as a youth when this mighty mountain of a man was his Sword Master. So many years... was it possible that so much time had gone by yet neither of them showed their true age? Kenji was often heard saying that it was 'love' that kept a true swordsman young, and he could prove it just by looking at his Otousan and Sofu.  
  
"Ohayo, Chichi," Kenshin rose from the make-shift sleeping mat he had shared with Kaoru, and leaned backwards trying to stretch the stiffness from his back and shoulders. He may not look his age of nearly 50, but he certainly felt it. More and more the aches and pains in his bones were becoming worse as the years of using his sword in the service of the Hiten Mitsurugi were finally showing the true wear on his body. He did not walk great distances any more, nor did he actively carry a blade since it had become far too painful to swing it in the last year. Yahiko had inherited the Sakobatou that had hung from Kenshin's belt for nearly three decades, and he wore it with an extreme amount of pride. That he did.   
  
"Ohayo, Sochi. You are looking better than I expected you would. Did you take the train this time, like I advised, and stay off the water?"  
  
"Yes," A grateful smile crossed Kenshin's lips as he bowed to his father in appreciation. "It was a much easier trip... just as you said it might be." Hiko watched with great concern as his son struggled to maneuver joints that had aged far to quickly for a man of his age. The pain Kenshin suffered had become an obsession for Hiko, because within his Father's heart he felt responsible for the breakdown of his son's body. The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu was designed for a large man with heavier bones and muscles that could withstand the increased pressures and traumas forced upon them by the rigours of the unique sword style. The faster-than-God-like speed of the styles attacks had gradually worn down the natural cushioning systems within Kenshin's smaller framed body, and he had at last been forced to succumb to the terrific pain it had caused. Now Hiko was forced to watch his beautiful son struggle to do the simplest of tasks as if he were an aged man at the end of his years instead in the middle of his life, and it never failed to break his heart when he saw what the Dragon had done to his beautiful boy.  
  
"Less painful to your bones?"  
  
"Yes. I never realized how much of the aching before was caused by the damp of the water."  
  
"I had wondered. I am pleased you had a better trip, Sochi." Hiko smiled gently as he nodded in relief. This was an unplanned trip for Kenshin, and as pleased as he was to see his son, Hiko could never help but worry when he did impulsive things these days. He was not the man he had once been; his strength was so limited, and he seemed to fragile at times, that Hiko often feared he may yet put Kenshin in the ground before death came to close his own eyes. Of course, to everyone elses eyes, the Great Oodora was just as powerful and strong as he had ever been, he just appeared to be slowing down, and that is what they all kept telling themselves. Only Hiko and perhaps Kaoru, truly understood how tenious a hold upon his 'Manhood' Kenshin really had.  
  
"It is good to see you, ChiChi. That it is."   
  
"It is good to be seen, Sochi..." The two men chuckled while the younger shook his head in indulgence and amusement. "You will be proud of the Kodora, Kenshin. He grows stronger and swifter with the rising of every Sun."  
  
"He would have to, ChiChi. With you as his Master, he would not dare do anything less." Another deep chuckle issued from Kenshin's throat as he stepped past the bundle of arms and heads that was his wife and son and approached his Father. "After all, no one wants to bring the wrath of the Mountain-ki down upon their heads... Least of all my son. He knows only too well how... understanding you are about poor presentation."  
  
"If he does, it is only because you had the wisdom to share your MANY experiences of, shall we say, poor judgement with him in hopes he would not make the same mistakes."  
  
"Indeed." Both Kenshin's and Hiko's gazes turned to rest on the content boy who lay nestled within the love and safety of his mother's embrace. "He must be better than I was, Master... We... I... I cannot let him make the same kind of mistakes I made when I was his age. He must be better, he must be more honorable and respectful than I."  
  
"He is, Sochi... You have raised him well." Hiko raised a large hand and let it rest warmly on Kenshin's shoulder. "The Kodora is a fine swordsman, a respectful deshi, and, more importantly, he is growing into an honorable man... Just like his Father."  
  
"Thank-you, Master." Kenshin bowed his head and spoke softely and respectfully to the great man beside him. "It means a great deal to me to hear you say that, Master. I know I was not always honorable or respecful. I made many terrible mistakes that should have never been, and I tainted much of my life and yours because of them."  
  
"Yes. But that is all long into the past, My Son. Long into the past where it no longer bears any influence upon our lives or our relationship to one another. You have long since grown into and beyond the kind of man I had hopes of your being. All of our years of sorrow and pain are behind us, Kenshin. There is only the future now. The future and the Kodora and Yahiko's progeny. From them all things further will be born, and the world as we know it will cease to exist as it makes room for a new one where we do not belong."  
  
"Yes. The world will belong to the young. The days of War and the fighting Samurai are at an end, Chichi, but we must not let the ways of Honor and Loyalty die with the rest of our Time, Master."  
  
"No, My Son. The Code will remain as it had always stood, as a beacon of Truth and Knowledge to be cradled within the heart of the Warrior whether he carries a sword, a rifle, or a quill. The Bushido will never fade away from Japan nor from her people. Swordsman like Your Son's will carry it and it's eight virtures into the future where it can be shared, taught, and retaught. The Honor of the Samurai will not die with us, Oodora. It will live on in our children's children until the end of the World."  
  
Kenshin reached up and grasped his father's hand tightly in his and squeezed it as hard as he could as he bowed his head in agreement. "I pray you are right, Chichioya. I pray that with all my heart and soul. That I do." Then he turned the intensity of his clear violet eyes up into Hiko's face and locked gazes with the older man. "Aishiteru, My Father. I have missed you... I truly have."  
  
Hiko swallowed at the huge lump that suddenly appeared in his throat as he savored the chance to look into the beloved face of his son one more time. "Aishiteru, Aisoku-Kenshin." His voice was husky and became thick with emotions he could never seem to control anymore where his son was concerned. "My heart has been empty these two years. It has been too long since my eyes have seen your face, Kenshin. Far too long... two years is too long to go without looking into your eyes and touching the warmth of your ki. I have missed you, Oodora-san. That I have." And Father and Son at last stepped into one anothers embrace and stood silently as the comfort of being together again settled around them. The almost audible hum of their spirit-ki's coming together to rejoice in the long absent contact could be felt as it filled the small room with the intensity of their combined energy.  
  
Kenji, who had been so completely engrossed within his mother's arms, was suddenly pulled back into the world of his full reality as the unmistakable vibration of his Father's and Grandfather's combined ki's slid through his soul like the soothing balm of a warm river. He lifted his head from the curve of Kaoru's neck, and looked over his shoulder. There he saw a sight that always made him feel as if he were standing on the edge of a great cliff looking into a sky filled with a million sparking diamonds waiting for the wind to come and sweep him away into the Heaven's. His Father wrapped snuggle within his own Father's arms as if he were no more than a small boy. His glorious red hair spread out over the heavily muscled arms that held him, and his face lost to sight as it buryied itself against the thick, brown neck and shoulder, and the way Hiko bent over his smaller frame made it seem as if he were pulling the younger man right into his heart. A gentle hand reached up and wipped at the boys face, and he jerked in shock as he realized his mother was drying tears from his cheeks.  
  
"Go on, kiobito..." Kaoru whispered and pressed a motherly kiss into his thick hair and another against his damp cheek. "Go on and find your place with them. You know it is always there waiting for you." His clear aqua colored eyes gazed lovingly at her beautiful face for a moment, and then he pressed his lips against her smooth cheek and rubbed his forehead roughly against hers.  
  
"Aishiteru, Otaasan... How do you always know what I am thinking?"  
  
"Because I am your Mother, Saiai. I always know what you are thinking."  
  
"Is that the only reason?"  
  
"No, but it is enough for you to understand for now. Go to your Father, Kenji... He had missed you so much more than I can ever tell you. Go to him, his heart and soul need to feel 'you', not just your ki, and his arms grow as hungry to hold you as mine do... sometimes I think perhaps more so. He misses you, Saiai. Go to him... Go now." With one last kiss on her cheek, Kenji rose to his feet and walked very softly over to his Father and Grandfather.  
  
"O-Otousan??" His voice was tremulous as he reached out to touch the back of his father's head where it was resting on the curve of Hiko's great shoulder. Kenshin immediately pulled back from his chosen place of comfort and turned to meet the misty aqua-blue eyes of his son. Violet eyes filled with tears as he drank in the absolute beauty of Kenji's unscarred face, and the purity of eyes unburdened with any of the horrors he had seen by the time he was the same age.  
  
"Aisoku-Kenji." The gentle whisper was filled with love, pride, and the anxiety of never being sure he was still the governing male figure in his son's life. "My beautiful son... Saiai-Kenji-san." The oft times fluid grace of Kenshin's hands failed him at that moment as he reached out and cupped his son's face in loving repose.   
  
"Otousan? What is wrong with your hands?" Kenji gently pulled his father's hands away from his face and held them reverently in his. Astonishingly, he noticed they were about the same size now, and his eyes flew to his father's face in bewilderment. "They are the same." He whispered in awe. "Our, hands... Otousan, our hands are the same."  
  
Kenshin smiled and squeezed the boys hands tightly within his own. "Yes. They are the same, Aisoku. It has taken you your entire life, but you are finally the same size as I am. See..." Kenshin reached out and put his hand on Kenji's shoulder and made him meet his dark purple gaze. "You have reached the height of my Manhood, Kenji. From here on, you will surpass me in everything you do and everything you become. It is I who will stand in Your shadow now."  
  
"NO! That will not ever be true, Otousan. It will never be true." Kenji was fierce and determined as he grasped both of his Father's shoulders and bore down into his shocked face. "I will never be Greater than you, nor do I wish to be. You are MY FATHER... You are that which I hope to become like, but I will never be what you are. You are the begining and end of what I want to be, and I will learn everything from you that I can... everything that you will teach me... Everything, Otousan. But I can never be more. I do not want to be more. I only wish to become a man you will be proud of... and to be your son. I only want to be your son, Otousan." With that heart felt expression of his love and respect for his Father, Kenji buryied his face in Kenshin's hair and wrapped his arms around the stunned man. "Aishiteru, Otousan. You are the Greatest Man I know. I just want to make you proud to be my Father."  
  
As Kenshin pulled his trembling son as close to his heart as his aching arms would allow, he pressed tender kisses against the boys neck and let tears of joy slid unashamedly down his face. "I AM proud of you, Kenji My son. I am more proud than my words can ever speak to you, and I am proud to be your Father. But more so, I am proud to call you My Son, Kodora. I am so proud to call you My son, and whatever you are wishing for me to teach you, you have but to ask and the knowledge is yours. Whatever I am and whatever I have that you want or need, My Son... it is yours just as it has always been and always will be."   
  
A soft sob could be heard from the youth as he burrowed closer against his father's neck, and Kenshin raised a hand to cup the back of his head where he tenderly stroked the long thick red hair as it fell over his arm. "I have loved you since before your lungs drew air, Kenji," Kenshin's voice was barely above a whisper, and the words he spoke were meant for his son's ears alone. "I have loved you and your brothers with every beat of my heart and every breath of my soul. My life is yours as it is theirs... my life ceased being my own the day I fell in love with your beautiful mother, and I discovered what it meant to need something more than the air I breathed to keep me alive each day. With each member of my family who has come into my heart, with each birth, each marriage; each bonding has been different and unique but nontheless, just as stong and powerful as those who came before, and those who are yet to come." Tightening his arms just a bit more, dispite the pain, Kenshin pushed outward from his central core and enveloped Kenji within the protective blanket of his powerful spirit-ki. For, no matter the pain, no matter the state of his body, the Warrior's spirit within Himura Kenshin would not be dimmed or diminished and its enormous strength continued onward as a testiment to the Magnificent Samurai he had once been.  
  
"Carry with you always that knowledge, Himura Kenji. Carry the knowledge that your Father loves you and there is nowhere else within his life or heart for another to take your place. You are the son of my spirit, Kenji-Kodora. Within you burns the power of the white flames that you inherited from me, but there can only be one White Warrior, My Son. Your destiny lies further along the path beyond mine. I have lived my life and I have fulfilled my purpose the Gods made me for... You have been made for a purpose, My Son. A great purpose, and you cannot escape it any more than I could escape mine." Kenji grew very still within his father's embrace as all of the words he had just heard him speak slowly made their way into his rational mind. 'Only One White Warrior?' What did his father mean by that? What was a 'White Warrior'? Who was the 'White Warrior'? Was his Father refering to himself? Was he 'The White Warriror', and if so, what did that mean?  
  
"Otousan?" Kenji pulled awa from Kenshin and looked into his serious face. "What do you mean? What is a 'White Warrior'?"  
  
Kenshin smiled and placed his hand against the smoothness of his son's face once more. "It is time you knew the whole truth, Kenji-san. It is time you knew everything about your Father and Mother and where you come from."  
  
"But... but, Otousan, Sofu told me..." Kenji dropped his gaze in shame as he mumbled. "I... I made Sofu tell me about many things from the past already."  
  
"You did?" Kenji did not see the smirk that tugged at his Fathers mouth as he turned and exchanged understanding glances with Hiko. "And WHAT did you make Sofu tell you, Kenji?" As if Hiko could be forced to tell anyone anything.  
  
"He told me about the Bakumatsu... about who YOU were during the Bakumatsu. But do not be angry with Sofu, Otou. It was my fault he told me... I wanted to know what happened in the past that would have ever made it so the two of you did not get along or even like each other, and... and, well, it just sort of ended up going that way until he told me about... about you being... well, I figured it out myself actually. Didn't I, Sofu?"  
  
"Yes, Kodora. In the end, you did figure it out on your own. I never did actually say the words to you." Hiko's face was slightly sad, but the truth was the truth, and the boy HAD figured it out on his own.  
  
"So, you know that I was... The Hitokiri Battousai." Kenshin's voice was flat as he looked at the bent head of his son.  
  
"Yes. Otou, I know."  
  
"I see." A great sigh heaved through Kenshin's small frame and he looked over his son's head to catch the worried blue eyes of his beloved. "It would seem this talk has waited a bit too long to happen, wouldn't it, Koishii?"  
  
"Yes, perhaps it would, but Kenshin... There are so many things to tell... so many things he does not know. Which ones will you chose to tell and which ones will you leave secret?"  
  
"Hmmmm..."  
  
"Why must any of them be secret?" A hard flinty voice echoed from the hallway to everyones left, and Kenshin turned to find Saitou leaning against the slender doorframe preparing to light a cigarette. "The Kodora is no fool, Battousai." He said, elasping into his old habit of calling Kenshin by the name he's known him by for so many years. "He is not a child any longer, perhaps it is time you stopped treating him like one."  
  
"Are you giving me parenting advice, Saitou?" Kenshin asked in a low dangerous voice than had Kenji staring nervously between his Father and the man he knew as his Uncle.  
  
"Me?" Saitou pointed to himself in exageration as he took a long drag off his smoke then slowly blew it out in a gray cloud that swirled his head. "Of course not. God knows how 'I' could possibly be any more qualified than 'YOU' seeing as how I have raised four children and you one and a half."  
  
"One and a half?" Kenji squawked in outrage. "I am worth more than a half, Uncle Saitou. Yahiko has to be the 'half' your referring to, and not me? Right??"  
  
"Sure, Runt. And Your Mother likes me better too." Yahiko appeared right behind Saitou's should, and with a big yawn, favored the gapping mouthed teen with a wicked wink. "You never did know when to shut your mouth, Kodora... I see Sofu has not been able to teach you any better yet. Must be hereditary... "  
  
"Yeah... Nobody in this family knows when to shut-up. It's a Himura defect, Baka-Raion, and you ought to know."  
  
"Oh yeah, how do you figure that Runt?"  
  
"Because you've been around them all a whole lot longer than I have... Monkey-ass." And Kenji folded his arms across his chest giving Yahiko his best 'Go to Hell,' and 'So there,' combination look.  
  
"Hmmmm, he got you there, Raion." Hiko sniggered as he walked across the room to stand next to a smirking Saitou.  
  
"Bullshit, he did!"   
  
"Nope. Gotta agree with the old man here, kid. The Kodora got you that time. No doubt about it."  
  
Yahiko glared at the two men whose love for sarcasm and mental grief was legendary within the family if not within Kyoto in the last 10 years. "And just how do you figure the little Runt got anything up on me that time, I would like to know?"  
  
"Well, Raion... Whether you beat him in defimation of family character or not... he absolutely beat you within the personal insult catagory. Would you not agree, Hiko?"  
  
"Oh, most definitately, Saitou. Most definitately. The Kodora out scored Raion by what... at least two."  
  
"Two...?" Saitou carefully counted on his fingers as he moved his lips in a mockery of talking to himself. "Why, your right, Old Friend. It is two. Definitely two."  
  
"Oh Lord save me from old men who think they are still fit to do battle." Yahiko mumbled under his breath as he stalked into the room and idly cuffed his younger brother on the back of the head. "Baka."   
  
Kenji just smiled smuggly.   
  
He knew he had won the verbal battle with his brother, and so, for the moment, everything else was forgotten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kenji's here, Kuumi." Quii's excitment carried her all the way back down the hallway to the room she shared with her older sister and bouncing into the middle of her futon. "Did you hear me, sleepy-head? Kenji's here! Kenji's here! Kenji's here!"  
  
"I heard you, little tori. Now get off my bed and go away... I am still sleeping." Kuumi tried to bury her dark head further beneath the quilts, but her younger sister was not having any of that. With a wild yank, she pulled all of the bed clothes off leaving Kuumi in a disheveled pile in the center of the futon with her long black hair sticking out in a thousand directions.  
  
"QUII!!!" She squealed in anger and lunged up off the mattress intent upon strangling the younger girl, but all she found was empty air where Quii had been, and then she was regailed with the evil devlish laughter that was unique to her sister alone. "Kami save me..." She moaned and flopped back down onto her head rest roll. "MOTHER..."  
  
"Oh come on... don't you have any sense of humor at all? Geez, you always have to be so serious all of the time... Hummph." Quii threw herself back down onto Kuumi's futon as all the excitement of her early morning discovery seemed to drain out of her. "I thought you would be excited that He was here. That is why I came to wake you up."  
  
"I am excited, Quii. Can you not see that?" Kuumi's voice was laced heavily with sarcasm and irritation.  
  
"Yeah right. I can really hear the abundance of excitment in your voice. Maybe I should go out and tell him that you really do not care if he is here or not... Yes. I think I will do just that." And she bounced off the futon towards the fusuma only to find herself falling flat on her face. Looking back in angry surprise, she found her ankle caught tightly in the hand of her older, now glowering sister.  
  
"IF you do, Saitou Quii, I swear on Buddha's head... I will tear every strand of your hair out by the roots, rub honey all over your bald head, and tie you up in an anthill. YOU GOT ME?"  
  
"OK, OK, OK... Geez, you cannot take a joke at all. Do you really think I would do that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The only response she got back from that accusation was another round of Quii's wicked laughter as she leapt up off the futon and smothered Kuumi with her own bedding, and then bounced from the room. Kuumi had to smile and laugh a little. She would not know what she would do without Quii to keep her going sometimes, but then again. She woundered sometimes what it would be like NOT to have her around tormenting her all the time. With a deep sigh, she pulled herself up off the futon and walked to her clothes cabinet. She needed to find something pretty to wear if Kenji really was here. After looking and considering several different gowns, Kuumi chose her lavendar kimono with its pale pink obi. She liked how it made her eyes look more of a misty blue than green, and the pastels also seemed to bring out a creamy sheen in her skin that was attractive.  
  
Kuumi knew that being attracted to Kenji was silly. He was nearly four years younger than she was, and barely entering into manhood to the point of being eligable to take a wife... at least by his parents standards. She knew it was a dream that was next to impossible, her becoming Kenji's wife, but there was a small part of her that was so attached to him she just could not seem to let go of the dream. He was really the only spousal option she had left in her life anyway. She was getting too old for betrothals, and her father had not had any offers for her in over two years.  
  
It was a fact, Kuumi made people nervous. She had the uncanny ability to appear like she knew everything someone else was thinking, almost before they thought it themself. There was a constant air around her of something nontangible yet physically oppressing that sent others into a feeling of instant wariness and defensivness. Her beauty was incomparable, her mannars and graces impecable, but none of that mattered once someone was close enough to her to 'feel' the aura of strangeness that surrounded her constantly like a second skin.   
  
Her Mother called it her 'second sense' and tried to tell Kuumi it was a gift to be able to feel and sense the emotions and state of mind of others, but Kuumi had always felt it was more of a curse than a gift. 'It' had kept her from having many friends, from having a Inazuke or a Husband, and 'It' may end up being the only companion she had to grow old with before her life was over, unless someone came along who was not disturbed by 'It'. That was what was so wonderful about Kenji. He had grown up in a family where manifestations of the spiritual energies and powers was as normal as breathing and eating, so she had never had any strange effect on him like she did on others. If only there were someone else... someone older who would still not be put off by her... Gift.  
  
But was there anyone like that? Kuumi did not believe so.  
  
"Kuumi-aijou, I need you to go to Market for me today." Tokio's voice interrupted her daughters daydreams in front of her cabinet.  
  
"Oh... What do you need, Okaa?"  
  
"Just some extra tofu, rice milk, and bean sprouts."  
  
"All right, Okaa. I will be ready in just a few moments." Kuumi rushed to dress and then brushed her hair into a smooth black curtain around her shoulders and waist. Kenji liked long hair.  
  
When she approached her Mother, Tokio looked into the beautiful jewel like blue-green eyes, and gently took one of the small white hands. "You are so lovely, My Dear one, but you are wearing your heart on your sleeve, Kuumi."  
  
"I know, Okaa. I cannot seem to help it. I always feel this way when HE is here. He is the only one who..." Her voice trailed off as she lowered her eyes and blushed.  
  
"I know, Koishii, Kenji is the only one who does not seem to notice your Gift, nor does it seem to bother him in anyway, but dearling, you must listen to me. Kenji-san is not for you, in your heart you know this."  
  
"I know this, Okaasan. But how do I stop feeling how I feel?"  
  
"I am not sure, my dear, but something will happen and you will forget about the young Kodora. I am certain of this."  
  
Hopeful blue-green crystals rose to search the gentle face of the only mother she had known, and Kuumi reached out and wrapped her arms around Tokio's neck. "Thank-you, Okaasan."  
  
"You are welcome, Saiai. Now have hope in your heart... You are not too old for love or marriage. There is a man waiting to find you. I believe this."  
  
"Why, Okaasan? Why do you believe it so much? I have gone nearly all my years without finding anyone to love me... or who will let me love them. How can you believe?"  
  
"Because, Aijou. I lived without your father for over 10 years believing he had died in the Bakumatsu, but he was yet alive, and God allowed us to come back together after all that time and still have a wonderful loving marriage. That has made me a believer of many things, and I believe there is one yet who is meant to hold your precious heart, but you must let go of Kenji and your little girl dreams."  
  
"I will try, Okaa... I will try." Kuumi hugged her mother one more time, and then bid her farewell as she ducked out the backdoor and headed towards the Market. Perhaps her mother was right. Perhaps it was time to let go of childish dreams of Himura Kenji... Of course, she knew in her heart that even if her mother was right, and there was someone waiting for her, she would probably never find him.  
  
Things like that just did not happen to Saitou Kuumi. She led the dullest life of any single member in this family. Little did she know, that this trip to the Market would have more repurcussions on her future than she could have imagined. For, as Kuumi departed the small home she had lived in and grown up in since the night of 'The Flaming Sword', Christian was patiently trying to make his way through the throng of milling Japanese shoppers as he looked for a link to his past.   
  
The future was about to collide with the past, and no one within the Saitou or Himura Familes would ever be the same.  
  
***A/N***  
  
This is a transition chapter that needed to be written in order to pull together the lives and ideals of both families involved. It takes place only a few hours/moments before Kuumi and Christian meet in the street. The next chapter will bring Kenshin face to face with his long forgotten and unknown past... Christian de'Angeles.  
  
Please look forward to reading "The Beautiful Gemini".  
  
Updated: The Master of High Tower (the end of the week)IE: The 'unedited' version of Master of High Tower is located on Adultfanfiction.net. It is rated a LEMON over there, but I had to tone it down to post it on fictionpress.net  
  
Just posted: The Bad Kid (new K/K fanfiction under Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery) You can find my new fiction through the links on my Author's page. It will also be up on my Webpage.  
  
Please READ and REVIEW. Thanks for your support. Tsuki-san. 


	9. The Beautiful Gemini

Glossary: Okaeri=Welcome, Onegai=Please, Ishii=Child, Sofu=Grandfather, Koishii=Dear/Darling, Saiai=Beloved, Aisoka=Beloved Son, Otousan=Father, Okaasan=Mother, Hai=Yes, Tabi-split toe socks, Sho-ji=Outside door, Ikka=family, Aishiteru=I love you, Tenshi=Angel, Sochi=son(Hiko uses for Kenshin), Chichioya/Chichi=Father(honorable, Kenshin uses for Hiko), Kodora=Small Tiger,   
  
Chapter Eight  
  
The Beautiful Gemini  
  
It had already been a day filled with heart-wrenching revelations for the Himura family as Kenshin and Kaoru had finally sat down with their youngest son and told him the long story of his Father's past, his parents coming together, and the the tale of The White Warrior.  
  
Kenji had sat in rapt awe as Kaoru told the story of the making of the Elemental Army, the Battle of the Zombie Horde, the long and dangerous look for Yahiko through the underground prison, and how she and Kuumi had been incarcerated in the dank dungeon of the old Palace. Then she told him about Kenshin's battle with the Devil's Destroying Angel and The Devil himself as well as the war fought by his Elemental Army against the Demon horde that had descended into the Throne Room on the tails of the 'Demon's Finger'. She explained about Yahiko's incredible wildling ki and how he and Soujiro had ultimately saved everyone by defeating Acuma with the pure power of his spirit and Soujiro's 'Sword of Heaven'.   
  
Then she moved on to finish the story by telling Kenji in better detail his own part that He had played in the incredible goings on that had occured that terrible night, and how in the end it was still his father's sword that had ended the life of the Devil's Witch who had sought to use them all for such an evil and horrible purpose. The young swordsman had listened with extreme intent to his mother's every word, and when she was finally finished he had bowed his head and remained still for a very long time. No one moved to touch or disturb him as Kenshin sternly shook his head indicating that Kenji needed the time to come to terms with all of the information he had just received. So, a respectful silence was maintained for the sake of the obviously troubled young man.  
  
At last, after what seemed a small eternity, Kenji opened his mouth and spoke in a low but clear voice.  
  
"Otousan?" He asked in troubled ambivalence.  
  
"Hai, my son?"  
  
"How did you change into the 'Spirit of the Tiger' that night? What gave you and the others the power to manifest your ki's into a physical form?"  
  
"It was the night of The Autumn Moon, Kenji-san, and Elsbeth was indeed a powerful witch. There was much magick flowing freely through the air that night, and it was the eve of My Destiny. I believe it was supposed to happen that way. That I do."  
  
"Were you not afraid, Otousan?"  
  
"Afraid? Hai, I was afraid... I was afraid of failing and of what would happen to the world if I did."  
  
"Were you not afraid of dying?"  
  
"The thought of dying was secondary to the thought of what would befall the innocents if I failed... and what would happen to you and your Mother... and your brothers as well."  
  
"You loved us so much even then?"  
  
"Hai. I have always loved you, Kenji-san."  
  
"And my brothers?"  
  
"I have loved them as well. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You have saved each of us from certain death once. Soujirou and Yahiko during that time, and mysef as well, but before I was born, and each time you have risked your own life at great peril to save us."  
  
"Is something bothering you, Kenji-san?" Kenshin asked with gentle concern, "What is on your mind, my son?"  
  
"How does a man who was so entrenched within the bonds of murder and the glory of blood-shed learn to love so deeply that he would risk all he is and all he has to save the life of another?"  
  
"I would like to answer that question, if I may be permited, My Father." Yahiko reached out and touched Kenshin's arm gently and met the shocked mans wide eyed gaze with understanding sherry colored eyes. At Kenshin's nod, Yahiko faced his younger brother's direction and began to speak in a slow even tone of humility and deep respect.  
  
"I once asked a very simular question, Kenji-san, My Brother. But my question was asked concerning our Older brother, Soujirou. As you have recently discovered, Soujirou is, or rather, was the infamous 'Tenken' who is revered as one of the deadliest shadow assassians of the post Bakumatsu era. When I met Sou-san, it was shortly after he had given up his name of 'Tenken' and he was in the middle of his journey trying to discover the truth of life and life's emotions. You see, Kenji-san," Yahiko paused and took a deep breath as he let his memory roll back over the long years. "There was a time when our beloved Soujirou had no emotions whatsoever."  
  
Kenji's head whipped up and he stared at Yahiko's calm face in disbelief as a picture of their VERY emotionally expressive eldest brother came to mind. "What? No emotions? What are you saying?"  
  
"He felt nothing except... Joy, I suppose you could say. He felt no anger, no sadness, no guilt, no regret... He was the perfect assassin, Kenji-san. He killed without guile or remorse, and he was very good at it. He killed quickly and silently... He would be finished and gone before anyone realized he had even been there."  
  
"I do not believe that!" The note of panicked outrage in Kenji's voice made both Kenshin and Kaoru flinch. This was going to be harding than they had anticipated.  
  
"Whether you believe it or not, Kodora, it is the truth." Kenshin reached out and placed a gently hand of comfort and understanding on his youngest son's trembling shoulder. "I know it is hard to acceptl."  
  
"Otousan??" Pale aqua-blue eyes filled with the anxiety of lost innocence searched Kenchin's face in vain as they looked for some other truth or meaning behind the words that were being said. But they found only the same truth, and they could not accept it.  
  
"It is the truth, Kenji-san." Kenshin's gentle violet gaze reached out and locked with the anxiety ridden one of his son, and he lifted his hand from Kenji's shoulder to cup his cool cheek in the warmth of its palm. "Soujirou and I had many things in commen within the make-up of our basic individualities. We suffered from many of the same flaws and lacked many of the same characterists. It was one of the reasons we were able to bond so closely... We understood each other's pain... the long years of compensating for the lonliness and the profound effect it had upon our souls. It was why I wanted to be there for him when he started to struggle upon the path of enlightenment... It was why I loved him so much when he began to emerge and I saw the man he was becoming, and it is why I love him still."  
  
"But I do not understand, Otousan? You were assassin's... you murdered people... for whatever reasons were given to you, but it was still murderer." Kenji shook his head in consternation and looked away from his father's face to gaze into space with empty anxious eyes as he struggled with the conflict in his mind and heart.  
  
"What is a Murderer, Kenji?" Yahiko's voice was low but it held a slightly harsh tone.  
  
"What do you mean, Yahiko?" The youth's face reflected his wariness at the abruptly stated question. "What are you wanting me to say?"  
  
"I want you to tell me what you beleive a Murderer is, little brother. I think the question was very clear. There should be no misunderstanding what I want from you. Now, answer the question, Kodora."  
  
"I... I suppose that a Murderer is someone who kills without purpose, motive, or rational." The voice was hesitant and filled with indecision.  
  
"All right, I can accept that as one answer, but that is too broad of an explanation, and it only describes one kind of Murderer."  
  
"One kind? You mean there are more than one kind?" Kenji sounded horrified by the prospect of there being multiple types of murderers in the world.  
  
"Of course. There are as many different kinds of Murderers as there are different kinds of people, little brother. I want you to consider this, when Sofu found our Father as a small child, he killed several men to stop them from killing Father... They did not provoke him or attack him. In fact, he caught them by surprise. Does that make him a Murderer?"  
  
"Ne... He killed to save a child." Kenji was becoming even more confused as he turned and found the stoic face of his Grandfather setting among the many faces in the small room. Hiko merely nodded and said nothing.  
  
"Hai." Yahiko continued. "Now consider this, your Auntie Misao and Uncle Aoshi were once very skilled Ninja and both of them are responsible for the deaths of many people. Misao killed while she was engaged in battle with the Juppen Gatana, and Aoshi was once a body guard for a well known and disliked Drug Lord and was forced to kill many people to protect him. Are they Murderers?"  
  
"N-ne... War and Guardianship are not murder but a necessity." Now Kenji's confused eyes crossed with those of his two cousins, Ruakii and Tokken who were setting on either side of Yahiko raptly listening to every word he said, their young faces looking just as confused as Kenji felt.  
  
"Hai. Lastly, consider this. Auntie Megumi was held prisoner by a Drug King who forced her to manufacture an extremely pure opium which he in turn sold to distributors on the streets, who in turn sold it to whom ever wished to buy it. Many young children and teenagers were found dead from over-doses of her pure opium. Since she made it, was she the Murderer responsible for the deaths of all of those children?"  
  
"I... Ne... How could she know?" A movement off to his left caught his attention for a split instant, and Kenji watch as Quii scurried in to set next to her mother. Her wild yellow eyes were filled with anxiety, and he wondered briefly how much of this conversation she had heard, and what she was thinking. 'Quii? Do you think I am a fool?' He wondered as a tiny ache of fear squeezed his heart.  
  
"But she did know. She was forced to continue to make the drug at the threat of her own life. Is she a Murderer?"  
  
"Ne... I... I do not know." Kenji dropped his head and became silent once again. 'Why can I not understand this? Why does it not make sense to me? What is wrong with me, Otousan?'   
  
"Are you beginning to understand, Kenji-san?"  
  
"I... I am not certain I know what I am supposed to understand." The youth was becoming distressed and withdrawn the more he tried to understand his brother's confusing logic, and the room full of his adult family exchanged worried looks over what to do next. But their dilemma was solved for them in a very unique and unforseen way.  
  
"Let me help you, Kenji-san." The soft cultured voice of Seta Soujiro floated into the room, and everyone's eyes turned towards the sho-ji where he had been quietly standing for quite some time it seemed, though not one of them had noticed his presance. He favored them all with his trademark merry smile as he stepped quietly into the crowded room and steathfully approached his youngest brother. Only Soujiro was still able to effectively mask his ki from everyone when he wanted to hide his presance and remain unnoticed. Kenshin could as well, though he chose not too for many reasons.  
  
As Soujiro lowered himself to the floor beside Kenji, he began to speak in his usual light and airy voice, only today it was tinged with an uncustomary hardness that Kenji had rarely heard before, and he gazed into his brother's angelic face in mild surprise. "Allow me to try and answer your question, little brother. You do not understand how a Murderer can change into a loving and devoted human-being? Is this right. Kenji nodded his head silently. "Very well. Listen to me carefully, Kodora, because what I am about to tell you may be, perhaps, the most important thing you ever learn."  
  
"Why do you say that, Sou-san?" Kenji's eyes grew wider in his pale face as he met the serious blue-gray gaze of his eldest brother.  
  
"Because, Kodora, it will show the world in a different light. You will learn to look at people from a new perspective, and it will teach you not to judge what you do not understand."  
  
"Is that what you think I am doing, Sou-san? Judging you and Otousan?" Kenji was taken aback by the thought that his father and brother might be thinking he was judging them for their actions. That had never been his intention.  
  
"Of course it is. You do not understand what it means to be what we once were because you have never lived the lives we lived. You have never experienced or seen any of the things we have, and that makes you unqualified to judge either of us upon what you believe or disbelieve about our pasts."  
  
"I am not trying to be a Judge, I just do not understand how a man can change so drastically from one who holds no respect for life to one that values it above all things... even himself." 'Please help me understand, Sou-san. Please.'  
  
Soujiro nodded and leaned over to take his brothers hand between both of his, and then he locked eyes with him. "Everyone is a Murderer, Kodora, and No one is a Killer. The beast lives within us all, and the ability to take another life exists just beneath the surface of the face we show to the people we love. But, when the bloodied soul is given the chance to step onto a new path, and when it is greeted with open arms and offered the gift of unconditional love and acceptance, a miracle of the grandest proportions is made possible. An assassin can never wash the blood of those he has murdered from his hands, but he can be given the chance to repent and make ammends for his sins by choosing to live a better life and using the skills he has to help those around him. In this way, his soul can be reborn, his spirit can find its way along a path of higher enlightenment, he can find a measure of peace for his soul, and eventually he may even find happiness. That is what I learned from Otousan, and now it is time you learned it from me, young one." Soujiro kept eye contact with Kenji during his entire explanation, and as he finished, he lifted a hand and gently touched the the pale somewhat bewildered face. "Are you beginning to understand, my young brother?"  
  
"I... I think so, but... how do you change? How do you learn to love when all you have ever known is blood and hate?" 'What is the answer?'  
  
"It is simple, Kodora. You reach out with your heart and your mind, and you take what is offered to you. And once it is yours, you hold onto it with all your might, mind, and spirit and you never let go."  
  
"But what is THAT ONE THING? What are you talking about? What is IT that you are offered that you are holding onto? That is what I do not understand. THAT ONE THING is what you are telling me makes you capable of such a miraculous change, but I do not understand what IT is."  
  
"Love, my beautiful little brother. IT is LOVE."  
  
"LOVE? That is all? Just Love?" Kenji looked incredulous and almost disappointed by Soujiro's answer. 'It cannot be that simple, can it?'  
  
"Just Love??" Soujiro burst into musical laughter and reached out to pull Kenji into his strong arms and hugged him close. "Oh Kenji, Kenji... How can you say 'just love' when the emotion of 'love' is the most important thing to the human soul in this entire world? It is the food that feeds the spirit and keeps it strong, little brother. Do you not know this? The human soul would die without Love."  
  
"I suppose I do... I have just never thought about it quite in that way before. That I have not." 'Is the answer really that simple? Can Love truly do ALL of that if you believe it can? I wonder...'  
  
"Then it is time you did, Young one. It is time you did. The power of Love does not just save lives, it can change them as well. Love, Kenji, has the power to do anything. You only have to believe in it for it to happen. You only have to believe. IT is what saved both my soul AND Otousan's from an eternity of dispair and pain. Love is the most powerful force in this Universe. Never forget that, Kenji. Never forget that."  
  
Kenji nodded, and then sat thoughtful for a moment. "Whose Love changed you, Soujiro?"  
  
"Otousan's and your Auntie Misao and Uncle Aoshi's."  
  
"Auntie Misao and Uncle Aoshi??"  
  
"Yes. They accepted me into their home and made me part of the Onniwabanshu family despite my past, and they did it even though we had once been bitter enemies. They were the first real family I had, and they gave me the first real home I ever knew. The beginning of thefirst true changes within me began with them. I owe them my life just as much as I do Otousan. We are all Family, perhaps you are beginning to understand more now why that is so. It goes beyond just being friends for so many years. There are reasons behind those friendships. Now you know some of them."  
  
"I never knew..." Kenji's eyes were filled with awe and a new level of respect as he looked into Soujiro's smiling face. 'Maybe it is true.'  
  
"I know that, Kodora-san. There are many things in the past that are very painful for US to remember, and sometimes we forget that you do not know the same things we do. For that, you must try to understand and forgive us if we forget to tell you. It is not that we wish to keep secrets from you, but instead, we wish to spare ourselves the pain of remembering things we would rather forget and leave buried in the past."  
  
"I think I am finally understanding. It is just so odd to look at all of you and try to imagine what you must have been like back then. It is difficult for me. It is... untangible... it is unreal."  
  
"Believe me when I tell you, we understand you when you say that, Kenji-san." Yahiko's voice rose and captured everyone's attention once more. "Sometimes it is difficult for US to remember how we were back then. Perhaps we do not want to remember. Many of the memories are difficult and feel almost foriegn as if they happened to someone else. It feels unreal to us at times as well."  
  
"That it does." Kenshin's soft tenor voice floated over to his son and caressed his spirit in a reassuring touch of love and understanding. "We have all changed so much, Kenji-san, that it is often hard to identify ourselves to the selves of our past. Very hard indeed."  
  
"I never understood, Otousan. Please forgive me for being so harsh." 'I am a fool. The answer has been in front of me my whole life, but I had never noticed it. I am a true fool. Forgive me, My Father.'  
  
"There is nothing to forgive, My Son." A gentle smile covered Kenshin's face as he gazed into his son's wide aqua-blue eyes. "As long as you understand now, there is nothing to forgive." Then his tender gaze shifted to rest on the glowing face of his eldest son, and the smile grew a tad wider. "What an interesting surprise you turned out to be." He said in an amused and pleased tone.  
  
"I do try, Otousan" And Soujiro transfered his arms from his youngest brother to his Father and pulled his close for a warm embrace. "It is good to see you, My Father. It has been far too long since my looked on your face."  
  
"And mine on yours, My beautiful Son. Thank-you for being here."  
  
"Not even the Demon's of Hell could keep me away, Otou." Soujiro chuckled against his fathers shoulders, and within moments almost everyone in the small room had caught on to his drole joke and He was being pelted with pillows and tabi's.  
  
"Soujiro, that was a very stupid joke." Kaoru's eyes were dancing with humor as she held her arms open for him to come to her. "It does not even deserve half a giggle, that it does not." But she did favor him with a huge smile as he dropped, grinning wickedly, into her waiting embrace and buryied his face against her soft neck.  
  
"It was worth it just to see you smile, Okaasan. I have dearly missed your beautiful smile." Years before Soujiro had surprised Kaoru by making up his own mind and choosing to call her 'Mother'. It had been a little bit uncomfortable for her for a little while because the two of them were so close in age, but after a couple of years it occured to her that he was so emotionally young in comparison to her, it might actually be a good idea if he had a 'Mother' figure in his life. So, Kaoru had become Seta Soujiro's Okaasan, and thus it had remained ever since. "I have missed you both so very much." He whispered for her ears alone as he pressed a gentle kiss against her smooth cheek. "It is wonderful to see you."  
  
"Oh Soujiro..." Kaoru choked on his name as a lump rose up in her throat, and she pulled him closer kissing his neck. "We always miss you when you are gone. You do not come home often enough anymore. You need to come home more... Onegai, My Dear One. Please come home to us more often." She pressed her nose into his fine brown hair and breathed in the scent of him almost as if her were a baby. "The Dojo seems so empty when you are not in it. Please come home."  
  
"I will try, Okaa. I promise, I will try." And then Seta Soujiro shed a happy tear for the beautiful woman he called Mother and held onto her for a long while.  
  
Things were just beginning to calm down as the newness of Soujiro's appearance was wearing off, and the anxiety of Kenji's emotion's died down when suddenly the sho-ji slid open and a pensive, but obviously excited Kuumi stepped though. It was easy to see by the look on her face that something very important was going on, and she was just about to burst with the information.  
  
Kaoru was the closest to her so she reached out and grasped the younger woman's hand and captured her attention. "What is it, Sweetling? You look as if you just found out the best secret in the whole world or something like it. What is going on? Did something happen? Your Mother said she sent you to Market did something happen to you down there?"  
  
"Oh yes, oh yes... something completely amazing and totally unbelievable happened. I am not even sure where to begin to tell you about it... It is just so... unbelievably ,incredible." Her blue-green eyes were shining like highly polished jewels and her face was lit with a brilliant smile of pure joy. Kuumi was happier than anyone had ever seen her, and that in itself was cause for curiosity.  
  
"Well, what is it Koishii?" Tokio moved into the crowed room and carefully approached her beaming daughter. "You have everyone's attention now, so tell us what happened."  
  
"Well... I met a young man at the Market this morning."  
  
"A young man??" Saitou's outraged voice boomed through the room as he surged to his feet. "Kuumi!"  
  
"Now wait Otousan, he is a very nice young man... He was a perfect gentleman so do not go blowing up... Listen to me first, please."  
  
"Haijime... Let's listen to what she has to say before we jump to conslusions." Tokio glared at her fuming husband, then turned back to her daughter. "All right, now tell us about this young man you met. What is his name."  
  
"Chis-tan... I think he might be a Spaniard..."  
  
"A Spaniard!!!"  
  
"Haijime!!!" Saitou clamped his mouth shut and slunk into the corner where he lit a cigarette and began to smoke it sullenly an angry scowl on his thin face.  
  
"All right, he is a Spaniard. Now Kuumi, dear..." Tokio's voice was slightly reproachful as she looked into her daughters beaming face.  
  
"Okaasan, please listen... we bumbed into each other and he accidentally knocked me to the ground. He was very apologetic and helped me up. His japanese is poor, but we were able to talk a little bit."  
  
"You talked to him? Without being introduced? Kuumi!" The shock in Tokio's voice was abundantly apparent and her eyes widened in disapproval.  
  
"Okaasan... Please!"  
  
"All right, all right... continue."  
  
"I discovered he was here in Japan looking for his Father. He had never met his father but knew he lived here in Japan somewhere. I asked if he knew his father's name because I thought perhaps Otou might be able to help him find his father. After all, Otousan does have a lot of connections with the Police."  
  
"Yes, Of course... go on."  
  
"He was very excited about that... our being able to talk, because he has been looking for his father for years and years without any luck."  
  
"And what does that have to do with you, Koishii?"   
  
" He... he told me his father's name and..." Kuumi stopped as her voice grew tight with emotion. She swallowed hard and tried to speak again. "When he told me his father's name... I had to bring him here."  
  
"YOU BROUGHT HIM HOME WITH YOU??" Saitou raged and shot to his feet once more. "What in the hell do you think your doing, young lady? Have you lost your mind bringing a stranger to our home? What were you thinking? Have your wits left you completely, Kuumi?"  
  
"But Otousan, Chris-tan's father is... he is... It's Uncle Kenshin."  
  
As those words fell from Kuumi's soft lips, the entire room became deathy quiet and still as a cemetary on a cold misty morning. Not one person moved nor did they speak. The level of surprise, disbelief, denial, and incredulilty that filled the crowded space was suffocating, and there was hardly a breath being drawn.  
  
"He... he knows you never knew about him, Uncle Ken..." She whispered to the man whose face had gone pale as mother's milk, and his huge rounded lavender eyes rose to stare blankly into her worried face. "He told me his is 27 years old, and he had been looking for you for years. He has your nose and mouth, and his eyes are the same shape as yours, but they are a very deep blue instead of purple. His hair is a dark reddish-brown, and its long down to his waist... just like yours." Kuumi took a tentative step towards her shocked and dumbstruck Uncle. "He told me he grew up all alone... He said he grew up without a family or parents... someone else raised him. He never knew his Mother, and He has been looking for you because he wants to know where he came from... He wants to try and be your son, Uncle Ken, he wants to take your name for his own." Kuumi moved completely away from her mother's side and approached the shocked man who had risen numbly to his feet and was now standing still as a stone statue. "Uncle Kenshin?" She reached out and touched the cold paleness of his beloved face and watched as his eyes finally focused on hers. "Are you alright? Uncle Ken?"  
  
"27 years?" he whispered in a ragged voice.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Dear God... That would make him..." His eyes closed and a look of purest agony crossed his face just before he buryied it in his hands. "Oh noooo... God nooo..." He breathed. "It cannot be."  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru was at his side immediately wrapping her arms around him and cradling his head against her shoulders. "What is it? Is this true? Could this man be your son? Kenshin?" Her voice was sharp with concern as she pulled him close.  
  
"Elsbeth..." Was all he said as he let his arms steal around her waist and his forehead dropped to the curve her shoulder. "Dear God in Heaven... Elsbeth."  
  
"Oh no." Kaoru's head fell back as she finally understood what he was infereing, and as she did, a memory flashed across her mind quick as a lightening strike. She was back in that horrible dungeon inside the Imperial Palace, and Elsbeth was talking to her about how she and Kenshin had once been lovers. Kaoru remembered asking Elsbeth what she had ever given Kenshin and she could still hear the woman's raving screams, "I gave him everything, I even gave him..." And she had never quite finished the sentence. Now Kaoru knew what was at the end of those hastily cut off words. "I even gave him A SON."  
  
"It is true... Isn't it, Kenshin? It is true. This man... This man is your son by Elsbeth. Isn't he?"  
  
"It must be. Oh God, Kaoru." His voice sounded broken and filled with grief. "She stole my son from me... She must have known she was pregnant when she left me in Tokyo all those years ago... Bu why? Why did she never tell me? Dear God, Why?" His voice cracked on a sob as his arms tightened around her waist and he pressed his face tighter against the softness of her shoulder. "How could she do that to me? To him? Oh my son... my poor son."  
  
"Me Padre??" A strange deep voice drifted across the short distance of the room, and Kenshin turned stiff in his wife's arms. "Me Otousan? You Otousan??" A shiver of spirit recognition slithered up Kenshin's spine as he pulled away from the comfort of his beloveds embrace and turned a tear-wet face in the direction of that deep voice. A harsh sob broke from his throat as he laid eyes upon the man who stood uncertainly at the sho-ji.  
  
He was perhaps an inch or two taller than Kenshin, and Kuumi was right, He had his Fathers nose and mouth, and; although the eyes were a different color, their shape and placement were definitely the same as Kenshin's as were the arching eyebrows above them. The shape of the face itself was slightly different, and the hair color was that of his Mother's rich chestnut, but the resemblance to the red-haired Samurai was unmistakable. Kenshin's eyes spilled more tears down his face as they drank in the site of the son he had never known existed, a son his heart was crying out for as it recognized the blood flowing in his veins; a son his spirit was pulling him towards as his ki reached out for that which was as much a part of his inner self as Kenji was. It was like finding a piece of his soul; a piece he had not been aware was missing but was over-joyed at finding. What a rare gift, another son of his blood and spirit. Kenshin felt as if his heart were going to burst from the enormous emotions that were filling it, but he would not dismiss those emotions for any reason in the world. He had another son.  
  
From across the room, Christian gazed in amazed wonder at a man he had begun to believe he would never find, but his heart and his soul were telling him beyond any doubt that this man was, indeed, his Father. His eyes absorbed the sight of the overly long flaming red hair that fell like a silken curtain down the man's back easily reaching his hips. He kept it tied back the same as Christian did with his own heavy mass of thick wavey locks. The man was built small, but the aura of strength and power that eminated from his person was unmistakable, and the grace, fluidness of his movements, and natural standing balance belied him as some sort of a fighter. From this appraisal, Christian could see where his natural fighting abilities has come from. He had inherited his talents from this amazing man, as well as his general body build and frame. Because, although the man was perhaps a bit shorter than he was, their body builds were astonishingly similar. But it was the man's face that kept Christian's attention, for it was a face of a thousand words and emotions. The look of profound sorrow and grief that contorted the handsome features was heart wrenching to him, and it was abvious his Father had known nothing about his existance up unto this very moment, and that was a knowledge that was causing him great pain. An agonized gaze of intense sadness was reflected in the most incredible violet eyes he had ever seen, and Christian found himself falling into the bottemless depths of those crystaline jewels as they caressed his face. It was the most perfect face he had ever seen, except for the strange looking cross-scar that marred the smoothness of his left cheek. But that really did not matter to him. He had found his Father, and He was not rejecting him. Rather, it appeared He may be on the verge of accepting him as his son. Christian did not realize it, but he was holding his breath.  
  
"My Aisoku." Kenshin whispered in an sorrow stricken voice as he lifted one trembling hand toward Christian. "I am your Otousan, Himura Kenshin. Okaeri to my Heart, Saiai Ishii. Okaeri to my Ikka. You are my Aisoku, and I know this because My Heart and My Spirit recognize you even as my eyes recognize myself in your face. Come home to my Heart, Himura Chris-tan."  
  
With a deep sob tearing free from his chest, Christian took the necessary steps required to close the distance between himself and the man his own heart told him was his Father, and dropped to his knees in front of him. Christian cried like a small child as he felt the trembling arms wrap around him and pull him close to a warm and muscular chest. Then he felt the tender pressure of kiss after kiss being pressed into the crown of his head as he listened to the distraught voice of the man who held him telling him the same words over and over. He had never heard them before, but thought he understood their meaning just from the tone of his Father's voice. His Father was trying to tell him he loved him. His Father loved him. Christian thought his heart would burst with the happiness he felt. At long last, he had a Father.   
  
"Aishiteru, Saiai-Chris-tan. Aishiteru, My Aisoku, My lost Tenshi... Aishiteru. Welcome home." And heavy sobs began to shake Kenshin's slender frame as this long lost part of his life reached out and wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his tear stained face against his wildly beating heart. "My son..."  
  
"Me Padre..."  
  
All Kaoru and the others could do was stand aside and watch. Watch and shed tears for a lifetime lost to the bitter winds of one woman's deep hatreds and twisted beliefs.  
  
Kenji was as stunned as his father if not more so. He had another brother, but this was diffrent. This brother was of the same blood as he was. This brother shared the Himura blood and Kenji could feel the pull of Christian's spirit-ki just as keenly as Kenshin had, and he felt compelled to approach the pair as they were locked in a fierce embrace. Kenji did not know what he was going to do when he got there, but he could not deny the pull of his brother's spirit on his own and so he continued his slow walk towards 'his' blood family.  
  
"Kenji!" Kaoru hissed at him and reached out in an attempt to grab his gi and stop him, but she missed and he slipped past her in complete oblivion of her anxious warning. 'Oh no.' She agonized in her heart. 'What is going to happen now? Kenji? Baby? What are you doing?'  
  
A tentative hand reached slowly forward and gently came to rest on one of Christian's shoulders. He jerked violently as he became aware of the foriegn contact immediately. Kenshin looked up from where he had been resting his cheek on top of Chritian's head and met the wide questioning aqua-blue eyes of his youngest son. Carefully he removed one of his arms from around Christian's shoulders, and his older son turned and looked for the first time on the face of a brother he had never known. He trembled. It was a face not so unlike his own. Except for a few details such as coloring and facial shape, it was almost like looking in a mirror. Recognition hit the two brothers full force, and Christian turned around and rose to his feet to fully face his brother.   
  
There were gasps of shock and surprise echoing around the room as wide astonished eyes noticed the startling resemblances, and a feeling of general unease settled in the air. Even Kuumi, who had spent a significant amount of time with Christian, had not picked up on the incredible similarities he had with her 'cousin', and as she looked at them now, standing face to face, she felt a cold shiver of apprehension slide up her spine and stop to tingle in the base of her skull. Something was wrong.  
  
Kaoru was holding her breath. It was almost like looking at the same spirit, only cut in half showing both the lighter and darker sides of its character. A feeling of darkness came to her and wrapped itself around her soul. It was a bad Omen, and Kaoru was suddenly afraid though she could not say exactly why.  
  
As the ultra-emotion filled dark purple-blue eyes met and locked with the wide uncertain aqua-blue crystals, something frightening occured within the small crowded room of the Saitou home.   
  
An enormous wave of ki energy, that no one was prepared for, exploded outward from Kenji and Christian and slammed into everyone sending those who were standing stumbling and sprawling to the floor, and those who were already on the floor sliding a good few yards from where they had originally been. Only Kenshin seemed to be unaffected by the jolt of energy, and only he seemed to understand what had caused it as well.  
  
The brothers spirit-ki's were almost identically matched in energy and power signitures so that when they 'reached out' to touch one another for the first time, the reaction had been a proactive one instead of a passive brush of acknowlegment. Their ki's were reacting off one another like fire and dynamite... It was if one were acting as an antagonistic catalyst for the other and visa versa. Kenshin's brow furrowed in deep concern as he considered the implications of this strange event. This was perhaps unfortunate. Definately not what he had expected. If not handled properly, it could have dangerous, even catastrophic results. This was not good, and it worried him deeply.  
  
"What in the bloody blue blazes of the seven Hell's was THAT??" Saitou stood up and shook his head as if trying to clear it, then he starting picking imaginary lint off his blue uniform.  
  
"Haijime, watch your mouth... The boys."  
  
"What about the boys? They are old enough to learn how to swear for Godsake, Tokio. Besides, I am allowed a few choice cuss words right now considering what just happened. Don't you THINK?"  
  
"Oh All right." She grinned and started to help him brush off his uniform. Ruakii and Tokken grinned at each other and trotted off to help Yahiko and Soujiro up off the floor. It appeared everyone else was on their own. Kuumi, Quii and Kaoru were helping each other, and everyone had the same look on their faces. It was the same look that Saitou's words had already voiced. 'What the hell happened?'  
  
"Well, Himura? What the hell was that? I think it blew the windows out for a block or two away. Shit!"  
  
"I am not altogether certain, Saitou, but if I were to guess, I would have to say that Kenji and Chis-tan's ki's are not compatable to each other."  
  
"Not compatable? What the hell does that mean?" Saitou's face mirrored the confused apprehension in his voice as he met the worried violet gaze of his friend. "What are you talking about? Not compatable? I have never heard of such a thing?"  
  
"Neither have I, but they seem to be comprised of completely opposite energy signitures and it would appear they have a rather explosive effect on one another."  
  
"No shit. Aren't you just the big genious." Hiko's voice finally joined all of the rest, and it was thick with sarcasm as usual. "It seems you have solved yet another great mystery, Sochi."  
  
"Well, Chichi, do you have a better explanation?" Kenshin snapped at the older man who was rubbing a sore spot on his head where he had bumped it on the wall during his slide across the floor.  
  
"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't, Sochi, but I am sure not in the mood to discuss it with YOU right now." He snapped back in bruised irritation.   
  
"Fine, then keep the rest of your opinions to yourself. If you cannot be helpful, Chichioya, then be quiet." Kenshin's anger was palpable, and Hiko was in no mood to parry words with him at the moment, he was too busy trying to figure out just how Elsbeth had pulled off hiding a child from Kenshin for so many years. And he was also trying to figure out what it was about the young man that was just not setting quite right with him. Something was odd about the young Spaniard, and Hiko could not put his finger on it just yet. But he would figure it out eventually. He always did.  
  
  
  
Thus Tsuki-san has borne The Gemini. Until next chapter. :P  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter Nine... 'The Becoming of The Warrior of Truth'  
  
Chapter Ten... 'Child of The Damned'  
  
Please Read and Review :P  
  
If you would be so kind.  
  
ttfn 


	10. Becoming of The Warrior of Truth

Spanish: hijo=son, Hermano=Brother, bruja=witch, Muer=Dead,  
  
Glossary: Zabuton=Floor Cushion for setting/kneeling, Honto=Truth,  
  
Note the translations, they are set apart with ( ), and then note that Soujiro takes over translation. This is for both Kenshin's and Christian's benefit and well as your's (the readers.) This was a very difficult chapter to write. Trying to integrate the two languages while keeping the integrity of both without losing the train of thought and the flow of conversation was a ..... well, it was dang hard!. I think I rewrote this dang thing at least four times. I hope this version works. My Kami-sama help this unworthy one.... as well as my new beta reader...Nigihayami Haruko. God Bless Haruko-san. :)  
  
Haruko: hellow! I'm pretty new to this 'beta' business, so please cut me some slack k? I'm also trying my best to keep to the original storyline and not deviate from Tsuki-sama's wonderful 'style' so do let me know if I've done anything wrong alright? Alrighty, Haruko signing out!   
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The Becoming of The Warrior of Truth  
  
After the 'Incident', Kaoru and Tokio ushered everyone out of the room who did not need to be there, and when they were finished, the only ones remaining were Kenshin, Hiko, Yahiko, Soujiro, Christian, and Kenji. Saitou had moved a good distance away from the family, but had  
  
remained just in case something untoward occurred. He was still not willing to trust this young Spaniard even if he was Kenshin's son. He was also that bloody witch's son as well, and there was something about him that just did not sit right with the old Shinsingumi Wolf. So he maintained his watchful vigil over the group of men as they began to talk.  
  
"Chri-stan, there are things you want to know?" Kenshin looked gently at his emotionally distraught son with warm comforting violet eyes and reached out to rest a hand on his arm. "Ask me, and I will try to tell you what I know."  
  
"Me speak bad, Otou." Christian shook his head in dismay. "Hard to speak thing... no words. I hearing better than speaking."  
  
"I know," Kenshin said slowly. "Perhaps it would be helpful if we tried speaking in YOUR language instead of mine? Yes?"  
  
Christian's head shot up and he stared at Kenshin's face in shock. "You speak my words, Otou?"  
  
"Some, I was better at it many years ago, but perhaps with a little practice..." He smiled in a self mocking manner and shrugged for his son's benefit and was pleased to see Christian smile. It was the same smile he shared with Kenji.  
  
"I did not know you spoke Spanish, Otou?" Soujiro looked at Kenshin quizzically as did Yahiko and every other member of the circle.  
  
"It has been many years since I have. Since I was with... "  
  
"Since you were with HER?" Yahiko's voice was dry and flat as he deftly refereed to Elsbeth without mentioning her name.  
  
"Hai... since then. I am probably very bad at it by now, but there was a time when I was very good." He grinned and laughed. "I guess we shall see." He turned back to Christian and took a deep breath. "Say something to me, and I will try to say something back. All right?" Christian smiled and nodded. For some reason, this seemed very amusing to him.  
  
"I would like to ask you some very personal questions, Father."  
  
Kenshin looked hard into his son's face as he concentrated on the foreign words, and slowly the meanings of several began to come back to him. "Ask questions?" He repeated awkwardly.  
  
"Si." Christian's smile grew wider and he signaled his Father to continue.  
  
"Does anyone else speak any Spanish?" Yahiko looked around the circle, and when his eyes fell on Soujiro, his brother nodded slightly.  
  
"I know a fair amount... enough to get me by when I went to Spain to buy and sell merchandise, and procure whatever else I need."  
  
"Then maybe you can act as interpreter for the rest of us while these two TRY to talk." Yahiko grinned into his Father's unamused face and offered a wink but no apology.   
  
"Be quiet, Raion, before I help you be quiet." Kenshin growled, but Yahiko just chuckled in the face of his Father's displeasure; however, he did keep the rest of his comments to himself after  
  
that.  
  
'All right,' Kenshin thought to himself as he readjusted his aching body on his Zabuton, 'I can do this, I just have to concentrate. That is all, just concentrate.' He turned to face Christian again training his eyes with direct intensity into the dark blue pools of his son's and then nodded for him to continue.  
  
"Ask me."  
  
Christian had waited for this moment for more than 15 years, and now that it was upon him, he did not know where to begin. His mind had gone completely blank, so he was forced to set for several long seconds before he was able to gather his scattered thoughts into a semblance of order.  
  
"Father," He began in a low respectful voice, "I wish to know if you loved my Mother?" It was somewhere to start, but he may as well have dropped a bombshell on Kenshin as ask him that particular question.  
  
"Did me amo su Madre?" Kenshin's voice was heavy with shock and his face looked as if he had eaten something that tasted very bad. Anxiously his eyes darted to those of his own Father, and he found that the look on Hiko's face was not much better than that of his own after he finished hearing Soujiro's translation. 'What can I tell him? Dear Kami, what can I tell him?' Tell him the truth, something deep inside of him seemed to say. Tell him the truth, he deserves nothing less  
  
so Kenshin squared his slender shoulders and took another deep breath and faced his son again.  
  
"Chri-stan, usted Madre y le..." He struggled to search his brain for the words he wanted but they eluded him. In frustration he switched to Japanese for the moment. "Your Mother and I... we loved each other very much... at that time." Soujiro tried to relay Kenshin's meaning to the confused young Spaniard, and Christian's brows drew together as he absorbed that benign piece of information, however; he could not help but feel like his Father was keeping something from him - Something of great importance.  
  
"Is it true my Mother never told you about me?" Soujiro translated.  
  
"Si."  
  
"Is it true you would have come for me if you had known?"  
  
"Si, me hijo. A Habria venido para usted si tenia." Kenshin managed on his own. (Yes, my son. I would have come for you if I had.)  
  
"And would you have loved me just because I was your son, no matter what my Mother had done to you?"  
  
"Si, Chri-stan. Tendria le ame', Mi Hijo." Again, Kenshin was able to speak for himself. (Yes, Chri-stan, I would have loved you, my son.)  
  
Christian sat for a long moment with his head lowered and his hands clasped loosely in his lap. He made no movements nor was a sound uttered, and as the seconds ticked away, Kenji turned a worried look in his father's direction. Kenshin met the clear aqua-blue gaze and shook his head in confusion, so they both simply waited, and when, at last, Christian spoke, his question rocked the Clan-Himura to the very core of its soul.  
  
"Where is my Mother? Is she really dead as I believe her to be?"  
  
"Muer? Who told you?" In his shock, Kenshin shifted back into part Japanese as he stared at Christian's bent head.  
  
"No one told me. When I was a boy, I felt her die. At least that is what I thought I felt." Soujiro had to translate the complex sentence pattern.  
  
"You felt her die? How?" Kenji reached over to touch his brother but stopped just short of actual physical contact as he was not quite sure what would happen if he did. Soujiro translated for Kenji.  
  
"It is in our blood. The blood of the de'Angeles." He also translated for Christian so that he could speak to his brother.  
  
"It is Bruja blood." Kenshin spoke softly and Christian's head shot up locking his dark blue pools of shifting liquid cobalt with his fathers glittering violet crystals.  
  
"How do you know THAT?" He rasped. "No one ever knew THAT about the family... How can YOU know that?" A strange shadow passed over his handsome features and Christian's eyes began to take on an eerie incandescent glow of radiant indigo even as his Ki began to register a  
  
malevolent fury which threatened to burst from the confines of his soul. 'What is happening to you, My Son?' Kenshin's eyes narrowed in defensive concern as he detected the dramatic dangerous shift of emotions within his powerfully gifted son.   
  
"Know mucho usted de Madre, Chri-stan." Kenshin spoke without needing Soujiro's assistance once more. (Know much of your Mother, Chri-stan.)  
  
"What do you know? Tell me what you know?" The anguished desperation in his voice nearly broke Kenshin's heart as did the painful look of grief on his face. At that same moment, he felt the massive fury and anger that had been growing at such an alarming rate within Christian suddenly disappear beneath the weight of his overwhelming need to know the truth. Had it not been Kuumi who had said that Christian told her he had never known his Mother, and that someone besides Elsbeth had raised him? He had never even seen so much as her face in all of his life. Kenshin was at a loss as to what to do. How could he tell this young man the horror his Mother had become? And how could he tell him that it was his own hands that had taken her life? The ache in Kenshin's heart grew as his dilemma became insurmountable.  
  
"Tell me, Father... Please... please, tell me."  
  
"No... I cannot." Kenshin looked away from the pained entreaty in Christian's eyes, and swallowed hard against the lump that rose in his throat.  
  
"Why? Why you no speak me?" Christian reached out and grasped Kenshin's arm forcing the torn man to look at him. "Why, Otousan? Why?" He asked in Japanese as he tried everything he knew to coax a Father whose resolve was and personal strength and honor were unknown to him.  
  
"Chri-stan, some things are not meant to be known. Please do not ask me this thing." Kenshin bent into his son and rested his forehead on Christian's hair. "I am begging you. Do not ask this thing of me."  
  
"You know who dead Me Okaasan? Hai?"  
  
"Onegai, Aisoka, but do not ask me. Stop... do not ask me."  
  
"You know... speak me, Otousan. Speak me. I need know... Is Me right knowing. Speak me, Otousan. Onegai, Onegai..."  
  
"I-I cannot... Dear God in heaven," Kenshin cried in anxiety against his son's thick chestnut hair. "Onegai, Chri-stan... In the name of all that is Holy in this world, do not do this to me... to us."  
  
"You love me, Otousan? Hai?" Lifting his tear stained face up he stared into his Father's stricken face, but he was unable to withdraw his plea. "You love me?"  
  
"Hai... I love you, Aisoka."  
  
"Speak me... you love me, speak me... Onegai." At that point, Kenshin knew he was defeated, and he felt a kind of heaviness within his heart and soul that he had not felt since his rurouni days and it brought tears of sorrow to his eyes. 'Help me, God...'; He whispered deep within his spirit self, and then he sent out a cry of pain and need to the one he depended on the most.  
  
'Kaoru! Help me! I need you, Saiai... I need you... KAORU!'  
  
Kaoru, Tokio, Kuumi, and Quii were setting in the farthest backroom away from the male congregation at the front of the house, but it was doing nothing to alleviate her worry or sense that something terrible was about to happen. So when Kenshin's Ki came screaming down the narrow hallway and clamored over her like a clinging squalling child, it did not take her but an instant to make the choice. She was on her feet and out the fusuma before Tokio or the girls could even ask  
  
what was going on.  
  
'Kenshin. What is wrong, Koishii? Why are you so upset? Why are you in so much pain, Saiai? What has happened to you?' The thoughts raced through her head faster than her feet could carry her, but the foremost thought in her head was that her beloved was in terrible pain and he needed her. Kaoru reached deep down within herself and pulled on the special part of her soul that was so closely attached to her husband, and rolling it into a tight ball of hot sweet energy, threw it  
  
ahead of her aiming for Kenshin's distraught heart in hopes of offering him some peace and comfort before she could get there.  
  
Just as he was about to give in to the horrible despair, Kenshin felt it. It descended over him like a blanket of pure warmth, and he could feel his agonized soul snuggling into the comfort of the love and peace Kaoru's Ki was offering him. The calming effect she always had on him slipped along his nerves and flowed through his muscles easing the tension and allowed him to think clearly once more, and it gave Kenshin the opportunity to try and choose his words before speaking to Christian. A long mental sigh of relief and gratitude filled his spirit as he basked in the glory of his wife's love and devotion to him. 'Thank-you, Saiai.' He whispered in a much more controlled state of  
  
mind as he continued to allow her energy to soothe him. 'Thank-you, my beloved Angel.' And then he felt the physical touch of her as a fragile hand came to rest on his bent shoulders, and then moved to gently massage the tense muscles of his neck.  
  
"Kaoru." He breathed softly and raised up to find her dark blue eyes looking at him in deep concern. He touched her soft cheek and then leaned over to rest his forehead against hers. "Thank-you, Saiai. Thank-you for hearing me."  
  
"Oh Kenshin." Her hands rubbed his shoulders in worry as she felt the deep pain unfurling within his heart. "What is wrong, Koishii?"  
  
"It is time to face the reckoning of my soul, Saiai."  
  
"What?" Her face was filled with confusion as she looked at his pale drawn features. "What do you mean, 'the reckoning of your soul'?"  
  
"It is time to face my past and speak the terrible truths upon the ears of the innocent... come what may. Gods help me."  
  
"Kenshin." Suddenly she understood what he meant, and Kaoru could feel the terrible pain he was suffering as if it were her own. "Don't do this." She pleaded with him. "You do not have to do this. There has to be another way. There must be."  
  
"There is not." He looked so weary to her that he suddenly seemed every bit of his 47 years plus some he had yet to earn. "He is right. It is his right to know what happened, and it is my responsibility to tell him whatever the consequences. I only ask one thing of you, Koishii."  
  
"What, Kenshin? I will do whatever you ask of me, Saiai. Tell me and I will do it." Her frantically worried eyes caressed his face as her hands cupped his pale cheeks.  
  
"Stay with me." He whispered almost inaudibly. "Do not leave me to do this all alone."  
  
Her eyes grew huge in her face, and she leaned forward and tenderly pressed a soft kiss against his cold lips. "I will." She breathed back. "I will, Kenshin."  
  
"Hold my hand, Kaoru... and do not let go." He was trembling as he grasped her hand in his and his troubled eyes locked with hers.  
  
"I will not let go, Kenshin. I promise." And she moved so she was kneeling right next to him. "I won't ever let go, Saiai. Not ever."  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru sat closely together for several long moments, foreheads pressed together, hands gripping each other, and the vibrant essence of their living Ki's bonding and intermixing as Kenshin drew upon his Beloved's great strength and fortitude to help him through the difficult task that lay before him.  
  
It was time to tell Christian what had become of his Mother. It was time to tell the son he never knew that his Mother had been a servant of Evil unlike any he could even imagine, and that she was responsible for the deaths of perhaps hundreds of innocent children who had been horribly sacrificed for her own demonic purposes. And, it was time to tell that same son that it was his hand and his sword that had taken her life, and that given the same circumstance, he would do it again for he felt no remorse, no guilt and no regret. He was The White Warrior, and it had been his destiny to do the things that had occurred that one terrible night, and one of those things were to kill the Devil's Destroying Angel... Elsbeth Katsura.  
  
"I am ready," Kenshin spoke in a voice soft as a spring breeze caressing the heads of dandelions in the meadow. "It is time. I can wait no longer." His sad violet eyes drank in the warmth and love that shone and burned with life in his beautiful Wife's dark blue eyes. "Aishiteru, My Aijou."  
  
"Aishiteru, Saiai-Kenshin. We can do this. Together we can do anything. Remember?" She smiled and he felt sunshine burst open within his heart and warm the coldness of his agonized soul.  
  
"Yes, Saiai-Kaoru. I remember." He smiled back, but it was still a sad smile. Squeezing her hands once more, he lifted one to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss against the soft palm, and then, while still holding it tight in his grasp, Kenshin turned to face his waiting son.   
  
He turned to face what could very possibly be the last moments he would share with Christian.  
  
How ironic it seemed. To suddenly be gifted with the long forgotten son Elsbeth had hidden from his all these years, only to lose him in the same breath because of the same Woman's vicious evil and inescapable consequence.  
  
'God can be very cruel,' Kenshin thought. 'I almost wish Christian had not come to me at all. The pain of losing him now... it will be the worst pain I have suffered for many long years. Help me, Kami-sama. Make me strong enough to bear this loss. Bring me peace and the tranquility I will need to endure this pain. This I beg of you, Great Kami-sama. Please, Help Me.'  
  
"Chri-stan," He began ever so slowly in a voice filled with regret, sorrow, and despair. "I do not have enough Spanish to tell you what needs to be said. Perhaps Your Hermano can help us. I believe his words are more than mine." Kenshin looked beseechingly at Soujiro who nodded his acceptance of the task and rose from his place in the circle and moved to set down beside his father.  
  
"Thank-you, Soujiro-Sochi."  
  
"You are welcome, Otousan. I will do my best. I understand how difficult this is going to be, and... I think I understand also why you are so sad."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Yes. You are afraid this man is going to turn away from you once he learns the truth about his Mother, aren't you? You are afraid he will not understand why things had to be done the way they were, and he is going to despise you for taking his mother's life despite the absolute necessity for it. You are afraid you are going to lose him in the same moment of glory you found him in."  
  
"Hai... You see much with your radiant eyes, Seta Soujiro. I had forgotten how deeply you could see into my soul when you choose to look."  
  
"Forgive me if I have offended you, Otousan."  
  
"You have not offended. I am glad you can see... this time. I am not bearing this pain and worry very well on my own. It was so easy to reach out and immediately love him... just like it was with you that day, and with Kenji and Yahiko as well. It was simple... and the most natural thing to do. It will be hard to let go and lose it."  
  
"I understand, Otousan. Truly, I do. I will be here with you, and Okaa is here with you. You are not alone. You have stood for so long and let all of us lean on you through the difficult times in our lives... now it is our turn to be here for you to lean on us as you travel the path of this painful time. We are here, Otousan."  
  
"Arigato, My Son, arigato. Let us begin." Once more Kenshin turned to look deep into the waiting eyes of his son. The pain that was already in his heart began to grow as he drank in the handsome features that were so much like his own. 'I may never see you again, Aisoka. I pray that my mind can memorize every detail of your beautiful face.'  
  
"Chri-stan, Soujiro is going to try and speak my words to you in your language as I say them. Do you understand? Then he will say to me what you speak back."  
  
Christian looked at Soujiro with apprehension and mild skepticism. "He will tell Honto?" His voice was tinged with disbelief.  
  
"Hai, trust him. He will not speak you falsely."  
  
"Si," He nodded in acquiescence, and faced his father in expectation. In his poor Japanese, he addressed Kenshin in a quiet contrite voice. "Yousha, Otousan. I no mean make bad thing. I need  
  
know things. I need..." He struggled to find a word, and in frustration fell into Spanish. "I need a past, I need a life." Soujiro did his best to translate the few words, and Kenshin's eyes closed in painful repose as he accepted what must come to pass.  
  
"I understand," He spoke softly in a voice that sounded more like a feeble old man than the vibrant Samurai he had been, or the fiercely protective Husband and Father he had become. He turned to Yahiko and reached a trembling hand out to him. "Give me my sakobatou, Raion."  
  
Yahiko's head pulled back in shocked surprise at the strange request, but the terrible despair he saw in his beloved Father's eyes prompted him to pull the reverse blade from his belt and respectfully handed it to the red-haired Samurai with bowed head. "Hai, my Aisoku." Kenshin bowed in return. "Arigato."  
  
Christen was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. Something was very, very wrong with this situation, and it was escalating by the moment. Why were his Father and Brother's acting as if this were the end of the world? Christian felt as if he were walking down a path leading to his own death, yet there was nothing he could do to stop it because he did not know what demons or monster he may have to face with his Fathers' words. All he did know was that. His new, wonderful Father was acting in the strangest manner. He was acting as if this was the last time they would ever be together, the last time they would ever see each other, and the last time they would ever want to be together. Christian began to feel afraid. Perhaps knowing what had happened to his Mother was not as important as he thought, yet he could not back away from the terrible yearning of wanting to know.  
  
Kenshin gently took the katana in his hands and in a flourish, deftly removed the long shining blade from its sheath. Holding the blade at a perfectly flat angle in front of him, he carefully placed the empty sheath on the floor next to his left thigh, and then he placed the palm of his left-hand flat beneath the blade thus supporting the weapon equally on both ends. With great reverence, respect, and utmost dignity Kenshin slowly lowered the sakobatou to the floor in front of him and laid it down without making a single sound. He sat up with his back straight, palms together in front of his chest, head bent, eyes closed, and then Himura Kenshin spoke. The voice his family heard uttered from his lips was one of quiet acceptance. It was the voice of a man who had at last accepted his fate without question, without fear, without guile. It was the bland almost detached voice of deep resignation to ones fate. It was the voice of ultimate sadness. Himura Kenshin was giving up his life for the life of his son.  
  
"Himura Chri-stan, by my position in this life as your Father, and by our connection of blood and spirit I am bound by The Code of The Warrior, The Bushido, The Shin, to be truthful. As a Samurai, I am bound to The Bushido even as I am bound to my sakobatou, and my warrior's blood will not allow me to hide the truth from the one who asks in order to protect him or me." Kenshin lowered his hands and rested them as loose fists on his thighs, and then, taking a great cleansing breath of air, he raised his head and locked the anguished-hardened gazed of his amber-gold eyes with the confused deed purple-blue eyes of his bewildered son.   
  
As Kenshin had spoken, Soujiro had done his best to translate and explain to Christian what he was saying, and as his warm cultured voice touched the heart and mind of the young Spaniard, he began to tremble with conflicting emotions. He did not understand why such a big fuss was being made over this thing he had asked. He did not understand why everything was suddenly being treated with such formal and traditional mannerisms. The feelings that he was walking the path of his own demise continued to grow, and when his Father looked at him with his demonish golden eyes, Christian felt as if his world were about to end.  
  
"Mon Dios, Su magia?" He whispered in fear as he indicated Kenshin eyes with a shaky hand. Soujiro told Kenshin that Christian thought he was performing some sort of magic to make his eyes change color.  
  
"No, no magic. It is the essence of the spirit of my Warrior's soul. It is the power of my fighting Ki. It is the purest manifestation of my inner-self." Once more Soujiro did his best to translate the words, and Christian's eyes grew wide with a sense of understanding, and a look of awe descended upon his face. This was the manifestation of Kenshin's Samurai spirit energy, but he had never heard of such a thing before. Then suddenly he remembered something that Kuumi had said to him about the episode he had suffered when they were out on the street. She told him that when that strange shift in his character had occurred, his eyes had changed color as well. Could that be the manifestation of HIS spirit energy? And if it was, did that mean he was evil? The very thought sent a wave of horror through him. If he were, that would also explain why he and his younger brother had such a strange effect on each other. Christian sat frozen for several moments before he spoke, and then he looked deeply into those strange golden eyes and decided he had to know whatever it was that his Father felt was so important he went to such extremes to prepare himself for the telling.  
  
"Tell me everything. I want to know everything you know about my Mother." He waited for Soujiro to tell their Father what he had said.  
  
Kenshin pursed his lips in thought as he considered where the best place was to begin such a terrible story, and at last he chose to ask the council of his Wife. The two sat in quiet speech for a few tense moments, and then Kenshin nodded his head and resumed his position of facing his son.  
  
"Understand this one thing, Chri-stan. It is you who have asked to be told EVERYTHING. It is not by my choice that I would wish to tell you that much about your Mother. If it were my choice, I would tell you only that which would put your mind to rest, but you have asked for everything I know. My full knowledge consists of approximately a three-month period of time." Soujiro translated.  
  
"Three months? That is all?" Translation.  
  
"Hai. Three months. The three months prior to her death. Before that time, I had not laid eyes on her since before you were born. I did not know she was with child when she left me. So, it was close to ten years passed before I saw her again." Translation.  
  
"Did you never hear anything about her at all?" Translation.  
  
"I did hear a few years after we parted that she had gotten married." Translation.  
  
"Married??" Christian was dumbfounded. He had never realized his Mother had married...never. "To whom?" Translation.  
  
"One of the higher-ranking officers in the Meiji Army. General Katsura Anaki. He was a very important and influential man. Eventually, she became very important as well. She was named as a go-between for the Spanish government in order to help them with the newly formed alliance and trade agreements. She became almost indispensable." Translation.  
  
"What was she doing when you met her again?" Translation.  
  
Kenshin stopped and there was a tangible pause, and then he drew another deep breath before continuing. "Your Mother was a very powerful Witch, Chri-stan. Do you know this?" Translation.  
  
"I... No, I did not, but I have suspected it. My whole family, back to the 1400's were Witches. It is in the de'Angeles blood." Translation.  
  
"I did not know that, but it does explain many things." Translation.  
  
"Explain? What does it explain? I do not understand what you mean by that?" Translation.  
  
"She was incredibly well practiced. She wielded an enormous amount of power and energy, and her skill was unquestionable. Her abilities were far reaching, and her spells were terrifyingly accurate. She could do almost anything she wanted, and... and she was capable of nearly anything you can possibly imagine." Translation.  
  
"What do you mean by that? You are using words like 'terrifying' and 'capable' as if she were... evil? Was she? Was my Mother... evil?" Translation.  
  
"Chri-stan," Kenshin looked away with a pensive look crossing his pale features. "Remember now what I told you a moment ago. You wanted to know... Everything."  
  
"Si." Christian felt as if all the air was being sucked out of his body.  
  
"Hai, your Mother was evil. She was the most evil, malevolent creature I have ever met or seen, and she was vindictive and vengeful to a fault. She was responsible for many atrocities that are better left unsaid. It should suffice it to say that she was responsible, and leave it at that." Translation.  
  
"Atrocities?" He heard was spinning and he suddenly felt nauseous and slightly faint. His Father was insinuating that his Mother had done... "What atrocities?" Translation.  
  
"NO! Leave it as it is, Chri-stan." Kenshin's voice was hard as the steel of his sakobato and just as sharp as the reverse blade. Soujiro translated.  
  
This vehement response shocked the younger man, who sat with his mouth gapping for a moment. Then, for whatever reason, Christian felt a surge of a blazing fury rise up within him. He had every right to know whatever it was his Father was keeping from him. Whether it was hideous, terrifying, or some other malicious act, he wanted to know. He was tired of secrets and mysteries. He wanted to put an end to all of the unknown and questions that circled his life like so many preying  
  
vultures.  
  
"I want to know, Father. As you said, yourself... I asked you to tell me EVERYTHING, and I want to know EVERYTHING!" Translation.  
  
"You are stubborn, my Sochi, and you will regret the foolishness of your poorly calculated behavior one day. It is inevitable that your uncontrolled rashness will only bring sorrow and grief to your life, but you are determined to bring ruin to yourself... and to us all with your single-minded obstinacy, but I am bound by The Law of Shin to tell you the truth... God help me... God help us all." Soujiro was looking at Kenshin with the glitter of unshed tears threatening to spill over his thick black lashes as he carefully translated the harsh meaningful words of the rebuke to the angry young man. Christian had no reply, but did drop his eyes in angry submission.  
  
"Your Mother was responsible for the murder of hundreds of innocent children. She offered them as sacrificial lambs in the Name of the Devil, whom she worshiped as her God and Master. She was his faithful Priestess." Translation.  
  
"Nooo...." Christian began to shake his head in denial, but Kenshin continued on relentlessly.  
  
"The first time I saw her again was after I had accepted a police assignment from Saitou-san to investigate multiple child murders in the northern mountains." Translation. "I tracked the deaths of three such children to a merchant in a small village. I watched him closely and followed him one day to a strange clearing up on the mountainside." Translation. "There was a great white square stone in the middle of the clearing and a small wooden shed off to one side. He was doing things in the Shed that I could not see, but he appeared to be getting ready for something, so I decided to stay and see what happened." Translation. "That night a great mass of people came walking up a pathway. They were all dressed in gray robes and holding burning torches. I watched them murder a little girl of no more than four or five years old as a blood sacrifice to the Devil." Translation. "I knelt behind an old rotten stump and watched as the Mistress stabbed the child to death, and then, much to my horror and everlasting grief, I watched as she split that child's chest open and literally rip out her heart with one hand. It was the most terrible, gruesome sight I have ever witnessed. Not even my years in the Bakumatsu ever showed me anything to compare." Translation. "And then, to my absolute horror, I realized I knew the Mistress in the gray robe. The perfect porcelain face was just as beautiful as it had ever been. Elsbeth de'Angeles. I nearly went insane when I recognized her."   
  
Translation.  
  
"Mon Dios... It cannot be... It cannot... I cannot accept... Mon Dios... " Christian buried his face in his hands and began to weep.  
  
"I watched her use the heart and blood of that innocent child to cast a horrible spell that created a door between this world and Hell... and then I listened to her as she called out to the Devil  
  
Himself, to come through that door. What happened after that is unspeakable." Translation.   
  
"What? What is unspeakable? You have already told me the unspeakable, and the unbelievable. Tell me." Translation.  
  
"Your Mother... Elsbeth de'Angeles was given more magic and more power to wield as a Witch because she had made a pack with evil. She became the whore of the Devil himself, and in return, he endowed her with incredible gifts. I watched Him walk through the door that night so they could... be together in a wanton way." Translation.  
  
"NOOOOO! NOOOO!" Christian surged to his feet and raised both fists into the air as he began to rant hysterically. "I WILL NOT BELIEVE THAT! I WILL NOT!" Kenshin did not need Soujiro to translate. "IT IS A LIE! IT IS ALL A LIE...A LIE... A TERRIBLE LIE!"  
  
"SIT DOWN, CHRI-STAN! CALM YOURSELF!" Kenshin spoke with a force, strength, and volume that was so unusual for him that even Kaoru was stunned into disbelief. She cautiously reached out her hand and gently laid it on his shoulder. The muscles were tensed into hard ropes and the angry ferocity of his Father's spirit caused her to pull back sharply.  
  
When Christian did not immediately comply, Kenshin rose fluidly to his feet and grasped the younger man by the forearm, and, despite the terrible pain it caused him, he pulled it downward in a vice-like grip and forced his raving son to face him. "I TOLD YOU TO CALM YOURSELF,  
  
SOCHI, AND YOU WILL DO SO, AND YOU WILL DO SO IMMEDIATELY." Christian tried to pull away, but found it impossible to break the grip of his Father's smaller hand, and so, with an unrepentant glare on his face, he slowly sat back down. Kenshin followed him down, BUT did not release the grip he held on Christian's arm until the man was fully seated. Then, putting his face directly in front of his son's, he snarled in a vicious and angry voice that quelled his son into quivering submission. Soujiro struggled to keep up with the translation so that the emotionally charged young Spaniard would not miss any of the well-deserved reprimand.  
  
"You will NEVER do THAT again. We are men of pride and dignity. We may lose our homes, our families, the strength of our bodies; we may lose everything we have in the world, but if a man retains his self-pride, his dignity, and his honor then he will always be A MAN. No one can take those things from you. YOU have to give them away or give them up yourself, Chri-stan. When you lose control of your emotions, you lose all of those qualities because 'a man' always maintains his self-control, and in doing so, he will always be a man of great inner strengths and physical endurance. Nothing will ever break his spirit or his resolve, and he and his sword will always be respected by those around him no matter what other worldly things he may possess."   
  
Kenshin leaned a fraction closer to Christian and forced his son to lock eyes with him. "YOU NEED TO LEARN SELF-CONTROL BEFORE YOU WILL EVER BECOME A TRUE MAN, AND UNTIL THEN, NO OTHERS WILL EVER RESPECT YOU, YOUR WORD, OR YOUR SWORD." Then Kenshin straightened up and turned away to retake his place on the floor opposite Christian.   
  
Christian's emotions were seething. He felt humiliated. He felt rejected. He felt... betrayed.  
  
Suddenly Kenshin felt a massive surge of negative energy viciously explode outward from behind him with a tremendous and shocking amount of elemental force. The full force of it slammed into his back in the form of a surprisingly well focused solid stream of white-hot Ki energy catching him just between his shoulder blades, and he felt the air ejected from his lungs in a great 'whooosh'. As a terrific pain burst inside of his chest and the darkness of unconsciousness started to ooze inward from the edges of his vision, a most extraordinary thing happened.   
  
As suddenly as the energy-attack had struck his unprotected body, it was just as suddenly swept away from him. Kenshin's fragile body crumpled to the floor like a rag doll, but was caught by the strong frightened arms of Yahiko before it actually struck the smooth hard wood, and was then gently lowered the rest of the way down. He could hear Kaoru crying out his name in distress, and he could feel her cool soothing hands touching his face in fear and concern. He could feel the  
  
urgency of her anxiety washing over him like an icy water fall, but as he tried to reach out and calm her fears, Kenshin realized he could no longer speak or move. His body felt heavy and warm. He felt... strange. His vision was clearing a little bit and in front of him he could clearly see Christian, and Kenshin's despairing spirit shuddered in response. His son's face was a mask of fury and hatred.   
  
Christian was down on one knee and breathing hard from obvious exertion. He was holding his Sabre at the ready in front of him, a dangerous look of murder marred the beauty of his face, and in front of him... crouched into a deep battoujutsu stance, holding Kenshin's sakobatou in one hand, and his own katana in the other was... Kenji?   
  
The young red-haired Samurai held both swords in front of him in deceptively simple positions, however; to the trained eye it was obvious that should Christian attack his brother's position, he would be hit from either a vicious left-handed downward slash with Kenshin's  
  
Sakobato, or disemboweled from the more deadly right handed uppercut with Kenji's own razor sharp katana.  
  
As the brother's looked at each other across the short empty space that separated them, a deadly garden of ambiguous emotions was planted and began to take root between them. Christian's eyes had evolved into frightening swirling, shifting liquid pools of brilliant indigo, while Kenji's had lightened into glittering pale green and gold crystalline jewels.   
  
Christian rose slowly to his feet while never taking his eyes off his brother for a moment. He had been completely caught by surprise when Kenji had rushed him from the side hitting him in the shoulder with his elbow. The force had successfully knocked him off balance and ruined the perfect forward thrust that would have pierced his Father's lying flesh. He had not intended to kill the man, but he wanted to leave him with a reminder of the son he could have had, but had foolishly thrown away.   
  
The pain in his shoulder where the boys' elbow had hit felt like he had been struck by an iron anvil, and he had moved with such speed that Christian had not even seen him move until he was right on top of him. No one could move that fast. It was impossible.  
  
Love and hatred mingled in the air between the two Himura sons and the clash of elemental energy was beginning to affect everyone. They were not trying to contact each other, so there was no reaction, but the fact that their Kis were so incompatible was creating enough conflicting energy within the room it was causing headaches and nausea.  
  
Love and Hate.  
  
Good and Evil.  
  
Light and Dark.  
  
As Kaoru stared in horror at the two sons of Himura Kenshin, a terrible understanding revealed itself to her. Both sides of Kenshin's soul were manifested before her in the physical forms of his two naturally born sons.   
  
The Ying and Yang.  
  
The Gemini.  
  
The Twins; one good, one evil.   
  
The war for dominance was about to begin.  
  
The prize; Himura Kenshin's immortal soul.  
  
The price, Himura Kenji and Himura Christian (de'Angeles) eternal spirits and ever lasting purity of heart.   
  
The loss of innocence. The Day of The Dead was upon them.   
  
He He He He He.... I love cliffhangers and suspense. It warms the cockles of my little old granny's heart, that it does.   
  
Conflict, conflict, conflict. Don't ya just love to hate it? Me too. :) Tsuki-san.  
  
Please Read and Review 


	11. Child of The Damned

A/N: I am sorry this has taken so long in coming, but there has been a great many things going on in the homelife that have kept me tied up and away from the keyboard. Many of you know that my Father-in-law was in the Hospital. Thank you for your kind words. He is doing much better and is back home with us.   
  
I am going to apologize in advance for the 'quality' of this chapter and the following one. I cannot say that they are up to my usual standards because of extenuating circumstance, but I had to give you guys something to chew on for a while. I felt like I was leaving you all out in the cold. So try to bear with, and hopefully the next offering will be much better.  
  
God Bless. Kanzen Ne Tsuki  
  
Spanish Glossary: Hermano=Brother,   
  
Glossary: Oni=Demon, Konpaku=Ghost/spirit, Desu=Are/Is, Ja nai=Is not/Are not,  
  
Mattei=Youngest brother, Hakashuku=Brothers, Kyuu shun=Bitter Enemy, Raion=Lion,  
  
Kodora=Small Tiger, Sofu=Grandfather,   
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Child of The Damned  
  
  
  
Silence reigned in the room as the brothers Himura faced off against one another. Each of them were experiencing one of the greatest conflicts that he had ever known within his heart, and neither  
  
knew what could possibly happen next. A living nightmare of grand proportions was unfolding between the two young men, and it was already beginning to lead them down a path neither wanted to face nor take. As the two perfectly opposite elemental Ki's clashed and battled one another inside the Saitou home, the slow rings of spiritual energy widened and spread outward across the land in an ever growing circle of altering effect.  
  
Destiny's Hand was reaching out across the stillness of Japan, and the deep germinating seeds of Wrath and Revenge, that had long lain dormant and unrealized for so many years, were suddenly gripped within the furious grasp of those long seeking fingers and ripped viciously from their resting place only to be flung to the Four winds.   
  
A great screaming cry, not unlike that of a diving bird of prey as it swoops in upon its defenseless meal screeched through the teaming streets of Tokyo causing a sweeping panic and confusion to race through the frightened people. A cold wind of ill-will sent a shiver of foreboding up each spine and caused wary looks to be cast over many shoulders as the primitive instinct of survival was cued. Something terrible had awoken within the heart of Tokyo. Something terrible and unspeakable that should have been left buried was now free and would soon be stalking the living. The fear of death had descended upon the city.  
  
The deadly eyes of Vengeance and Wrath opened their swirling ponds of liquid silver and gazed about the shadowy world of living men once more, and as pain and memory clashed together at the same time within the frozen mind of the Beast, it once again raised its hideous maw of jagged teeth to the sky and howled it's agony in one great ear shattering cry of grief that shook even the bravest man's soul. Sadly, this horrible sound was swiftly followed by the terrified screams and  
  
gurgling shouts of the dying as the Beast sprang upon the unsuspecting who had come to investigate the unexplained noises and howling cries.   
  
Arms, legs, and intestines were soon strewn about in a bloody carnage as the Horror that cried human tears hunched over the chest of the third, and last man snarling and sobbing in maddened glee as it bathed itself with his fresh steaming blood. The sound of breaking ribs and tearing flesh was almost muted out by the harsh muttering of the Beast at it poured over the mangled and bloodied body intent upon its grisly work. At last, with a ferocious growl of joyful success, the blood soaked, claw-tipped hand tore the man's heart free from his ravaged chest and held it high above the shaggy head in triumph. Then, in one swift almost blinding movement, the heart was devoured with a wet slurping sound and a single snapping of the horrible jaw.   
  
Hoarse raspy laughter rose to fill the blood-misted air as the Beast lurched to its back feet and stood waiting. Long stringy ropes of hair hung nearly to the floor, and a fine covering of chestnut fur covered the obvious female body as the fullness of her small breasts began to take form and fill outward until the tender pink nipples hardened into nubby pebbles. Long elegantly shaped legs with heavily muscled haunches also filled out revealing the strength and power the Beast was capable of in each rippling sinew that appeared. She would be a powerful runner, jumper, and vicious fighting opponent with those legs as well as her arms which were also showing the same signs of enhanced musculature and grace. However, this is where the grace and elegance ended. Whatever else remained of the Beast-Woman was of an unspeakable horror. Part bat, part cat, part wolf, and part woman . . . She was A Horror. A Monster. A Demon.  
  
From the conflicting energies of The Gemini, Vengeance and Wrath had been given purpose and form.  
  
The Beast, which had been the other side of Elsbeth de'Angeles, had been reborn into flesh and spirit though she, herself, was long dead.   
  
The Bane of Tokyo had risen from the blood of the living and the ashes of the dead, and it hungered for revenge. It hungered for retribution. It hungered for blood. . . . The blood of Himura Kenshin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christian gingerly began to circle to his left all the while keeping a carefully trained eye on his younger brother and the two swords' he was holding in his steady hands. The speed with which  
  
the boy had maneuvered himself into a ready battle stance was still a staggering blur of bleeding colors inside of Christian's mind as he tried to figure out Kenji had managed to both acquire their Father's sakobatou and draw his own katana before Christian had even had a chance to gather his wits after being knocked to the floor by his one-armed blow. It was humanly impossible for him to have been able to accomplish what he had done, and then be so solemnly ready for whatever move his opponent might possibly make in retaliation. No one could move that fast. No one.  
  
"What are you?" He hissed in his broken Japanese as his vicious swirling indigo eyes glared murderously into the brilliant pale green-gold crystals of the red-haired Samurai statue facing him. "Desu Oni? Desu konpaku?"  
  
"Ne," Kenji's voice was a soft fluttering of birds feathers as it slipped wistfully from his pale lips. "I was your mattei. . . . Your . . ."  
  
"Hermano," Soujiro supplied for Christian's confused benefit.  
  
"Nani?"   
  
"We were hakashuku, but now we are kyuushuu, Chri-stan. May Kami-sama have mercy on both of our souls'." Christian's eyes narrowed into silver-blue slits as his brothers words finally began to make sense in his furious brain. He was being completely rejected by his entire new  
  
family. First by a Father who knew nothing of his past or his personal honors or the battles he had fought with others and within himself to obtain it, and now, he was being rejected by his only brother because of that same Father. A surge of rage surged through Christian's blood and he felt his grip on reality slipping beneath the power of the de'Angeles curse. The Other side of himself was beginning to rise high within his bloodstream and it was also trying to cloud his thoughts.  
  
"Where is My Mother?!"   
  
"Look for her bones in the ashes of the Imperial Palace, my Brother." Soujiro's sad voice drifted across the space between Kenshin and his battle prepared sons'. "That is where you will find what  
  
remains of her in the Throne room where she met her end at the hand of the One destiny sent to stop her blasphemous deeds and murdering rampage."  
  
"The White Warrior?" Christian's voice was a hideous sneer as he leveled his sabre at his younger brothers' chest. "I know this story already, Sou-san. All I want to know from the likes of you here now is this. WHO is the White Warrior and where may I find him?"  
  
"Why do you wish to find him, Chri-stan?" Kuumi's trembling voice reached the ears of the swiftly changing young Spaniard as tears began to spill down her pale cheeks leaving wet trails of sadness in their wake. "What will you do if you find him?"  
  
"Kill him." Was the flat emotionless answer that he gave her as his alien tinged eyes shifted briefly to find her distraught face, and then abruptly returned to the statue of his younger brother. "He owes me his life for murdering my Mother." With immense grief in his heart, Soujiro translated this hateful statement for the benefit of the others in the room, and as he did, Kuumi burst into heart wrenching sobs and fled the room. For the briefest of moments, there was a subtle shift in the malevolence on Christian's face that was noticed by Kenji and their Father during Kuumi's emotional departure, but it was over looked by everyone else because he returned to his previous maliciousness so quickly.   
  
'He is not completely aware of what he is doing,' Kenshin realized as he desperately tried to reach out to his emotionally charged son with his stunned Ki, but found he could not even so much  
  
as summon a spark of his inner spirit. 'Christian . . .' His soul cried out in pain as he watched the vicious hatreds twist the fine handsome features of the now beloved face. 'Do not do this . . . Come  
  
back to us. Please, Aisoku. Please come back to me.' A tear of despair slid down over the cross scar covering his left cheek and Kenshin felt his Father's heart tearing in two as he watched his two  
  
blood-born sons' becoming mortal enemies.  
  
"You cannot have the White Warrior's life, Chri-stan." Soujiro rose to his feet proudly and walked with a cool determination, that gave the young Spaniard chills, until he stood beside the motionless Kenji. Once there, he drew his own katana and gracefully assumed the same elegant battle stance as the younger Samurai. "You will have to kill both of us in order to reach him . . . if that is your wish."  
  
Though neither of them understood Spanish, both could easily understand what Soujiro's meaning had been as he took his place beside the youngest son of Himura Kenshin, and Saitou Hiajime and Seijuro Hiko had only to look at one another to make the decision. In the space of two heart beats, they stood flanking the two younger men their faces stern and coldly prepared to do whatever had to be done. Assuming battou jutsu with long blades drawn defensively, they completed a solid barrier between Christian and . . . his Father?  
  
"Otousan . . .?" The incredulity and pure horror that were written on the young man's face were almost more than Kaoru could bear. She had desperately been trying to contain her fear, her worry, and her growing anxieties about Christian ever since Kenshin's Ki had summoned her to this terrible stand-off, but now her ability to control the mountain of emotions boiling within her soul was quickly coming to an end as she watched the horror of realization sink into the young man's shocked mind. She could see the rising conflict within him, and her fear for her husbands safety escalted.  
  
His own Father was the much sought after White Warrior. His own Father was the man responsible for the death of his Mother, and it was his own Father he had searched for his entire life to kill in order to avenge that death. The hideous irony of that unfair twist of fate was slowly worming its way into Christian's subconscious and as it did, both sides of his gifted soul rebelled violently.  
  
"NOOOOO!" He screamed, and a monstrous blast of malevolently aimed energy exploded outward from his confused soul as he surged forward holding his sabre out stretched toward Kenji's chest. As the furious lightening bolt of negative energy comprised of both inherited ki and natural witch's power passed through the four men, they were blown aside as if they were no more than small children being shoved over by a great blast of wind, and then the flashing form of Christian  
  
de'Angeles swooped past them like a great bird of prey bearing down upon the defenseless figure of his supine Father. Even the much stronger Yahiko could not seem to lift a hand to protect the limp  
  
form of the beloved man he cradled in his lap, and his huge frightened eyes could do nothing but watch as the curved Spanish sabre began its deadly arching fall that would end the life of Himura Kenshin.  
  
"STOP! CHRI-STAN!" Kaoru threw herself across her husbands exposed chest just as Christian's sabre fell to slash him through the heart. "HE IS YOUR FATHER!"   
  
"OKAASAN!!" Kenji's agonized screams of terror sliced across the space between them and suddenly Christian was being thrown through the air and smashed with a sickening 'THUD' against one of the larger support beams at the front of the house. The loud cracking of breaking bones could be heard, and then he slid silently to the floor into a crumpled heap where he lay still and unmoving. The only evidence that the blow had not killed him was the shallow rise and fall of his  
  
abdomen as he lay on his side. He was otherwise completely unconscious though his sabre was still clutched tightly in his hand.  
  
Kaoru stared in blank shock at the fallen body of Kenshin's eldest son where he lay in a motionless heap on the floor several feet away them completely unable to move herself, until she was suddenly seized and engulfed in the strong but totally terrified arms of her youngest son as he crushed her against his heaving chest. The wetness of his tears soaked through her kimono in only a moment as he buried his face in her shoulder and began to cry, and Kaoru wrapped arms filled with  
  
a mother's fierce comfort and security around him and held him as tightly as she could. She did not understand how either he or his brother had done what they had, not completely.   
  
She could remembered something like it from years ago when Kenshin and Aoshi had joined Ki's, and the resulting energy blast from that union had thrown she and Yahiko across the room. She also remembered Yahiko's wildling Ki from his younger days, but it had taken Yahiko years to learn to control his powerful energy so that he could use it in such a specific manner. Well, all except that night in the Palace when he had faced Acuma, and no one knew exactly how he had done what he had done that night. Not even Yahiko. But Kenji and Christian . . . both of them had manifested astonishing powers and incredible control in the same day. Was that coincidence? Or was it fate? Was Christian Kenji's reason for being here? 'Oh Kami . . .' She pulled the young boy even closer as the possible consequences of that thought weighed upon her mind.   
  
"Kenji . . . my Aisoku," Kenshin's voice was weak as he tried to reach out to his valiant and emotionally consumed son. "My beau-ti-ful son." The effort was so great that the man was exhausted by the time he had finished speaking even those few words, but they succeeded in gaining the attention of his whimpering frightened child.  
  
"Otousan?" Kenji leaned over his Father's motionless body and earnestly searched the pale drawn features as worry and anxiety filled his young heart. "Are you all right, Otousan? Are you hurt? What has happened to you? Otou?" Trembling fingers reached out to touch Kenshin's pale face and came away wet as Kenji tenderly traced the outline of his father's cross scar. "What can I do, Otou? Onegai? What can I do to make you better? How do I help you?" Kenji anxiously  
  
reached down and grasped his father's cold hands and locked gazes with the soft reassuring violet eyes.  
  
"I-I will be fine, Kenji-san." Kenshin whispered with a gentle smile for his distraught son's sake. "I must . . . rest, now. Help . . . me." Kenshin tried to lift his hand toward his son, but found he  
  
could only move his fingers a little bit. "Help your bro-ther . . . help . . . me . . . rest . . . Kenji." Kenji nodded and looked into Yahiko's worried brown eyes and a silent message passed between the  
  
two.  
  
"It will take both of us to lift him, can you move, Raion?" Kaoru's eyes widened in shock at the maturity and tone of command she heard in her younger son's voice as he addressed his much older  
  
brother, and looking at Yahiko nervously, she was relieved to see that the older man was not taking offense. Instead, he seemed to be nodding in agreement as well as respect of his younger brothers assumed position of authority.   
  
"Yes, I think I can move, Kodora. I was not quite in the direct line of Chri-stan's Ki when he let it go. I was only partially affected. I am in pain, but I think I can move." Then he locked his  
  
reddish-brown eyes with his brothers pale green-gold gaze. "How is it you can move, Kodora?" He asked quietly. "You were hit dead on by the full blast. You should be flat on your back like Sofu, Uncle Saitou, and Sou-san. Why aren't you?" Kaoru's shock and awe in her son increased as she realized the significance of Yahiko's statements. Why was not Kenji hurt worse that he was by his brother's Ki attack? He had been hit straight on by the full force. Perhaps even more so than the others because Christian knew Kenji was the true power source he would have to beat in order to reach his goal. Their Father.  
  
"I do not know, Raion. It felt like getting hit in the chest by 50 of your back-kicks or more, but all it did was knock the breath out of me for a minute. It did not really hurt that much. It just  
  
threw me quite far. I-I can't really explain it . . . I do not understand what has happened."  
  
Yahiko and Kaoru exchanged concerned and confused looks and then returned their collective gazes back to and even more confused Kenji. "We will talk about it later, Kodora." Yahiko spoke softly into the wide pale eyes searching his face. "It will be all right, mattei. We will discover the answer to this Mystery."  
  
Kenji nodded and returned his worried gaze to his father's pale face. "Hai." He spoke in a gruff emotional voice. "Then help me, Raion. Help me get Father to a bed. He is badly injured I fear."   
  
"So do I, Kodora, so do I." And the two of them gently, tenderly lifted the limp body of their beloved Father between them and carried him down the hallway behind a frantically motioning Tokio until they were able to carefully lay him down upon the softness of a quickly prepared futon.  
  
"Otousan?" Yahiko gazed with worried reddish-brown eyes into Kenshin's now unconscious face. "Otousan?" He asked again, but there was no response and he exchanged a very worried look with Kenji before he stood up and returned to the main room where everyone else was finally struggling to their feet.  
  
"Sofu? Are you all right?" Yahiko stepped over to Hiko and offered the older man a hand and assisted him to his feet.  
  
"I am. But I'll be damned if that is not the last time I stand in front of your Father and one of his Son's again. Dammit!" He rubbed his left hip painfully before he skillfully sheathed his long blade.  
  
"You would have thought I had learned my lesson when you were a wildling brat, Raion."  
  
"Yes, you would have." Yahiko agreed with a sarcastic smirk on his semi-serious face.  
  
"Hey, watch it, Raion. You are not so big that I still cannot kick your smart ass if I wanted to."  
  
"Of course, Sofu." Yahiko patted his steaming grandfather on the back and then turned away to check on Saitou before he did actually break out in laughter and upset the old man any more than he already was.  
  
"Are you all right, Uncle? Or are you upset about standing in front of Otousan the same as Sofu?"   
  
"Arrogant little bastard," Saitou mumbled under his breath as he locked his sword into its sheath. "You used to have respect for your betters."  
  
"Ahhhh," Yahiko scratched his chin and pasted a long faraway look onto his face. "I remember those days . . . You were what, 35or so then?" Suddenly Yahiko found himself ducking and dodging his Uncle's furious flying fist as Saitou lost his temper.  
  
"You disrespectful little asshole, I will teach you what it means to know your place in the hierarchy around here. Now, hold still . . . stop moving around so much, Raion. I cannot get a good bead on you when you move around so much." Yahiko just chuckled and leapt out of Saitou's range. It was only slightly humorous to see that the great Wolf of Mibu had slowed down since he passed the age of 50, but Yahiko knew better than to underestimate him too much. He might be slower than he used to be, but that had not made his claws any less sharp . . . nor his bite less painful, for that matter.  
  
"He is gone." Soujiro's surprised voice reached out to grasp everyone's attention as he stood over the place where Christian's body had lain only a few moments before.  
  
"What did you say?" Hiko asked as he flexed his shoulder trying to relieve a cramp that had announced its presence just since he had gotten up off the floor."Shimatta!" He cursed as the muscle in his neck started to curl up painfully as well. 'This getting older is for the birds.' He thought, as he rolled he head stretching out he cramp. 'I should have died long ago while I still had my dignity.'  
  
"Chri-stan," Soujiro looked over his shoulder at the grumbling old man, and raised an eyebrow in concern. "He has gone, Sofu."  
  
"GONE?" Hiko and Saitou exclaimed in unison as they rushed to the side of the younger man, and, sure enough, the body of the unconscious Spaniard was missing. A small puddle of blood had remained behind as undeniable evidence that he had, in fact, been there. But, strangely enough, there was no trail leading away from the spot where he had lain.   
  
It appeared that Christian had disappeared without a sound and without anyone noticing his departure. They all looked at each other with confused worried faces. Even the sho-ji had not been moved. The young man seemed to have simply vanished into thin air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was warm and relaxed, and he felt safe and loved for the first time in his life. Arms and legs too heavy to move were lying outstretched at his sides, and he felt as if he were floating on a  
  
light fluffy cloud somewhere high in the sky near the Sun. He was at peace and the guilt's, despairs, and agonies of his young soul seemed to have vanished. Christian was home.   
  
But . . . where was home? Where was this place he floated in so peacefully and with such tranquillity? Suddenly he was confused and slightly afraid. Memories of faces that looked like his began washing sluggishly through his mind as he tried to piece together what was happening to him. Visions of swords, pale crystalline green eyes, red hair, and . . .  
  
"Kenji!" He screamed as his indigo eyes flew open and he sat straight up in horrified realization. "My Brother," Christian covered his face with violently trembling hands as everything returned to  
  
him in the rush of a raging river of images and emotions. "Father . . . noooo . . ." Pain knifed through his left side as several broken ribs finally made their presence known, and he numbly clutched at them with his right hand as he recalled how he had received them.  
  
The blow from Kenji's Ki had been tremendous. It was at least as powerful as the one he had used to throw the four men out of his way when he had lunged forward to . . . to . . . to do what? What was it he was going to do when Kenji's Ki had struck him and thrown him across the room? What? As it came back to him, Christian felt the edges of his known world blurring into oblivion, and a shroud of despair settled over his shoulders bringing hopelessness and grief.  
  
"Father . . . no," He began to cry. "The White Warrior . . . Father? Oh Mon Dios, it cannot be. It cannot be."  
  
"But it is, my darling." Christian's head shot up and his wide startled eyes flew open as he searched the gray shadowy darkness around him for the source of that feathery, wispy voice. As he did, he realized he was no longer in the Saitou cottage, though he had not any idea how he came to leave there or be here, and where 'here' was he could not say because it was a place completely unknown to him.  
  
It was a massive room filled with tall strategically placed white stone pillars carved into the images of ancient Japanese Samurai, and the floor was completely comprising perfectly matched blocks of snow-white marble. The walls and ceiling were covered with intricate mural paintings, and he could make out the edges of a massive sky-light in the center of the ceiling itself. There were pieces of construction scaffolding scattered about the room along with buckets of tools, piles of canvas drapes, cleaning rags and equipment, and all sorts of debris. The tight hand of fear closed around Christian's heart as his bewildered gaze took in his confusing surroundings.  
  
"Wh-what is this place?" He whispered into the cool dusty air and coughing several times, he held his broken ribs in a pained grip as he winced with the new meaning of agony. "Where am I?"  
  
"Your in Heaven, Dear One." The disembodied voice readily replied to his wary question. "Welcome to The Royal Imperial Palace. The resting place of the greatest souls in the universe."   
  
"The Palace?" He was becoming more confused by the moment as he struggled painfully to his feet while holding his throbbing ribs. "But how did I get here?" He wiped a hand over his dusty face trying to clear his blurry vision. "And who are you?" He looked around the shadowy room peering into the places he could not quite make out. "Where are you? Why are you hiding from me?"  
  
Rich feminine laughter filled the large room and seemed to ricochet off the rounded walls as it raced through the cool dank air. "I am not hiding from you, Beloved." The voice seemed to be everywhere at once, and Christian could feel gooseflesh rising along the nape of his neck and his forearms as he tried to remain in control of himself.  
  
"Why do you dare call me such things? I am not your Beloved. Nor am I your Dear One. My name is Christian de'Angeles and I do not know you."  
  
"No, my darling . . . you do not. But it has been the wish of your heart all of your life to know me, and so I have brought you here to me." A shudder of uncontrolled fear shook the young man's body as he listened to those terrifying words. "After all, it was the strength of your powers and gifts that brought me back. I owe you my life . . . and my love."  
  
"Who are you?" He shouted in terrified fury as he twirled around desperately searching the shadows for movement or crouched half-hidden forms. "Show yourself to me, I demand it!"  
  
"As you wish." There was a cold whispering of the air behind Christian and he suddenly felt the undeniable presence of another being standing very close to him. "Look at me, My son . . . I am here."  
  
Christian whirled around in horrified shock and terror and found himself looking into twin swirling pools of liquid silver. The rest of the face was monstrous beyond description, and he felt the world closing in around him as he lifted a hand trying to ward off the hellacious vision before him.  
  
"Me Madre?" He groaned in denial as the gapping maw filled with razor sharp teeth grinned hideously at him. "Noooooooo . . ." And Christian de'Angles fainted dead away slumping to the snow covered field at his Mother's feet.  
  
"Welcome Home, my little lost Son." The Bane knelt down and lovingly ran deadly curved talons through his dark chestnut hair. "Welcome Home, my darling Christian. We are together at last. Your Father has failed, and I have won the last battle." The bat-like snout leaned over and kissed the cold stillness of his throat. "You are mine now, and I will never give you up again  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru lay next to her sleeping husband worriedly watching his pale face as he continued to remain unresponsive to her voice and touch. "Where are you, Koishii?" She whispered as she tenderly brushed a few stray strands of red out of his closed eyes. "Have you gone from me . . . or are you on your way back from your journey?" Snuggling up close to his side, she breathed a deep sigh of resignation and lay her head on his gently rising and falling chest. The soft 'thud-thump, thud-thump,' of his heart beating was somewhat soothing to her as it steadily pumped his life's blood through the living tissues of his body keeping him alive. As long as she could hear his heart, Kaoru knew he was alive and as long as he was alive, there was always hope. He had come back to her so many times before she had to keep her hopes alive. She could not give up, not on Kenshin. She could never give up on Kenshin. She loved him too much.  
  
As the dark of night fell and covered the two of them, she pulled the blankets up and tucked them around his shoulders. Her arm lay across his waist and her nose pressed against his cool cheek. It had been hours now since he had been struck by his son's beam of Ki energy. She was really beginning to worry about the fact that he had not woken up, but Soujiro had continued to try and reassure her by reminding her how long Yahiko had been unconscious after being knocked out by his own Ki blast while trapped in the prison tunnels.   
  
"I must be patient, Saiai." She spoke softly and brushed her lips against the faded cross scar on his cheek. "But please do not make me wait too long, Kenshin. Onegai . . . you are starting to frighten me, Koishii."  
  
"Kaoru . . ." His voice was just barely above the whisper of a dragonfly's wing. "I have told you before, do not be afraid for me. I will never leave you."  
  
"Kenshin!?" She raised up in excited shock and stared into his still face as she lifted a trembling hand to caress his cheek. "You are awake?"  
  
"Hai. At last . . . I am sure." His violet eyes fluttered and then slowly opened and struggled to focus on her worried face. "Konnichiwa, my Aijou." He smiled wearily at her and turned his lips  
  
into her palm. "Gomen-nasi, Saiai. I did not mean to frighten you."  
  
"I know." She smiled back and tried to sniff back the tears of relief that were threatening to spill over her lashes as she leaned down to press a loving kiss against his lips. "I am just happy you  
  
are finally awake. I was beginning to fear you never would . . ."  
  
"Shhhhh, do not think about that, Kaoru. I am all right, Aisai. Truly I am."  
  
"Are you? Can you move at all, Kenshin? You could not even move earlier. It was as if you were frozen as well as robbed of all your strength and energy." The worry in her voice made him wince with unwanted guilt. He had always hated causing her worry or anxiety of any kind. She had suffered enough of that in their early years together, and he had made a solemn promise to himself long ago that he would protect her from further pain like that. Somehow, it had not turned out the way he had planned. 'Chri-stan . . .' He thought painfully, 'Where are you, my son? Where are you and what have you done?'  
  
"I will be fine, Aisai. I promise you. I will be fine."  
  
"Kenshin . . ."  
  
"Kaoru, stop. I am fine."  
  
"I . . ." She buried her face against his throat and Kenshin felt her begin to tremble.  
  
"Don't . . ." He struggled against the heavy fatigue that clung to his limbs but he was finally able to wrap his arms around his quietly crying Wife. "Onegai, Kaoru. Please do not cry, Saiai.   
  
Onegai." He began to press tender kisses against her forehead, her damp eyelids, the wetness of her cheeks, and finally the quivering softness of her lips. "Please do not cry, Kaoru. Aishiteru, my  
  
Koishii. Aishiteru."  
  
"Ken-shin," She choked and opened her mouth beneath his and let his tongue slid wetly inside of hers. "Aishiteru . . ." Her hands rose to cup his beloved face as she feverishly kissed him back. All  
  
of her fears and anxieties were infused into that kiss and Kaoru intimately pressed her body against the hardness of his hip. It was not an intentional sexual contact between them, but was instead, a  
  
reassuring embrace that said everything was going to be all right; however, as the kiss deepened Kenshin felt the need rise within himself to claim the woman in his arms.  
  
"Saiai," He whispered huskily as he maneuvered her onto her back and rubbed his nose across the softness of her breasts. "I need you, Kaoru."  
  
"I need you too, Kenshin" The trembling length of her long fingers found their way into the thickness of his dark red hair and she urged him gently closer to her flesh. "You frightened me today . . . all of you frightened me, Kenshin."  
  
"Never be afraid, my fierce Aisai. I have seen you face many things more fearsome than what happened today." Tenderly he nuzzled inside the edge of her yukata and began caressing her pink tipped breast with his lips. "You are the rock that keeps me strong, Kaoru. It would take a mountain to break your will." She gasped and arched her back as his open mouth closed over the hardening nipple and gently pulled. "You are stronger than all of us, Saiai, and it is your heart that holds this family together."  
  
"Kenshinnn . . ." Kaoru could feel his hands moving between them slowly and a bit clumsily for his usual gracefulness, but she really did not care. He was here and he was alive and touching her. Soon she could feel the coolness of the night air against the nakedness of her flesh as he parted the front of her yukata, and then his the warmth of his naked flesh was pressing down onto her ending any further rational thoughts. His hands slid beneath her buttocks and lifted her upwards  
  
into him as he urged his swollen desire against the moistness of her increasing need.   
  
Once their bodies were joined, Kenshin began a steady cadence that had Kaoru burying her face against his neck to quiet the sounds of her moaning pleasures as she gripped his hips and met his thrusting body. Their need for mutual reassurance and gratification was quickly taking them higher through the emotional and spiritual planes of reality to that golden world of love and passion that they found only when they were together.  
  
A soft cry like the sound of a small bird echoed through the small house as the peak of the mountain was reached, and then the stars in the heavens twinkled brightly as the lovers slowly floated back to the earthen plane and fell asleep in each others arm's.   
  
Hope it was worth the wait… or at least takes the edge off a little.  
  
Thanks for hanging in there.  
  
Tsuki-san. :) 


	12. The Diary of Alyse de'Angele's Underst...

Chapter Eleven  
  
The Diary of Alyse de'Angles  
  
Leon, Spain  
  
Ashes of The Red Rose  
  
July 31, 1632  
  
I have not seen nor heard from Lucas since that terrible day. Estephan said that Papa had broken off the engagement contract with Senior Margoles' shortly after I told him what had happened by the stream between us. I have to say that I am relieved, but I am also afraid. I wonder what reason Papa used to dissolve the contract, and I am also wondering what Lucas might be wanting to do about it considering what happened? I am sure his Father has been questioning him about our relationship and the nature of our contact ever since he and Father spoke to one another. I wonder what Lucas has been telling him about us? Has he been telling him about how he was trying to educate me into the proper behavior of a good Catholic Wife, or has been telling him how much I was resisting the things the Church had to say about Women? Mon Dios. He could be trying to tie a noose around my neck just to save his. Besides that, I cannot help but be concerned about what Lucas thinks and does considering his view on women and sin in general, and I just cannot get that terrible nightmare I had out of my head about Lucas burning my entire family as heretics while he made me stand and watch.  
  
Would he do something that evil? Would he hurt my family just to get back at me? I wish I knew what he was thinking right now, and I wish I knew what to do. I have to find a way to make certain my family stays safe. I have to keep them safe from Lucas and his horrible Inquisitor's.   
  
I have over heard Papa and Estephan talking several times about 'the questioners', and I think they are afraid too. I do not know if they are afraid for the same reasons I am, but the tone of their voices made me think that they are not so certain of our safety anymore. Papa keeps talking about Mama's sister and wondering what information the 'questioners' made her tell them before they finally murdered her.   
  
I remember the 4 women who were burned that day and how they looked. Each had bloodied fingers where their nails had been ripped out, and two of them had broken and crushed feet from being tortured with 'the boot'. Their clothes were all bloodied and torn, and not one of them had been able to walk alone. What other manner of torture had been inflicted upon their bodies could only be guessed upon, but I am certain it must have been terrible and horrible beyond description. Pain can make anyone say almost anything, at least that is what Estephan said to Papa, but both of them kept saying they prayed Aunt Patrice was stronger than the pain, and that she had not 'given up' anyone to 'the questioners'.   
  
I can only surmise that this means Papa is fearful that Aunt Patrice may have broken down beneath the pain and torture and spoken the names of other member of her family naming them as Witches. If this is true, that could mean our family could be in perilous danger from a source other than Lucas. I pray Papa's fears are unfounded because if they are not, there will be no way to save or protect any of us.  
  
August 7, 1632  
  
This is terrible. It is the worst thing that could have possibly happened to me. I think I am pregnant with Lucas' child. I have not had my moon-blood since that day by the stream when he raped me, and I am starting to get sick early in the mornings. I have been trying to hide what is happening to me by getting up before everyone else, but I do not know how much longer I can keep this up. I think Papa is getting suspicious. I can see it on his face, and the sorrow that is there is  
  
beginning to tear me apart. Damn Lucas Margoles' to Hell! I wish he were dead.  
  
Mama is still ill and has not left her bed since the day we saw the executions in the town square and her sister was burned. Papa sets with her for hours upon hours now while Estephan runs the store for him. I can see the worry and the grief making the wrinkles in his face grow deeper by the day, and my heart is breaking as I watch them slowly dying together. I try to sit with her as often as I can, and I try to talk to her while I help her eat, but she does not respond to me any more than she does to Papa. She just stares straight ahead and says nothing at all to anyone. We are not even certain anymore if she hears us or not, nor if she is even truly looking at anything either. She  
  
appears to have become a living prisoner inside of the stillness of her own body, and perhaps an unwilling victim of her own nightmares. She never sleeps at night now, but I can often hear her crying and moaning in the dark. I wish I could help her somehow; I wish I knew what to do to ease her suffering, but I am at a loss. She has become lost in a world we cannot reach her in.  
  
Oh Mama. How I miss you and your beautiful smile. How I miss the softness of your hands and the loveliness of your gentle eyes. May God have mercy and ease your suffering soon.  
  
I love you, Mama. I love you forever.  
  
August 15, 1632  
  
Today while I was brushing Mama's hair, something strange happened. As I pulled the brush through, her hair began to twist itself into an intricate braid all on it's own. I stood back and  
  
watched in awe and wonder as her personal powers began to manifest themselves in a way I had never seen before. Once the braid was finished, it wound itself around her head in an elegant crown and secured itself with one of her favorite jeweled combs. All the while this was going on, Mama just sat staring the same as she always has only there was the hint of the tiniest smile at the corner of her mouth. As I walked towards her to touch the magnificent coils of her dark hair, I was confronted by the coldest rush of air I have ever experienced. It brought gooseflesh to my entire body and caused my teeth to chatter wildly inside my head. Then I was surrounded by the unmistakable fragrances of lavender and roses. In my confusion, I heard Mama speak. I was so shocked that I almost did not catch what she had said.  
  
I rushed around in front of her and looked her directly into the face and asked her what she had said. I do not think I really expected her to answer me, but she did.  
  
"Patrice." Was all she said to me. I did not understand what that meant. I did not know that name, and then she was simply staring forward again with that same blank faraway look on her face that she usually wore.  
  
Later, I asked Estephan if he knew the name, Patrice, and he looked at me in total horror and asked me where I had heard that name. I told him what had happened in Mama's room while I had been brushing her hair, and he went very pale. He had to set down, and I felt very worried for him as I watched the odd looks that were passing over his face. I kept asking him if he were all right, but it took him such a long time to answer that I began to wonder if he were not coming down with the same ailment that plagued Mama. At last, he did finally look at me and answer.  
  
"Patrice was the name of Mama's sister who died in the burnings, Alyse." He sounded so tired too me when he spoke that I got him a drink of wine. "She is dead."  
  
I realized as he said that to me that it was not Mama's powers I had been watching braid and coil her hair, but the loving spirit of my own dead Aunt come to be by her side. Mon Dios, what sort of a family have I been borne from? Witches, Warlocks, Ghosts?   
  
What am I?  
  
  
  
August 18, 1632  
  
I do not have enough tears to cry nor are there enough words of grief to express the pain that is now living in my heart. Mama is gone. She has left us and joined her beloved sister, my long-lost  
  
Aunt Patrice, in the world beyond this one. We have laid her to rest in the de'Angeles family plot located outside of town on the west hill. Papa buried her next to Grandmother de'Angeles, and we all laid red and white roses on top of the grave while Father Marco spoke the words that were supposed to help her immortal soul find its way back to Heaven and into the arms of God. Somehow, I do not think Mama ever left the arms of God, or the Goddess or whomever it is in Heaven who watches out for the children of the Earth. She was one of the kindest and most loving  
  
souls I have ever known. I miss her. I miss her more with each passing moment, and I do not think I will ever stop. My heart feels dark and empty with her gone. I want her to come back. I want her  
  
to come home again. I miss you Mama. I will miss you forever and always. Please come back and visit me the way Aunt Patrice came to visit you. Please do not abandon me completely. I need you.  
  
I am still trying to understand how this can be true. How can such a young and vibrant woman have spiraled down into the depths of madness and death in such a short period of time, and then leave her family behind to mourn the loss of her love and beauty for the rest of their mortal lives? I am too young to live without a Mother. How can I go through pregnancy and childbirth without Mama? How do I face this hateful unforgiving world in my condition without her by my side? HOW COULD SHE LEAVE ME LIKE THIS?   
  
What am I going to do? How will I get through this by myself? Should I tell Papa about the baby? Should I confide in Estephan? Perhaps I should go to Mama's books and find a spell and a potion that will rid me of this Demons spawn, but how can I? The babe is innocent of any sin. The sin belongs to Lucas. Lucas is to blame for this child's existence outside of the realm of his Churches acceptance and beliefs. I did nothing wrong, nor did the babe, but it will be I who am punished if I am caught like this and unwed. Oh, what should I do? What should I do?  
  
What would happen if I went to the Bishop and begged for mercy? Would they throw me in prison until the baby was born, or would they still murder me as some sort of a criminal? If I tell Papa and Estephan, will that put them in danger the same as myself? Can I talk any of those risks? Where do I turn? Can I pray to a God that allows the Church to do such horrible things to innocent people? Can I pray to a Goddess that would take a Mother from her daughter at such an important time in her life without any care for the possible consequences for the innocents involved? Do any of the Gods really care what happens to their children, or are we merely playthings set aside here for their amusements? Do we matter to anyone in the Universe at all?  
  
I must continue to keep my unborn child a secret until I have figured out a way to keep everyone safe from the judgment of the Church. Somehow, I will find a way.  
  
Short but sweet.   
  
God Bless and Take Care. I will try to have something substantial ready within a week or so.  
  
Thanks to everyone.  
  
Tsuki-san. :) 


	13. To Suckle The Beast

A/N: May I humbly extend my apologies for taking so long to update. Things at my home have been worst than hectic, and more stressful than I can say. I have my 76 year old Father-in-law at home with me and my family now, and he is requiring an enormous amount of my time and physical energy to care for him. This in turn is telling on my own health issues. Sometimes it feels like the blind leading the blind here, but I am trying to remain as optimistic as possible. Some days it is more that difficult when my own health keeps me in my bed most of the day, but I am looking for the light at the end of the tunnel. And the end of this particular journey must be coming near because God only gives us that which we can handle and then he comes to give us a hand when we become over whelmed… I am pretty much at my limit, so I know things will be getting better in one way or another. This is the voice of the ever hopeful. Never lose hope and always keep your faith.  
  
Tsuki-san.  
  
Glossary: Koishii=Dear/Darling, Kodora=Small Tiger, Mesu-Tora=Tigress, Raion=Lion, Koishii=Dear, Saiai=Beloved, Aisoku=Beloved Son, Chichioya/Chichi=Honorable Father, Otousan=Father, Okaasan=Mother, Aijou=Love, Chicchai=Little   
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
To Suckle the Beast  
  
The howling cries that rose upward toward the full moon echoed down the damp empty ally, and the two young girls anxiously looked back over their shoulders as the gooseflesh of fear raced along their quivering pale skin.  
  
"Hurry, Sukkii..." One uttered worriedly to the other as she grasped a handful of her bright red kimono and raised it above her ankles so she could move unhindered. "I think we need to get out of this alley quickly. Something's out here." Her frightened dark brown eyes flittered back and forth and up and down the brick walls as she searched in vain for a sign of anything that would explain her burgeoning uneasiness and the terrible sounds that had started a few moments ago, but there was nothing to see except the moisture dripping idly down the darkening walls as well as the occasional set of rickety wooden stairs leading to an upper doorway.  
  
"I am trying to hurry, Shizummai." The younger girl was having trouble with her lavender-colored kimono as she tried to keep up with her friends longer strides. Despite her trying to hold it up and out of the way, the length of it seemed to keep getting wrapped around her shins and tripping her up causing her to stumble. "I cannot seem to keep up, and my brand new kimono is getting all wet."  
  
"Oh, for Kami's sake, Sukkii, can you not do anything by yourself?" Shizummai stopped in a huff and turned around to help her frustrated and whining friend with her gown. "Just once I wish you were not so much of a baby about everything. Why can you not be more like Quii and just do what you have too and be done with it?" She gave a heavy disgruntled sigh and leaned over to untangle the other girls kimono from around her slender shapely shins.  
  
"Gomen-nasi, Shizummai," Sukkii sounded as if she might be on the verge of tears as she apologized to her piqued friend. "I do not try to be a burden or a problem to you. I just cannot seem to keep up, that is all."  
  
"I know, Sukkii... Do not cry, for heaven's sake. It is not the end of the world or anything... goodness, it is not like you are going to die because I am impatient with you. Now stop it."  
  
"Yes, Shizummai." Those were the last words Osaka Sukkii ever spoke to anyone.   
  
As Shizummai stood to try and comfort her silly friend, she found herself looking into a spouting fountain of blood where Sukkii's head had once been. The stunned body stood in perfect balance for a full eternal second of endless time before it suddenly crumpled like the rag doll it had become and fell into a rumpled heap of pale blood soaked lavender onto the cold wet ground.  
  
Shizummai stood completely frozen unable to move, breath, speak, or register within her horrified brain what she was seeing. Sukkii... sweet innocent Sukkii was lying dead and headless at her feet with a massive puddle of blood forming around her crumpled body.   
  
Whether it was the sudden twitching of Sukkii's lifeless legs, or the appearance of what could not be that finally broke the spell that held Shizummai, it was hard to tell, but she was suddenly filling the alley with her high-pitched hysterical screams and sobbing shouts of terror. As the shadow of madness fell across her fine porcelain features, the horrified young girl turned and ran tripping and stumbling down the damp dark alley leaving the gore and the nightmare behind her as she went.   
  
Doors and windows opened as the curious peered outside wondering what all of the racket was about, but when they saw nothing but the darkness of the alley they quickly retreated back into their homes and locked their shojis. It was a dark night and the full moon lent a foreboding quality leaving the inhabitants of the alley with the feeling of a great beast being out on the prowl.   
  
Little did they know how close to the truth they really were.  
  
The heavily muscled Bane pulled the bloodied body deeper into the shadows where it easily tore the flimsy silk of the pale kimono open exposing the creamy young flesh beneath. It breathed in the fresh scent of the warm blood and the sweetness of the tender morsel it had brought down. Long sticky ropes of saliva dripped from it's grinning maw as it smacked it's lips in hungry anticipation of the sumptuous meal it was about to enjoy.  
  
Swirling liquid silver orbs glinted joyfully in the eerie moonlight as a raspy chuckling sound slid smoothly from the supple throat as it swooped down to gaze gleefully into the shocked brown eyes in the face of the girls severed head where it lay on the ground only a foot or so away from the rest of the body.  
  
"What fun, what fun, what fun... Hee hee, ha ha, ho ho... What fun we will have, you and I... Little girl… Hee hee, ha ha, ho ho..." And the demented laughter trailed off as the Bane grasped the head in both talon tipped hands and, lifting it up, buried its massive snout up the jagged neck and began feasting on the exposed brain tissues. It was sweet and rich with young blood that was still warm, and the grunting noises of pure pleasure were not so unlike those sounds heard when a wolf guts its own steaming kill.  
  
"OoooOoooooooOoooooo......" The great orgasmic moaning of the Bane floated along the damp air and brought shivers to those who heard it causing each to reach out for one they loved and hold them tightly as a primitive fear from a brain they no longer used tried to wriggle its way to the surface of their consciousness. Something was afoot that night in the back streets of Tokyo, and it was a night to stay inside with the doors locked and barred.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
The screaming sob woke nearly everyone in the house, but it was Quii who reached his side first. "Kenji!" She reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders and roughly shook him. "Wake-up... you're having a bad dream. Wake up." He did not respond right away which worried her because Himura Kenji was a notorious light sleeper. Usually one had to be really careful how one woke him because he could give you a close haircut with his katana if it was not moved out of his reach first. But tonight he was not responding at all. He thrashed back and forth moaning and sobbing in his sleep as some terrible nightmare seized him and held him in its grip. Giant beads of sweat and tears marked his beautiful face as he struggled to release himself from the horror that held him captive in the world of his mind, but he could not seem to fight his way through.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were the next inside the room and they exchanged worried looks with the frightened girl. It was too soon for this to be happening to him. Much, much too soon.  
  
"He won't wake up, Uncle." Quii's young voice broke with emotion as she tugged on the sleeve of Kenshin's black yukata. "I do not understand... why will he not wake up? What is happening to him? Uncle Kenshin?"  
  
"It has begun." Kenshin looked into the rigid features of his youngest son's face as felt the dawning of understanding finally settle within his worried father's heart. "It is his time, Kaoru." He turned and looked into her horrified eyes and watched as the understanding and sadness came to her as well. "He has reached his day of Destiny."  
  
"It is too soon. He is only a boy... only a boy, Kenshin."  
  
"Destiny knows no age, My Saiai. You should know that." He gently admonished her and she nodded grimly knowing he was right just not wanting to admit it was true. "He has been prepared all his life for this beginning... Just like I was prepared for the day you found me like this." He reached out and took her cold trembling hands in his. "Do you remember?"  
  
"Hai. Kenshin, I remember... the dream... I thought I was going to have to beat you senseless to get you to wake up. I was so afraid."  
  
"I remember as well," He replied with half a smile. "But no one else could have brought me back or pulled me out, except you... just like no one will be able to bring Kenji back... except... You." He turned and looked directly into the bewildered topaz eyes of Saitoh Quii.  
  
"ME?" She squeaked in terror and confusion. "What do you mean, Uncle Kenshin? How can I bring Kenji back? Back from where? Back from what? What are you talking about? What do you mean, 'his day of Destiny?'" She looked frantically from one adult to the other as the room filled with the rest of the family members. Yahiko and Soujiro rushed to the other side of Kenji's bed and knelt down in deep concern.  
  
"So soon?" Soujiro murmured. "It's come so soon."   
  
"Indeed." Yahiko gazed with deep worry at the struggling red-haired boy, and then looked over his body and captured the sorrowful lavender eyes of their Father. "Was it like this for you?" He asked in a hushed and almost reverent voice. "Was it?" When you were finally chosen by Fate to be the White Warrior, Kenshin? Did you have to go through 'this'?" It had been years and years since Yahiko had called Kenshin by his given name, and it was a fact now that did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room.  
  
"Hai, Yahiko." He replied in a quiet voice as he met the sherry colored eyes that had once belonged to a young wildling boy, but now looked out at him from the face of a much respected and honorable Samurai. "That it was."  
  
"I never knew... I always wondered how it happened... but I never knew." He bowed his dark head and gently rested his large calloused hand on Kenji's sweat covered brow. "How do we help him, Otousan? Are we even meant to help him?"  
  
"No, Raion, my son. WE cannot help him in this hour of his time." At Yahiko and Soujiro's stricken looks, Kenshin hurriedly continued. "It is not for us to do... it is a task for the One who loves him to do. She must bring him back. Only She had the power to reach him where he is." Once more his gentle violet eyes turned and rested tenderly on the upturned pale face of the young girl kneeling next to him. "Hai, Quii..." He reached out and carefully placed an arm around her quacking shoulders pulling her against his side. "It is you... Only you have the power to reach Kenji where he is now and bring him back. Yours is the only voice he will hear and respond to. He will hear no other… not even Mine."  
  
"But... but Uncle Kenshin... I-I don't love... I don't... and Kenji does not... we do not... I..." Quii stammered and stuttered as she looked into the soft amethyst gaze trying to make him understand  
  
something she could not seem to say.  
  
"Are you so certain, Little Tigress?"  
  
Quii giggled in embarrassment as she suddenly recalled the pet name Kenshin had given her when she was a little girl and had insisted on following Kenji everywhere he went.  
  
"Even The Kodora must have a Mesu Tora at his side." He had often said to both children's embarrassment, but now, as he thought about it, was it such a silly notion after all?   
  
Kenji and Kuumi were completely ill matched despite her on-going crush on him and his everlasting fascination with her. It was not a union that would be complimentary to either of them, and deep down inside, he believed they both had known that for years. However; Kenji and Quii? That was completely different. She was as wild tempered as he was, as fierce, as loyal, as determined, as devoted, as passionate. She was his perfect match in every way, and in all the years they had grown up knowing each other, not once had she ever backed down from him nor had she tried to dishonor or shame him. Indeed, she had usually been his partner in crime, so to speak, and they had done nearly everything together. Including getting into and out of trouble.  
  
She was his Destiny as much if not more than Kaoru had been Kenshin's, and Kenshin was completely convinced that Kenji would never survive his future battles without her at his side, just as he would have never survived his own had he not had Kaoru's love and powerful undying will feeding his spirit every step of the way.  
  
"You must find the way into his soul, Quii." Kaoru's tender voice and spirit reached out to stroke the young girls quavering nerves even as the gentleness of her hand caressed the pale smoothness of her youthful cheek. "Only you will know how to get to him where he is now. I know it is hard to understand how you are meant to help him, and it is even more difficult to watch what he is going through, but if I had not already spent my life watching Kenshin do the same, I would not be able to promise you any of this. I would be just as terrified as you are now… perhaps more so because he is my Son, and I would be no help to him or you at all. But I have seen this struggle before, and I have loved and feared for a man such as he is, and I know how difficult it is to believe that you are the one with so much power over the will to live that breaths within his heart and soul, but it is true. You are his rock when he needs balance and grounding. You are his conscience when he needs to be centered brought back to the things that are most important. You are his comforter when his soul and spirit are filled with discouragement and grief and he is at the brink of despair. But most of all, my dearest Quii, you are his solace. You are the place he comes to for the unconditional love and acceptance he needs to heal his wounds and mend the sorrows of his battle worn soul. You are his sanctuary and it is your love that makes him strong." Quii's large topaz eyes searched the gentle love filled sapphires gazing softly at her face and then turned and looked deeply into the warmth and comfort of Kenshin's large violet crystals.  
  
"You will know the way to reach him, Mesu Tora." He whispered as he hugged her closely to his chest and kissed her cheek. "We must all leave now, for our time is past and gone. The future belongs to you now, My lovely Quii. To you and my Aisoku. It is your time, and you must step forward and take your place at his side before he can truly put his feet on the pathway Fate and Destiny has been preparing him for. It is a path you must walk together… Just as Kaoru and I did so many years ago."  
  
"Otousan is right, jou-chan." Soujiro's soft cultured voice drifted across the struggling body of his brother to touch the tormented soul of the young girl in his Father's arms. "Every Warrior of  
  
Destiny must have a steadying force in his life, a base upon which he builds his strength and ties his faith. It is a source of everlasting Hope, Love, Inspiration, Spiritual Energy, and Ki Power... it is what  
  
makes him want to live."  
  
"I-I am not sure I understand, Sou-san. What do you mean?" Quii's large topaz eyes were filled with awe and confusion as she stared at the almost heavenly look on the swordsman's angelic features.  
  
"When a man is fighting for more than just his own life... when he is fighting for the lives of many... even the lives of an entire country, or the even the World... he needs something to live for... A reason to fight that is his alone. Something that will give him the power and the desire to overcome and become more than that which is simply... human."  
  
"But... h-how d-do you b-become more than h-human? It is n-not possible. Is it?"  
  
"Oh yes, little one. It is." As Soujiro turned to face the bewildered girl, she sucked in a gasping breath of shock and covered her open mouth with both hands. The usually beautiful blue-gray eyes that she had always loved so dearly were now gleaming a brilliant azure-blue that glowed from the handsome boyish face emanating an eerie light of their own. The gentle bluish hue drifted through the shadows of the darkened room casting its gentle glow across each and every face bathing each member of the family in an angelic light. It was the most extraordinary thing Quii had ever seen.  
  
"H-how...?"  
  
"Because, I am the Spirit of The Air." He replied in a gentle voice. "I am The Sword of Heaven... in every way."  
  
"And I am the Spirit of The Earth." A rich yellow glow drifted through the room to mix with the azure-blue, as the deep voice of Seijrou Hiko rumbled behind them. Quii whirled around and gasped again as she looked into his beloved craggy face and a pair of luminescent yellow orbs.  
  
"I am the Wildling Child, who was sent by Destiny to preserve the lives of my family in the battle between good and evil." She faced Yahiko and watched as his beautiful light brown eyes changed to a frightening ruby red that filled the room with a blood mist that seemed to cling to the walls and the ceiling. "It was my Ki that brought the mighty Acuma to his knees and allowed Sou-san to use the Hand of Fire to send him back into Hell through Heaven's Portal."   
  
"And, although, I am the White Warrior whom was destined to cleanse the World of the horror that was Chris-tan's mother, Elsbeth de 'Angeles... I am also the Spirit of The Fire." The tender sound of Kenshin's voice beside her brought Quii's eyes back to him and she watched in rapt fascination as his eyes changed to the usual amber gold she had seen on occasion, but then her eyes widened in surprise as the color deepened and began to glow a richer, darker golden that added it's own light to the other three, thus filling the room with a kaleidoscope of intermixing glowing colors as they swirled through the cool damp air.   
  
"The only one of us who is not present here tonight is Aoshi." Kenshin's voice sounded wistful as he spoke the name of his   
  
"Uncle Aoshi??"  
  
"Hai. Aoshi is the Spirit of The Water."  
  
"What color are his eyes when he changes?" She was finally beginning to understand.  
  
"Green... of course." Kenshin smiled into her innocent face as he watched the awe and wonder replace the confusion and distress. "They glow the most remarkable shade of Jade when he summons his spirit powers."  
  
"What about Papa?" She turned around and sought out the familiar thin features of her father who had come to kneel a bit closer to the rest of the Elemental Warriors, as had Hiko.  
  
"Trust me, Sweetling," Saitoh smiled tenderly into the lovely face of his youngest daughter. "You do not want to see the Spirit of The Wolf. It is enough to say that it exists within me and was very useful that night long ago when we all stood together on that battlefield. The Fates brought us together for a purpose, and each of us were meant to be there that night... and we each had our own gifts and personal powers to bring with us to add to the massive whole that was The Elemental Army, but not one of us could have survived without the other. It was true, each of us depended upon the White Warrior and his elementally enhanced Fire Ki which had absorbed pieces of all three of the other elemental ki's, and He, in turn, depended upon the base of his power core to keep him steadfast in his quest, but in the end, there was nothing that was accomplished that did not depend upon each of us being there to play our role, and success would not have been achieved if even one of us had been missing." Then he reached over and laid a gentle hand across Kenji's moist brow as it wrinkled in distress. "But, without the Battousai being able to maintain his level of concentration and holding all of us together… without his having something that was so precious to him that it gave him that insurmountable will to live that drove him forward and caused him to drive us forward as well… we would have all perished."  
  
"What was that Papa?"  
  
"Kaoru." Dark topaz eyes filled with deep respect looked up and sought out the dark haired woman where she was sitting next to her flame-haired husband.  
  
"Auntie Kaoru? I don't understand." Quii looked at Kaoru's gentle face in puzzlement.  
  
"It was the power of My 'Love', Little One." Kaoru touched Quii's face once more. "The power of my unconditional love for him and the tremendous love-bond we shared because of it. That and my undying hope, need, and belief that he would always come for me, that he would never leave me, that he would always love me, and that somehow, we would always be together. That was the power core and the link to this reality that kept Kenshin tied to this world. And no matter where his Destiny took him during that dark journey, and no matter what happened to him… even when he stepped across the line into another dimension... he was still drawn back to me; to my love for him, and that is what you must do for Kenji."  
  
"I... I don't know if I can. I-I don't know how."  
  
"Yes, you can." Kaoru's cobalt eyes tried to reassure the girl. "I did not know how either in the beginning, but what I did know was I loved Kenshin with all my Heart and Soul, and no matter what happened I would always be there waiting for him to come back. I would always be standing beside him when he needed me, and I would fight to the death to preserve everything that he had become and could be. I swore to the Gods I would never leave his side.. And so I have not. Not in sixteen years." Kenshin's free hand lifted and gently stroked her soft cheek as his golden eyes caressed her beautiful face.   
  
"And we still have many years left ahead of us, my beautiful Angel. Many, many years."  
  
"Hai, Anata…" She rubbed her cheek against the calloused roughness of his gentle touch. "Many years…" Then she returned her attention to the apprehensive young girl beside her beloved, and spoke once more ever so gently. "It will come to you, Quii-aijou… the 'way' and the 'how' of what you must do for him, but you must stop denying what is in your own heart, Koishii, and reach out to him with your fighting spirit… Reach out with your ki, Mesu Tora, and find your mate."  
  
"QQUUUIIIIIII!!" The shattering cry of anguish that suddenly erupted from the young red-haired teen writhing on the futon startled everyone, and every pair of eyes in the room were immediately drawn to him. Setting straight up, Kenji's glittering aqua-gold eyes flew open wide and unerringly found the rounded orbs of topaz fear in Quii's now flushed face and locked gazes with them. "HELP ME!" He reached out and somehow grabbed one of her hands, and in the next moment, they both collapsed onto the futon. Kenji fell backwards, his head hitting the pillow roll hard enough to make it bounce, and Quii crumpled across his sweat dampened chest in a heap of flowing chestnut hair and rose yukata.  
  
"They are gone." Saitoh's voice was quiet and resigned as he spoke. "Somehow, I guess I knew this was going to happen, I just did not think it was going to happen so soon."  
  
"You-you knew?" Tokio inched up beside him and tenderly touched his stiff features with a soft hand. "How did you know it would be Quii?"  
  
"Battousai said it... a long time ago. I just did not want to believe it. But the first time I heard him say it, I knew it was true. They were only children, but I still knew it was true."  
  
Kenshin looked quizzically at his old friend who had once been such a bitter enemy, and as he raised one elegantly arched dark brown eyebrow, he asked, "What do you mean, Saitoh? What did I say?"  
  
"Hummph, don't you remember, Battousai? That time we took the chicchai raion, the kodora, Kuumi, and Quii with us when we all went to visit Sano and Megumi in Aizu?"  
  
"I remember the trip very well, Saitoh, but I am not following your train of thought. What did I say?"  
  
"Do you remember the day we stopped in Toma to visit with Ishida and Thian? And they took all us out the river for a picnic with their families?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Do you remember how all of the children sided up against each other when they started playing 'Bakumatsu'?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You still do not remember?"  
  
"Well... I remember Kenji and Quii got into a very heated argument about whether or not they should be hitokiri's or shinsengumi guards, but..."  
  
"Ka... at least you are remembering something. Do you remember what you said to them when they came to us to settle the argument?"  
  
"Ahhhh...." The light of understanding finally went off in Kenshin's brain. "I do remember."  
  
"At last." Chuckling Saitou stood and pulled his confused wife to her feet, and then motioned everyone else in the room to follow. Once outside, Kenshin quietly closed the fusuma behind them leaving Kenji and Quii in the room alone.  
  
"As I recall now, I said something about it not really mattering what they chose to be, as long as they portrayed themselves with honor and truth."  
  
"Yes, and what did your precocious son have to say about that?"  
  
Kenshin chuckled as he recalled the spiteful look on Kenji's face as he had turned to look at the younger dark-haired girl beside him.  
  
"See, I told you so. We can't be Shinsengumi Warrior's because they were all men. The only girls in the Bakumatsu were the one's who lied to get into the hitokiri ranks. So, YOU have to be a hitokiri."  
  
Kenshin had been astonished at his small son's cruel logic and had set about trying to set him straight as quickly as possible.  
  
"Kenji-chan," He had begun carefully, obtaining the boys attention. "There was no dishonor among the girls who joined the Hitokiri's... they were very brave and just as honorable as those of us who were men. They were sworn to uphold the trust of the Meiji Government the same as if they had been men, and many of them were never discovered to be girls until the Bakumatsu was long over."  
  
"But, Otousan..."  
  
"No... Now, Kenji-chan listen to me. There was no dishonor in a girl being a hitokiri. The only dishonor was to the men who lost to her, and that was only if they considered losing to a woman warrior to be a dishonor to them."  
  
"Wouldn't you, Otousan?"  
  
"No, I would not."  
  
"You wouln't??" The boy had been astonished. "Why wouldn't you?"  
  
"Because your Mother gets the better of me all the time, Kodora, and she is a great Warrior."  
  
"But that is different." The child had tried to reason.  
  
"Why is it different?"  
  
"Because she is Okaasan."  
  
"Ahhhh, and that makes her being a warrior different than any other girl or woman?"  
  
"I-I think so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I-Ah.... I..."  
  
"There is no difference, Kenji-chan. The only difference is the one you have created inside of your own mind." The boy had been embarrassed and had quietly apologize to Quii, but Kenshin was not quite finished. "Besides, My Son, you must remember one more very important thing."  
  
"Nani?" He responded just as quietly.  
  
"Even the Kodora needs a Mesu Tora." And from that moment on, Kenshin had called Quii Kenji's 'Mesu Tora' whenever they played 'Bakumatsu' and for some reason, the two fiery spirited children always won the game no matter whom they were paired against.  
  
  
  
"Even the Kodora needs a Mesu Tora..." Kenshin was smiling very gently as the old memory slid quietly from his lips and he lifted his lavender gaze to lock it with the mirth filled topaz eyes of the old Wolf.  
  
"Yes, Battousai... You do remember."  
  
"Hai. I remember... the words of my own mouth... I never even thought."  
  
"I did... It hit me so hard that day, but I have chosen to ignore it all of these years. I guess I thought I had more time."  
  
"We all thought we had more time, Old Friend." Hiko dropped a heavy hand onto Saitoh's shoulder. "But when the Kodora bested me in dueling kata's a few days ago... I was afraid his time had come and our time of waiting was over."  
  
"Bested you?" Kenshin eyed his Father with worried eyes. "Are you all right, Chichi?"  
  
"Hai. But he nearly gave me the closest shave of my life... and I was not in any position to have stopped him."  
  
"What do you mean, Hiko-san? Are you saying he could have killed you?" Kaoru's eyes were huge dark pools of apprehension in her pale face. "Did he come that close?"  
  
"That close?" The older man looked at her in honest incredulity. "He could have skimmed my head off before I even had time to blink. I could hardly follow his movements, and before I knew it, he had sliced through the tie of my cape."  
  
"Kami-sama... faster than you could follow?"  
  
"Hai. He humbled me... Kaoru-san. That bloody red-haired brat of yours humbled me in a way this baka-deshi never did." He cast his loving green gaze onto the shocked face of his own beloved and bewildered son. "And, much to the detriment of my pride and arrogance, he scared the shit out of me as well."  
  
"Chichioya..." Kenshin was aghast at his Father's uncharacteristic admission.  
  
"He's stronger than even you were, Aisoku..." He whispered. "Do you remember everything you told about the night he was born?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"The lightening strikes, the tree, the marks in the ground around it?"  
  
"Hai, Chichi..."  
  
"The Hand of Fire...." Soujiro's voice came from somewhere behind Kenshin and Hiko looked over his son's shoulder and met the gleaming azure-blue eyes of The Sword of Heaven.  
  
"Yes, The Hand of Fire." His deep baritone voice rumbled through the air and pulled on the power ki's of every warrior in the small room. "I believe now that Kenji's soul was ushered into this world by the elements and then blessed by The Hand of Fire. It was so marked in your own yard, Kenshin, right before your very eyes. I think you knew that already though. I think you have known it all these years. Haven't you?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"KENSHIN??" Kaoru's anxiety stricken whisper penetrated into his concentration on his Father's words, and he turned an apologetic face to her. "Is that true? Is that what all of those strange markings mean?"  
  
"Hai, Saiai. Forgive me for not telling you, but I felt you had enough burden to bear just knowing Kenji had such a powerful ki to train. I know you have always been aware that he had some sort of special fate to be prepared for, that is why you have always supported my choices to send him to Hiko for his advanced training in the Mitsurugi... I did not want to burden you with more than that."  
  
"But he is my son at well, Kenshin. Why would you hold something like THIS from me?"  
  
"Because, Saiai, you suffered enough with my gifts and my trials... I did not want to see you suffer anymore. I wanted to try and protect you until the time came I could no longer prevent the inevitable."  
  
"And it has come... hasn't it? Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes, my Koishii, it has come... but so much sooner than I ever thought it would."  
  
"But why now? Why when he is still so young?"  
  
"I think I know..."  
  
Everyone looked around in confusion as the quiet voice of someone they had not expected to be in the room with them integrated itself into the complex conversation. As Yahiko and Soujiro carefully stepped to the side, the small discouraged form of Saitoh Kuumi was revealed as she stood alone and somewhat forgotten in the corner of the room.  
  
"Kuumi? Why aren't you in bed, Koishii?" Tokyo rushed to her daughters side and wrapped her arms around the trembling girl. "You're freezing."  
  
"It is all right, Oka... I heard everyone talking, and I think I know the answer to your questions about Kenji."  
  
"You do?" Kaoru walked over to Mother and Daughter and gently touched the pale, cold cheeks of the tremendously sad girl. "What do your feelings tell you, Koibito?"  
  
"It is because of Chri-stan... because of Kenji's and Chri-stan's ki's."  
  
"Their ki's? What about them?" Kenshin's curiosity piqued.   
  
"The last coming together of them... when Chri-stan tried to... when he..." Her voice broke and she buried her face in her hands as a sob choked off her words.  
  
"It is all right, Kuumi-chan." Kenshin reached out and took her from Tokyo's arms and pulled her close to his warmth. "I know what you are trying to say." Tenderly he stroked her long dark hair as he tried to comfort the pain he could feel tearing her apart inside. "What did you feel happen after their ki's mixed the last time?"  
  
"I-I'm not completely c-certain, Uncle... It was like a... an opening of a-a door or something."  
  
"A door?" He looked down into her face in confusion. "What sort of door?"  
  
"It... it was like a birth... perhaps?" She sounded so unsure yet her eyes held the same level of intelligence and sanity that Kenshin had always seen in them before. She was not speaking from the effects of hysteria or distress. Her mind was very clear, but confused and he was perfectly willing to understand how she felt. After all had he not felt that way many times himself?  
  
"A birth?" Kenshin felt the beginnings of a tell tale shiver of apprehension and… fear? slithering up his spine as he tried to comprehend what the confused girl was trying to tell him. 'A door? A birth? What could it mean?' He was feeling just as confused as she was. "What else did you feel, Kuumi-chan? What do you feel now?"  
  
Kuumi buried her face deeply against the security of her Uncle's chest as her slender body was suddenly seized with an uncontrollable trembling. Instinctively Kenshin tightened his embrace around the girl and pulled her closer to him in an effort to calm the sudden rise of anxiety he felt growing within her.  
  
"What is wrong, Chicchai-Angel?" He whispered gently as the tremendous energy of her powerful gift blossomed outward making the small hairs on his arms and the back of his neck tingle and stand on end. "What are you feeling?"  
  
"Chri-stan…" Was her muffled cry of agony against his chest. "It is Chri-stan… He is in terrible pain and grave danger. WE MUST HELP HIM… WE MUST SAVE HIM FROM THE BEAST!" And then Saitoh Kuumi collapsed into unconsciousness within the circle of her Uncle's arms, leaving everyone baffled and frightened by her last words.  
  
"Chri-stan?" Kenshin gently lifted Kuumi's fragile body up into his arms as his worried gaze met the wary golden eyes of her Father. "Why would she be feeling my other son?"  
  
"And why does she want us to save him?" Saitoh carefully relieved Kenshin of his tender burden and watched with worried eyes as the smaller man winced in pain. "You should be getting back to your bed, Battousai. You've had a hellluva day. I'll watch over the kids… don't worry. I'll try and not let anything happen to them."  
  
"WE will watch them together." Hiko strode over and arrogantly shoved his way in front of Saitoh and looked deeply into the troubled eyes of his son. "God knows you can't do it by yourself, Saitoh. Besides, that is MY grandson."  
  
"Well, it's MY daughter." The old wolf snarled back as he gently handed Kuumi off to a smiling Soujiro who quietly took her back to her room.  
  
"All right fine, so we both have a reasonable state in the matter, but you just better remember your place, Old Man."  
  
"Humph, and where is that?" Saitoh snorted as he turned and walked back towards Kenji's room. "With my foot up your arrogant ass?"  
  
"Dream on… Maybe in the next life if Buddha takes pity on you and gives you the chance to have a body that is even worthy to do battle with me… your nothing but a skinny old dog now."  
  
"Really? So what does that make you, my dear Hiko? A wingless old dragon that is finally stuck down here on the ground with the rest of us poor peasants?"  
  
"Wingless? Old?" Hiko sputtered in outrage as he followed Saitoh and the bickering continued out of earshot.  
  
"Hmmmm, some things will never change." Kenshin smiled, shaking his head in amusement.  
  
"So true," Kaoru agreed as she took his hand in hers and led him back down the hallway to their futon. "But then, some things are not meant to change and; therefore, never should."  
  
"That they should not," He quietly agreed as he placed a tender kiss on her cheek. "That they should not."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now, my dear friends I have a great favor to ask of you. Many of you already know Female Hitokiri Battousai, and have probably even read some of her works here on ff.net. She is a very talented up and coming young Author and well as a beautiful graphic artist. You can appreciate some of her work on my own webpages. But, to get back to my point… she has gone and done something extraordinary which I have found to be a magnificent show of the true individual she really is.  
  
Please go to my webpage. You can reach it from my authors page here on ff.net. I can't seem to get the ff.net format to let me publish the link… it's weird. Anyway, the story is in my K & K archives. It is called 'Being Held In Your Arms'. And it is a KenKao fanfiction. She wrote it and dedicated it to a special friend of her's whose Mother is dying of cancer. It is one of the most exception, and truly magnificent things I have ever laid my eyes on. Please read it and offer her a few words of support and prayers for her friend and her friends Mother.  
  
Female Hitokiri Battousai has given so many of us, including myself, many, many hours of reading enjoyment and pleasure… I believe this is a small way we can help her out in a time of her own need. I would not ask this of you if she were not already a dear and personal friend to me… but she is. Please help me show her that there are more people in this world who care for the lives of those who are suffering with the pain of losing a loved one to a disease that has no forgiveness. As a nurse, I have watched many people through the years die of different forms of cancer… even small simple words offer great comfort.  
  
This is such a beautiful and talented person who is trying to do something beautiful for her friend. Please help me show her that she is worth more to us than just a good story-teller.  
  
Thank-you, Kanzen Ne Tsuki 


	14. Follow Your Heart

A/N: I enjoyed this chapter immensely, but to everyone out there who may be expecting Lemon/Lime activity between my young lovers... remember, these two are just kids for crying out loud. He he he he he. Maybe just a little limey... but that's coming later. Read and enjoy and please review... I am enjoying the feed back... it gives me ideas for future chapters as well as future fictions. And as my webpage says... MY FANS ARE THE GREATEST IN THE WORLD! YOU GUYS TOTALLY ROCK!   
  
Glossary: Kodora=Small Tiger, Oodora=Large Tiger, Mesu Tora=Female Tiger, Otousan=Father, Okaasan=Mother, Hai=Yes, Saiai=Beloved, Meito=Mate  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Follow Your Heart  
  
The crumpled form of a young girl lay rolled into a fetal ball on her left side, the cold breezy wind gently passed over her stillness lifting the loose edges of her once rose colored yukata now turned a pale gray by the incandescence of the moonlight shining down upon her and sent them fluttering like tiny ship sails lost out at open sea. The long length of her dark hair lay strewn about her head and shoulders in wild disarray covering her face as well as most of her upper body. Her small, bare white feet which poked out from the folds of the yukata began twitching as the cold and damp started to seep into their highly sensitive nerve endings, and the girl shivered in unconscious response. Small puddles of rainwater dotted the ground around her, and the ground shone wetly in the pale moonlight giving further testament to the dreariness of the cold rainy night. The tall brick and mortar buildings surrounding her on both sides rose tall and straight into the dark midnight sky enclosing her in a tight 12 feet wide alley way that twisted and turned with each new added on structure until it resembled more of a maze than a path through the city. Few stairways linked the cold wet ground with the doorways above, and there were even fewer windows to be seen. It was a lonely and desolate seeming place with little available contact with the residents residing inside the buildings, if, indeed, they were living complexes.   
  
The time seemed well past the midnight hour, and this was not the time nor the place for a young girl to be caught barefoot wearing only her yukata and nothing else to protect her from the drizzling rain and damp cold. She would surely catch her death if she did not find something to keep her warm soon.  
  
A low moan of pain floated up from the slight form and she stirred slightly trying to raise herself onto her elbow. It was difficult and she groaned with the effort as pain laced through her back and hips. A trembling hand reached up to brush the mop of dark hair out of her face revealing large, round topaz colored eyes filled with equal amounts of bewilderment and shock as they slowly looked around, surveying her location.  
  
"Where the hell..." Her confusion doubled as a gust of cold wind knifed though her bringing with it a violent shudder and a gasp of surprise. The girl waited for the shivering to stop, and then painfully struggled to her feet gasping once again at the amazing amount of discomfort she felt when her feet settled firmly on the damp icy ground beneath them. She hugged her arms around her body and began rubbing herself trying to get some blood flowing back through her veins so as to produce more of her own body heat all the while walking around and investigating her strange surroundings. As she reached out a tentative hand to touch the building closest to her, she set her mind into motion trying to figure just exactly where she was.  
  
"Hmmmm," She murmured to herself and no one else in particular. "The last thing I remember is being in Kenji's room with Uncle Kenshin and Auntie Kaoru..." The touch of her hand on the cold brick seemed firm enough, so she turned away and walked back out into the center of the alley. "Otousan was there, and Okaa, and Sou-san... and Yahiko-san... and Hiko-san too." It was a little difficult trying to remember everything, especially with the headache she had, but she continued to push her mind through the process of pulling one fact after another out of its memories as she tried to establish what had happened to her, and how she had come to be in this strange place.  
  
"We were talking about Kenji needing me to help him wherever he was... that I was going to have to help him get 'out' of the 'place' he was caught in... Auntie Kaoru said I had to use my love to find him and help him gather the strength to get out of here... but where is here?" Wide topaz eyes looked up into the wide expanse of the deep blue-purple of the midnight sky and watched the twinkling of the tiny stars as they danced their merry dance of white light and glittering silver sparkles, and then found her gaze drawn to the huge round ball of the full Moon as it hung staring down over the city... and her. "What do I do?" She asked the great sphere. "I don't even know where I am?" As the words left her mouth, a vision appeared before her minds eye, and Quii remembered what had happened to her in Kenji's room.  
  
She could see him now, struggling with to do battle with whatever demon plagued him and the tremendous energy he was expending trying to find release from the dream that held him so tightly within it's embrace. She remembered how he had suddenly set straight up, looked her squarely in the face, cried out for her to help him, grabbed her hand, and then...  
  
"Oh Kami..." A horrified whisper slipped from her mouth as she realized where she was. Somehow, someway, when Kenji had reached out to her and grasped her by the hand, he had transported her with him back into the realm of his mind and right into the middle of his dream.   
  
Saitou Quii was standing in the middle of Himura Kenji's living nightmare.   
  
  
  
~  
  
The air, the smells, the sounds, the buildings. Everything around her felt completely real, but somehow Quii knew it could not be. She knew within her own mind that she had somehow been sucked into the terrifying world of Kenji's nightmare, and that everything around her was part of the ethereal plane of dreams. But the strange thing about it was how real it all felt to her. Her hands could touch, her body could feel, she could see, hear, and smell everything. She felt more like she had stepped through a portal into an alternate reality than into the supposed flimsy fabrications of a dream. Even the breeze blowing in her face felt cold and damp as it pulled at the thin fabric of her rose yukata, and her teeth began to chatter as she shivered in unbidden response. 'I wish I had thought to put my robe on before I ran into his room.' She thought morosely as she looked around the dark alley she had found herself standing in. 'But how was I supposed to know he was going to suck me into the middle of a freezing back ally in the middle of the night?' She stamped her cold bare feet in an effort to start the blood circulating in them again, and then began to wonder what she was supposed to do. The Moon had done its job. It had helped jogged her memory so she finally knew 'how' and 'where' she was... more or less. But that still left one large question unanswered.  
  
Where was Himura Kenji?  
  
"You are the one who brought me here, Kenji..." She whispered under her breath and watched as a tiny puff of steam formed in front of her face showing her just exactly how cold it really was. "Now I'm standing here freezing my butt of, and you are nowhere to be seen... where the hell are you and what is going on?"   
  
As she wandered a little aimlessly around her small space of the alley, Quii started to become aware of something else besides the cold and the damp and the absence of her Kodora. A creeping finger of awareness that something was watching her suddenly began to crawl up her spine, and her well-honed defenses instinctively kicked into action as she crouched down and dashed swiftly toward the shadows next to one of the buildings. Pressing the smallness her slender form tightly against the cold bricks, she cast her sharp topaz gaze around the limited area of the alleyway that she could see and tried to determine if there were someone else there with her. It was hard to tell because of the poor lighting available to her. Only the full roundness of the moon hanging in the dark blue-purple of the velvet midnight sky offered any illumination within the alley, and it offered little assistance as it tried to play tricks on her eyes with the shifting shadows and the bending light fragments that filtered through the narrow spaces. Quii was finding it difficult to tell which shadows were real and which were illusions made by the moonlight, and fear was finally coming to stand beside her as a companion, though she did not welcome him. No, she did not.  
  
Her bare feet turned quietly and began to walk up the alley and the sensation of a 'presence' moving to follow was unmistakable, and as the feeling of being watched and followed continued, and even seemed to increase with each step she took, Quii knew it was time to find Kenji. She was just not exactly quite sure how to go about doing that. The simplest way seemed to be to just start looking. If she were being watched and followed, then whatever was out there already knew she was here and her voice was not going to be a big surprise to it. At least she did not think so.  
  
"Kenji??" She called out in a shaky voice as she maneuvered her way along the cold wet bricks that made up the alley wall. "Kenji? Can you hear me? It's Quii, where are you?" When no answer came to her furtive call, Quii drew in a frightened but fairly steady breath and continued to move farther up the alley. She was not quite certain how she knew she was going in the right direction, but she did. Kenji was this way... she could 'feel' him, and that was very strange to her.  
  
And as she went, the 'watcher' followed.  
  
For several moments the young chestnut-haired girl felt her way along the damp brick wall in the semi darkness stopping every few feet to listen for even the slightest sound that might indicate from which direction 'the watcher' came, or where she needed to go find her Kodora. Then she would resume along her path in the same low crouched position she had initially taken thus keeping herself prepared to leap high, or dodge out of the way of an impending attack. Always on the alert, the Mesu Tora crept ever so stealth fully through the shadows searching as well as evading just as her Father had taught her to do.  
  
"Be ever mindful of your surroundings, Quii." Saitou had berated her one-day when she had allowed herself to be beaten by a simple, uncharacteristic surprise attack that he had launched at her without warning or provocation. "An attack can appear from any direction, and death can find your weaknesses between the space of two breaths and you are finished. There are no second chances when you are fighting for your life, or the lives of those you protect. There is only now, and how well you are prepared for what will be. Let you ears hear what they have never listened for before... the sounds that are made by the stalking predator are quiet as death. Do not be fooled by them.They can still be heard if you learn what to listen for."  
  
From that day forward, Quii had listened more intently to her Father's lessons on the laws of concentration and discipline and how learning to hone each one of the bodies senses as a single entity could make a warrior stronger a hundred-fold with each one that was mastered. She had learned quickly, as Saitou had known she would, and now those hard earned lessons were coming home to her in a way she had never imagined they would as she used her 'ears' to listen for the tell-tale whisper of the silent foot-fall, and her 'eyes' for the subtle shifting in shadow's which might indicate an anomalous presence within its depths. With her sense of smell she searched for any odor that was foreign to this place, and her touch kept her steady and prepared for whatever may come. While her 'ki-awareness' spread around her like a protective shield searching, hunting, feeling, and keeping her alert to even the most subtle shift in the energies flowing around her. Saitou had prepared her well for this night, and Quii was more grateful than he would ever know. 'Thank-you, Otousan.' She whispered deep inside her soul of souls. 'Thank-you, Great Sensei.'  
  
"I can 'feel' you out there you slimy baka." She hissed at the unseen 'watcher' as it continued to stalk her path through the twists and turns of the alley. "What do you think you want from me?" Quii's voice dropped to a low menacing whisper as she felt a ripple of malevolence touch her ki. "My blood? My soul? What? What do you think you are going to get out of this little game we are playing?" Suddenly she felt her skin begin to tingle just beneath the surface, and then it was suffused with spreading warmth that covered her body in only a matter of seconds. Then, as her young heart was frantically pumping her life's blood throughout her body in an effort to provide it with oxygen and energy, Quii felt the blood turn strangely hot inside her veins, and it proceeded to fill her with an almost powerful sense of being as it happened.   
  
'What is happening to me?' Quii's mind was racing blindly as she perceived the sudden confusing sensations coursing through her system, but then she felt a massive surge of energy seem to explode from her spirit-ki blossoming inside her belly outwards filling her entire body. Her hands and feet burned with the powerful energy flowing through her, and she watched as a pale golden glow began to flicker through the dimness of the alley. Her eyes had begun to shimmer and shine a rich yellow gold... Just like her Father's.   
  
Fear and confusion of the unknown surged through Quii, and she found herself reaching out to the only sense of stability she could think of. 'What is... Kenji?' The thought barely had time to register inside her mind when suddenly there was a low, rumbling vicious, growl from somewhere close behind her that seemed to vibrate through the air and shake the ground beneath her feet. The icy fingers of cold dread scrambled through Quii's fragile untried vitals as she turned to face what she could not see.  
  
"Who are you?" She screamed as she assumed a tight attack/offense position and wildly looked around the narrow alley with glowing golden torches. "What do you want? My soul? Virgin's blood? What? Answer Me!" As her screams echoed off the damp brick walls and silence fell across the cold wet ground, the only response she was offered to her questions was a second vicious growl whose fierce ki-power nearly rattled the teeth loose inside of her skull, and made the small shimmering puddles of water on the ground tremble with the vibrations of its immense energy.  
  
"Kami-sama," The hair on the back of Quii's neck stood up as all of her warning systems began to shout at her at the same time telling her to leave and to do it quickly. "What are you?" The unmistakable 'snap' of a very large jaw followed by the 'smacking' noises of what could only be called a huge 'lapping tongue' drifted through the darkness of the alley and instinct took over as the primitive 'fight or flight' mechanism clicked into action inside of Saitou Quii's brain. It was time to 'fly'.   
  
As a rush of adrenaline boosted fear burst inside of Quii's super-charged brain, she turned and, on bare feet, flew up the dark alley with an unnatural speed that sent her gray ghostly form into nothing more than a blurred shadow. Behind her, the deafening roar of a huge beast sliced through the icy cold of the dark blue night, and the loud ' thud-thud, thud-thud' of great massive paws could be heard as the beast made swift chase after the tasty virginal morsel that was trying to get away.  
  
As she ran, Quii could hear the heavy panting and loud thundering foot-falls of the beast behind her, but the clarity of her fighters mind prevented her from panicking and reassured her that it did not appear the beast was gaining. Rather, it seemed to be waning in the chase, but she did not try and fool herself into thinking that this meant she was safe. No, this merely meant that for the moment she had gained a small bit of an advantage over the monstrous predator chasing her and nothing more.  
  
'I have to find Kenji.' That singular thought was at the center of the whirlwind in her mind as she searched for more options to keep her 'predator' at bay a little while longer. 'Where are you, Kodora? Where are you?' "Kenji!?" She screamed at the top of her voice as she raced along what seemed to be a never-ending corridor of alley and tall brick buildings. 'It's like the perfect trap,' She realized in shock as her mind suddenly began to understand more and more about this nightmare world she was caught in. 'There is no way out because it never ends. It just keeps on going and going forever. Oh Kami!' And as she finally understood that horrifying concept, Quii at last understood why Kenji had been so afraid. 'This is not HIS nightmare. This place has been CONTRIVED... it a place that has been MADE to bring him into and kill him... kill him before he could become what he was supposed to be and do whatever he was destined to do, and whatever is chasing me, that is was what was put in here to do the deed.' "Dear Kami... Help me.... KENJI?!" A new burst of resolve and willpower flooded through her system, and Quii sprinted forward at an even greater speed. 'I have to find Kenji. I have to find him before it is too late.'  
  
***************  
  
He was staring at the dark moonlit sky wondering how he had ended up like this when the dull ache in his head and between his shoulder blades reminded him about what had just happened. The tremendous blow that had been delivered upon him by that 'thing' he had found lurking in the shadows had dropped him where he stood, and he was still laying where he had fallen, moaning in pain. He had not even had the chance to quite get a good look at it before it had started tearing at him with teeth as long as his brothers Wakizashi, and claws that looked like eagle talons. He was still trying to figure out what had drawn it away from him, but just as suddenly as it had appeared, it had gone. Kenji struggled into a sitting position and tried to remember exactly what happened.  
  
He had been asleep...   
  
"Am I asleep now?" His finely arched dark brown eyebrows knitted in confusion for a moment as he tried to understand what was happening around him. "If I am asleep... then where is this place, and why am I here?" Stumbling painfully to his feet, he noticed his katana on the ground and leaned down to pick it up. "Strange..." he murmured in a confused voice. "If this is a dream... why does my sword feel so real? What is this?" Aqua-gold eyes narrowed dangerously as he lifted his sword into a ready position in front of him and started to walk down the narrow alley he found himself in. As he did so, the frail ghosts of recent memories began to filter back to him.  
  
The great gapping maw of teeth, the taloned... hands? Silver eyes... a woman's voice? Kenji pulled up short and stopped as the last memory settled in his bewildered mind.   
  
  
  
"A-a woman..." He distinctly remembered hearing a woman's voice just as that 'thing' had leapt out of the shadows and pounced on him like a wild animal moving in for the kill.  
  
"OooooooOooooooOooooo........ It is The Unborn 'Himself'.... What a great honor this is, we have 'tasted' each other before, my precious boy... I have been waiting for you... I have been waiting for a long, long time... may your Father's soul rot in everlasting hell."  
  
"Kuso! Could it be?" Kenji recoiled from the thought his mind was barely stroking to life. "No." He would not believe anything like that. He could not. It could not be possible. Father and the others had killed her all those years ago before he was born. Elsbeth de'Angles was dead and long since turned to dust inside of the old Imperial Palace where they had left her. Besides, whatever this apparition was, it was NOT a woman. That it was not.  
  
Grasping the hilt of his katana more tightly, Kenji began to walk down the ally-way again all the while keeping his senses sharply attuned for any sign of danger. Something was very wrong about all of this. He could not understand how he came to be in this place, or what this place was. He remembered fighting some 'beast-thing', but how could that be if he were dreaming, and if this was a dream, why did it feel so real? And if it was not a dream, where in the world was he?   
  
As the feelings of confusion and logic battled inside of his mind, Kenji gradually began to realize something else very important. There was something or someone else 'in here' with him, and whatever it was it was further down the alley away from him. He could feel it pulling on his ki in a strange way that he had never felt before. He was fairly certain it was not the 'beast-thing' because it was a pure energy that was tugging at him, and because it felt completely different from any other energy he had ever touched. The urgency that was laced throughout the 'touch' of this energy signature pulling on his spirit-ki was so powerful that it was swiftly becoming almost more important to him to find the source of the energy than finding the 'beast-thing', and even though he was not sure why, Kenji knew he had to find whatever it was that was doing this pulling.   
  
As he made his way farther down the alleyway, he began to notice the strength of the energy pulling on him was becoming much stronger. The logical conclusion was that he was coming closer to the source, and his steps became more urgent until he found himself running. Getting there before it was too late was becoming his primary goal... but where was 'there' and what would he be 'too late' for? He did not know, but even though he did not know, Himura Kenji quickened his stride and lengthened his step until he became a whispering mist that flowed through air on silent feet. Then with each successive step he took toward his goal, the shadow of another memory began to form and replay in his mind. It was foggy at first, but the closer to the source he got, the clearer the memory washed, until suddenly, as he reached out with his spirit-ki and grasped onto his god-given power, Kenji disappeared into the thinness of the breezy air, and as the pure white energy surged though the purity of his system, it sent him racing on the swift, sure feet of 'The Sword of Lightning and Fire' through the coldness of the night, and as he flew, there was only one thought on his mind.  
  
"Quii." It was Quii who was pulling on him. It was her energy dragging him down the alley as her urgency reached out and grasped onto his ki and pulled him toward her. She was here, she was afraid, and she was calling him. 'Kenji?!' He could hear her in his head now, and he raced at beyond god-like speed trying to reach her in time because she was not alone. 'It' was with her... He knew 'It' was.  
  
He could remember now. He could remember everything. The beginning, the middle, the end. He remembered reaching out begging her to come and help him as the 'beast-thing' had slashed at his throat and chest. He remembered reaching through the shimmering hole of light that had appeared over the beast's shoulders where he could see her leaning over his still sleeping body with that worried and frightened look on her face, and he remembered grasping her hand and pulling her back through that hole with him. But why hadn't she ended up in the exact same spot as he was? 'Kami-sama... please let her be all right... Quii... be all right, Mesu Tora. Please be all right.' Even now he could hear his Father's amused yet serious words from that day so long ago.  
  
"Even the Kodora needs a Mesu Tora, Kenji-san."  
  
"Help Me Otousan..." He prayed as he ran. "Give me the strength... Help me be strong, like you are... Help me, Oodora, help me."  
  
~  
  
Lungs burning with from supreme exertion continued to gasp valiantly on the freezing damp air as the Mesu Tora flew on winged feet through the maze of twists and turns that made up the narrow alley. The long trails of her dark hair streamed out behind her in a blur of dark blacks and muted grays as the power of her newly enhanced spirit-ki pushed her beyond her human limitations and into the world spiritual speed.   
  
It seemed almost impossible to her, but even at the tremendous speed with which her feet were carrying her body, Quii could still make out every detail of the world around her and thus, easily navigated any obstacle that appeared in her path. Behind her, she could still hear the heavy pounding of the large beast as it maintained its pursuit of her despite the widening gap she was creating between them. She could still hear the moist deep chest panting of the four legged nightmare that she had not waited around to get a look at, and in her imagination she thought she could feel the damp heat of that foul breath oozing down the back of her neck even though she knew the beast was too far behind to do anything of the sort. Despite that knowledge Quii felt the fear in her soul quicken the frantic beating of her heart, and double the resolve of her spirit to find the Kodora.  
  
"KENJI?" She cried out again hoping against all hope that he would finally hear her and come before she ran out of strength and energy. The enemy of fatigue was already beginning to claim the aching muscles in her legs and back as she pushed herself ever forward. "KENJI…" The scream rose high into the cold night air, and as she rounded another twisting turn in the maze, Quii felt her feet slipping in a muddy puddle that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. The slip sent her careening across the alley-way and slammed her face first into the opposite side knocking the breath out of her lungs in one great 'whoosh', and then she was slowly sliding to the ground momentarily stunned by the impact as stars and snow blossoms burst in front of her eyes threatening to obscure her vision and suck her into the world of unconsciousness. "Nooooo….." It was the smallest whisper of despair and desperation as it slipped from her pale lips, and then her frightened eyes rose to behold that which had so steadfastly pursued her to this point of defeat. Tears of regret began to slide down her smooth white cheeks as Quii looked into the swirling silver eyes of her own death.  
  
~  
  
He heard the scream of his name and the tremendous rise of Quii's fear as he began to round a sharp turn, and Kenji felt a sudden surge of bile flood the back of his throat as the blanket of her over whelming despair descended upon him. He felt her desperation, her fear, and her regret? She was giving up… she was cornered… there was not way out… she was going to die.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" He screamed and flew around the turn only to come upon the most terrible scene he had ever encountered in his life. Quii lay defenseless on the ground, pinned tightly up against the side of the building with nowhere to move or run, and in front of her, not 6 feet away standing in a half crouch was a creature that he could have only imagined in his worst nightmares.  
  
~  
  
  
  
The Bane had finally outwitted the tasty morsel that was destined to be 'The Unborn's' Salvation, and now it would end. He would never get here in time to stop the inevitable. The girl was going to die with her virgin's blood gushing all over this carefully prepared sacrificial ground, and her strength and purity would be absorbed into the power of the Bane's evil energy core making it stronger. Then, It would hunt down 'The Unborn' and finish him, and then It's revenge would be full and complete. Both of Himura's son's would belong to It… in one form or another, and his power and strength would diminish and he would become nothing.  
  
A gleeful chuckle of almost human merriment bubbled out of the hideous jagged toothed maw as the large lolling pink tongue lapped out to wipe the excess saliva dripping from the drawn back black lips. "Tasty, tasty…" A feminine sounding voice rasped free from the massive jaws as the malformed Bane circled the frightened girl grinning obscenely and clicking together the long talon-like claw on the end of its fingers like a sea crab flexing its pinchers. "Ho ho, he he… let's have some fun, you and I… shall we?" And the powerful back legs bent and then sprang forward and upward as the Bane leapt in a graceful arc toward its intended prey a feral growl rumbling from deep within its throat preceding its coming. Quii screamed helplessly as she withered against the cold bricks behind her and raised her arms into a defensive position in front of her. 'I'm going to die.' She thought in terror. 'I'm going to die in here…. Oh God!'  
  
"KKEENNJJIIII!" The scream of abject terror split the night like a lightening rod, and suddenly a blinding white light brighter than anything Quii could ever remember seeing flashed in front of her and sent the pouncing Bane careening back down and across the alleyway nearly 20feet away. The loud crashing thud of the massive body striking into the brick wall sent a jarring vibration of immense proportions through the entire fabric of the contrived world, shaking it to its very core, and as the creature slid limply to the ground into a heap of gangling tangled limps and long dark wiry hair, Quii watched in stunned awe as a significant amount of crushed brick and mortar disintegrated off the building and buried the body beneath a pile of debris.   
  
  
  
Shakily she crawled to her feet still unable to believe or understand what she had just seen. What had happened? What was that brilliant white light she had seen, and where had it come from, and better yet, where did it go? Looking around cautiously, Quii warily surveyed her surrounds trying to see if she could determine for herself the cause for what had just happened, but she could see nothing out of the ordinary. Then, off to her side, buried deep in the shadows, she heard a muffled groan and the scraping of metal on brick. 'Kenji??' Her mind wildly assessed the possibility and she carefully approached the source of the noises. It only took her a moment to find what she had been looking for.  
  
"Kenji!" It was a cry of relief mixed with anxiety and deep concern as she rushed to him and dropped down on her knees next to him. "You're hurt, aren't you?" She whispered as she reached out and put a tentative hand on his trembling shoulder. The muscles beneath her touch flinched ever so slightly and she started to pull back, but he stopped her by reaching up to grasp her hand.  
  
"Don't…" He whispered in a tight voice. "Don't pulled away… please."  
  
"All right… I won't." She carefully moved in closer to him and cupped his chin in her other hand so she could turn his face toward her. His eyes were wide and bright Aqua-gold as they looked deeply into her worried topaz gaze. "You… you saved me." She whispered softly as her eyes caressed his beautiful face and her hand tenderly brushed the wild red hair out of his eyes. Catching her hand inside of his, Kenji gently pressed his lips into her palm and feeling her tremble at the touch, finally knew the truth to the last question his mind had been asking him.  
  
"I had to." He looked at her lovely thin shaped face that looked so much like her Father's and reached out his hand to caress her pale cheek gently. "Quii?"   
  
"Nan-ni?"  
  
"I think I finally understand a few things that I did not before."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Like what?" She let her hand move to cover his as it continued to stroke the soft curve of her cheek and jaw.  
  
"I know what my purpose is… I have to save my brother from that… 'thing' over there."  
  
"But… but, how are you going to do that?" She asked in a half frightened half incredulous voice.  
  
"That is one of the things I do not know yet… but there is something else that I do."  
  
"What is that?" Her huge topaz eyes searched his face as she watched his eyes soften to their usual aqua-green color and fill with an emotion that made the muscles in her stomach start to knot up.  
  
"I…" Tentatively he moved a fraction closer to her, and then tried to start again. "I… I love you, Quii… I really love you, and we are supposed to be together… you and I, together." She was staring at him in stunned wonderment and her hand reached out for his face again as the reality of his words began to sink into her heart and mind.  
  
"You love me?" She asked in a small awe filled whisper.  
  
"Hai… That I do." He replied in a calm steady voice that held confidence and reassurance.  
  
"I… I think I love you too." Her voice was tremulous as her gaze innocently dropped to his lips and then returned to his eyes which she found had turned to a smoldering greenish-gray in the moonlight. "Ken-ji?" She stammered in the face of such a strong emotion coming from someone she had only seen as a friend and cousin up until now, and a shiver of awareness passed through her as she watched his gaze deliberately dip down to her lips.   
  
"I want to kiss you, Quii… can I?" It was a soft request spoken in a husky voice she had never heard him use before and it raised gooseflesh along her skin as she responded to both the emotional and sexual pull she felt coming from him.  
  
"Hai…" The breathless consent slipped from her before she really even had the chance to think about the consequences or ramifications of such an action, but at the moment neither of those things seemed to be very important. What mattered was the need to feel closer to him than just a friend or a cousin. Besides, her mind began to remind her, Himura Kenji is not really your true cousin. There is no blood tie between you, only the closeness of the ties between your parents have made you 'family'. There is nothing else to bind you in that way, and there is nothing to prevent you from bonding in another way. And with that thought burning in her heart, Quii leaned into Kenji as he cupped the back of her head in his hand and cocked his head to one side.   
  
The softness of her tender lips were slightly parted as he pressed his against them and applied the gentlest of pressure. A low moan of wonder filled her as she leaned even more into him and slid her hands around the back of his neck pulling him closer to her. It was the most astonishing feeling Quii had ever known and she wanted to feel more of it, so as her feminine instincts began to rise to the surface of her fiery personality, her jaw slackened parting her lips more giving Kenji an invitation to taste the sweetness of her that no man had ever dipped into before. A shudder of desire quaked through his hardened muscles as he accepted that innocent invitation and tentatively slid the tip of his tongue into the virgin moistness of her mouth. A responding shiver shook her slender frame and he gently pulled her into the strength of his arms and held her tenderly against the powerful beating of his young heart while her hands moved down over his tense chest and then slid up along his back until they were gripping his shoulders tightly.  
  
As the kiss deepened and lengthened, the love that had always existed between the Kodora and his Mesu Tora burst forth from them in an explosion of white light, and in the next blinking instant of time, they were gone from the dark, damp world of the alley maze.  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
Within the quiet of the Saitou house two exhausted young souls returned to the reality of living men. Slowly opening their tired eyes, each immediately began a desperate search for the other, and to their relief, found the sought for beloved mate lying right next to them on the same futon.  
  
Tenderly Kenji brushed the wild disarray of chest-nut locks out of Quii's face so that he could look into the beauty and warmth of her glowing topaz eyes as they gazed lovingly on his smiling face.  
  
"We made it out." He whispered to her as he began stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "And we made it out together."  
  
"Hai, Kenji... that we did." His smile spread into a grin as he caught her purposeful use of one of his Father's euphemisms, and her eyes began to twinkle mischievously as she tucked a stray strand of his flaming red hair behind his ear. "And are 'we' together, oh Mighty Kodora?" She asked in a teasing voice as she leaned down and rubbed the tip of her nose against his chin, and Kenji reached up swiftly and wrapped his arms around her body trapping her against his chest grinning wickedly when she squealed in surprise.  
  
"Hai, Saiai Mesu Tora... 'WE' are together... that we are." And as she started giggling at his purposeful use of his Father's catch phrase as well, Kenji lifted his head and captured her smiling mouth within the loving trap of his own and effectively silenced any further laughter or teasing from his chosen Meito.   
  
After all, even a Kodora's Mesu Tora needed to be reminded of her proper placed every so often... and Quii's was going to be here... in Himura Kenji's arms as well as at his side, and he was going to make sure she knew that.   
  
~  
  
Faraway, in the dusty dark of the Imperial Palace The Bane lifted it's snout to full moon shining though the massive skylight and howled the cry of a soul long damned to suffer the eternal pain of endless hunger and need. Hunger for flesh and blood, need for the purity of soul-fire, both necessary for It's peace of mind and relief from the neverending hollow ache where It's own soul once had been. Tonight The Bane had failed two-fold. It had failed to trap and kill 'The Unborn', and It had failed to rid the earth of 'The Unborn's' mate. A girl whose blossoming power could be the key to The Bane's undoing.  
  
Again and again the hideous snout rose into the cold night air and sent It's howling cry of anguish and fury up to the Mother Moon as if waiting for some sort of comfort or solace from the once close friend. But there was no comfort in the weak pale light that had once brought great gifts of power and strength. Now there was only the light… nothing but the light and the cold. And The Bane howled in despair.  
  
~  
  
The young dark-haired man lay in a dusty corner curled into a fetal ball, forgotten for the moment by his crazed captor. His huge Indigo eyes shone brilliantly in the dark like flickering blue lanterns beckoning to those who would save his soul even as he felt his mind slipping away into the world of madness.  
  
"Otousan… Kenji… Kenji… Kenji… my hermano… help me…   
  
****************  
  
Sayonara, for now my dearest friends. I am off to update 'The Bad Kid', as well as 'The Master of High Tower'. I have neglected it just a little. Arigato to all of you who faithfully read my fanfictions, and Arigato to those who are just starting. You are all important to me, and my humble heart grows warm with affection and gratitude that you have chosen to read my modest offerings.  
  
God Bless you all, and take care. Remember to hug the ones you love. WE never do that enough anymore.  
  
Please read and review. You guys are my biggest inspiration.  
  
Tsuki-san 


	15. Dawn of The Sea Spirit

A/N: Gomen nasi to those who hate long chapters. I sat down today and started writing and it just kept going and going and going until it was done. There was a lot that had to happen and there just wasn't a good place to end it... at least I couldn't find one that I was satisfied with until the one I ended with. So... gomen, it is very long. I just hope it is cohesive and flows well. I do not write my best when I am sad... and this last week has definitely been a difficult one. Humble thanks to those who offered their condolences on the passing of my father-in-law. It is very difficult trying to get used to Dad being gone... today I found a pair of his shoes I had forgot to put away and I burst into tears and cried for almost half an hour (while I sat on the couch hugging them up to my chest.). It's just hard, but this too shall pass in time (Like a fucking kidney stone.) Be that as it may, here is my humble offering... please enjoy.  
  
A/N: As to the FanArt Kissing Gallery Contest... the rules are located on my webpage on the Update and Info page. You'll have to scroll down to the March 1st RED entry. Its all there. I have not had any entries yet... -_- Which makes me sad... but it is open for 3 months, so I'm waiting. Come on you artists out there. Get to drawing... I want some pics... ^o_o^ Tsuki-san  
  
A/N: Just to set a few questions straight that have come up lately… everyone is still worried about Kaoru not 'getting in' on the power-train with everyone else. Once again I remind you all… the story isn't over yet, and The Mother of The Beloved is far from out of the picture. Patience is a virtue… and good things come to those who wait. KNT  
  
Haruko: This is a really long one, phew! But it was one of the most enjoyable chapters, seriously. I'm terribly sorry for the delay, family problems, college applications have kept me busy, so this story has been stuck on my com for the longest time. Please forgive me. M(_)M   
  
Glossary: Koishii=Dear/Darling, Saiai=Beloved, Kodora=small tiger, Mesu Tora=female tiger,  
  
Meito=Mate, Hai=Yes, Ne=No  
  
Spanish Glossary: ninos=child, rosa=rose, Querida=beloved/dear, Hermano=brother, Bruja=Witch,  
  
Puta=Whore/Slut,   
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Dawn of The Sea Spirit  
  
Morning came and with it an ill wind that spoke of icy rain and sleet. Thick misty fog clung to the tops of the Taki Mountains while dark clouds hung low on the horizon obscuring the Sunrise as well as blocking out the warmth of those bright heavenly rays. Frost hung in delicate icy patterns from the narrow branches of the surrounding trees and bushes turning Tokyo into a temporary fairy wonderland albeit a bitterly cold and unwelcome one. A thin sheen of ice covered the road and walkways creating a treacherous trap for the unwary travelers venturing out that morning, and many fell prey to its slippery danger. Bumps, bruises, and broken bones seemed to be the order of the day and the physicians would no doubt remain quite busy treating the walking and limping wounded as they wandered into the clinics one after the other.   
  
It was promising to be a very dismal and unpleasant day, and the occupants residing within the Saitou household who could stay inside decided that was indeed the best choice. As for those who had responsibilities to attend to, they dressed for the cold and reluctantly ventured out into the frozen wind swept world waiting for them.  
  
Saitou slowly but deliberately made his way to the Police Station with Hiko in tow. The old sword master had decided to go with the Wolf just in case he 'needed his assistance with anything complicated that might come up.' Saitou had given him a disgusted but tolerant look and then begrudgingly agreed. Kenshin figured he had given in so easily because he missed the old Misturugi Master just as much as the sword master missed him, but neither would admit it.  
  
Yahiko had joined Soujiro as he walked the reasonable distance to his privately owned mercantile so he might open it for business that morning, though he doubted he would have many customers venture in that day.  
  
That left Kaoru, Tokio, Kuumi, Quii, the twins; Ruakii and Tokken, Kenji, and his Father all at home for the rest of the day. Tokio and Kaoru were busy brewing analgesic teas to help Kenshin with the increased pain in his joints that had been caused from the dramatic drop in the temperature over night. It was supposed to be Spring... there should not be any frost like this. The ground should not be frozen or covered with ice. There was something very wrong with the state of the weather... it was not a natural occurrence. It could not be a natural occurrence. Kenshin was worried, very worried indeed. He was remembering another time when the weather had become unnaturally cold in the dead of Summer... August he thought, if he remembered right, and the coincidence was making him think about things he was not sure he wanted to think about. He was not sure he wanted to even consider them.. But if what he were thinking was true, then...  
  
"Is Kenji and Quii awake yet, Tokio-san?" He asked in a quiet and respectful voice to the dark- haired woman kneeling next to him pouring his third cup of tea since arising two hours ago.  
  
"I am not sure, Himura-san. But I will go and check for you." Her soft brown eyes were filled with deep concern as they moved over the paleness of his face and the thin line of his lips. "Is the pain giving in at all, Himura-san?"  
  
"Hai... some. Thank-you for trying to help, Tokio-san. I am ever grateful for your kindness and care. I am certain I will be better soon." Kenshin tried valiantly to smile for her, but it was a poor offering despite the effort. The pain reflected in his eyes was something he could not easily hide, and its presence seemed to affect everyone. Having had to watch the great warrior slowly disintegrate over the years had been agony for all of them as well as himself. He had been so strong, so powerful, so steadfast in his vows and loyalties. They had all leaned on his strength in one fashion or another, and he had held them up each and every one without complaining or admonishing. He was their rock and the axis upon which their family unit turned and functioned as a whole. Without him they would not have survived, and without him now they would surely flounder.  
  
"I have some healing balm that I could rub into your joints, Himura-san, that may help as well as the tea. Would you allow me to do that... Please, I cannot bear to see you in so much pain. It... its breaking my heart... Kenshin." Tokio dropped her head as she finished and a sigh of despair lifted her shoulders. A moment later she felt the lightest pressure of Kenshin's hand on her arm as he reached out to her in a comforting gesture.  
  
"Tokio," The gentle tenor of his voice addressing her as a friend brought the sting of tears to her eyes as she felt his love spread over her like a warm blanket soothing her and reassuring her that everything would be all right. "Please do not worry yourself so over me. It was my fate to end up this way. Megumi-san warned me of it years, and years ago after my battle with Shishio."  
  
"You knew THIS would happen to you?" Her beautiful face was filled with immense sadness as she looked into his kindly violet eyes. "But why? Why should THIS happen to you and to no one else? Why?"  
  
"Because of the Hiten Misturugi Ryuu." Kenshin shrugged and then winced slightly as the gesture caused little daggers of pain to lance down his spine. "I was not physically built to withstand to enormous amounts of stress and pressure it's techniques put upon my body and bones through the years... I am paying for that now. The God-like speed, the enormous power of the attacks... they all took their toll upon my body and wore my joints down to the bone... I was too small. Hiten Mitsurugi is meant for larger men, like my Father... My Master. Only the large muscular body has the necessary structure and bone density to withstand the magnitude of stress and strength the power demands of the wielder."  
  
"I never knew... Oh Kenshin, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Please do not be sorry, Tokio... I was able to accomplish many honorable deeds with my sakobatou while I still had the ability to wield it. For that I am more than grateful and satisfied. So please do not be sad.... I am not." A gentle smile curved his mouth lighting a tender glow in the pain filled depths of his violet eyes. "I paid my debt to Kami-sama, and then I was able to prove myself to be an honorable and just man in the eyes of my family and the woman I love. I am satisfied... I have no regrets."  
  
"I think I understand, but there is one thing I would like to know." Wiping the tears away with the back of one of her hands, Tokio cast a furtive gaze down the hallway toward the room where Kenji and Quii slept. "What about your son? What about Kenji? He is built of small bones the same as you. Will he not suffer the same fate as you have?"  
  
"No, he will not." Kenshin's voice was quiet but firm as he set his jaw in a stubborn line.  
  
"How do you know that?" Questioning brown eyes looked at his solemn face and waited for an explanation.  
  
"Because... he is stronger than I was. He is better than I was. And because... he has much of Kaoru's ki in his soul as well as Mine. He has her indominatable will to never give up, he has her gift endless of hope and conviction, and he has her courage and tenacity. He will never end up like this... like me. He was born 'The Holy Warrior of Truth and Honor', his birth was blessed by the 'Hand of Fire', and his life is meant to go on and on. There is much for him yet to do, Tokio, and Quii must go with him." The serious gaze of his violet eyes looked deeply into Tokio's startled brown one as he watched her try to digest what he was saying. "Yes, Tokio... Quii is Kenji's mate and she must go wherever he goes... they are bound to face the trials together. Her ki is meant to enhance his... together, they could be nigh invincible."  
  
"But... what do they face, Kenshin? I don't understand. Why would Kenji have to be so strong plus have Quii's power behind him as well? What or who could be that powerful that it would take them both to vanquish it?" Fear congealed upon her fine features as she searched his for an answer.  
  
"I do not know, Tokio. That is why I need to talk to them. I need to know 'where' they 'went' and 'what' they saw while they were there. I need to know what happened. I need to know every single detail they can remember, and I need to find out how Chi-stan fits into all of this because if Kuumi is right, then he is the reason Kenji was born the way he was... I must have solid facts to deal with because the things I am thinking are beyond my own comprehension and I dare not utter them out loud even to my own ears for fear of sounding insane..."  
  
"Are they any more insane sounding that what we faced 16 years ago, My Brother."  
  
Kenshin whirled around, the pain suddenly forgotten as well as ignored, and looked into the bright glowing jade green orbs of the tall dark haired man standing in the doorway of the room he shared with Kaoru. Though a thin layer of frost clung to shiny black of his hair, it was still plain to see that Shinomori Aoshi had changed little over the years. His handsome face showed little if any emotion despite the eerie green light glimmering from his jade eyes. The long dual-bladed kodachi jutted out behind him lifting the tails of his tan overcoat as it rose at an angle over the back of his head. It was rare to ever see him without the deadly weapon, or the small, lithe dark-haired woman who stood smiling at his side. Misao's sharp blue-green eyes snapped with life and intelligence, and then narrowed to worry as she took in the degenerated state of their red headed friend.   
  
"Aoshi..." It was a pained whisper coming from the core of Kenshin's heart as he felt the undeniable tug of the tall ninja's most unique bond with him. "You came."  
  
"Of course." The usual bland tone of Aoshi's voice never failed to bring a smile to Kenshin's face and it did now even as it sparked the shine of tears within the amethyst gaze that reached out to lovingly embrace him. "I always come when I am called, do I not?"  
  
"Hai... usually."  
  
"I will try to forget you said that... Brother." A quirk of one thin black eyebrow greeted  
  
Kenshin's comment and then he was gracefully lowering his tall lanky frame to the floor across from the red-haired Samurai. "So, you must tell me everything now... the sounds of the Kodora's screams were frightful enough to listen to during the night, but your worrying heart is more than I can bear."  
  
"I am sorry." Kenshin bowed his head in respectful apology and recognition of the ninja's remaining sharp ki senses. "I was not truly aware I had reached you."  
  
"Were you not trying to?" The eyebrow raised in scepticism. Kenshin did not usually broadcast or 'reach' unless he intended to. This was disconcerting news to Aoshi.   
  
"Not consciously... Perhaps my soul and spirit know better what I need that my mind does."  
  
"Most assuredly, shin-yuu. I can feel you better than most, but not as well as some." The barest ghost of a smile touched his face as his eyes drifted to the beautiful but worried face of Kaoru. "It would appear you are not the only one who is bearing this burden, shin-yuu." The ache that had started inside of his heart early that morning began to grow as he reached out to touch the pain that was Kaoru. 'She is afraid for him,' He thought. 'But she is also afraid for... Hmmmmm.'  
  
"No, I am not. There are many involved this time, Aoshi... too many." Aoshi noted the weariness in Kenshin's voice and felt an unwanted sense of his own worry for the man rise quickly to the surface. There was more going on here than he had expected. This was not just a simple family squabble as he had thought it to be. Neither was it a new awakening of another segment of Kenji's powerful ki which he had also wondered about considering the emotional upheaval in the Kodora last night. Both of his assumptions were wrong. He could sense the faintest residue of another ki still lingering within the small house. Its foreign properties baffled him and singed the corners of his mind as he tried to touch it, but there was also something small and familiar about it that he could not quite identify. Confusion erupted within Aoshi's logical brain. Something was very wrong, very wrong indeed and it was time that all of the words were spoken and all of the shadows were dispelled.   
  
A mental message passed from one mind into the other as gracefully as a glacial lake spills a stream of water down the hill to douse a roaring fire, and with just as much grace, Kenshin turned to Kaoru and Tokio and asked them to fetch Kenji and Quii. It was time to bring everything out into the open.  
  
It was time to begin planning... again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Long tapering icicles hung around the massive open skylight that graced the center of the massive ceiling looking much like hundreds of shimmering iridescent daggers placed and waiting to drop upon the unsuspecting who may happen to pass underneath their lethal points. Long blades and short wakizashi seemed to be gleaming in their icy perfection each hungry for the blood of an innocent with which to sanctify its 'steel'. Forever protective, forever diligent, forever loyal... as long as the wind blew and the ice world remained frozen each would remain steadfast in its icy vigil ever watchful... ever prepared... ever faithful.  
  
The freezing icy wind howled through the huge opening like old women kneeling in grief over fallen soldiers upon a battlefield of blood and death, and as it swept through the Throne Room, it cast glittering ice drops upon the snowfield floor making it sparkle like a diamond carpet. It was a frozen glittering world of twinkling rainbow colors as the shadows slashed and danced in and out of the light bending it through the thousands of natural prisms that were being made. It was glorious... It was Magnificent... It was Hell...  
  
Christian de'Angeles lay curled into a fetal ball in one of the corners of the massive Throne Room, his dark blue eyes wide and staring outward but seeing nothing. His strong lithe body was still as death the only indication of life being the very faint rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Otherwise, the young Spaniard appeared all but lifeless with his arms crossed tightly over his chest and his knees drawn snugly up against them.  
  
Within his mind his thoughts were wild and confused and he could not focus on and single one of them. Instead, they flew by him at outrageous speeds refusing to allow him time to recognize their significance or frivolity, and so he lay in a state of living mummification while his mind slowly disintegrated into madness.  
  
However, every so often he would be heard muttering unintelligibly to himself, and if one truly wanted to try and understand what he was saying, one would have to kneel down next to him and place an ear next to his pale fluttering lips and listen with every ounce of intent available because it was an endless litany of the same word repeated over and over and over again with scarcely a breath in between.  
  
"KenjiKenjiKenjiKenjiKenjiKenjiKenjiKenjiKenjiKenjiKenjiKenjiKenjiKenjiKenji....."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Diary of Alyse de'Angeles  
  
Leon, Spain  
  
Ashes of The Red Rose  
  
August 22, 1632  
  
Papa knows... to my eternal and everlasting shame, he knows. He caught me getting sick behind the well this morning and said it is the fifth day he has watched me do this. The look on his face was so furious and filled with rage, I was actually afraid he might kill me, but instead he just turned away and walked back to the hacienda. I feel so ashamed and dirty. I feel like a puta or worse in his eyes. Before I was still his daughter, still his ninos rosa that had been mistreated by that bastardo, Lucas. But I could see it in his eyes... he doesn't love me anymore. I am pregnant and I have brought shame to his name. Oh God in heaven... tell me what to do. I don't know what to do.  
  
Papa is going to go to Senior Margoles' hacienda today. I over heard him telling Estephan he was going to go after midday. I wonder what he is going to do? I wonder what he is going to say? I am so afraid. If he tries to confront Lucas with the rape, I know he will try to deny it, I know he will, and his Father will side with him and they will say it was my fault. They will say that I enticed him or tempted him. Mon Dios! I will be arrested!  
  
August 23, 1632  
  
There has been an emergency meeting of the Holy Tribunal called for tomorrow morning. They are demanding that I appear before the Inquisitors to answer allegations made by Lucas and his father that I bewitched him into defiling my body and impregnating me with his demon child. They are accusing me of witchcraft. There have been no accusations levied against MY family, just against me... God Damn Lucas into the burning depths of Hell forever. He has murdered me and our child to save his own tainted soul from gallows. He would rather see me burnt as a Bruja than face his own demise at the end of a rope for committing rape. Filthy, disgusting, conniving, white-faced coward. I will see him in Hell before I let him get away with this. He has not heard the last of me.  
  
August 23, 1623–Late afternoon  
  
They have allowed Papa to have a Midwife check me, and she says that it 'appears' the baby is normal and not the deformed spawn of a demon. This appears to be disconcerting to both the Midwife and the Priest who accompanied her to our home. Neither of them seemed to know what to say. They then proceeded to make me stripe off all of my clothes so they could examine every single inch of my naked body. I have never felt so humiliated in all my life. The Priest was a Gentleman of some 35-40 years old, and he was quite bold about poking and prodding his way in and out of the most private places of my body. The examination seemed to go on for hours. They made my female place bleed they prodded and stretched it so many times. My anus as well. I do not know what they were looking for, but they kept looking and looking, and when they did not find it, they looked again. I cried the entire time.  
  
Once they were finished, there was no apology for what they had done to me, no explanation as to what they were looking for, and no comments as to if they had found anything. They simply nodded to my Father and departed our home. I, myself, believe they were looking for the mark of the Bruja, but could not find it. Somehow, I do not think that will matter in the least when I go before the Tribunal in the morning.  
  
August 24, 1623–Late Afternoon  
  
I have until Sunset before they come to take me away to the prison. They have allowed me this long to gather but a few of my things that I will need while I am incarcerated there the next 5 or 6 months until the baby is born. I still cannot believe what has happened, it feels so unreal almost like a play on some sort of a stage and not my true life. Or perhaps it is a dream from which I may yet wake from to find myself warm and safe once more in my own bed. But I know neither of those things are true. I have been convicted of Witchcraft by the Tribunal of Inquisitors and sentenced to death by burning after my baby is born.  
  
So strange... so strange. They determined that the babe is pure, innocent, an unwilling party to my crime of bewitchment and temptation upon its Father. The Midwife and the Priest who came to our home yesterday to examine me both attested to that. As I am well into my fourth month, the babe has formed enough that if it were of evil origins, the blood extracted from my womb during the 'probing' would have been black, but it was not. It was bright red and very fresh. This indicated to all present that babe was indeed pure.  
  
However, as the examination for the Mark of The Bruja, none was found just as I expected, but, as I also expected, that piece of Evidence was not necessary for my conviction. It had been carefully noted that during the 'inspection' of my naked person, that I had shown no modesty whatsoever in trying to 'hide' my body from the 'eyes' of 'men' and had simply stood and allowed myself to be touched in whatever manner was put upon me. This remark had brought such gasps and shouts of 'slut' from the audience present, I wished fervently at that moment for God to strike me dead, but He did not.  
  
Interestingly enough, the fact of my sobbing with shame during the entire examination was never mentioned, and I was never allowed to say anything in my own defense.  
  
When Lucas was brought forward for questioning, I fixed my gaze upon his white-fishes face and poured every ounce of hatred I felt for him into that look. I wanted him to know I knew what he was doing to me, and why. He looked at me once, and hurriedly looked away. I could feel his fear and it made me feel stronger. He will pay for this deed he has done to me. He will pay, and he will pay dearly.  
  
He stood before the congregation and the Tribunal and spoke his lies in a weak little-boy voice that had them all but swooning into the palm of his hand. He told them how I had tempted him with my half-covered breasts by leaning over him and brushing up against him in a wanton manner while whispering sultry words of forbidden passion in his ear. His voice rose on a note of distress as he explained how I had all but pulled him onto my hot naked flesh and forced him between my legs while my hands rubbed him in places I was never meant to touch until he could control the beast within him no more.  
  
"It was a Bewitching, I tell you..." He sobbed and broke down letting huge tears roll down his cheeks as he choked out his words. "I tried to invoke the Holy Spirit, but her Evil was just too strong... she is a powerful and deceitful Witch. She hid her cunning within the trappings of Love and Loyalty. She draped herself with a cloak of innocence that nearly fooled Father Capuano and Midwife Setera into believing she might yet be pure. Her Magick is powerful... and my soul has been tainted forever by the foul touch of her. Dearest God... Forgive me...!"  
  
Then Lucas had allowed himself to collapse upon the pulpit forcing several of the younger Priest's to come forward to help him down. It was disgusting. I wanted to spit on him as they carried him past my cage, but I did not dare. Who knew what they might do to me if I did.  
  
It was after that point that the Tribunal began calling members of our general social district to give testimony. They were being questioned about the business practices of my Father and Brother. No one had anything but good to speak of my Family, and none could say where I could have learned my 'evil and shameful' craft. After nearly 25 testimonies, the Tribunal seemed satisfied and called a cessation on that matter.  
  
It was then that they had me brought forward and placed at the testimonial pulpit.  
  
"Seniorita de'Angeles, do you understand the gravity of your situation here today?"  
  
"Si, Senior."  
  
"And do you understand that should you be convicted of these crimes you are accused of you will be put to death most painfully?"  
  
"Si... Senior."  
  
"What say you in your own behalf?"  
  
"Does it really matter what I have to say, Senior? You have already decided whether or not I am guilty, thus whether or not I will live or die. Why should I demean myself by trying to plead my own innocence when it will make no difference except create a moment of amusement for you and the rest gathered here to watch my public humiliation?"  
  
"You are very brazen and bold with your words, Seniorita. Most Bruja are... but then, you should already know that; however, I do admire someone who has the courage to face their imminent demise without fear, and even for one so young as you, you seem to have much courage."  
  
"I have nothing to be afraid of."  
  
"Really, Seniorita. You do not fear the flames?"  
  
"No, I do not fear death."  
  
"You should, Bruja." He snarled at me. "God Almighty punishes the sinner with pain equal to his or her crime, and he punishes the Bruja worst of all because you are in league with his enemy, The Devil!"  
  
"I am in league with no one, Senior. I am but a simple girl who was raped and then abandoned by a cowardice boy who was too frightened to face up to his responsibilities to me. And now he would rather save his own black soul from the hangman's noose by feeding me to the flames, than to let his blasphemous tongue speak the truth of what happened that day."  
  
"Lies, Bruja! You speak lies before this Holy Court!" I watched with great satisfaction as the old Inquisitors face turned a dark purple while he beat his wooden gavel against the block of wood upon his Judges table in an effort to quiet the now noisy congregation. It seemed no one liked what I had just said. Poor weak minded mice.   
  
"I never lie." I spoke to him in the calmest voice I could find and I met his furious eyes straight on so he could see the absence of deceit in them, and for a brief moment I saw him falter in his resolve. I will cherish that moment for the rest of my days because I know he knows I am not a Bruja, he knows Lucas is lying, and he knows he is condemning an innocent girl to death for a crime she did not commit. But even though he knows this, he will do it anyway because the Church must be right, and he must save face.  
  
He stood up at that point and spoke the words that condemned me to prison for the duration of my pregnancy, and when my child was born, I would thereto be taken to the Towne Square where I would be bound hand and foot to a wooden pier whose base would be set afire, and I would be burnt until none but ash remained.   
  
I proceeded to vomit over the side of the pulpit, and then I fainted. I woke up here, in my room with Estephan patting my forehead with a damp cloth. He looked frightfully old and worn out. I suppose I cannot blame him. This has been trying for us all, and it will be him who is left to care for my child once it is born. I think he will make a very good Father, and I told him so. That made him cry, and he gathered me up in his arms and held me close to him for the longest time. I cried too. We never held each other enough when we were growing up. Now we will never get the chance to again. Why did we waste so much time?  
  
Oh Estephan, I am so sorry. I should have told you long ago how much I loved you my hermano. My sweet, beloved hermano.  
  
  
  
They are here and it is time to go. They say I cannot take my diary with me... whatever will I do to pass the time?  
  
January 18, 1624  
  
Prison of The Iron Gate  
  
Record of Birth  
  
Born: girl child to prisoner #17798. Appearance: four normal extremities; movement noted with each one, two eyes, two ears, one nose, one mouth, normal sexual organ appearance, normal anal appearance. Ten toes, ten fingers. Strong, loud cry upon stimulation after extraction from mothers body. Clear fluids vomited from lungs and stomach, regular respirations, strong heart beat. No unusual markings found upon child's body during inspection; flesh is clean. Cord cut and tied.  
  
Prisoner/Mother: Passed afterbirth with moderate amount of difficulty. Afterbirth appears normal. Blood from cord is bright red and fresh. Mother continues to bleed from birth canal. Labored with birthing for 15 hours.  
  
January 19, 1624  
  
Prison of The Iron Gate  
  
Girl child born to prisoner #17798 given to One Estephan de'Angeles who has been identified as the child's natural Uncle by Inquisitor Ramone'. Child is noted as being in good health. Uncle urged to secure the services of a wetnurse as soon as possible if he wishes the child to live.  
  
Senior de'Angeles is noted asking about the welfare of prisoner #17798 who is his sister. He is told she survived the birth of the child but is very weak. That is all he was told.  
  
January 23, 1624  
  
Prison of The Iron Gate  
  
Prisoner #17798 is very ill since the birth of her child five days ago. She continues to have bleeding and is running a fever. Despite her failing condition and probable death, the Tribunal has ordered that her execution he scheduled for the morning.  
  
January 24, 1624  
  
Prison of The Iron Gate  
  
Proceedings for the execution of Prisoner #17798 did not go as planned; however, she is dead at this time. May God have mercy on her poor soul, and on those she took with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenji and Quii both look none the worse for wear as they approached the small ring of adults gathered inside of Kenshin and Kaoru's bedroom. It took a few moments for them to realize who all was there, and once they did, it was shock instead of joy that reflected on their faces and in their voices.  
  
"U-uncle Aoshi?" Kenji stammered in worried confusion as he knelt next to the tall stoic ninja he revered so deeply and bowed low touching his forehead to the floor. "Why have you come?"   
  
"Has something happened at the Aoiya?" Quii followed Kenji's example and paid homage to the spiritually powerful man as she knelt next to her mate. "Have you heard something from Uncle Sano and Auntie Megumi? Are they coming?" Most of the time, when the quiet ninja and his spunky wife showed up, it meant either trouble or an impending visit from the ever absent Sanosuke and Megumi who seemed to have lost their way back home since they moved to Aizu.  
  
"No, Dear Ones," Aoshi cocked his head and favored his two favorite younglings with the twitch of a smile and his all encompassing blanket of love as he wrapped them up in the protection of his powerful ki. "The Aoiya is fine... and I wish I had news that Sano and Megumi were coming from a visit... In fact, Himura," He sent his voice over his shoulder to Kenshin without breaking eye contact with the two teens. "Perhaps we should send for Sanosuke and sweet Megumi... they may be very useful this time around... hummm?"  
  
"Hai, I agree, that I do." Kenshin nodded his head even as his mind began to calculate just how long it would take for a letter to get to Aizu and then for the couple to travel to Kyoto.  
  
"Do not worry about sending letters, Himura. Use that new telegraph item they have down at the train station. It is much faster and more efficient."  
  
"Hai, hai... excellent idea, Aoshi. Excellent idea."  
  
"Of course it is." The eye brow lifted just a fraction as if to emphasize his point and Kenji had to hide a smile behind his hand. Uncle Aoshi would never change, but then, if he did, he would not be any fun at all. Hearing a muffled sniggering beside him, he carefully shifted his aqua-blue eyes to the side and caught Quii trying to stifle her own amusement at their Uncle's expense, and feeling his gaze upon her, mirth filled topaz eyes looked over and met his, and it took all they had at that moment not to burst into laughter. Because of the closeness of their spiritual bond, their feelings of mischief almost tripled as their energy automatically surged together and became one very large emotion. As it was, the 'essence' of the massive 'giggle' hung in the air like a third party setting with them, and it was very hard to overlook.   
  
Each of the adults, save Uncle Aoshi, began exchanging their, 'Don't they understand this is supposed to be a serious talk?' look while Kenji and Quii did their best not to actually look anybody directly in the eye until they could get a handle on the 'floating giggle'.  
  
'I did not know I was so amusing, Kodora.' Kenji's eyes flew open in stunned shock as his head shot up and he met the ever silent ninja's cool green gaze.   
  
'Did I just hear you in my head?' Kenji thought hard as he looked intently at those clear jade crystals staring at him.  
  
'Of course, Kodora... is it really so shocking to you that this would be possible?'  
  
'Well... I... I... Hai, Uncle. It is that shocking. I thought I could only do this with Otousan.'  
  
'Ne, youngling. Your gift is great. It is far beyond any of ours. We each have to be bonded to the other in order to mind-speak, but you... you are telepathic with anyone you wish... even one who has never been trained to use his or her ki, or does not possess a ki.'  
  
'No ki... how can I reach someone who has no ki? Does that not mean he has no soul?'  
  
'No, only that he is not meant to be a wanderer in the spiritual world like you or I or the others we know who possess ki's.'  
  
'You mean not everyone has a ki.'  
  
'Not necessarily. I mean not everyone is meant to USE their ki as we are. Few are chosen to fight... fewer still are chosen to protect and serve... and even fewer are chosen to judge and punish.'  
  
'I do not understand.'  
  
'You will, Kenji-san... one day very soon, you will.'  
  
'I do not think I like how that sounds, Uncle.'  
  
'You are not supposed to, Kodora. None of us who are chosen ever like it... but fate choses each of us very specifically because of our talents, the weave of our soul, the strength of our spirit, and the courage within our heart.'  
  
'I have been chosen to save my brother... he... he is in great danger and I have to save him.' Kenji dropped his head as he was suddenly filled with uncertainty.  
  
'Your brother? Who? Yahiko? Soujiro? Who?' Anxiety tinged Aoshi's mind voice.  
  
"What is going on, Kenshin?" Kaoru knelt down behind her husband as he watched the odd exchange of looks between the ninja and his son that had started a few moments earlier. "What are they doing?"  
  
"I think... they are mind-speaking."  
  
"Mind-speaking?" Kaoru and Tokio repeated in unison their voices filled with confusion. "But I thought you were the only one who could mind-speak with Kenji? You are the only one bonded to him."  
  
"Hai, that I am... but Kenji-san has a very powerful ki, Koishii, and that in and of itself may make it possible for one as powerful as Aoshi to touch him despite not being bonded."  
  
"But how? I do not understand?"  
  
"Energy attracts energy, Koishii. Aoshi is the most power water ki I have ever encountered. He nearly healed my damaged ki by himself that day, remember?"  
  
"Yes, I remember."  
  
"He is also the most spiritually attuned to the ki of anyone surrounding him... Especially mine or anything to do with mine because of the fusion we shared. Kenji has part of my ki so it would be possible for Aoshi to contact that part of him and possibly initiate a mind-speak." Kenshin smiled in respectful appreciation. "Well done, shin-yuu. Well done."  
  
"I don't know why your complimenting him, Kenshin." Kaoru sounded exceptionally irritated. "We cannot hear a damn thing either one of them is saying so we don't know what they are even talking about."  
  
"Calm yourself, Saiai." Kenshin turned and gently kissed her anger flushed cheek. "You know Aoshi. He will tell us every minuscule detail once they are finished."  
  
"And don't you know it." Misao settled herself next to Kaoru and wrapped a comforting arm around her. "You know how much he loves to be at the center of attention when HE is the one who knows everything."  
  
"How could I forget." Kaoru rolled her eyes, making Misao and Tokio laugh.  
  
"Koishii," Kenshin gently admonished her, and then returned his gaze back to the ninja and the two teenagers. 'I too am wondering what you are talking about, my brother. That I am.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Hello, My Precious Boy." The hideous head of the Bane leaned over the still form of the young man curled up on the icy floor, the long stringy ropes of its hair piled up around him like the woven chains of a cell. "I am back, Querido. Did you miss your Madre?" The narrow snout nudged and prodded the stationary body of the man, but there was no response. A low menacing growl rumbled deep within the broad muscular chest and the beast bared its razor sharp teeth as it lowered its jaws threateningly toward the exposed vulnerability of his left jugular and carotid arteries. "So sweet... so sweet... tasty meat..."  
  
"OoooooooOooooooOOOooooo...." The low pitiful moan dribbled from his dry and cracked lips as some instinct to survive clicked on and forced him into making a response to the insanity of the Bane's inquiry. "M-mm-moth-therrrr..."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes..." The Bane mewled into his ear and then swept his frigid body up into its long muscular arms cradling it like a baby against the taut hair-covered breasts. "Christian... my baby, my precious baby boy... mmmmmm." Snout and maw were burrowed into and then buried within the fragility of his throat as the Bane pulled his body out of its protective fetal curl. "Mummy loves you, precious..." It cooed and cawed over the hysterically frozen man, as the liquid silver of its eyes shimmered and swirled like twin lakes of living ice. "You are blood of my blood... flesh of my flesh... bone of my bone... I can feeeel the power that lives inside your body, my lovely son... and soon, soooon you will know what it is like to have the power of the universe at your fingertips... I will show you, my lovely, lovely son... I will show you everything, and then, I will be unstoppable."  
  
"N-n-nnoooo...." Christian tried to struggle against the strength of the Bane but his body had been drained of all its useful energy, and he hung limply in the cradle of those monstrous arms. A raspy gleeful laugh filled the frozen expanse of the winterland created within the Throne Room, and then the walls rang and ricocheted with the high pitched screams of agony being torn from the weakened body being held so lovingly in the Bane's arms. The embrace it seemed had grown much closer as the Bane sank its fangs into the same festering wounds upon Christian's chest that it had used many times before, and as the life force of his very soul was being drained from him, he threw one arm wide stretching his palm outward in pleading supplication even as he cried out in his pain.  
  
"KENJI!"   
  
  
  
Suddenly Kenji grabbed his head and cried out in pain, and then he was grabbing frantically at his chest as he began to scream and scream terror and agony consuming him together.  
  
"STOP!STOP!STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM! YOU'RE KILLING HIM! SSTTOPP!" Quii reached out and grasped him with both arms and pulled him tightly to her chest, and closing her eyes tried to see what Kenji was seeing. In the flash of but an instant she stood beside her mate watching but unable to help... watching, and unable to believe... watching as...  
  
Large rounded topaz eyes filled with tears flew open as Quii cried out with Kenji's pain running through her frightened voice. "It's killing him!" She sobbed as she started to shake Kenji violently trying to bring him back from where they had been. "It's stealing his life energy... and it's killing him... Oh Kami... it's killing him. Kenji!" She yelled in a frightened yet demanding voice and as suddenly as he had gone, Kenji opened gold tinted aqua eyes and returned. Tears began to stream down his pale face and those bright anguish filled eyes searched for and found his Father's startled and more than worried gaze.  
  
"Kenji-san?" Kenshin held his arms out to the distraught teen, and in a moment they were filled with the trembling form of his sobbing son. "Kenji... Oh my aisoku, what has happened to you? What has happened to your brother?" Kenshin cradled Kenji close to his heart like he had when the boy had been small, and then began to slowly rock him back and forth looking for a comforting rhythm that would calm the younger man. "Tell me... tell me, saiai Kenji... tell me what has happened to Chri-stan... tell me about the place you and your Mesu Tora have been, Kodora, and tell me about the Adversary the two of you face. I must know what you face, Aisoku, if I am to help you find it's weakness, for I fear I know what plagues you... and if I am right, it will take more than a small tiger and his mate to defeat it."  
  
"How, Otousan... How can you possibly know what we face?" Kenji burrowed into the comfort of his Father's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him as tightly as he could. As long as he held onto his Father, Kenji felt like nothing in the world could touch him. He would always be safe within the security of these arms. They would protect him forever... wouldn't they?  
  
"Tell me first what you saw... then we will talk about what I know." Kenji felt a shiver run up his spine at the ominous sound of his Father's voice. He had never heard him speak like that before. Something was more wrong that he thought, and Kenji felt himself becoming more afraid that he had been.  
  
"We saw a-a... well, we saw a Monster, Otousan."  
  
"A Monster?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What sort of Monster did you see Kenji-san? Can you describe it to me?" Kenshin's brow furrowed as his worried gaze met a similar look in Aoshi's jade eyes.  
  
"That could be difficult." Kenji pulled back from his Father and looked toward Quii. "You saw it better than I did, Quii. Perhaps you should describe it."  
  
"Hai, Kenji... If you wish." She looked apprehensive.  
  
"That I do, Saiai." He said softly and moved back to her side where he put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. "You know what you saw. Just tell Otousan everything... he will believe you." Topaz eyes filled with uncertainty looked into his gold-tinged aqua-green gaze for reassurance, and then they turned to look steadily into the waiting violet crystals of Himura Kenshin.  
  
"I saw a Beast." The voice was small but steady as she began. "It stood on its back legs, but ran on all fours. It had... hands, like a person but it also had long claws instead of fingernails. They looked very sharp and pointed... more like talons I suppose... and it's arms were long... gangly like, and very muscular." Quii was watching Kenshin's face very closely for his reaction, if any, to her description, but her remained completely passive save the bright inquisitive look shining in his intelligent eyes.  
  
"Hai. Please continue."  
  
"It had really strong looking back legs too. They were built kind of like a dogs back legs, you know, the way the haunches muscles and the bones come together and make that sharp angle?"  
  
"Hai. I understand."  
  
"Well, they looked sort of like that, but not totally... they looked a little bit human too, and it had feet. Really big feet." She cast an anxious look up at Kenji because she knew she sounded completely insane and laughable... even to herself, but he merely nodded indicating for her to continue, so she resumed eye contact with the red haired Samurai across from her and started talking again. "The head was huge... but then, everything was huge, you know?" Kenshin nodded. "It looked like a big mix-up of a bunch of different animals or something like that. I mean, it had really long ears that swooped back from its head sort of like a bat except longer, and its eyes were shaped real elegant like... you know, all almond shaped like a great big cat with really long eyelashes which I thought was exceptionally strange, but whatever."  
  
"Hai." Kenshin smiled indulgently at the teens description and opinion. That was Quii.  
  
"But the rest of the head was all mouth, and I mean jaw with teeth that looked like dagger blades... dozens and dozens of them. And when It opened It's mouth, it looked like It could swallow a person whole. I swear it, Uncle Kenshin. And it had hair everywhere. Dark brown hair all over its body... and it had hairy rope things coming out of its head that almost looked like whips. They went all the way to the ground. It was the most horrible thing I have ever seen in my life."  
  
"I believe you, chibi-chan." He whispered in a tight voice. "That I do." And then he sat silent for the longest time leaving both Kenji and Quii in bewilderment wondering what he was thinking. When they turned to speak to Aoshi, they found him in the exact state of thoughtful silence, as was Kaoru. However, Misao and Tokio were just as baffled as they were. It looked like they were just going to have to wait until one of the three were prepared to speak... however long it took.  
  
After perhaps ten minutes of solemn meditative silence, Kenshin finally spoke to the puzzled teens before him, and when he did it was to ask the first of several very startling questions.  
  
"Quii," He began in a low unfamiliar tone. "Did you notice the color of this Beasts eyes? Did you get that close?"  
  
"Yes, Uncle Kenshin. It nearly killed me." Kenshin's head shot up causing Quii to gasp in shock as she was introduced to the Battousai for the first time in her life. "Kenji??" She whispered in a very tiny uncertain voice, but he was just as stunned and startled as she was and did not know what to say either.  
  
"Nearly killed you? How?" Still the same low, unfamiliar, harsh voice.  
  
"It had chased me down a long twisting alley until I feel, and at that point it had me cornered. I had no where to go... It was ready to pounce and kill me, but Kenji made it in time... and he stopped it." The power emanating from the man she had known as her gentle Uncle all her life, was such a fierce and angry energy that Quii could not help but tremble in its presence. 'The Battousai.' She whispered to herself.  
  
"I see." He nodded toward his son as he made brief but significant contact. "Well done."  
  
"Th-thank-you, Otousan." Kenji swallow against the lump of uncertainty in his throat and then sought out the reassuring gaze of his Mother. She did not smile at him, nor were her eyes warm. Instead she offered him a look of belief and trust that told him he should believe and trust as well. 'I am trying, Okaasan,' He thought as he leaned into her unwavering strength and resolve. 'I am trying.'  
  
"Continue, Quii-san. Tell me, the Beast's eyes, did they look like flowing shimmering lakes of liquid silver? Did they appear as if they themselves were almost alive?"  
  
"Y-y-yes... How..."  
  
"And tell me, Quii-san," The Battousai cut her off before she could formulate the question any farther. "Did this Beast speak to you, and if so, was it a woman's voice you heard?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Otousan..." Kenji spoke to try and get his Father's attention. "It spoke to me as well though I did not see it like Quii did."  
  
"It spoke to you, but you did not see it? How is that, Kenji-san?" The sharp golden gaze of the Battousai slid sideways until it came to rest uncomfortably upon him.  
  
"It spoke to me from the shadows just before it attacked me... that was the point in time when the window of that world opened up and let me reach through and pull Quii inside with me."  
  
"I see. We will discuss THAT later, but for now, I want to know what SHE said to you, Kenji-san... what did the Bane say to you?"  
  
"Bane??"  
  
"Answer the question, Kenji-san." Aoshi leaned forward prompting the younger to man stay focused on the matter at hand. "What were the words SHE spoke to you?"  
  
"Umm... It said, 'It is the Unborn Himself... and something about what a great honor it was to meet me, and that we had 'tasted each other before', then it called me a 'precious boy' or something like that."  
  
"Is that ALL SHE said, Kenji-san? Did SHE say anything else? Think." The Battousai's gaze bore into his soul like a flaming torch setting afire the like side of his ki until it came blazing to life with a fury bringing the brilliant golden ring around his pupils to glorious life.  
  
"It said one more thing. It said, 'May your Father's soul rot in everlasting Hell."  
  
"Kami-sama...."  
  
"God protect all our souls..."  
  
"Kami-sama, save both of my son's..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading. Now I'd really appreciate some helpful reviews. I have not been getting very many for this fic lately, so means one of two things to me. Either people don't have anything good to say about it... or they aren't interested enough to say anything. I like reviews because they help me write better, and because they give me ideas for current fics and future fics. Anyway.... Please Review... It would help me out a lot if you did. Thanks. Tsuki-san 


	16. Shadows and Spirits of The Past

Glossary: Uwazouri=Out door sandals, Saiai=Beloved, Aisai=Beloved Wife, Koishii=Dear or Darling, Sofu=Grandfather (affectionate), Kodora=Small Tiger,   
  
A/N: Gomen nasi! Another long chapter. Gomen, it just happened. I got writing and... well, I sort of didn't stop. *_~ Some important explanations at the end of the Chapter... don't peak!   
  
A/N: I still do not have even one picture entered for my KenKao FanArt contest... No artists out there at all?   
  
Haruko: For some reason, the entire fic's format went crazy when I received it. Technology! You think it would've made our life more convenient! But the story, as usual, wasn't altered at all, and still remains as brilliant as ever! Please Review!!!  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Shadows and Spirits of The Past  
  
January 26, 1624  
  
Diary; Alyse de'Angeles   
  
Post-death entry, Senior Estephan de'Angeles  
  
We laid what was left of my beloved sister, Alyse, to rest today in the Earth beneath an old willow tree near the back of the woodland. It was the only place Papa and I could think of that no one would try to exhume her remains and destroy them. We placed no marker for the same reason feeling it would be best that no one save ourselves knew where her body's final destination was.  
  
The tribunal released her remains to us late last evening after what seemed every conceivable exorcism had been performed to prevent her spirit from returning from the dead to wreck havoc and evil upon the heads of those who condemned her to death. I have never seen so  
  
many purportedly stoic and stout of soul men in such fear of their lives as those who remained alive after what happened during my sister's execution yesterday morning. Each of them, including Monsignor Ramone' who was the one to pronounce her sentence and the one who demanded it be carried out. It appears at this time that he will no longer be conducting the Inquisition, and it is not known if he will even be allowed to partake of the Holy Sacrament. There are rumors even now that He, himself, may be the next one to come under investigation because of what occurred during the execution proceedings.   
  
Perhaps what occurred should be recorded for the future, despite the horror and atrocity of the events it may be of great importance to later generations, but it must be known that I take no pleasure in telling this tale. My sister is dead and nothing can be done to bring her back, and her daughter will grow up never knowing what a beautiful and innocent soul her Mother was. For that I have accepted the things Alyse spoke before she died; indeed, I have even embraced them and after Father left her grave side, I did leave a mo-jo buried with her along with the spells and other herbs necessary to protect her resting place from anyone who may even accidentally stumble across it.   
  
She has earned the right to rest in peace, and I will see that she is allowed to do so. And I will raise her child as my own and she will know only the good things about this 'craft' we so studiously and secretly harbor and love. Never again will one of our kind stand on the pier of flames and perish. Never again.  
  
May the Gods forgive me for documenting this terrible event, but it must be kept for the future generations. I believe that now. The day will come when what happened will have a use for good and for right. I pray for those who will have to use what exists here, but I offer this in hopes that it may save the life of an innocent where one such life was so sorely lost here.  
  
It was just passing dawn when the guards brought Alyse out from her cell, dragging her weakened and limp body across the mist coated square while the people who had gathered jeered and shouted foul obscenities at her. Tears were falling down my cheeks before I even realized it, she looked so small and broken, so horribly thin and starved. The apparition they shoved to the ground in front of the Grand Inquisitor looked nothing like my sweet beautiful sister, and all I could do was let my heart cry the anguish my lungs could not.   
  
Her beautiful long black hair was tangled and matted with blood, dirt, and God knows what else, and her once flawless face was covered with bruises, cuts, and filth. The clothes she was wearing were the same ones she had worn the day they took her from the house, and they had become disgusting rags covered with her own excrement, blood from the birth of her baby, and muddy dirt. She was nothing less than abhorrent, and the crowd cruelly vocalized their repulsive opinions as she was vilely placed on display by the two guards who had been assigned to watch her through out her incarceration. They were both laughing and leering like insidious ghouls as they thrust her in front of Monsignor Ramone'. The sight so nauseated me I wanted nothing more than to vomit on all of their heads, but I remained still and watched in silent horror as they continued to humiliate her.  
  
My Father stood beside me throughout and remained completely silent and unmoved. I still do not understand how he was able to do that. He was watching the degradation of his own flesh and blood with absolutely no feeling whatsoever, and I felt a great anger rise within me. It will come between us one day I fear, but for now, my feelings will remain my own until such a time as things need to change. I think I finally understand something about him I had not before. He blames Alyse for this. He blames her for not coming to him sooner when he could have spoken to Senior Margoles, but I fear that would not have changed this matter. Not after I stood in the Judgement Hall and listened to the vile things Lucas preached about my sister. His very actions spoke of the depth of his lie, but the Inquisition was bound to carry out what they had begun. They had gone looking for a witch and found nothing more than a frightened girl, but the Inquisition is never wrong, and when Alyse stood up to Monsignor Ramone' instead of quelling in abject fear, his pride and arrogance sealed her fate. He sentenced her to die for the same reason Lucas tried to accuse her of the witchery, to soothe his wounded ego, and cover up the mistake of his own sins. But Alyse was not yet done with the men of this world.  
  
As she was forced to grovel before them, The Tribunal stood and shouted their judgement of her to the gathering crowd, and as the sentence of 'death by fire' was called out over the throng, great cries of excitement and wild anticipation rose up like a massive wave threatening to drown me in its wake as it crashed down over me. I was weak with my grief as I watched the two men start to drag her away to the large pole buried in the ground, and then, in the twinkling of a moment, everything changed.  
  
That foul bastard, Lucas, burst from the crowd and proceeded to shout at Alyse and spit in her face.  
  
"Damn you, Bruja-whore!" He screamed. "Damn your black soul into everlasting hell!"   
  
And then he slapped her. He slapped her so hard she fell from the hands of the men who held her up, and as she crumpled to the ground, Lucas drove the heavy boot of his foot hard into her belly. I watched in frozen horror as she began retching up a gout of fresh bright blood that spilled out of her mouth and splashed all over his milk colored leather boots. He screamed in anger and was pulling back to kick her again when it happened. One of her dirty pale hands rose and she cried out in a loud, strong voice.   
  
"Do not lay another blow to my body, Lucas Margoles! You have wronged me and mine and for that, it is you who will pay this day... not I."   
  
From where she got the strength is beyond my powers of knowing, but the power of her righteous justice emanated from her and could be felt across the expanse of the entire square. The looks on peoples faces began to change. They changed from sadistic elation to confusion and bewilderment, and then to fear and dread.  
  
Everyone was backing away from her except Lucas. He did not seem to be able to move. Indeed, he seemed to be frozen to spot upon which he stood, and as that knowledge became known to him, his face turned a sickly shade of ashes gray.  
  
"She has me in her spells," He cried out in a terrified voice. "She is trying to steal my very soul... can't you see this... she is trying to claim my soul as her own before she dies... Help ME!   
  
SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!"   
  
His panic was pitiful, and his fear even more so as I watched in awe and wonder as the abused and neglected creature that was my beloved sister struggled, but finally rose to its feet and face him. Her once beautiful earthy brown eyes glowed an iridescent and unholy red, and as they looked upon the vileness that was her once-betrothed, Lucas dissolved into heaving sobs and wet himself.  
  
"Please... please, don't..." He fell to his knees and began to beg her, pleading with her to spare him from her righteous wrath. "Alyse... beloved..." But his pleas fell on deaf ears. She was beyond feeling or caring. They, these men, had murdered all of those emotions within her when they stole her life and her child. She was becoming an avenging angel before my eyes... and she was a terrible thing to behold.  
  
"Let not the name 'Beloved' fall from your unworthy lips thou unholy creature of Earth and Hell. Look upon my face and know me, Lucas Margoles, for my eyes will be the last your ever see." Jerkily she raised both hands in front of her palms up, and then began speaking again in a voice I had never heard. It was a terrible frightening voice. It was the voice of Justice. "For your sins against the innocent you shall suffer the pain you inflicted upon my soul tenfold... and you will know the agonies of the death and degradation you so eagerly wished upon me to cover the stain of your own sin."  
  
"No..." He was whimpering like a baby and reaching for her but she just leaned over and spit on his head.  
  
"I WISH YOU DEAD, LUCAS MARGOLES... I WISH YOU DEAD AND ROTTING WITH WORMS AND MAGGOTS GORGING THEMSELVES UPON YOUR PUTRID FLESH..."  
  
"Noooooo....."  
  
"DIE FATHER OF LIES... DIE BROTHER OF DEMONS... DIE AND PAY FOR YOUR SINS AGAINST THE INNOCENT... DIE, AND MAY YOUR SOUL ROT IN HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!"  
  
Suddenly a great screaming cry exploded from Lucas and he began writhing and squirming upon the ground at Alyse's feet. Scream upon scream sliced though the stunned air over the square while the crowd watched in horror as a living man was swiftly disintegrated into nothing more than a foul mass of wriggling worms and steaming entrails. He had rotted away one layer of flesh at a time before their disbelieving eyes until now all that remained was the sum of his excrement and the stench of it filling the air.  
  
That is when the screaming and panic spread into the crowd and they began to run trying to put as much distance as they could between themselves and the 'Bruja' that had cursed a man before their very eyes.   
  
The Tribunal was crying out for the guards to be-head her before she cursed someone else, but one look from the burning coals glowing in her eyes and the both of them burst into flaming torches that suddenly exploded into flying burning body parts that rained blood and ash down upon the terror-stricken audience further fueling their crazed flight. I watched as a wry smile curved her swollen lips and for a moment I thought she was going to kill them all, but then she turned toward the spluttering stunned members of the Tribunal, and once more, the great power of Justice rang out across the misty square turned chaotic killing field and passed sentence on those who had accused her unjustly.  
  
"HEAR ME, OH PIOUS LORDS AND MINIONS , HEAR ME OH YE WHO ARE GUILTY OF THE LIES AND DEVILRY THAT BRING PAIN AND DEATH TO THOSE WHO ARE DEFENSELESS AND CANNOT SAVE THEMSELVES... I CONDEMN EACH OF YOU TO A FATE FITTING THE DEEDS YOU HAVE WROUGHT UPON THE INNOCENT VICTIMS WHO HAVE BEEN TORTURED AND FORCED TO THEIR DEATHS. BE YE EACH PUNISHED,I SAY... BE YE PUNISHED BEFORE GOD FOR YOUR LIES AND TREACHERIES!"  
  
Suddenly beside the Dias Father Capuano and Midwife Setera both fell to the ground screaming out in agony as they writhed and clutched at their vitals. Each began vomiting blood as they convulsed and screamed in pain. Then, in a burst of bloody tissue and liquid, Father Capuano's eyes exploded from his face leaving gapping bloody holes where they had been, and Midwife Setera's belly blew itself open exposing her steaming entrails to the chilled morning air while her shriveled womb was seemingly torn free and thrown into a hysterical Monsignor Ramone's lap. Both, it seemed, died fittingly in regards to their duties to the Inquistor's and their 'trials by evidence.'  
  
Father Capuano lost his eyes for claiming to 'see' and 'know' what he knew to be false, where as Midwife Setera was deprived of that which made her a woman for all of the young mother's she had help send to the flames.  
  
Alyse was exacting justice just as it spoke of in the Holy Bible. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth... she punished them for being what they were, and for what they had done to her and so many others before her.  
  
They all died. Lucas, the guards who had tormented and abused her for all those long months, the Priest, the Midwife... everyone who had spoken against her... everyone except Monsignor Ramone. He was left with the dead midwife's bloody womb setting in his lap as a gory reminder of the deed he had done. He had condemned an innocent woman to die in the place of a by far more guilty man... and he had known it. The womb marked him as a murderer of innocents, and as he continued to scream for someone to kill 'the Bruja', Alyse stumbled over next to the Dias and spoke to him. I do not know what she said to Monsignor Ramone, but when she was finished, he slumped white-faced in his great chair of office his crazed eyes staring blankly ahead, and my sister... My beautiful, powerful sister crumpled at his feet. She was dead.  
  
No one dared touch her and she was left where she had fallen until my Father and I were finally called to come and take her away. The only thing that had been done to her had occurred after the last exorcism to release her demon spirit was performed. Her hands had been cut off and burned. The rest of her was left for us to do with whatever we wished. I still do not understand the reasoning for burning her hands. Her power resided in her heart and her soul. Her hands had little to nothing to do with it.  
  
Be that as it may, the Church seemed to believe that this would keep her from 'coming' back to play havoc with the remaining members of the Tribunal. I still see it as a foolish action, but then so is purifying a soul by burning the body.   
  
As I have written this, I have placed within these pages of Alyse's diary the essence of all of the love I felt for her as well as the hope that tragedy such as this will never again strike at the heart of our family. For on the day that despair rises within the blood of de'Angeles, so will the Angel Avenger come to set a right that which has gone wrong.  
  
Signed,  
  
Senior Estephan de'Angeles   
  
For my sister, Senioretta Alyse de'Angeles, and her daughter, Christana. May all things lost be found and brought back into the light. You are missed, nin~a. I pray God holds you tenderly to his heart, for I no longer can.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uncle Aoshi?" The quiet tentative voice of the youngest Himura floated upon the chilled evening breeze and gently tickled the meditating ninja's ever alert senses. He had chosen a small alcove outside of the Saitou home in which to be by himself and contemplate the happenings of recent days, and it appeared now, he was no longer alone.  
  
"Hai, Kenji-san?" One jade crystal opened a slit and observed the nervous teen as he ventured a step closer.  
  
"May I speak with you?"  
  
"You have questions... about what happened to your Father today, and about 'your'monster, Hai?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Can we speak? Or... or am I interrupting?" So much like his Father, Aoshi thought as he watched the brilliant red hair catching the limelight of the hovering moon as the boy bowed his head in respectful submission. "I can wait until you are in a more... receptive position if you would rather."  
  
"Ne, Kenji-san. Come. Sit. Many things need to be explained, and it appears I am the one who needs to do the explaining." Aoshi waved an elegant hand in front of him and then waited while the younger man seated himself. Once comfortable, Kenji raised his worried face and locked gazes with his powerful Uncle easily feeling the amazing energy that emanated from the man. It always felt like he was being swallowed by the magnificence of a great warm ocean whenever he was around this unique often wise man, and somehow it always made him feel better like he could make sense out of whatever was bothering him.   
  
"Uncle..." He began in a low confusion riddled voice. "What did happen to Otousan today? I have never seen his eyes change to such a color before. What I mean is... I have seen them glow golden when his ki is alive, or when he is particularly angry, or... but this was almost like it was not even my Otousan. His voice was even different sounding." Troubled aqua-green crystals lowered for a moment and then rose to search Aoshi's emotionless face. "Am I wrong? Or did I see what I thought I saw? Otousan was... someone else."  
  
"Hai, you are very observant young one, that you are. What else did you notice about your Father while we were all talking?"  
  
"He... he was so cold... so unemotional. I felt a little frightened by it, but... Okaasan, she was not frightened or concerned at all. She was just looking at me as if it were something I was just  
  
supposed to accept and understand... but I do not understand it at all. Why would she feel that way?"  
  
"She knows your Father better than anyone else, and so perhaps to her, it is something you should just understand and accept as part of who he is."  
  
"But why? I do not understand. What happened to him? His... his ki even felt different... It was so... hot. It burned me when I 'touched' it, and it made me 'burn' too. I-I could feel it." A look  
  
of bewilderment crossed his fine features and Kenji was silent for a moment before he looked back into his Uncle's intent gaze. "I have never felt like 'that' before... that 'hot'."  
  
"It disturbs you?" Aoshi watched his nephew closely trying to pick up the reason the youth was so troubled. "Why does it trouble you so, Kenji-san? You have inherited part of your Father's ki, and in order for you to truly feel it and its natural energies, it will burn."  
  
"It will?" Aqua-green iris's opened wide as the young swordsman tried to understand 'that' statement but found it all just too confusing. "What do you mean 'it will burn'? Will it hurt me?"  
  
"What do you know about your Father's ki, Kenji-san?" Aoshi leaned back and looked intently into his nephews confused face. "What have you learned about your Father's gifts while growing up with him and being around him?"  
  
"I... I don't know what you are asking me, Uncle."  
  
"You know the story about the White Warrior now, Hai?"  
  
"Yes, I know it, but what..." Kenji's face took on the look of one who was getting tired of being fed the same old rhetoric, but Aoshi cut him off before he could finish.   
  
"Your Father is the Spirit of Fire, Kenji-san... also the Spirit of The Tiger. You carry part of his soul and his blood within you. If you touch that part, or if he touches it, it will burn, young one, and if you are your Father's son... it will burn very bright and very HOT." He watched while the fiery haired young man digested that information and found himself surprised at how quickly Kenji seemed to accept it as truth considering his level of confusion.  
  
"I suppose it would make a lot of things make more sense if I better understood just what 'my' Otousan's ki really is, wouldn't it?" Aqua-green crystals fringed with glowing amber turned and stared out into the darkness beyond the alcove Aoshi had chosen to meditate inside of. "Quii and I were looking at and talking to the Battousai and not my Otousan today... weren't we, Uncle Aoshi?" The young man's voice sounded far off and faraway as he finally let himself speak what his heart had refused to accept.  
  
"Hai, Kodora... The Battousai is the fiercest part of your Father's ki and the source of his greatest heat and power. He is the Warrior that lives within your Father's deepest soul." Aoshi reached out a comforting hand and placed it on the young swordsman's shoulder. "For many years the Battousai stood for all of the things that Warriors both pride in themselves and despise. But, in his later years... after he met your Mother, the Battousai changed... his soul changed. He was no longer the cold blooded assassin of the Bakumatsu. He became a crusader of truth and justice, and his sword was given to protect those who could not protect themselves."  
  
"Hai, I have heard this before, Uncle." An exasperated sigh escaped the young man leaving a puff of steam in the cool night air and he was once more looking out into the night. Why did everything always seem to lead back to the Battousai and his neverending quest for peace? And why...  
  
"You have... ?" Aoshi was slightly affronted that someone had beaten him to this explanation. "From whom?"  
  
"Soujiro, Yahiko... even Sofu... they have all tried to tell me how a murderer's soul can change and he can become a better man... a man who values life instead of taking it without thought or conscience."  
  
"And have you believed them?"  
  
"I... I..." Kenji turned to meet Aoshi's clear jade eyes once more and then dropped his eyes as he shook his head. "I do not know... Part of me believes it, and part of me... part of me is just so confused by all of this it is not sure what to think."  
  
"Awwww, confusion... confusion I understand, Kodora." Aoshi patted the shoulder he held and then allowed a small chuckle to rasp free of his throat. "We all dealt with plenty of that in the old days when this whole thing started."  
  
"Started? What exactly do you mean, 'when it started'?" Kenji raised his face and pierced his uncle with an intense glare that slightly surprised the older ninja. "I think there is something I need to know, Hai? Uncle Aoshi?"  
  
"Hai... There is." A deep sigh lifted the lanky ninja's shoulders. "But, tell me... are you prepared to hear what 'that' is, Kodora? Are you prepared to listen and believe what I am going to tell you no matter how strange or insane it sounds?"  
  
Kenji stared at his uncle in trepidation as the meaning of those words sank into his mind. Was he ready to believe that which was not believable? Could he shoulder that burden... "Hai, I am prepared."   
  
"All right. Then listen to me, my young one, and prepare your soul for battle to come, because very soon you will face the trial of your life."  
  
"Hai, hai... I have heard this too, Uncle... will just please tell me what the hell is going on?" Kenji's frustration was to the overflow point and he was on the verge of saying something extremely disrespectful if he did not start getting some answers.   
  
It was quite easy for Aoshi to sense the young mans irritation, and he narrowed his eyes until they were mere slits as he took in the annoyed face of his young nephew. Perhaps it was time to just tell him the truth. After all, had it not been this difficult for all of them when they had to face the fact that Evil could exist side by side with Good within and without the Ethereal plane, and that there were planes of existence that could co-exist at the same time occupying the same space? Yes, he was no better prepared than any of them had been when they faced the trials... and he was no worse either.  
  
"All right, Kodora... The 'monster-creature' you and Quii-san described to your Father and I... we have seen it before."  
  
"I sort of gathered that much for myself..." The teenager smirked at the irritation that flashed across the ninja's usually bland features. "I heard you both call it 'The Bane'. What is a Bane and where did it come from? You must know if you have seen It before."  
  
"Hai, I know something about it... at least about this particular creature." Aoshi took a deep breath and rested his hands on his knees as he prepared to unleash his knowledge into his 'brother's' son's mind. He prayed he did it well. "A Bane, Kodora, is an apparition created by black magic and other evil powers being used to manipulate the body of a human host into a creature of incredible strength, appetite, speed, and ferocity. It is such a strong creature because of the magick, that it is very difficult to kill... unless you know what you are doing."  
  
"You mean it is not real?"  
  
"Oh ne, ne, Kenji-san... The Bane is very real... very, very real. But when we met it during our fight with Acuma, it was the destructive manifestation of an actual living person. What it is now is... something altogether different." Aoshi's voice trailed off and now he became the one to stare off into the night shadow with lines of deep concern etching into the planes of his face.  
  
"Different?" Kenji cast a sideways glance of apprehensive dread at his uncle. "What do you mean? How is it different?"  
  
"The person who was the Bane's human host is..." Aoshi paused and drew a breath meeting the narrowing aqua-green orbs that were now staring at him in dire expectation. "She is dead."  
  
"She?" The whisper left Kenji's lips in a hiss of denial. "She... Oh Kami-sama... you cannot possibly mean..."  
  
"Elsbeth de'Angeles..." Aoshi watched as horror and denial began to battle in Kenji's eyes.  
  
"God no...."  
  
"Your brother's Mother, Kenji-san. It was your brother's Mother. She created the Bane out of her own black magick and the dark powers given to her by Acuma. She was host, yet the Bane was also HER. Your Father cut off Elsbeth de'Angeles head 15 years ago while she was in human form, and we believed the Bane died with her... Obviously, it did not... at least, not entirely."  
  
"But, how... How can this be?"  
  
"We are not sure how it is possible, but from what I have been able to glean from your Mother, your Father, and sweet Kuumi... when you and your brother crossed blades and ki's, something happened between you. A great surge of negative power that 'opened' some sort of a door within the eclectic plane and it let the Bane come back through into this world from where ever it had been."  
  
"A door? How could Chri-stan and I open a 'door'?" The thin dark brown brows pulled together in deep thought. "I remember how our ki's clashed together... it was like being hit by the exact same amount of force from myself, but... different. I do not know how to explain it, Uncle Aoshi... It was like fighting myself, but not."  
  
"Your Father explained it very well."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Hai. Your ki's are incompatible... they are complete opposite energy sources from each other. Like a Ying and a Yang. Light and Dark."  
  
"Good and Evil?" Kenji searched Aoshi's face hoping that that particular comparison would not be true.  
  
"Perhaps, but I personally do not believe your brother is inherently bad or evil. On the contrary, it would seem to me that he is a product of his parents just the same as you are a product of yours."  
  
"Nani?" Now Kenji looked even more confused than he had at any other time during his conversation with the wise ninja.  
  
"You are the sum of the combination of your Father and Mother's ki energies. You carry within you pieces of each of them, and that sum of their gifts to you makes you the individual you are and provides to you the unique power that is yours alone. It is the same for your brother."  
  
"But Chri-stan's Mother was pure evil, Uncle Aoshi. Does that not make him half evil?"  
  
"Ne, Kenji-san. Elsbeth was not evil when she was with your Father... only ambitious and slightly selfish. But I believe she truly loved Himura Kenshin at the time your brother was conceived. The evil was something that happened to her later."  
  
"So, how does 'who' she is affect my brother's ki? I am very confused."  
  
"Your brother is the son of a mighty Samurai and a very powerful witch. The blood flowing in his veins contains the power and magick of two very different types of energy and it has made him very strong. That is why you felt he was 'equal' to you. There is not one among any of us who can stand beside you and the power of your true ki, Kenji-san. Not even your Father."  
  
"I am not that strong, Uncle. I am not..." Kenji was shaking his head in emphatic denial, but once more Aoshi cut him off.  
  
"But you are, Kodora. You were born the 'Beloved'."  
  
"The Beloved?" Innocent eyes grew wide with bewilderment as the name rolled off his own tongue. "What does that mean? The 'Beloved'? No one has ever said that before. No one."  
  
"The power of 'The Hand of Fire' brought your soul into this world, young one... the mark of its passing stands for all to behold within the yard of your very own home."  
  
"The Cherry tree... the marks on the ground... Kami... what does it mean, Uncle?"  
  
"It means, Kodora, that there is naught that can stand before you and not whither beneath the power of your sword. You are the 'Beloved' who is blessed with the power of the White Flame."  
  
"But, I..."  
  
"You have already felt the 'Power', Kodora... inside the 'alley'... when you saved Quii-san from the Bane. Do you remember?"  
  
"I...." Flashes of memory raced through his mind as he recalled his urgency to reach his mate and save her from certain death, Kenji began to remember something that he had done that he never recalled doing before. He had ran up the alley using his God-like speed to carry him, but somehow he knew he was not going to make it in time... he would be too late, and that was when he...  
  
The memory of the blinding white light that had somehow jumped from his chest into his hands... the surge of burning power that had rushed through his body sending him through the air faster than God-like speed could have ever carried him... and the crushing strength in the blow he delivered upon the Bane as he slammed the flat blade of his Katana into its flying body...   
  
Eyes cast the shades of green and golden-blue opened and Aoshi could read the knowledge within their glittering depths, and as the intensity of that gaze settled upon him, the ninja sucked in a breath of astonishment as the pure power of 'The Beloved's' soul reached out and touched him.  
  
"You remember..." His voice was barely a whisper as he met and locked gazes with the powerful warrior in front of him. "And you know... don't you, Kodora? You know..."  
  
"Hai, Uncle..." The Beloved's voice was low, harmonious, almost musical as it wove a pattern of golden light between the two men. "I know."  
  
"What are you prepared to do now that you know and understand, Kodora?" Aoshi could feel himself being inexorably drawn toward the glow of the golden-blue lanterns that watched him so patiently now. "Tell me what you need me to do?"  
  
"Teach me, Uncle..." The first tickling fingers of Kenji's ki began to slip around Aoshi's glacial mind as the young Warrior leaned into the older man's powerful ki. "Teach me how to find my brother. Show me how to 'feel' with my mind... I am the only one who can find him, and you are the only one who can teach me how to glide between the planes of the world to seek him out."  
  
"Hai... I am that. And you are right, young one... only you can find your brother, for he is the other half of your soul. If he dies, so will a part of you that can never be replaced, and it will leave a hole that you will never be able to fill."  
  
"My will to live will die? Hai?" The musical tones of The Beloved whirled around Aoshi's head as he prepared himself to do something he had not done in more than 15 years.  
  
"Hai, Kodora... and you will waste away until you are naught but dust in the wind and ashes upon the ground."  
  
"Then teach me... help me find him. Even now I can hear his voice in my head and feel his pain upon my flesh... I cannot let him die."  
  
"Then open your mind, Kenji-san. Open your mind, and I will show you the way."  
  
"I will." And the glowing lanterns closed as the youth bowed his head and settled himself into a comfortable meditation pose. "I am ready."   
  
"I am coming... wait for me, Kenji-san. Wait for me." The stoic ninja bowed his head and let all though slide free from his mind as he reached out and found the well-worn pathway to his inner soul. Once his feet were firmly upon the shimmering silver string that led to the center of his most powerful gift, Aoshi offered a fervent prayer to Kami-sama to give him the strength to 'teach' a mind that could very well tear his to shreds with a single flex of its enormous energy source, and then he leaned into the core of himself and became the Spirit of The Sea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kaoru'san," Quii quietly approached the dark-haired woman where she sat kneeling next to her sister, Kuumi, and when those huge clear blue eyes looked up to acknowledge her, she carefully continued. "I cannot find Kenji. It seems he has disappeared... again." An embarrassed smile touched her bow shaped mouth as the hint of a blush rose to stain her cheeks.  
  
'My, my... but she has changed since bonding with Kenji.' Kaoru looked closely at the young girl noticing how the unmistakable light of her newly blossomed ki was bringing out the natural gold in her topaz eyes. 'Pretty,' She thought. 'And strong... stronger than I was I think...' "I think he may be outside with Aoshi-sama... that is the last place I saw him headed, but that was nearly an hour ago."  
  
"Where was that? Didn't Uncle Aoshi go 'outside'?" The note of alarm in her voice sounded more like the old Quii and it brought quick smiles to both of the other women's faces. That was one thing about that girl, she did not like being cold, or getting cold unless it was absolutely unavoidable.  
  
"Why are you looking for him, Koishii?" Kaoru reached up and tugged the girl down onto the floor beside her. "He is just fine, you know? Neither one of you seem the worse for wear after coming up face to face with... well, with THAT thing. In fact, I think you faired extremely well."  
  
"For a brat."  
  
"Kuumi!" Kaoru turned and laughingly chided the older girl for her ill-placed barb, but one look into the shimmering blue-green eyes of the dark-haired telepath reassured her that it was only a small amount of sisterly teasing.  
  
"What Auntie Kaoru?" Kuumi shrugged delicately and then smiled at her smirking sister. "She is a brat."  
  
"Perhaps, but we need not dwell on the fact, need we?" Kaoru could not help but giggle a little at the pair of sisters. They reminded her of herself and Misao when they were that same age, and, as if on cue, the other woman waltzed breezily into the room her long black braid swinging behind her.  
  
"Hey everybody," She chirped in her ever cheerful voice. "What's going on? A hen party? And you didn't even tell me? Kaoru?" Misao plopped down beside Quii making the circle complete as she glared mock daggers at her best friend. "I thought we made a deal?"  
  
"What deal?" The squeak in Kaoru's voice gave her away. She was very nearly ready to burst into laughter. "I do not recall any deal?"  
  
"Oh, how soon the old forget." Misao's voice was as breezy as her personality, but the insult did not go unnoticed.  
  
"OLD??" Kaoru screeched and pounced on the younger woman like a cat on its lunch. "I'll show you whose 'old'." She snarled and began wrestling with her giggling counterpart as they rolled across the floor in a tangle of red and purple silk.  
  
"What on Earth... Kaoru!" Kenshin's violet eyes were huge as he took in the unladylike display of the two women, and the guffawing teenagers were not being helpful at all as he tried to sound authoritative. "You two stop that this instant!" 'Good Lord,' He thought. 'I sound like I am talking to a couple of children... hmmmmm, well...' A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and he turned to cast a look of 'Oh well' at his companion who was having difficulties of her own trying not to give in to the laughter pressing against her diaphragm.  
  
"Himura-san," Tokio leaned over to Kenshin and spoke behind her hand as if she were imparting some great secret. "Should we not find a way to separate them before they actually hurt each other?"  
  
"Where would the fun in that be, Tokio-san." The wicked gleam in Kenshin's eyes was the last blow to the chestnut-haired woman's composure and she burst into a roll of feminine giggles which brought the gapping faces of both her daughters in her direction.  
  
"Okaa? Are you laughing?" Kuumi watched as her mother desperately tried to hide the smile and swallow the giggles in the face of her daughter's accusation, but it was a futile effort and Tokio finally just gave up and joined the girls on the floor to watch the spectacle.   
  
"I think I'll go get some noodles or something," Kenshin said with a sarcastic smile spreading across his face. "This could last a while."  
  
It felt good to laugh, even if it was over something as foolish as Kaoru's pride and Misao's ill placed sense of humor. It still felt good, and as he limped to the kitchen, Kenshin found himself wishing there would be many more days of laughter yet to come. He paused in front of the cupboard, standing still as he asked himself why he would even think that there would not be happy days yet to share with his family? But he knew the answer even before he let his mind touch it.  
  
"Elsbeth..." A sigh of resignation shifted through him as he put his bowl back on the counter and let himself wonder about the future even as he remembered the past. "Why? Why now? Why here? What is the reasoning for all of this to be?" His voice was a soft fluttering like butterfly wings as he murmured his concerns to himself. "How will we do battle this time with something that does not have a soul? How do you kill something that is made of magick?" Long strands of red hair swung over his shoulder and draped along his arm as he shook his head in dismay. So many questions and so few answers. Everything depended upon Kenji this time... not him. He did not even know if he would be able to help his son in this battle, or if he was even meant too.   
  
"Help him be strong, Kami-sama." Kenshin prayed as he envisioned the beloved face of his youngest son. "Help him be stronger than I ever was... Give him peace, knowledge, and the understanding to use what he knows to see him through. But most of all, give him the strength of spirit to release his ki, and the power of mind to control it. For it will be what saves him... and Chri-stan." A tear slowly traced a thin place of moisture over the cross scar on Kenhin's left cheek as his let his thoughts turn to his other son. "Please God..." He was pleading and he knew it, and as he looked upward at the ceiling willing his words to be heard, a great twisting pain wracked his heart as grief over whelmed him. "Save my innocent son from the Evil that binds him so tight... save them both. There is no more room for my heart to break again, Kami-sama... I will lose my will and my desire to live should either of my son's perish. I fear even the love of my Beloved Aisai would not be able to heal such a wound as that... and the Demon who threatens the lives of my son's knows this as well. Help them, Kami-sama. Give them the strength and the will to help each other break free, and let them come home to this poor man's heart."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It felt like sliding through a lake of ice... so cold, so clear, so pure. Kenji moaned within himself as the shimmering glacial spirit of his uncle, Shinomori Aoshi, descended through the fog of his mind and began molding itself to his thoughts... his feelings... his very soul.  
  
He could see colors of every kind opening up around him like the brilliant feathers of a great bird and his mind marveled at the pure beauty of a power so rich, so incandescent, so full of life and movement. The smooth cool hands of a wintery breeze seemed to lift him up, and he could feel himself floating within his own mind, yet... he was no longer alone. All around him shimmering and flowing like a rainbow of rivers was the essence of the Spirit of The Sea.   
  
'Where are you?' The thoughts of his mind boomed around him like a great voice crashing down from the heavens and he found himself cringing from his own greatness. 'Uncle...'   
  
'I am here, Young Sword.'   
  
The mind that was 'Kenji' turned and turned within the haven of icy color and flowing water searching for the source of the familiar voice that floated like the gentle wash of a spring rain upon his hyper sensitive ears. 'I... where...' Enormous golden-blue gems blinked open and found themselves suspended high in a golden sky of swirling amber and iridescent reds and oranges.   
  
Anxiously they looked down and saw nothing but the endless infinity of shimmering gold, and suddenly he was afraid.  
  
'Uncle Aoshi?' It was a cry of panic. A cry of fear. A call for reassurance.  
  
'I am here beside you.'  
  
'B-but I cannot see you... where are you?' Again the great voice of his own spirit boomed inside of his mind and the untried soul winced. 'I am alone!'  
  
'Ne, Young Sword.' Calm. Cool. The hand reached outward from some unknown place and the golden-blue gems blinked in astonishment. 'Come, take my hand and you will not be alone.'  
  
'But how... where are my hands?' Once more the voice echoed loud and imposing despite its' tone of panic. 'I do not have a body... where is my body?'  
  
'Reach for my hand, Kodora, and you will see.' Aoshi's voice remained its even toned reassurance as he felt the rising fear in the youths spirit. 'Reach...' He said again.  
  
'I-I do not know how.'  
  
'Yes, you do, Kodora... now, REACH for me. Reach with the hands of your mind, and come to me.'  
  
Confusion. Fear. Apprehension.   
  
'REACH KENJI! REACH FOR ME!' The order was loud, fierce, almost angry and Kenji was struck startled by it. He had never heard his Uncle use that tone of voice before... ever, and it urged him forward into an action he had never attempted before.   
  
Himura Kenji reached out toward the glowing hand that lay suspended within the infinity of swirling amber-gold and tried to imagine his hand grasping it. A loud astonished gasp echoed withing the golden mindscape as he watched that hand suddenly materialize before him floating in the same way. Focusing his concentration, Kenji leaned into the 'hand' and reached for his Uncle.  
  
They came together. They closed around each other, and Kenji 'felt' the power of his Uncle's watery ki as it pulled him through the amber nothingness and into the world of the midnight sky. He gazed around him in awe struck wonderment as his astonished eyes soaked in the miracles around him.  
  
Stars... millions upon millions of stars twinkled and glittered both above and below his feet, and Kenji was all but speechless with magnificence. 'Where are we?' He asked, noticing at once that his 'mind voice' was much quieter, much softer, more tolerable.  
  
'The World between World's, Young Sword.' Kenji turned and gazed in deep respect at the tall lithe man who stood next to him. Aoshi was dressed in a long white yukata and uwazouri. Around his neck hung a jewel that glowed an iridescent green, and it seemed to be pulsing with the beat of his heart.  
  
Pointing at the stone, he asked. 'What is that?'  
  
'It is the essence of my spirit, Young Sword. Have you not noticed you have one as well?'  
  
'I do?' The tone of surprise in the younger man's voice brought a smile of genuine mirth to the stoic ninja's thin lips, and a small chuckle rippled from his throat as he watched the youth examining his 'Spirit Essence' which was a pure brilliant white with outer golden edges. It too, pulsed with the beat of its bearers heart. 'Does Otousan have one? And Soujiro and Yahiko... And Sofu and Uncle Saitou?' To the absolute surprise of the red-haired 'spirit', the tall ninja burst into loud rolling laughter.  
  
'Of course, Young Sword. Everyone has a 'Spirit Essence', but only those few of us who know how to reach the 'Plane of Stars' have ever seen them.' Jade eyes danced merrily as they watched the joy of new understanding dawn in the golden-blue orbs, their green outer rims glowing richly in the dark of the starscape.  
  
'Has Otousan ever been here? To the 'Plane of Stars'?'  
  
'No, The Battousai has never had the need to come, only those who must learn to 'search' are brought here, Young Sword. Not all 'Spirits' are meant to be searchers.'  
  
'Am I a 'searcher'?'   
  
'Hai. You must search for the bonding sting.'  
  
'Bonding string?' Once more confusion came to color the musical voice of The Beloved as he struggled to understand what the wise ninja was trying to tell him. 'What is a bonding string?'  
  
'It is that which links two or more souls together and makes them one.'  
  
'I... Is that how I can feel my brother?'  
  
'Hai. It is also what binds you to your Father, and your brother to him as well.'  
  
'All three of us are bound by the same string?' Wide bewildered eyes blinked in stunned understanding as the young man considered the implications of being bound to both his brother AND his Father. 'Does that mean we cannot live without each other? Any of us?'  
  
'Hai. Should you or your brother die, it would destroy your Father, and eventually the surviving brother just as I told you before.' A comforting hand reached out and squeezed the trembling shoulder. 'It is up to you to find the 'bonding string' that links your soul to theirs. That is the only way you will be able to find your brother.'  
  
Kenji looked out across the endless starscape trying to make sense of the strange things his Uncle was trying to teach him. The silence within his mind was comforting for a moment, but far below, faraway he could still hear the sobbing cries of Christian's tortured mind pulling at his soul. 'He is not Evil... He is simply the son of a Witch and it is her magick inside of him that makes him different. Every soul can change if given the chance... If the soul is loved unconditionally and accepted without reservation, it can change its' path and become something more than it was in the beginning.'  
  
'Hai.' Aoshi nodded in agreement with the wise words coming from such a young soul.  
  
'No one has ever loved him, Uncle Aoshi. No one has ever accepted him or wanted him. He has been alone his entire life, and what that has done to him is not his fault.'  
  
'No, Young Sword. It is not.'  
  
'He is part of my soul. I can 'feel' him pulling on me. He calls my name, and begs me to come for him. I do not know if he is even aware of what he is doing because his mind is so chaotic and confused. He just keeps calling me. Somehow, he knows too, doesn't he?'  
  
'So it would seem. The soul is a powerful thing, Young Sword. More powerful than any of us can imagine or conceive, and you and Chri-stan are the off-spring of one of the most powerful souls I have ever encountered in my life. Your Father is the strongest man I have ever known... In spirit, in soul, and in heart. He would walk through the fires of Hell to save you... and your brother.'  
  
"Tell me how to find him, Uncle. Show me..." Kenji's brilliant eyes were full of unshed tears as he looked up into the saddened face of the tall ninja beside him. 'Show me what I must look for and help me. Help me find the way.'  
  
'Hai, Young Sword... we will look together.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Explanation– why is Aoshi calling Kenji 'Young Sword'? If we all refer back to the original chapter 'Born in The Flames' we can recall all of the names that the 'Hand of Fire' gave to The Beloved. And, in case no one has noticed, I have used several of them throughout the story as Kenji discovers things about himself, or we discover things about him. But, be that as it may, His given name is 'The Beloved', but just as Kenshin was known as the 'White Warrior', the 'Elemental Warrior', and 'Mother Earth's Flaming Sword'; so is Kenji known by many names. The least of which not being, 'The Sword of Lightning and Fire'. He is yet to 'become' himself, and since Aoshi just always seems to 'know' everything before anyone else does (How does he do that??), he understands 'who' and 'what' Kenji is, and is giving him the respect he feels the young man has earned by addressing him 'formally' by part of his 'Title'. Whew! I hope that made sense.   
  
Please read and review.  
  
As always, God bless. Kanzen ne Tsuki 


	17. The Silver String of The Gemini

A/N: Short chapter... just trying to see if I can bring things back on track.... Of course, I was never under the impression they were off... but apparently, it is possible that I have made the plot to complicated and boring... I can try to simplify things in an effort to save the fiction... but I don't know what it will do to the plot itself. If I don't like what it does... I would rather trash the fic that change it that much. Anyway... here it is...

Haruko: Definitely a shorter chapter, but I find it as nerve-wrecking still. The plot's developing along just fine, and I would suspect a lot of readers would be glad to see Salvation on the way!

Glossary: Ikke=Home, Niisan=Older Brother, Sochi=Son (affectionate), Chichioya=Father (Humble), Koishii=Dear/Darling, Anata=Beloved Husband, Bakumatsu=Revolution, Kodora= Small Tiger, Ne=No, Hai=Yes, 

Chapter Sixteen :The Silver String of The Gemini

It was there.

He could see it.

It was floating among the stars like a single silken strand of a spiders web as it swung to and fro in the gentle winds of the Starscape, and every so often the light of the waning Moon would glint off its thread thin surface turning it into a thread of gleaming silver. 

"It is so long, Uncle... I did not know it would be so long."

"Of course it is long, Young Sword. It must reach from your soul all the way back to the world of men, and that is a very long way." Aoshi's deep voice was filled with amusement as the boy marveled at the incredible length of the 'bonding string' that attached him to his father and brother. "And it is Silver as well."

"Silver? Does that make a difference?" Glowing Aqua-amber eyes turned to gaze in

confusion at the tall stoic ninja. "Aren't all the _bonding-strings_ the same?"

"No, Young Sword, they are not. See here," and the long fingered pale hands flashed before the boys started eyes and suddenly produced a gleaming string of purest jade that seemed to glitter on its own. "This is my _bonding string_. It binds me to those I care about the most. Misao, and our daughter Lira, and as you can see, it is not silver."

"Ne, it is Green."

"Hai. But it will lead me to them just the same as yours will lead you to your brother."

"I think I understand." Once more Kenji gazed outward along the neverending length of his _bonding string_ as it disappeared into the 'Plane of Star's' leading away toward both the tortured soul of his brother and the amazing strength that was his Father's soul. "Otousan's is gold, isn't it?"

"Hai. Very good. You are beginning to understand. Are you ready to leave now? Time grows short as it always does, and it will not wait for us."

"Hai. I am ready. Show me how to follow?"

"It is really quite simple, Young Sword. After all, it _is_ your _bonding string_."

"Of course, Uncle." A playful smile turned the youth's lips as he turned and looked into the laughing green eyes. "But I still need to know how to use it."

"Hai. That you do." A strong hand descended upon his shoulder and squeezed in

reassurance. "Take it in your hands, close your eyes, and find your brothers face in your mind."

"Hai. Then what?"

"Envision his heart being attached to the end of the string..."

"Hai."

"Listen for his heartbeat, and when you hear it, envision yourself beside him wherever he may be and it will be so."

"Hai. But Uncle?" Kenji opened his eyes and looked quizzically at the older Man. "How do I get back once I am there?"

"Just wake up Kenji-san."

"Wake up?"

"Hai. Remember? We are setting on the back porch of Saitou-san's Ikke. Only our minds are here in this place. You and I are in deep meditation outside where the wind is beginning to blow a chill, and the others are wondering where we have gone."

"I... I had forgotten." Strangeness draped itself over his shoulders like a cloak as his mind registered the fact that he and his Uncle were in fact still setting on the ground behind the small house in deep meditation, and that this Starscape within which they stood now was a place that could only be reached through the power of the mind. He had forgotten he was drifting in an alternate reality that existed only within the infinite reaches of the trained ki mind, and now the statement of 'wake up' finally made sense.

"Do you remember now, Kenji?" Aoshi's gentle voice wormed its way into the younger man's troubled thoughts and he turned to face the knowledgeable ninja once more.

"Hai. I feel... very strange now knowing we aren't really here."

"But we are really here, Kenji... do not think for a moment you are not. If you lose your way inside the 'Plane of Stars', you may be lost forever."

"What happens if I become lost?"

"The 'Searchers' come and look for you, but, I must warn you, those who have become lost in the past... none of them have ever been found."

"Why not?" A note of panic filled his voice as he considered how terrifying it would be to be drifting forever lost in this strange world. "What happened to them?"

"They are dead. The mind can only live for so long inside of this limbo before panic and fear turn to despair and grief. Then comes the moment when the mind simply can no longer go on and it lets go of itself and it turns to dust."

"Kami... what happens to the body?"

"It dies." A shiver raced through the young man's body as he tried to digest this harrowing information and unconsciously his grip on the _bonding string_ tightened until his knuckles turned white. "I am only telling you this for your own safety, Kenji." The hand on his shoulder squeezed again.

"Hai. Uncle, I realized that. I guess I better not get lost, ne?"

"Ne, Kenji-san. You will not. I have faith in you. You will come back. Just keep my face in your mind... Remember we are setting on the porch and you have only to open your eyes to be back."

"Hai... I will remember."

"Ka, then for all that is good and right in this world, Young Sword... find your brother and begin the reunion of the Gemini."

"Gemini?"

"The Ying-Yang. The Twins... One light, one dark. You must be together if you are to fight the Bane, Young Sword. It is through your power, your mates ki augmentation, and your brother energy catalyst that you will send that bitch back into hell where she belongs... surely you have seen this by now? Have you not?"

"I..." The pieces were falling into place. Christian's power nearly equal to his own, but so completely opposite... If they had not been fighting each other... what would happen if they combined their power and used it together with Quii as the stabilizing root to keep them from blowing each other up? But what would be the focal point? Who would focus all of that energy? Otousan?

"You must go now, Young Sword, time waits for no man, not even he who is blessed of The Hand of Fire."

"Hai." Closing his eyes, he began to concentrate intently listening for the one heartbeat he knew was there. Silence reigned all around him as his mind whirled down around the silver thread searching for the heart that was attached to the other end, and suddenly, seemingly out of no where, the world inside of his head was filled with the thundering 'thud-thud, thud-thud' of a beating heart. "Chri-stan..." The name fell from his lips light as a feather and Kenji reached for the sound as he envisioned the tanned face surrounded by dark chestnut hair and filled with snapping indigo eyes that he had seen only once, but had been imprinted upon his soul like the burn of an iron.

Then, just as suddenly, he felt himself pulled at an alarming speed through space and time, the _bonding string_ sliding through his hands like liquid fire leaving blisters on his palms and fingers as it passed through. The pain was intense, but Kenji pushed it out of his thoughts and continued to concentrate on the beat of his brothers heart and the features of his face.

'I am coming.'

Aoshi stood alone among the brilliant starburst and shooting comets. One moment Kenji had been at his side, the next the boy had simply vanished into nothingness taking the luminescent silver _bonding string_ with him. 'He is on his way.' The ninja thought as a sigh of fatigue lifted his broad shoulders. 'May Kami-sama be with him, for I cannot.' And then, in the twinkling of an eye, the tall man cloaked in white vanished as well and the "Plane of Star's' stood empty of living presence once more. Only the glittering of the millions of dancing diamonds that graced its skies gave testament that any life at all had ever existed within the infinity of its cold and empty beauty.

******************************************************************************************

Kaoru and Misao had finally made peace and were setting happily next to each other talking about their children and husbands... and the past.

"Why didn't Lira come with you, Misao? We have not seen her for such a long time."

Misao smiled as she thought about the wild, free-spirited 12 year old daughter she shared with Aoshi and shook her head with amused affection. "Well, for one thing. She isn't here with us right now."

"Not here?"

"Nope. She is up North with Sano and Megumi. She had been pestering us for weeks to let her go see them and their kids until Aoshi just finally kissed her and stuffed her on a train. She has been gone for about three weeks now."

"Oh, Daddy must be going insane by now." Kaoru tried to muffle a giggle as she thought about the kind of a father the stern ninja had turned into after Lira had been born. He could not keep his hands off the little bundle of black hair and sea-green eyes, and the baby had seemed to be just fine with that as well. Lira had grown up 'Daddy's little girl', and Aoshi had given her everything she ever wanted. "Hmmm, no wonder he wants Sano and Megumi to come home so bad."

"Of course..." The two friends shared a long giggle between them before Misao finally

sobered up. "But you know, it probably would be a good idea if they were here this time. We did not have any casualties before... well, not really anyway, but the game is different this time. We aren't dealing with people anymore."

"I know, Misao. Are you as scared as I am?" Kaoru began chewing on her bottom lip.

"No. How could I be?" She reached out a comforting hand and gripped Kaoru's wrist. 

"It's not my son who has the weight of the world on his shoulders... It's yours."

"He is still so young, Misao... still my little boy." 

"He's not a little boy anymore, Kaoru, and it's time you faced up to that. He is the same age Kenshin was when he was the Battousai you know."

"Don't say that, Misao. He's nothing like Kenshin was when he was that age."

"That is not my point, Kaoru. My point is, stop treating him like a baby, he's a man just like his father was. Give him the credit he deserves." Kaoru turned to look into the fierce gaze of her oldest friend and knew she was right. Kenji wasn't a little boy anymore. He was an accomplished and gifted swordsman just like his father, and he had been given a task of great proportions to accomplish. If he was going to be able to do it, he was going to have to have his whole familybehind him to do it.

"You are right, of course. He is a man now. He has even chosen his life-mate already."

"Quii?"

"Yes. I think we all knew he would eventually. They have been thick as thieves ever since they were children. It was bound to happen."

"She is the best choice for him, you know that?"

"Yes, I know that... but I still wonder about Kuumi. What will become of her now that

Kenji and Quii have each other?"

"Kaoru? Are you blind? Have you lost every single one of your perceptive bones since you stopped teaching and turned the Dojo over to Yahiko?"

"Nani? What are you talking about?" Kaoru's dark blue eyes glittered with agitation at Misao's rude comment.

"I wasn't even here for the fireworks and I can see it... Haven't any of you figured it out

yet?" Snorting in incredulity, Misao threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Please don't tell me that I am the only one in this house of Master Ki's that can see this?"

"See what, Misao?" Kenshin walked across the floor and knelt down beside his flustered wife. "What are you talking about, if I may ask?" His worried glance traveled from one woman to the other in concern.

"Kuumi.Kaoru is wondering what is going to happen to the dear girl now that Kenji and Quii have become life-mates, and I can't believe that she is so blind that she cannot see what is right in front of her nose."

"Hmmm, well, perhaps you would be good enough to tell us both because I do not see what you are getting at either."

"I don't believe it!" 

"I think we got that. Now, could you just explain yourself?"

"Fine... do anything of the strange things happening around your other son _and_ her bring any ideas to your little brain, Himura-san??" The sarcasm was heavy but the meaning of her words more than clear. "Who seems to know what is going on with him, hmmmm? Who seems to be the most worried about him, and who has been the one to care what happens to him from the very beginning?"

"Kenshin? Could it be?"

"Oh God.... Kuumi and Chri-stan?"

"Boy, are you two ever slow... Sheesh! I figured all of this out in a couple of days and I wasn't even here when any of it happened. I just HEARD about it. You two actually saw it. What a couple of dummies."

"MISAO!" Kaoru's voice was bordering on real rage at that point as she shot poison and daggers at her friend. "I think that is enough already. We've been under a lot of stress lately."

"Stress, smesh... You've just lost your edge."

"MIS..."

"She is right, Kaoru... we have lost our edge if this has been in front of us all of this time and not one among us could see it."

"The boy's evil, Sochi. I have felt the strangeness of his ki-spirit and I believe he is beyond all help." Hiko's large frame materialized from the shadow's as he slowly approached the small group. "I sensed it in him from the very beginning on the first day. There is a demon's rage that burns within him, and it is that which nearly succeeded in killing you. He cannot control it... I do not believe he is even aware of it. It lurks beneath his skin like another spirit sharing the same body with him and it is infinitely dangerous. No matter what we may believe the Kodora's Destiny may or may not be, this boy is beyond saving."

"I will not believe that." Kenshin's voice dropped to a growl as he turned his eyes to face his father. "I have also felt the wrongness within him... but I have felt the good as well... I will not abandon him to his demon's. I will not let him suffer as I once did."

"Kenshin..." Kaoru laid a tender hand on the stiffness of her husbands upper arm feeling the angry tenseness within him rising. "If we cannot save him..."

"**_We Can_**!" He shouted suddenly his eyes reflecting furious gold. "You saved me, Kaoru, did you not? You saved my soul from the pits of everlasting hell and damnation because you loved me despite all that I had been and had become. Is Chri-stan so much different than I ever was? Is he??" Golden fury turned and pierced into her shocked blue eyes. "Was the Battousai any less dangerous or demented than is the demon who haunt the soul of my son?"

"B-but Kenshin, we don't know what h-haunt's Chri-stan... do we?" Kaoru sent a frightened look up at her Father-in-law as well as one into the startled blue-green eyes of the woman setting across from her. "How can we save him if w-we do not know what p-possesses him."

"It is in his blood, Kaoru." The tone of Kenshin's voice calmed, but only marginally as he turned his gaze onto his own clenched fists. "The blood of the de'Angeles witch runs side by side through his veins with my blood, and it would appear the two have not reconciled to live in peace with one another. He must find a way through his heart and soul to make the two function harmoniously, or he will never gain control over himself or his powerful ki."

"You believe that is the strangeness I have sensed in him, don't you, Sochi? His dual bloods warring for control over his ki?"

"Yes, Chichioya... I do."

"Then you do not believe he is evil at all?" Hiko sighed deeply and lowered himself

carefully to the floor beside his seething son. "And you are willing to risk everyone's lives on that belief?"

"No, I am only willing to risk mine and Kenji's life on that belief, Chichi. I would never bring anyone else into this matter who is not directly connected to my own family."

"What about Quii-chan? She is directly connected to your family now that she has become the Kodora's life-mate? What about her? Will you risk her life on your assumptions that Chri-stan is not the demon harboring evil man I fear him to be?"

"That cannot be helped, and _you_ know this, Chichi... Quii-san has made her choice. She must go where Kenji goes. That is not a decision that is mine to make... it has already been made."

"Hai. You are right."

"Then do not accuse me of dragging innocents into danger, **_father_**." Kenshin's voice was once more bordering on a feral growl of furious anger as he favored his father with a look that made the older man shift uncomfortably. 

"All right already... You've made your point, Sochi. Stop looking at me as if you are about to set me on fire. If you aren't careful, you just might as angry as you are letting yourself get over this."

"Angry? I have not even yet begun to get angry, Chichi." A snort of derision and

indignation was heard as the red-haired man tossed his head back. "You of all people should understand the sort of trials and difficulties Chri-stan has had to face while growing up, and the kind of dual personality it may have created within him as a result. He is not that much different than I."

"You are talking about the Battousai again, aren't you?"

"Hai. I am. Do you not see a similarity?" The golden crystals pierced into Hiko's narrowed emerald gaze like daggers of hot flame. "I, too, ended up with many scars upon my soul which resulted in a dual personality of sorts. That was the only way I was able to perform my function as Hitokiri for the Bakumatsu, and as a result, I became the Battousai while Himura Kenshin faded to the back of my mind."

"Kenshin," Kaoru's voice brought him around to her. "There is a difference you are not considering, Anata."

"Nani?"

"You are aware of Battousai's actions as well as your own. Chri-stan does not seem to be aware of what happens when his dual self rises to the surface... remember what Kuumi said in the beginning?"

Kenshin's brow furrowed in thought for a moment as he tried to recall what Kuumi had said about Chri-stan's behavior with her that first day she had met him in the street. Kaoru was right, that was a difference he had not considered. As he thought, he knew there had to be a reason for the phenomena, and somehow he would figure it out. If it was the last thing he did, he would figure it out and he would find a way to save his son.

He would find a way to save them both.

******************************************************************************************

Kenji sailed at lightening speed through the vortex of the starscape, but the blinding rush of dazzling lights and bleeding colors went by him unnoticed as his eyes remained tightly shut. He was maintaining his intense concentration on the image of his brother's face and the sound of his beating heart and nothing else was being allowed to interfere with either of those things.

As the flood of his pure white spirit-ki carried him through space and time, the handsome boyish features of his face were drawn up into a tight mask of fierce mental focus shutting out all other sources of energy and anything else that might feel familiar. He could feel himself getting closer as his skin began to tingle with that strange sensation he had only ever felt when in the presence of his blood brother, and that knowledge urged him forward as his anticipation grew.

'I am almost there.' His mind thought in joyous excitement though there was a small hint of fear mingled within. 'I am coming, my brother... can you feel me? I am coming....'

The Sun had set hour ago it seemed, and the air had turned a freezing cold that threatened to turn the organs inside of his body into blocks of living ice. Never had he felt so cold... so alone... so small. Where was his strength? It seemed to be running out of him like blood gushing from an open wound. He would die soon... he knew this. She was going to suck the magical life-force from his soul, and then she was going to drink the blood of his pitiful life and he would finally be dead.

Deep within himself he prayed for his own death. He prayed for God to come and slip free the soul that lay trapped within his ravaged body for he no longer had the strength to set it free himself, but God never came... no one came... only Her. Only the Demon-Beast that was what was left of what had once been his Mother. How? He would ask himself when the night hours came to haunt his feverish mind. How could she do this to Him? Her only son? How and Why? She was killing him slowly, torturously and she was reveling in it, and all for what? Revenge?

"Die Himura..." She would rasp and cough as her great clawed feet scratched at the marble floor each time she paced across it. "Come for your precious son... come and die you filthy bastard's son... come and see what a mess I've made of your precious boy, and then die screaming as I gobble your soul up and send you to rot in Hell until the end of all time... Then the power of the Unborn will be mine... mineminemineminemine..."

She was insane, of course, he knew that... but then, so was he or soon to be so. How much time did he have left until his mind failed him completely? How much time until he could no longer tell the difference between reality and the nightmares that plagued both his waking and sleeping thoughts? Life was short, he had realized too late. Too short to be spent on vengeance and hatred for whatever reason one may have, and somewhere inside of his turmoil filled soul, Christian finally forgave his Father the murder of his Mother.

'She deserved to die, Father.' The thought was barely a wisp of reality as it drifted through his befuddled mind. 'It was her evil ways that brought her to this end... it was God's punishment that her life be forfeit for her blasphemies and sins against the world... She needs to die again... God.... Help me... Help me...' The world was so small. All black and white it was without any beginning or ending. No doors, no windows... just....

"Chri-stan..."

That voice... he knew that voice, but how... where...? He struggled to open his eyes but they were so heavy... so heavy.

"Chri-stan... can you hear me, my Niisan?"

Could it be? The struggle became a battle as the emaciated man fought to open his eyes and move his arm. 'Ken...' Half a thought formed in his mind as he unconsciously reached out for what he could only pray was there but did not believe would ever be. Then, a miracle happened... the most beautiful, brilliant white light he had ever seen began to shine and it seemed to infuse a holy strength into his weakened body until he found the energy to at last open the bruised and shrunken eyelids.

"Ooooooooooo...." His voice was less than a raspy whisper as he gazed upon what could only be called an angel for it could be nothing else. 

A/N:I am asking for reviews please. Is this interesting or not? Should I continue or not? Has the story lost its cohesivness for everyone or do we still know what's going on? I know what's going on and where I'm going, but is everyone else up to speed or is it crap??

Review please... its necessary... 


	18. The Tenshi's Child

A/N: Continuing the Saga... Kenji follows the bonding string to the Imperial Palace and finds his brother... Will he be able to get back home as easily as he came?

There is more mind _speech _in this chapter than I have ever used before because my beloved beta, Haruko, has a new program on her computer that allows her to down load _italics,_ and**_ bold italics._** Now, I can write my fictions the way I want too, and they can look the way I used to write them originally before FF.net's formatting irregularities forced me to change. I'm excited... Thank you, Haruko! For everything. Tsuki-san.

Haruko: Oh man.... -blushes- this is just too sweet. It's truly my honour to do this for Tsuki-san. 'Sides, what other job would get me a sneak preview of her stories? -grinz- Alrighty, everybody reading, I implore you to read and _review_. We all know we like it, that's why we're reading it, and not to review, that's not fair! R & R is greatly appreciated!

Glossary: Tenshi=Angel, de gozaro=is/are, Niisan=brother, Ne=No, Hai=Yes, Otousan=Father, Yousha=Pardon/Forgiveness, Koishii=Dear/Darling, Onegai=Please, Arigatou=Thank-you, Gomen nasi=I'm sorry/sorry/Excuse me, Saiai=beloved, Kodora=Small Tiger, Mesu Tora= Female Tiger, Sofu=Grandfather (affectionate), Aisoku=Beloved Son, Fusuma=Inside door

Spanish Glossary: Angel Bonito=Beautiful Angel (male), Hermano=brother, 

Chapter Seventeen

The Tenshi's Child

"_Angel Bonito_..." _(Beautiful Angel) _Christian de'Angeles opened his bruised and fragile eyelids and beheld the heavenly glowing visage of his younger brother, Kenji, as he stood before him bathed in the purest white light Christian had ever seen. _I am dead... _He thought for a moment as he looked in loving wonderment upon the face that was so much like his very own. Oddly enough, the brightness of the light did not hurt the emaciated and feverish man's wounded eyes as he gazed at the glorious miracle before him. _Kenji... _His mind spoke in elation. _You came for me, Hermano... you came for me. _ Desperately he tried to speak the elated words that formed in his thoughts, but the voice that rasped from his long dried throat sounded nothing like the rich baritone that had belonged to the young Spaniard for so many years, instead, it resembled more the noises made when rats scurried through dried leaves and crushed them beneath their feet.

"Chri-stan... do you see me, Niisan?" The Heavenly apparition bent at the waist and leaned down to him anxiously searching his cadaverous face with golden-blue eyes that glowed unlike anything Christian could recall, and they were filled with concern and... love?

"Ken..." Rasping again, he tried to lift a frail and weakened hand toward the Angel that looked so much like his brother, but after raising it only a few inches off the floor, it dropped feebly back to its original place across his thin chest. Upon observing his severely degraded state, the Kenji-Apparition knelt down beside Christian and placed one of its own shimmering translucent hands across the one that had fallen over his weakly beating heart.

"I am coming for you soon," Kenjin said with a firmness to his voice that somehow started to penetrate into Christian's rational mind as his dark blue eyes narrowed with confusion and doubt. It began to occur to him that perhaps he was not dead and this was not the dream he had initially believed it to be... but, what else could it be? A vision? A premonition? He had never heard of talking interacting visions or premonitions, so... **_this _**must be something else. The pain in his body, and the cold of the marble floor beneath him assured him he was awake and this was not a dream, but if this was not a dream, then...

"Ken-ji, you r-real?" He asked in his broken Japanese and then waited with a deep feeling of apprehension and a lingering hope for the apparition to answer. And answer him it did.

"Hai... Chri-stan. I am real. But I am not actually here with you... this is my soul come to find you so I can tell you I will be here soon to get you, My Niisan... We will be together soon, and then everything will be as it should be."

"H-how... you s-soul?" Christian's confusion increased tenfold as his long dormant mind struggled to understand how his brother's soul could be kneeling next to him while his body was not. This was the evidence of a powerful magic he did not understand, and he felt a wave of fear and alarm wash over him for the briefest moment. But then he remembered something Old Maggie had told him once... _Not all magic is dark or evil, Master Christian. It all depends upon the what lies within the heart and soul of the wielder. If the wielder is evil, so will be the power of his magic power, but if the wielder is pure... His magic will be of the white light and more powerful than any darkness could ever penetrate or overcome. _"White l-light...?" _The power of the white light is stronger than any force in Heaven, on Earth, or in Hell... remember that, and when despair and discouragement drain the will from your soul, reach for the white light and it will save you. _Staring at his brother with amazement, Christian could see every detail of Kenji's face, clothing, and body outlined in perfect white light. It emanated from him as if he were made of it... as if HE were the very source. _Reach for the white light..._

"It is not for you to worry about right now... Chri-stan. Explanations can wait for later, you are very ill and you must save your strength, Niisan. Save your strength for when I come, and we will leave together."

"To-geth-er..." The word sounded like a prayer as it fell from Christian's dried cracked lips, and a tear slid down his sunken cheek as he gazed deeply into the face of his only brother. "You will come... for me?" _You would save me?_

"Hai..."

"Whyyyyyy?" More tears slipped free and ran in twin rivers down a face filled with the sorrow of a lifetime of loneliness and the bitterness of betrayal. "Why you c-come for me? We know not-thing of each other..." _We are strangers... enemies... you said so yourself, remember?_

"Hai. You are right, Chri-stan, but you are still my Niisan... My _Hermano_..." Kenji remembered the Spanish word he had heard Soujiro use and repeated it so that Christian might understand him better. "And in my heart there is a love that belongs to only you because you are my _hermano_. This is something that will always be so because we are connected by the blood of our Otousan, and because we are connected through a spirit bond in our ki's." _And because you are not responsible for everything you were compelled to do... you are still innocent, my brother... you are still innocent._

"Spirit bond?" Christian was very confused as he looked into the face of his brother's projected soul. "I no hear."

"I know you don't... it is not for you to understand just yet, _hermano_, only for you to trust me... will you trust me? Chri-stan? Will you trust me and believe me that I am coming for you, and that we are irrevocably connected to one another, forever?" _We are perfect halves of the same soul... I can see that now... we belong by each others sides... we belong together. Together._

"I... I..." _I do not understand... I am afraid to trust... will you betray me as everyone else I love has done? Will you betray me, my beautiful brother? Will you?_

"It is how I come to be here with you now... How I found you... My body sets outside of Kuumi's family's home... I am in deep meditation with my Uncle... but my soul is here with you because I followed the spirit connection that is between us... we **ARE** connected by our blood **AND** our souls, my _hermano_... do you believe me now?" _I know it is difficult... but try to believe._

"I... I m-must hear... Kenji..?"

"Nani, Chri-stan?"

"You really have... have l-love for... m-me?" _I am afraid to believe._ Luminous blue eyes filled with tears looked anxiously into the shining golden-blue lanterns gazing out of the Angelic face that was so like his own, and the battle of hope and fear could easily be seen being fought within those bottomless pools of pain. The gleaming intensity of the white light that surrounded the Kenji-Apparition began to glow even brighter and suddenly Christian found himself engulfed within it's embrace as well as that of his brother. Arms that suddenly had mass and form lifted him up from his painful position on the cold marble floor and cradled him against a firmly muscled chest where he could both feel and hear the distant but distinct sound of a steady heart beat as it thudded beneath his damp cheek. 

"Hai. Chri-stan... I truly have love for you... and so does Otousan. He has been so worried for you since you disappeared." _His heart is breaking more everyday... he is in pain for you. He loves you, and so do I._

"I tried kill him..." Christian began to sob like a child as he fisted his hands into the material of Kenji's glowing white gi and then buried his face against the soft fabric. "He hate me..." _He will never accept me now... He will never love me again... He will push me from his heart... I will be alone again!_

"Ne! Ne!" A gentle hand began stroking the long dark chestnut hair in a comforting motion as the younger brother held the older in a loving nurturing embrace trying to soothe his damaged heart and calm his terrified soul. "Otousan loves you... he will always love you... nothing you have done will change that. Nothing. His heart breaks for you... he needs you."

"But... I Evil... **_SHE_** in my blood... I **_EVIL_**." Again he shuddered as another chocking sob wracked his weakened body. "How he love evil?"

"**_YOU _**are not **_EVIL!!" _**

_**"DE GOZARO!"**_

_**"NE! NE!"**_

_**"HAI!!"**_

**_"NE CHRI-STAN! I DO NOT BELIEVE IT, AND NEITHER DOES OTOU..." _**Silence filled the small world of pure white light, and the two brothers became still as stone. Kenji continued to rock Christian as if he were a small child in need of a great deal of comfort and reassurance, and Christian remained where he was burrowed against his brother's chest.

Not more than 50 feet away the Bane was restlessly pacing back and forth as she did every night at about this same hour. It was nearing time for her to leave and begin her nightly ritual of prowling of the streets of the city for prey. 

Hunger... it was like a living thing that raged inside of her brain screaming at her to hunt... hunt... stalk... search... prowl... Kill. FEED. 

Blood. Fresh meat. Young Meat. Sweet Meat. She raised her elongated snout toward the ceiling and let go a long mournful howl that shook the hanging ice cycles that surrounded the massive skylight, and caused several to crack and break free falling with horrible crunching and shattering noises as they stuck the floor far below. 

Eyes red as hot coals darted around the enormous room until they came to rest ever so briefly on the immobile form of her son who lay in one of the dirty dark corners. He had not moved for several days, at least not enough to mention. He was growing weaker by the day, by the moment, and her frustration and anger were growing as well. Things were not going according to plan as she had hoped they would.

"Where is Himura?" he rasped in her husky, foreign sounding feminine voice as she padded over to her son's supine body and sniffed at him. The odors of fever and sweat assailed her sensitive nostrils and she snorted loudly in response. "He should have been here long ago... surely he can _feel _how weak and pathetic his son is becoming... why hasn't he come to try and rescue him? Why hasn't the Unborn come for him as well?" A throaty growl scraped along her throat as she nudged the unconscious man with her nose, but when she got no reaction, she lost interest, and turning away moved off to another part of the room again. "He will come... they will both come... and I will be ready... I will be waiting..." And as her hunger became unbearable, the Bane charged out of the double doors and disappeared into the darkness of the night in search of fresh prey. 

There would be fresh blood on the ground when the Sun rose the next morning and another family would kneel and spill tears of grief and sorrow as they prayed for the lost soul of their loved one who had fallen prey to the Devil's Whore.

And unseen by Her, the two shimmering souls of white light remain locked within their bonding embrace of brotherly love and healing comfort, for her unclean demon's eyes could not penetrate the Holy Shield of Light that protected The Sword and his brother from her warped gaze. All she had seen was the unconscious and weakened body of her own son where he lay on the floor the same as he had been for many hours. The presence of the Warrior of Truth and Honor, the Wielder of The Sword of Lightning and Fire, The Unborn Himself... the one she sought above all others had knelt on the floor before her very eyes and remained unseen for his was a soul too pure for the likes of the Bane to perceive, and he had held within the divine protection of his holy embrace the beloved soul of her very own son... his brother.

Silently Kenji had watched with interested eyes as the Bane sniffed and nudged at Christian's body, he listened with sharply attuned hearing as she spoke her insanities to herself, and then he watched her pad back into the room leaving himself and Christian undisturbed. Then, to his pleased surprise, he watched as she bounded from the room disappearing into the darkness to begin her nightly hunt. She had never known he was even there.

_Gone looking for dinner, have you? _He thought absently as he considered what he had just learned about the Bane. _She could not see US in this form... hmmm. That means she cannot see the essence of_ _my ki... she cannot see OUR souls... She cannot see the energy of power aura's either because they are made of the same substance. I wonder if this is something WE can use against her? Chri-stan's energy and mine are perfect opposites which means if we fight against each other, it would be like fighting ourselves, but I also know when I wasn't prepared for him, his power threw me across the room_ _when he hit me with it... but it didn't hurt me... mmmmm... does that mean if we fought against each other prepared that we would cancel each other out...? our energies would not work against earch other... nothing would happen? Maybe... Makes sense. But... what if we combined them together... wrapped them around each other like a rope? I wonder what would happen then?? __I need to talk to Uncle Aoshi and Otousan about this... Maybe this is how we can beat Her. Maybe THIS is the answer._

__"I am leaving now, Chri-stan... I have stayed much too long as it is..."

"Too long?" Christian turned a worried gaze up into his brother's face. "How too long?"

"I have to try and find my way back now... it was easy getting here... I don't know about getting back..." The worry turned to alarm as the older man pulled away and gripped his brothers shoulders in strong hands... the hands of a healing soul.

"You must find way, Kenji... how you get here?"

"The bonding string..."

"Nani?" _I have much to learn..._

"Too hard to explain." He smiled and shook his head in the face of his brother's widened bewildered gaze. "I just have to try and find it again."_ Please Uncle Aoshi... don't let me get lost._

"How you find me?"

"Ummmm... let me see... what did Uncle Aoshi say?" Absently Kenji began to scratch the back of his head as he tried to remember what the powerful ninja had told him. "Oh... I remember." He grinned widely and nodded in relief. "I had to picture your face in my mind, and concentrate on listening for your heart beat... that was how I got here."

"Ahhh... what else string tied to?"

"Huh?... Oh, its tied to you, me, and Otou." _He catches on fast... smart man._

"Then you think Otou... hear Otou heart... go back then." Kenji's eyes grew round with astonished wonder as he realized Christian was completely right. If he wanted to get back home, he was going to have to do it with the bonding string between him and his Father.

"Your absolutely right, Chri-stan... Arigatou, My Hermano... you have most likely saved me from getting lost in the 'Plane of Stars'."

"Nani?"

"Too hard to explain..."

"Lot of that tonight, Kenji..." Christian looked at his brother with a marginally irritated look as his question was once more brushed aside.

"Hai. But do you think your ready for the full explanation of how I got here and what all this white light means... and everything else that has been going on since you disappeared?"

"Hmmmm... too much to hear." _I may never be ready... you keep the magic, little brother... I just want to go home... I just want to have a real family for once in my life._

"Like I said... too hard to explain right now."

"Hai... de gazaro."

"Hai." Kenji hugged his brother fiercely and was over joyed to feel a pair of strong arms wrap around him and hug him back. "You are stronger already... do you feel it?" _Thank Kami._

"Hai... I feel it. But my body is very sick, ne?" _I look dead already... hmmm._

"You finally realized you aren't in your body, ne?" 

"Hai."

"How did you do that?"

"Look down and see it. Was fear for moment... but knew I not dead... had to be souls." _I guess I understand this a little bit... he is right, I do feel stronger. How did he do that? We are touching souls!! He pulled my soul out of my body... we are holding each others souls, Mon Deiu!_

"Intelligent man." They shared a smile that was nearly identical to each other and to their Father, and then Kenji turned a saddened gaze to Christian's emaciated body where it lay so still and frail upon the white marble floor next to them. "Hai. Your body is very sick... that is why you must save all of your energy from tonight for when I come so I can get you out of here."

"I confused... how my energy help you free me?"

"You have to have a clear mind so you don't fight me... if your still ill like you were a little while ago, you might not believe it's me, and something could go wrong... besides, your ki energy will help your body strength so that I won't have to totally carry you out and we will be able to move faster."

"Hai.. I hear." _That makes logical sense. He is very intelligent... for being so much younger than I._

"Good."

"When you come?"

"At night... after she leaves to hunt... when you are alone."

"When... how long?"

"Tomorrow, My _hermano... tomorrow_."

************************************************************************

When Kenji had finally returned to his body, he found Quii setting quietly beside him waiting her face pale and worried. He had taken her gently into his arms and held her close reassuring her that he was all right and that all was well, and then he had turned to meet the glittering jade gaze of his Ninja Uncle who had remained with his meditating body throughout the entire time he had been gone.

Aoshi would never tell Kenji how worried he had become when the young man's breathing had slowed so much it was difficult to tell if he were breathing at all, nor would he tell him how afraid he was when Kenji's body became cold and flaccid after nearly an hour of intense meditation. Both he and Quii had tried to reach Kenji and bring him back, but he was too far away and too deep into his concentration for either of them to find him. Aoshi feared the boy was lost within the 'Plane of Stars', and had begun to grieve over his loss as well as fear how he would ever tell Kenshin that both of his son's were now gone. So when Kenji came sputtering and coughing back into his body Aoshi had nearly broken down into tears of joy and relief. _He is safe... he has returned, and he is still himself. Arigatou Kami-sama... Arigatou. _

"You were... worried?"

"Hai. You were gone a very long time, Young Sword. A very long time."

"How long?"

"Longer than anyone else has ever been."

"Oh..." Kenji turned and looked deeply into the troubled yet relieved eyes of his life-mate and whispered a tender apology for causing her so much worry, and then he gaze returned to that of his Uncle. "It was the most incredible experience I have ever had, Uncle Aoshi."

"I can well imagine. One day we will talk about it, but for now, we much talk about your brother. Did you find him?"

"Hai." An angry frown grew over Kenji's fine features and his eyes shifted to a sharp aqua-gold. "SHE has him in the Old Palace."

"Ahhh, of course... that would make perfect sense. I should have thought of that."

"Why?"

"The Old Palace was the focal point of Elsbeth's goals in her mortal life, and it is where she died, so it would make sense that she would find it the most comfortable place to be now... it is familiar to her."

"Hai. I understand, and you are right. It does make perfect sense."

"How is your brother..." Aoshi's voice trailed off into silence as the look on Kenji's face turned from angry into a burning fury.

"He is very ill. In fact, his body looks like it is dead already."

"Nani?" Quii gripped her mates hands and pulled his attention back to her. "What do you mean his body looks dead already? What has she done to him?"

"She's killing him very slowly in hopes either Otousan or myself or both will come to rescue him... so she can kill us all. She is using her own son as bait... purposefully, and she intends to kill him in the end irregardless just to cause Otousan pain."

"Oh Kami..." Quii's hand tightened around Kenji's as she listened to what he was telling them. "What a horrible thing to do... How could she do that to her own child? And why?"

"Because she no long has the ability to care for another living being, Quii-san." Aoshi steepled his fingers over his lap and considered his next words. "When she was alive, I do not believe she would have ever even considered doing Chri-stan harm... Kaoru-san said something about that at one point that Elsbeth had mentioned to her something about sacrificing other children being simple, but not her own child. Obviously, without a living soul inside of her anymore, she no longer feels that distinction."

"Obviously." Kenji's voice was a low growl in his throat as he though of the way the Bane had sniffed and nudged at Christian's body like he was a piece of meat or garbage that she had found and not her own son. "She will pay for what she has done to him... **_I_** will make her pay."

"Be careful, Young Sword... Vengeance is the way of darkness. Do not dance on the edge of the blade. You must walk on one side or the other."

"I know." Quii's arms wound around his neck and she kissed his lips softly before pressing her face into the curve of his shoulder. A unique sensation of golden warmth passed from her inner self into the core of him and Kenji felt as his fury was gently dissolved and washed away as she soothed his emotions into a more manageable form.

Aoshi smiled within himself as he watched the manifestation of Quii's control over Kenji's extraordinary gifts, and realized that Saitou and Kenshin were completely right.

_Every Kodora needs a Mesu Tora._

__"I think it is time you spoke to your Father, Kenji-san. He needs to know what you know about your brother."

"Hai. There is much I need to learn from him as well... much I need to ask." He met his Uncle's gaze once more. "Are my parents still awake?"

"Hai. They are inside... Your Okaasan and Auntie Misao have been... getting reacquainted as it were." The amusement in his eyes was unmistakable and Kenji could not help but smile in anticipation.

"I can hardly wait." Rising to his feet and pulling Quii with him, he bowed deeply to his Uncle in a show of humble respect and then turned and walked back into the house. Once inside, he and his mate soon discovered his parents, his Grandfather, and his Aunt deep in conversation. He hated to interrupt but what he needed to talk to his Father about was just to important to wait.

"Gomen nasi, Otousan... but may I speak to you?"

"Kenji-san?" Kenshin turned from the conversation he was so deeply engaged in and met the urgent look reflected in his son's aqua-blue eyes. "What is wrong?" He asked as a feeling of concern rose within him in response to the look. 

"I need to speak to you about my..." He cast a hesitant look around the small circle of people who all seemed to be suddenly looking at him. "About my brother."

"Your brother?" Kenshin looked confused and stood up to face his son. "Which one? What is wrong, Kenji?" Gently he laid a hand on the boys shoulder and locked gazes with him.

"Chri-stan, Otou... I need to speak to you about Chri-stan."

"Chri-stan?" The name spilt from Kenshin's lips in a tight whisper of pain as his gaze intensified. "Why? What do you know? What has happened?"

"Gomen, Otou, but do you wish to speak in front of everyone, or should we go somewhere and speak in private?" Kenji was swiftly moving his gaze from his Okaa to his Sofu and then on to his Aunt, and he was not sure he wanted to talk about his brother in front of any of them. He was not sure any of them would be willing to try and understand what he wanted to know, or what he wanted to try.

"You do not think we should speak in front of your own family? Kenji... You are confusing and worrying me."

"Yousha, Otou," Kenji bowed to his Father. "I do not mean to be disrespectful... I just do not know if _they _will understand what I need to ask you or what I am thinking of doing... they do not understand Chri-stan the way you and I do." Kenshin's gaze immediately dropped to the floor because he knew Kenji was absolutely right. The conversation he had been having with the three people setting on the floor beside them was proof enough of that.

"Hai. Kenji-san, we will go somewhere private to speak."

"Kenshin?!" Kaoru's voice sounded behind him and he flinched at the tone he heard in it.

"Gomen nasi, Saiai-Kaoru." He favored her with a pleading glance. "Onegai... let me listen to what our son has to say. I will tell you everything later, I promise you I will, but let me do it this way first."

"Kenshin... I... you don't trust me." Kaoru's dark blue eyes filled with a hurt that squeezed at his heart making him want to fall down on his knees and beg her forgiveness, but he could not because she was right. He did not trust her... not where Christian was concerned.

"I will explain later... when we are finished. Yousha, My Koishii. Yousha." The look on her face was heart breaking to him, but there was nothing else for him to do. With one last pleading glance in his Beloved's direction Kenshin turned away and led his son off down the narrow hallway and into a separate room. Quii followed behind.

As he closed the fusuma, Kenshin motioned for the two young people to set on the floor. After making certain the door was secure, he quickly joined them there, and leveling his gaze at his youngest son, the red-haired Samurai spoke to him in a calm clear voice that left no question as to his state of mine and emotion.

"Kenji-san," he began slowly. "We have created a rift between your Okaa and myself because of this, and, although I agree this conversation needs to take place away from the others as well, I am more than displeased by what has happened because of it."

"I understand, Otousan." Kenji bowed his head humbly as he became fully aware of his Father's precarious position.

"We must discuss whatever it is that you know and want to know quickly so that I can explain it to your Okaasan and try to help her understand what we understand. Hai?"

"Hai, Otousan."

"Ka, now speak to me. What has happened?"

Over the next hour Kenji very carefully explained to his Father in minute detail everything that had happened from the moment he and his Uncle had entered the 'Plane of Stars' until he had arrived back into his body just before coming back inside to speak with Kenshin, and during his explanation the older man had listened with intense patience not saying a word but rather allowing his son to tell his tale to the very end without stopping.

"Have I confused you, Otou?" Kenji asked worriedly as he eyed his Father's impassive face. "You have not said even one word." 

"I have been listening, Kenji-san. One learns more at times when he listens instead of talking." Kenshin's face remained a mask, but inside his heart and soul were a seething pit of boiling rage and painful grief. _Chri-stan! My son, my beautiful son... What has she done to you? How could she have done this? Oh my son, my son... _"There is much to be done, Aisoku... much to plan."

"Indeed..." Kenji nodded at his Father's quietly spoken matter of fact statement. "What do you think we need to do first, Otousan?"

"We need to find a way to get your brother out of the Palace without..." Kenshin paused and swallowed against the lump that was forming in his throat. "Without her knowing we are."

"I already have that figured out, Otou."

"Oh you do?" Kenshin favored Kenji with a disbelieving look that bespoke his opinion of his son's seeming arrogance in his own abilities. "And just _how_ are you going to do that?"

Kenji's eyes narrowed in irritation at the sound of his Father's voice, but he continued forward and tried to explain. "The Bane goes out to hunt every night... and she leaves Chri-stan alone in the Throne Room. I am planning on going back tomorrow night after dark, waiting until she leaves, and then going in to pull him out and bring him home before she gets back."

"Hmmmm... and what are you going to do about her being able to smell your scent?"

"I can bath in Jasmine petals before I go... that should cover my scent well enough."

"And what about your ki, Kenji-san? How will you hide your ki? Have you learned to mask it yet? Has your Grandfather taught you that without my knowing about it?"

"Ne, Otousan, but I won't have to worry about it."

"You won't, and why do you think that?" A heavy note of skepticism hung in the old samurai's voice as he waited for his son to reply.

"She couldn't see or sense me when I was there tonight in soul-form, and she couldn't see or sense Chri-stan either. A ki is composed of virtually the same kind of energy, isn't it?"

"Well, I suppose so, hai."

"Then she should not be able to 'sense' me at all." Kenshin's brow furrowed deeply as he considered this interesting piece of information and the over-all implications it could have on everyone involved. If the Bane could not sense spirit-ki, then...

"I am going with you."

"Ne, Otousan. It would not be safe for two of us to go."

"It would be safer than just one... what if you can't pick him up alone? What if he can't stand? As you say, he is very ill and it may take both of our combined strengths to get him out. It is not for you to do this alone, Aisoku."

"But, Otou, he is my brother."

"And he is MY son."

"Otousan..."

"Enough, Kenji!" Kenshin raised his hand and ended the conversation. "I have made my decision and that is final."

"Hai, Otousan." He exchanged a worried look with Quii as they both were thinking about the same thing. How would Kenshin be able to help considering the depth and advancement of his condition. Only time would tell as it did in all things.

Only time would tell.

A/N: Only about 3 or 4 more chapters to go and we'll be finished. Hang around for the next chapter when Kenshin and Kenji head off to the Imperial Palace to get Christian... will things go off without a hitch? Maaaaaybe... 

Please Review this chapter... I wanna know what everybodies thinking... Please??? ^U^


	19. Change of Plans

A/N: Konnechiwa... Tsuki-san here... I am just wondering what it take to get you guys to leave me some reviews so I know what's going on in your heads? Must I dunk you in boiling water and poach you?? j/k 

Haruko: Waaaaiiiii!!! This chapter is just too beautiful! Just makes you suck in your breath and enjoy the ride! Go on! Read and Review!

Glossary: Jigoku=The Lowest Hell, Koishii=Dear/Darling, Tora=Tiger, Doushita=What's wrong? Sotsu=Son, My son, Aisoku=Beloved Son, 

Spanish Glossary: Mi=My, Hijo=Son, Hermano=Brother, Te Amo=I love you, Perdo'neme Padre=Forgive me, Father

Chapter Eighteen

Change of Plans.... 

The next morning...

"You have got to be kidding, Kenshin?" Kaoru was fighting mad and it showed in her flushed cheeks and glittering blue eyes. "You are in no physical condition to be running and jumping around anymore, let along wielding your sword... What has gotten into you?"

"Now, Kaoru-Koishii, if you would just listen to me, I could expl-..."

"Don't you 'Koishii' me you old Rurouni... I am in no mood for your explanations or your secrets. You and Kenji have shut me out for the last time"

"What do you mean by that?" Kenshin asked his fuming wife as he eyed her warily feeling as though he were about to be trapped into a very bad position. "You are not thinking what I think you are thinking... are You?"

"If you thinking that I've decided that I'm going with you two... Then, yes, you're right."

"Ne, Kaoru. I will not have that... I will not have you in danger again over this... It nearly killed me the first time through, and I will not go through that again."

"**_YOU_** won't go through it?!!" She raged as she advanced on his position in a very threatening manner, and Kenshin took several nervous steps backward away from her. "Do you think **_YOU_** were the only one who went through any pain and suffering **_THAT_** day?" When he did not respond right away, she shoved her face right up into his. "Well, do you?" she demanded in an expectant voice.

"Now Kaoru..."

"Don't you 'Kaoru' me, Kenshin... unless you can think of a GOOD reason for me not to go, I am going and that is final. You have shut me out and left me out for the **_LAST TIME_**." With the last part of her speech all but shouted into his pale face, Kaoru spun around and angrily stalked out of the room and slammed the fusuma behind her leaving a bewildered and despondent Kenshin behind.

"Kami-sama," He groan in defeat. "Why does she have to be so difficult all of the time... Why can't she just accept that sometimes she doesn't need to know _EVERYTHING_?" _Because you Baka, she's Kaoru... enough said. _"Indeed.... Kuso." Slowly he opened the door, and looking around outside, he made sure Kaoru had disappeared before he went looking for his son. He found him eating breakfast with Quii and her parents, and after bowing in respect, he quietly joined them by setting cross-legged next to Kenji on the floor.

"Ohayo, Otousan... did you sleep well?" Kenji eyed his Father's haggard appearance with deep concern as the older man sat down. "You do not look very well, are you all right?"

"I just got through talking to your Okaasan... about tonight."

"Oh." Kenji's reply was short and clipped and a look of total understanding crossed his face. "I, ah... I saw her just a moment ago. She looked very angry."

"Hai."

"Were you... ummm, did you argue, Otou?" 

"Of course... she has some hare-brained notion that she is going with us tonight."

"NANI?" A look of pure astonishment-covered Kenji's face as he stared, disbelieving at his Father's pinched features. "You cannot be serious, Otou... She cannot be serious... She can't come... it would be insane... Is she out of her mind?"

"Most definitely." 

"Careful Himura... That tanuki of yours have superhuman hearing if I recall." Saitou's voice was heavily laced with sarcasm as he shoved a rather large piece of honey soaked bread into it. "If she hears you, you'll be getting one hellova headache from that bokken of her's."

"Ahh... shut-up, Saitou." Kenshin grumbled to which Saitou burst into rolling laughter thus increasing the red-haired man's poor mood. _ May Kami-sama pull all of the hair from your head. _"If it were you, would you want Tokio-san going with you?"

"No, I wouldn't, but it is not me... and Tokio isn't a shindo sword master either." More laughter fell from Saitou's thin lips as Kenshin's eyes glared back at him.

"Fine, be that way... If you cannot relate to my position, Saitou, keep your bloody opinions to yourself."

"Ahhh, Himura... Your skin has grown thin in your old age."

"Perhaps. But you forget your self, Old Friend... We no longer face a mortal woman with the powers of magick. We face a Beast of the netherworld which we do not even know if we can kill or not... and my Beloved wants to go with me into that Hell... Would you really find that so humorous?"

"I suppose not, since you put it that way." Saitou's eyes turned and gazed with a shielded worry upon his youngest daughter where she now sat next to her life-mate. _That means you are in grave danger as well, little tora... Why has this not occurred to me until now? _"You are only going to try and bring your son to safely tonight, ne?"

"Hai. As swiftly and quietly as possible. Why do you ask?"

"You intend to mask your ki's?"

"Kenji believes the Bane cannot sense ki energy... she did not sense his soul energy, so it would stand to logical reason that it would not sense a ki either."

"Yes, I suppose that does make sense." Saitou looked down at the short floor table in front of him and concentrated on his tea cup for several moments. "Did you not say that Quii's energy was conceived to augment Kenji's to make him more powerful?"

"Hai. When she is reasonably close to him... why? What are you getting at?"

"If she went with you..."

"No!" Kenji's voice was sharp as he boldly met Saitou's topaz eyes. "I do not need her for this. There is no need to put her in danger."

"Do you think, Kenji-san," Saitou's voice was slow and deliberate. "That I would be the last one to want to put my daughter in danger?"

"Hai. So why do you even suggest it?" Golden-aqua eyes glittered dangerously with protective emotions as the red-headed youth reached out and grasped the hand of his mate.

"Because, Kenji-san... you may need all the help you can get against the Bane, and if Quii's powers make you stronger... and your being stronger can build a stronger shield around you and your Father... and your Mother if she ends up going, then would it not be best if you took her along?" Kenshin turned and looked at his son's stony profile and caught the faintest twitching of a muscle in his jaw-line that being the only sign that he was in fact controlling himself from making a foolish outburst.

"I can see your point, Uncle... but I am still loathe to take her along... I-I don't want her to get hurt."

"I understand your feelings, dear boy, and trust me when I say I share them, but you also need to trust me when I say that you need to use every advantage you have to better strengthen your chances of succeeding... Ask your Father about taking chances with the lives of those you love when facing difficulties that require their skills and gifts... Ask him how difficult a decision it is to watch those loved ones walk into battle and risk their lives for you not knowing if you will ever see, hear, or touch them in life again... It is never an easy decision, but it is one that we all have to make at one time or another if ever we walk into the face of battle." Kenji's astonished gaze met and locked with the clear and forthright look in Quii's Father's eyes and in his heart, he knew Saitou was right. He did need Quii, and he needed his Father... and perhaps his Mother... and perhaps...

"Will you go with us as well, Uncle... I do not know if I have the strength needed to carry my brother, and I know Father does not despite the strength of his will, and we would be very slow getting out if we tried to carry him between us."

"You want me to join you so that I can carry him out?"

"Hai. He is very ill, and has lost so much of his body weight... his is thin as a ghost. I do not think he will be very heavy for you to carry." Aqua-blue eyes now tinged with out a ring of gold around the iris pleaded with Saitou. "Will you help us?"

"Hai, Kenji-san... I will help you." _You learn quickly, young one... it takes more than an old worn out swordsman and a young brash tiger to rescue a sick man from the clutches of a blood-thirsty howling Demon-beast._

__"Thank you, Saitou... Once again you are putting your life in danger for one of my sons."

"You are welcome, Himura, but you forget something."

"Nani?" Kenshin's violet eyes widened in question.

"My daughter is in love with your son... Shit! Both of my daughters are in love with both of your sons... I have no choice in the matter really... We are all family already as it is anyway."

"Hai." Kenshin finally smiled and leaned across the short table and grasped Saitou's hand. "That we are, Saitou... that we are."

"So, does that mean you're going to let HER go??"

"Do I have a choice?"

"I doubt it."

"There is your answer."

"I'm still glad she's your problem and not mine... too moody and opinionated for my taste." 

"You don't know what you're missing, Saitou... you don't know what your missing."

"OTOUSAN!!" Kenshin merely turned a boyish smile in his outraged son's direction and winked at him. All Kenji could do was blush and wish he were somewhere else.

**********************************************************************

10:42 p.m.

Imperial Palace Courtyard

It was a near moonless night as the small group of people approached the once grand palace of the old Emperor's. A bare sliver of the magnificent white ball was all that graced the midnight blue sky; therefore, most of the poor light came from the millions and billions of brightly flickering stars that covered the velvety blanket that hung over their heads as they walked carefully through the over grown grounds that had once been a vision of flowering beauty.

It had been much easier to get in this time than it had 17 years ago because none of the gates were chained closed. Everyone found this a little disturbing until someone mentioned the fact that the Bane had probably broken through all attempts to keep a chain in place. Also, it was obvious to everyone that the restoration process had been all but abandoned because most of the equipment was covered with a layer of unseasonable frost at least 1-2 inches thick. That was the strangest thing of all. _The cold._

Certainly it was cold everywhere across the City, but here at the Palace, it was like the dead of the winter. Everything was frozen beneath a blanket of ice, and the wind that blew bit through whatever clothing was being worn and then chilled the occupant to the bone. They would have to hurry if everyone was going to avoid catching a cold since none of them were really dressed for such phenomena. Light outer cloaks were all that anyone had worn to escape the chill, but they were not enough to protect them inside the walls of the Palace.

Carefully, and as stealthfully as possible the five brave souls crept inside the great iron doors that stood ajar and stepped inside the deep freeze of the palace corridors. Oddly enough, every torch along the inner walls was burning and the walls, floor, and ceiling were lit up brightly. Each one of the living souls gasped as they took in the frozen wonder before them. Ice cycles hung from the ceiling like shining transparent daggers, and the murals on the walls had turned into shimmering shifting moving pictures of inexplicable beauty. But the icy beauty was working against them as Kenji was quick to discover as he nearly fell backwards when his feet when sliding across the floor on a completely transparent sheet of the stuff.

"Kuso..." He swore under his breath as he felt the strong hands of his father and his uncle reach out and grab him pulling him back off the clever trap. "You can't even see it." He hissed in shock.

"Ice..." Kenshin whispered in awe as he knelt down and ran his hand over the crystal clear plate of shining glass. "Clear as a window... and deadly as falling off a cliff." Turning around, he caught the eyes of each and every other member of the group before he spoke again. "Your steps must be precise, slow, and deliberate. If you feel your feet going out from under you, try to twist to the side... you will not hurt yourself as much than if you fall straight backwards or forwards." Everyone nodded so when Kenshin started to lead the way across the ice covered floor, they each carefully followed in his steps. First Kenji, then Saitou followed by Quii, and then Kaoru in the rear carrying her Bokken at the ready.

"Do you remember which part of the Throne Room your brother was in, Kenji?" Kenshin turned and looked at his son.

"He was laying in a corner... I could see the big skylight... It was very close."

"Corner?" Kenshin exchanged looks with Saitou who looked as confused as Kenshin felt. "There were no corners... the room was oval..."

"Himura... the City has been renovating... who knows what they have done in there."

"That is true."

"If Kenji-san was close to the skylight, then he must have been up toward the top... close to the Throne... where the Alter was."

"Agreed... which way should we go? We have to try and avoid the Bane."

"This way, Otousan." Kenji pointed to the left. "When the Bane ran out, it left straight across the room and Chri-stan and I were up against the wall with the skylight in front of us and the rest of the room to our right."

"Ahhh, very good. We will go left."

"Kenshin?" Kaoru pulled up next to her husband with a wide-eyed Quii at her side. "What are we doing?"

"Kenji believes we need to take the hallway to the left and circle around to the top of the Throne room to that side. He is fairly certain the Bane left by way of the right hallway."

"I see... You are sure?" Kaoru looked at her son's face.

"Hai. Okaa, I am sure."

"Then lets go, it is getting late." And with that said, they turned left and slowly, carefully made their way along the sweeping hallway that circled the large central Throne Room until they reached the last set of double doors. 

Quietly, Kenshin stepped up to the doors and peered through the small open space in between them trying to see anything, and what he saw just might bring him that much closer to the edge of insanity as the fury of the Battousai flared to life inside of him. 

The flaming rush of his father's ki slammed back into Kenji with so much force he fell against his Uncle and they both tumbled to the icy floor in a heap of tangled arms and leg.

"Otousan... Doushita?" Kenji could feel his Father's anger... fury... fear? "Otousan?" But before there was time for an answer from the infuriated red-haired man, Kenji suddenly doubled over howling in excruciating pain. Quii was by his side in a moment wrapping her arms around him and for a brief instant the two of them glowed golden. Saitou sat in stunned shock... this was the first time he had witnessed the link between his daughter and her mate, and he was humbled into silence by it. Kaoru had fallen beside her stricken son the moment he had fallen, and she too sat in shock for she had not known the connection between the two young people was so strong either.

It was only a moment before Kenji was back on his feet, his eyes having gone a chilling aqua-gold a snarl on his lips. Stepping up next to his seething father, he met the molten fiery gaze without fear or distress and a message was communicated in the space of a heartbeat. A message of Love... of Trust... and they bonded in that moment in a way they had never done before... The glow of ki energy was bursting from them as they stared into each others eyes, and then Quii walked up to them and dropped a hand on each of their shoulders.

A massive explosion of golden tinged white light filled the corridor for a flashing instant and then was gone, the next moment Kenshin and Kenji were bursting through the doors, battle cries screaming through the icy cold shattering the frozen world on the other side. 

**********************************************************************

"NoooooOoooooooOoooooo....... ssssssssttttooooooooppp....." _So weak... still so weak... Kenji where are you... Kenji... she's going to kill me... KENJI!!!!_

__"Pretty baby... pretty pretty baby... are you Mother's pretty pretty boy?" The Bane nuzzled against Christian's vulnerable body as she picked him up off the dirty frozen floor and lifted him to her check where she cradled him like a baby. "Sweet baby.... Mother loves you... loves you..." It's long tongue slid out of the massive mouth and licked along his throat and jaw as he whimpered in distress... "Mmmmmmm... Mother's baby smells so sweet... so sweet... sweet meat... sweet meat... sweet baby...."

"Noooooooooo.... p-pllleeeaaassseee....nooooOoooo...."

"EEEEYYYAAAAHHHHH!!!"

The Bane's huge wolfish head snapped up and it round silver eyes narrowed in shock and surprise as it saw two humans with blazing red hair charging across the icy floor in its direction. _It can't be.... it can't..... it... __**"HIMURA!!!!" **_The name was a harsh screaming roar that sounded as if it had been ripped from the very depths of the Bane's vitals. A flood of rage surged through its bloodstream and nervous system, and it viciously threw the emaciated body of its son to the side not caring in the least where it landed as it crouched to meet the onslaught of the two attacking Samurai. Unseen at that moment, Quii, Kaoru, and Saitou flew through the open doors, sliding precariously on the ice, running toward Christian's fallen body. Once reaching it, the two women helped Saitou lift the ill man onto his shoulders, and then they fled the room as quickly and safely as they could all the while watching over their shoulders the confrontation that was taking place behind them.

**_"I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOUR BONES AND EAT YOUR BRAIN, HIMURA!!!"_**

The Bane screamed as it sprang upward to meet the rushing men. Swiftly and with a well-honed precision, Kenshin and Kenji both drew their swords and jumped into the Bane's attack.

The sound of steel cracking against bone echoed off the ice and marble as the two Samurai's landed on the other side of their attack, and then they whirled in a blur to face any counter attack, but none was coming. The Bane lay unconscious in a heap of fur on the white marble. A puddle of blood was forming beneath it, but as Kenshin and Kenji approached it, they both noticed that the wounds they had inflicted were minor despite the power of both of their strikes.

"We must leave, Otousan... we must leave now." Kenji grabbed the sleeve of his Father's cloak and pulled. "It will wake quickly... we've only stunned it with our blades... the wounds are nothing. They will heal swiftly..."

"Hai..." Kenshin stared in horror at the Bane as it lay at his. It was not quite the same as the monstrous beast Elsbeth had been when she was alive... it had evolved into something much bigger... and much more powerful... much more powerful. A shiver of fear slid up his spine. This was going to be harder than he had anticipated. This was more than Acuma and his little demons... More than Elsbeth and her magic... This was the very Spirit of Jigoku itself, and it was going to take more than Kenji's white light to vanquish. Much, much more.

"Otou!" At the sound of Kenji's insistent voice Kenshin finally allowed himself to be lead out of the room and back into the hallway where he found that the others had already gone. 

"Where are they?"

"They must have taken Chri-stan and went straight outside..."

"That would have been the best thing to do." _Thank you, Saitou... Thank you, my Friend. _"Come, Kenji-sotsu, You were right. We need to leave quickly before the Bane wakes and catches us."

"Hai. Otousan... Let me help you." Kenshin looked down into the beloved features of his youngest son and beheld the countenance of an Angel. Beautiful aqua-gold eyes glowed in his gentle face, and he could not help but smile. His sweet Kenji... His beloved Kodora... wanting so much to help without hurting his Father's pride... and yet too concerned to always be so careful.

"Hai, Kenji... we will help each other get out of this ice trap... come, watch your step."

"Hai, Otou... you too." Both men gingerly made their way toward the front doors taking care to place each step solidly and firmly before taking another, and after a few tense moments they were finally outside. Once they were through the big iron doors, both of them broke into a dead run leaping and dodging through the brush and bushes until they reached the Iron Gate's in the huge stone wall. From there they ran down the old dirt road that had been flattened by frequent used during the restoration, and back into the City limits. That was where they caught up with the other three.

"Kenji!!" Quii broke free from the huddled group and threw herself into the arms of her waiting mate peppering his smiling face with happy kisses until he finally cupped her face with both hands and held her still so he could claim her mouth in a real kiss. A deep contented sigh lifted his chest as he felt her melt into him, and he left his arms drop to wrap around her slender body holding her close as he massaged her lips with his. Tiny high-pitched cries sounded in her throat as she threaded her fingers through his thick red hair and pulled him closer.

"I was so scared." She whispered once he released her mouth. "Otou said we had to leave once we got Chri-stan... He said we couldn't stay and wait."

"He was right."

"But I was so scared, Kenji... I kept wanting to turn around and go back for you... I... I couldn't help it."

"It's alright, Quii... I understand. But if you had come back... I would have beat you senseless for putting yourself in needless danger."

"Beat me??" She squeaked and looked at him warily. "Would you really?"

"No... but I would have been very upset... especially if you had gotten hurt... I don't want you to get hurt, Quii, you mean too much to me."

"I feel the same way about you, Kenji... I don't want to lose you." She buried her face in his neck and hugged him tight. "I don't want to lose you before we even have time to start a life together... I couldn't stand it."

"Nothing is going to happen to me... I swear it." He lifted a hand and began to stroke her long reddish brown hair in an attempt to comfort her fears. "I don't plan on leaving you here alone."

"Hey, you two... break it up." Saitou's rough voice broke them apart and almost immediately Kenji was kneeling beside his Uncle and looking into the flesh and blood face of his brother.

"Chri-stan..." The whisper was almost reverent sounding as he leaned over and put his hand on the sunken and feverish face. "I'm here, my hermano... can you hear me? Chri-stan?" Illness darkened eyelids fluttered and everyone could see his eyes moving beneath their fragile thinness, but they did not open and he did not move. That was the moment that Kenshin shoved all thought of his bodies own throbbing pain out of his mind and took matters into his own hands.

"Chri-stan... Mi Hijo" _My Son, _he spoke in a soft tender voice as he took one of the cold boney hands in between his strong warm ones. "Can you hear my voice, Mi Hijo? Listen to me..." Leaning over so that his mouth was close to Christian's ear, he began to speak slowly, gently. "You have been gone from my heart for all of your life... Your Mother stole you from me. No, she stole us from each other, she stole the love we could have shared with one another... she took that from us, Mi Hijo. My eyes and my heart knew you from the moment I saw you... My spirit and my soul felt the pull of yours as you stood before me... and my blood cried out for you even as my heart wept for the simple joy that somehow you had found your way to me..." He raised one of his hands and began to stroke the dirty hair and the sunken cheeks. "Te amo, Mi Hijo" _I love you, My Son _He whispered with the sheen of tears filling his violet eyes as he pressed the most loving of kisses against the sallow skin of Christian's forehead. "Te amo, Hijo."

"P-perdo'neme, P-pad-dre ." _Forgive me, Father _The voice was not more than a scratchy whisper, but Kenshin heard it, and he understood... somehow, despite his rusty Spanish, he understood.

"I already have forgiven you, Querido Hijo... Long ago."

"Pad-padre'... Otou... san?"

"Chi-stan... Te amo, Querido..."

"El...d-dios me perd-dona..."

"God has forgiven you as well, Hijo... It is time for you to come home... come home to your Padre'... to your Otousan..." And then, to Kenshin's everlasting surprise...

"And to you Madre'..." Kaoru leaned down and took Christian's other hand in one of hers while the other began to lightly stroke his forehead. "Come home, Mi Hijo... come home to your family... we have waited for you for such a long time... such a very long time..."

"Kao..." Kaoru looked over at her husband and found that they were both crying. It seemed at last she finally understood why Kenshin loved this strange and foreign son of his, and she suddenly found her own heart reaching out to him in love and comfort. A tearful smile curved her lips as her husbands beautiful violet rurouni eyes gazed lovingly at her... _I adore you, Saiai._

__"Madre?"

"Yes, Chri-stan... Okaasan... Your Father's wife... Your brother's Mother... I want to be your Mother too. Please come home, Chri-stan, and we'll all be a family, a fully complete family for the first time... we'll all be together, and we'll heal all the wounds of the past... yours, your Father's, Mine, your brothers.... everyone's."

"Ken-ji? Where Kenji??" The note of anxiety in the man's voice was only matched by the look of fear seen when his eyes suddenly opened and began darting around frantically in search of the beloved brother. "Kenji?"

"I am here, Chri-stan. I am here." Kenji moved in closer to his Father and leaned over so his brother could see him, and then everyone sucked in a breath of astonishment at what happened next. 

"Kenji... Niisan..Hermano...Mi Amigo...Gracias... Arigatou..."

"You are welcome, Hermano..." And then Christian disengaged his hand from his father's grip and reached for his brother. Before Kenshin could stop them, the two brother's grasped hands, and in a split instant the surrounding area was filled with an explosion of light and life energy that sent everyone reeling backward away from the pair.

The Gemini had been reunited. 

Please Review. Thank you.


	20. A Little Surprise

A/N: I have included two glossaries in this chapter. I decided it was easier than trying to jump back and forth to the beginning for word help... so don't be surprised when you see it. It mostly takes care of the words from there on anyway. This is another one of those bloody rotten transition chapters... I hate to write them... but they have to be done. Next chapter I promise things will be much spicier. Read and enjoy. 

Haruko: This one just blew me away. Heart-warming and light-hearted compared to the previous chapters, got me laughing at every turn!

Glossary: Okaeri=Welcome, Saiai=Beloved, Anata=Beloved Husband, Aisai=Beloved Wife, Koishii=Dear/Darling, Hai=Yes, Gomen nasi=I'm Sorry/Excuse me, Aishiteru=I love you, Sho-ji=Outside door, Fusuma-Inside door, Okaasan=Mother, Otousan=Father,

Chapter Nineteen

A little Surprise

"_Dead... dead.... dead_..." Raspy, scratchy, and most assuredly angry, the voice of the Bane echoed through the growing ice tomb that had once been the magnificent and beautiful Throne Room in the center of the Old Imperial Palace. "_Kill... kill... kill_..." The sound of the long curved claws scraping across the ice-covered marble blocks made a rasping whisper that only seemed to make the Bane's own voice more breathy and unstable. "You are all going to pay now... Himura, you and both of your meddling brats... I'm going to rip your heads off and eat the sludge of your brains... tasty... tasty... tasty..." More and more the mother-son bond between the Bane and Christian was fading as the more it evolved into the monstrous form of the Wolf and Hell-Beast that it was. 

But still the voice persisted sweet and lilting beneath the inevitable scratch and rasp of the growl that could not be subdued. Somewhere deep within the essence of something that had once been Elsbeth de'Angeles still lurked and slipped in and out of the shadows of the Bane's fragmented mind, and she was still bent on vengeance against the one Man who had affected her life the most, and who had inflicted the most pain.

Himura Kenshin. He, together with his son's would perish between her fangs and she would bathe herself in their blood even as she danced to the sounds of their screams of agony and cries for mercy. Oh, how she longed for those things and as her flesh twitched and pulled itself back together from the twin wounds that the Father and The Unborn had inflicted upon her body, the Bane knew it would take much more than those two little men and their swords were capable of to destroy her now.

"You can't win this time, Himura... Now it is **_MY_** turn to send you screaming into Hell while I am the One to remain behind and reap the bounties of Japan's sweetest blood." A thrill of excitement surged through her powerful body and she found herself filled with a excruciating pain that felt as if it would tear her body in half and dump her viscera on the ice covered floor. The resounding howl of pain that filled the frozen air vibrated throughout the room like a hurricane, and the newly formed ice cycles around the massive skylight trembled threateningly as the Bane collapsed on her side whimpering and shivering in agony. Shimmering incandescent lights made of rainbow colors danced and flickered along frost-covered walls as the great beast shuddered on the floor its hind legs twitching wildly.

As one more great howl filled the huge ice encased room, the final phase of transformation of flesh and bone was at achieved as the talon tipped hands clenched and fused into massive paws, pads, and deadly claws while the malformed arms and shoulders at last achieved their proper length and configuration becoming powerfully built and well-muscled forelegs meant for running speed and tackling fleeing prey. 

The last vestiges of confusion within the features and upon the head of the Beast were dismissed as the ears shrunk slightly but flared open increasing the range of sound detection by more than 1500 feet. A once narrow, flat, bat like snout pulled itself inward and became more barrel like with the large black nose and highly sensitive nostrils twitching at the end where it would be most useful at sniffing out even the slightest change in the scents that drifted on the breeze. 

But always remaining the same, were the eyes.... twin swirling pools of liquid silver having no depth, no beginning, no end. Filled with boiling rage and hatred they glittered with unnatural life as they surveyed the room they knew so well. Nothing about them had changed while their body had changed... everything had remained the same. Slowly, painfully the Bane rolled to its side and struggled to stand on its newly formed legs and found them strong. Powerful. Exhilarating. Satisfactory. The eerie sound of rasping female laughter rose through the frost filled air and it seemed even the night trembled in fear as the alien sounding voice spoke.

"Just look at me now, Himura... It's time for Mother-Wolf to go a-hunting... that it is." And as the Bane sprang forward across the frozen floor disappearing into a blur of browns and blacks, the walls of the throne room began to bleed.

Kyoto, Four Days After Christian's Rescue

The Saitou Home

Kenshin and Kaoru's Room

Though Christian was still very ill, he had showed incredible improvement in the short time he had been under his new families' care. The color had returned to his face, his eyes had regained their original brilliant blue, and he was smiling again which helped to hide some of the gauntness of his ill-nourished thinness. It would be sometime before he put the weight back on that he had lost while under the torturous care of his 'Mother'. 

As it was, the young Spaniard had yet to speak to anyone about his ordeal of being with the Bane or exactly what It had been doing to him, but Kenshin felt sure that he would eventually. It was something that would have to be spoken if Christian was going to ever stand a chance of gaining control of his enormous ki... because as he healed, so would it and that power was something he was going to have to face... and that meant facing what his Mother had become... ALL of it.

"It is too much to ask of him, Kenshin. He has been through more than any of us know. You cannot expect him to do this." Kaoru was looking at her husband as if _he_ were the monster and not Elsbeth. "He is not **_YOU_**." An angry scowl crossed Kenshin's face as he looked into his wife's stubborn visage.

"I know he is not **_ME_**, Kaoru. I do not expect him to be Me..."

"Are you so certain you do not?" She bit out before he could finish earning herself another scowl and a snort to go with it.

"Would you allow me to finish please?" He asked in a tight voice and she blushed in response though her expression showed not one iota of remorse as she met his amber tinged violet glare. "As I was saying, I do not expect him to be Me, but I do expect him to at least try and face the demon's in his past... and in his blood. He is _MY _son, and; therefore, he does also carry _MY_ blood which should help carry him through the difficulties."

"I have known you for nearly 20 years, Kenshin... and I have never heard you speak so arrogantly... I never thought I would." Kaoru's voice dropped down to a low tone and the disappointment that laced through it brought a look of consternation to her husbands face.

"Arrogant??" He whispered in confusion and hurt. "I do not speak out of arrogance, Kaoru. I am trying to help, Chri-stan... I am trying to... to..." He lowered his head and covered his face with his hands for a moment as he tried to gather his suddenly scattered thoughts. "I am trying to find a way to enlighten him... and give him courage... a reason to believe in himself... a reason to believe in that he is not an evil being like **SHE** was..."

"K-ken-sh-shin??" Kaoru suddenly felt the sting of tears and the pressure of a terrible guilt squeeze her chest as she realized what he had been doing all of this time. Reaching out to him, she grasped one of his wrists and held it tightly.

"I need him to think there is enough 'goodness' in him to overcome whatever **_he _**believes is bad... I need him to trust me or I will never be able to help him... but before that can happen, Chri-stan must believe in himself."

"Oh God, Kenshin... Gomen nasi... Koishii.... gomen nasi..." The tears spilled over her lashes and streamed down her pale cheeks as the pressure in her chest increased until she thought her heart might burst. "I-I did not under-stand... gomen... Kenshin... gomen..."

"There is much you have not understood about me and my son, Saiai-Kaoru." Unwrapping her hand from his wrist, Kenshin gently pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly against him. "It has been difficult for all of us since Chri-stan arrived, but for none more so than Chri-stan himself."

"I-I had not... thought..."

"I know, it is all right. You have been so worried about Kenji since the night he and Quii-san were drawn into the Bane's nightmare trap... do you think I do not see these things anymore?" His voice was gently chiding even as it comforted her. "You are _my_ Kaoru, and I will always know what upsets you, but I may not always know how to help you."

"I thought w-we were supposed to help each other, Anata?"

"Hai. But sometimes, helping each other is knowing when to leave each other alone." She pulled away from his embrace and looked deeply into his dark violet gaze desperately trying to understand what he meant, and then the realization of what he said came to her like the dawning of a great sun on a new horizon. _All of the secrets... the meetings with Kenji... the unreadable looks... the sad longing look in his eyes he refused to talk about... all of those things... the things that had been making her feel so angry and insecure. _

"Oh Kenshin... I have been so foolish, and so unsupportive of you in this whole awful mess. How can you ever forgive me?" Kaoru bowed her head in a submissive apology as well as shame as she pulled the rest of the way away from her husband and proceeded to set alone on the floor.

"It is quite simple, Kaoru." He spoke gently and slipped two fingers beneath her chin and tilted her face up so that he could look into her pain filled sapphires. "I love you... and you **_are_** 'Kaoru' after all." A beautiful smile curved her full pink lips as her hands came up to cup his beloved face.

"Kenshin," She spoke his name as she leaned into him and pressed her forehead against his. "I don't know how I got so lucky that Kami-sama blessed me with such a wonderful husband, but I am so grateful... and so happy."

"Are you, Saiai?" He asked with just the hint of worry in his tone. "Are you still happy with me even with all of the troubles I continue to bring into your life?"

"Yes," Her voice lowered and took on a husky tone that he knew so well and a shiver slid across his flesh in response to it as his body automatically began to anticipate what might happen next. "You always make me happy... just by being in my life. I could never love anyone else but you."

"That is good to hear." He murmured gently as he nuzzled her nose with his.

"Doushita, Anata?" She asked mischievously as she slid her arms around his neck. "Were you worried about that?"

"Mmmmm... Maybe a little bit." He answered truthfully as his hands dropped to her hips and , despite the pain, he deftly lifted her into his lap so he could nuzzle her neck instead of her nose. 

"You shouldn't." She whispered into the thick red mane of his hair as she removed the tie and let it cascade around them in a heavy curtain. "I will love you forever... Kenshin." A low moan of need escaped him and his mouth slid along the curve of her jaw until he reached the sweetness of her mouth, and finding her lips parted and waiting for him, he slowly and languidly pushed his tongue into the heated cavern.

Always, always it was the same as it had been the first time he had ever kissed her that first day he had held her in his arms so many years ago. The day she had saved him from his own nightmare... from the vision of 'The Demon's Finger'... from the despair of his own loneliness... and from himself. He had known from that day, from that moment that his lips had touched hers that he would never be free of her, nor would he want to be. She became a part of his living soul that day, and nothing had changed in all the years since.

The passion that had flared between them hot as the fires of heaven had remained with them through the trials and victories of their life together, and as Kenshin's hand moved to cup the back of Kaoru's head in a gently erotic embrace, it ignited between them once again.

"I will always want you..." He groaned as his mouth burned fire down her throat to the valley between her breasts. "You are the fire that feeds my soul, Kaoru... I could have never faced my life alone without you... never... Aisai... never." As her kimono and obi fell away, Kaoru buried her hands in the heavy thickness of his hair pulling him closer against her.

"Aisheriteru... Saiai-Anata..." Her voice was ragged as he lowered her to the floor and covered her nakedness with his. "Aisheriteru... Ken-shin."

A loud knock thundered through the small house rousing everyone from their peaceful naps. Everyone being, Kenshin and Kaoru, Quii and Kenji, Christian and Kuumi, and Tokio who was stumbling down the hallway with both of her daughters close on her heels as she made her way to the sho-ji.

"Who could it be, Okaa?" Kuumi huffed behind her mother as she quickly tied her white obi around the waist of her dark-blue kimono.

"I don't know, dear, but whoever it is, they knock very loud."

"No kidding." Quii's breathless voice joined her mother's as she skidded to a halt beside her and stared at the still closed sho-ji. "Are you sure we shouldn't wait for Kenji or Uncle Kenshin, Okaa?"

"Quii... I'm sure everything is fine... and if it is not, I am sure you can handle it."

"Thank-you, Okaasan." Quii beamed and bowed humbly as she accepted the faith her Mother put in her new found abilities. "I will do my best."

"Very well, lets open the sho-ji." Tokio and Kuumi exchanged worried glances, and then Tokio pulled the paper door open to reveal who was on the other side.

"Hurry, Kenshin... Tokio and the girls have already gone down the hallway to answer the door." Kaoru sent Kenshin's white hakama sailing through the air, and as her husband turned to retrieve it, he found it wrapped around his face and shoulders instead of on the floor where he had initially left it. A slow deliberate hand rose and removed the tangled garment revealing a face that was carefully blank of all expression. "Oops.... sorry." Kaoru giggled and quickly dove for her own rumpled garments before she could witness the annoyance on Kenshin's face.

"Uh-huh... sure you are." Shaking his head, Kenshin continued to get dressed as quickly as his painful joints would allow all the while letting a small plot to form in his head. '_Vengeance is sweet, my love,'_ he thought wickedly. _'Very, very sweet.'_ Suddenly the sounds of squealing and screaming rang through the small house, and all thoughts of vengeance disappeared from Kenshin's mind as his alarmed eyes met those of his wife.

"Ken...?" In the space of two heart beats the two of them were yanking back the fusuma and dashing into the narrow hallway. As they did, they bumped into an equally alarmed Kenji.

"Otousan?"

"I don't know... come." And the three of them rushed down the hall toward the cacophony of noise coming from the front of the house.

Glossary: Shakaku=Angel of Fire, Okaeri=Welcome, Baka=Stupid/Idiot, Ohayo=Good Morning, Nani=What?, Tenshi=Angel, 

"Uncle SANO!!" The joyous note in Kenji's voice more than echoed the rest of the laughter and squealing excitement of the two girls who had attached themselves to the tall lanky gangster who now stood grinning in the middle of the room.

"Hiya, Brat... Boy... did you get big since I last saw you."

"Hai... that I did." Kenji's bouncing body quickly joined those of his life-mate and her sister as he threw his arms around the big man and hugged him tightly. "Okaeri, Uncle... Welcome Home."

"Thanks, Kid... Hey, where's the old man? Hanging around anywhere close?"

"I am right over here, you Baka. Don't you have eyes in your **_OWN_** head... must you always use someone else's?" The teasing note in Kenshin's voice was only partially successful in masking the immense amount of happiness that filled his rich tenor as he folded his arms in mock irritation across his chest. Sano's gaze whipped to the right and landed with swift precision upon the shorter man with the blazing red hair whom he had not seen for some five or six years, and as earthy brown eyes met dancing violet, he burst into loud raucous laughter.

"Kenshin!" He whooped as he divested himself of his three clinging vines. "Just as tight-assed as ever, I see... I would have thought that all these years with the Jou-chan would had mellowed you out. I see I was sadly mistaken."

"And I see that all the years you have spent with Megumi-san have done absolutely nothing to improve your manners. You are still as uncivilized as you ever were."

"Yes, he is." Came a voice from the open doorway, and as Kenshin and Kaoru turned to look, they gasped as they found a smiling Megumi surrounded by she and Sano's three children; Nykka, who was 12 and looked and behaved just like her mother, Onniya, who was 9 had been graced with her fathers dark earthy looks and his devil-may-care attitude much to her Mother's constant grief and irritation, and lastly, their youngest child, a young boy the age of 4 who was his Father's pride and joy. 

This would be the first time for nearly everyone that they had met the child. For standing with Megumi as well, was Aoshi and Misao's pride and joy, Lira, who was holding the beautiful little boy with the huge chocolate brown eyes and shining ebony hair.

"Megumi!" Kaoru squealed like a young girl and rushed from behind her husband to fly across the room and throw her arms around her friend. "Oh, Megumi..." She cried, feeling tears begin to slide down her face as the other woman's arms reached out to hold her close. "I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Kaoru." Megumi's voice was just a whisper as she buried her face in Kaoru's neck and let her own tears fall. "It has been far to many years... far too many. We should have never stayed away for so long."

"Look at you," Kaoru said as she leaned back and touched a trembling hand to the other woman's face. "You are still just as beautiful as you ever were."

"So are you, silly." And they both burst out laughing and hugged again.

"Hey, is there any room in there for me... or is this a private reunion?" Megumi looked over and found herself smiling into the teary face of Shinimori Misao.

"Misao... Oh Misao." And it was suddenly a three way hug.

"Girls..." Kenji shook his head and snorted softly before turning to wink playfully at his mate and ducking agilely when she took an irritated swing at him. "I was only kidding..." He laughed and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and nuzzled into her neck. "I'm glad they are here... We can use the help... and the emotional boost. Whaddaya think?"

"Um-hum..." Quii answered as she snuggled close to her mate and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We could all use it... especially your Father."

"Hai. That he could."

Behind them the afore mentioned Man was being approached by his long-time best friend whom he welcomed in a fierce hug as tears of joy trickled down his face. "Sano... you got Tokio's telegram." It was a statement.

"Yes." He replied in a quiet voice as he held the man he loved and respected more than any other in his life. "We came as soon as we could... are we in time?" 

"Hai. Arigato, my friend... Arigato."

"No problem, Kenshin. You knew I'd come... didn't you?" Sano pulled back and looked down into the beloved face. "I've never let you down when you really needed me... have I?"

"No." Kenshin smiled and thumped the taller man in the shoulder. "You have always been there even when I didn't want you to be."

"That's true." A big grin split Sano's face as he shoved his hands into his ever present pockets. "But in the end, you were always glad I came."

"Hai. That I was."

"Ohayo, Sagara-san. I see you have returned my jewel to me." Aoshi's drool tenor inserted itself into the two men's conversation and successfully drew their attention away from earch other.

"Yup, I did. Not that I was ready to be rid of her, mind you, Aoshi. She's the best damn babysitter there ever was." Sano smiled into the twin jade eyes that met his gaze as he looked at Lira being held quite firmly inside of her Father's protective embrace. His young son looked completely non-plussed about being near the tall stranger as he submitted himself to the embrace while still being held in the girl's arms. "The little'en took right to her and it's been the devil to get him to come to anyone else... even his Mother."

"Then I gather this fine young Man is indeed _YOUR_ son, Sagara-san?" Aoshi's eyes glimmered with a hint of mirth as he tilted the youngsters face up so he could look into the serious brown eyes. "He's very quiet. Are you certain he belongs to you?" The gentle sarcastic gibe brought a bout of laughter from both Sano and Megumi as she and the other women moved to join their husbands.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's mine... but where all that seriousness came from, we aren't quite sure. Must be the Kitsune's side of the family... all those doctors and stuff, you know."

"Ahhh," Aoshi nodded and accepted that answer. "Then he must be very intelligent as well, no?"

"It would seem so," Megumi spoke up. "He is only four and already knows his full alphabet and number characters."

"And his hand is quite good too... I mean, you can actually read what he writes." Sano was obviously pleased as he spoke about his youngest child. "And he learned to talk early too... though you wouldn't know it... 'cause he's sooo quiet." He reached out and tickled the little boy earning a couple of giggles and a brilliant smile showing small white teeth.

"You brag too much, Papa." Onniya complained as she wrapped her arms around her Father's waist and buried her face in his stomach. "He's just a baka boy." This brought loud laughter from everyone and Sano reached down and hugged his youngest daughter to him tightly.

"Now, was that very nice, Shakaku? Calling your little brother, baka?" Sano's voice was slightly chiding, but there was just too much laughter in it to be taken seriously, plus it was obvious that there was a definite jealously issue going on between his two youngest children and he was having to be careful just how he handled it. "You talked very early too, I remember."

"Uh-huh... And I walked way before **_HE_** did too."

"Yes, you did."

"See, Papa... girls do some stuff lots better than boys." Her voice was leaning toward the desperation tone of trying to get him to agree with her as she struggled with the loss of being 'Papa's' favorite to the serious little brown eyed wonder child.

"Yes, Shakaku." He soothed her as he used the pet name he had given her when she was a wild child of two. "There are many things that girls do better than boys, just as there are some things that boys do better than girs. It is up to each of us to use these things to the best of our abilities... and you, my Saiai, are the fastest runner I know for your age and many others, and I think it will come in handy one day so you should keep practicing."

"I should?"

"Yup, and you know what else?"

"Nani Papa?"

"You sing like a Tenshi. Why, I think even the birds stop to listen when you start to sing, Shakaku."

"They do?" Her dark brown eyes grew round with astonishment as she tried to imagine the birds all setting on their tree branches with their little heads cocked to one side strained to hear every note she sang.

"Yes, I think they do. So... there is absolutely no reason in the world for you to think I brag too much about your brother... 'cause I brag about you too, you little scamp."

"Oh Papa!" Onniya threw her arms around her Father and hugged him close and then raced away from him obvious off to tell her sister and all of her cousins about the birds and the tenshi's. Megumi smiled as she watched her youngest daughter fly out the sho-ji, and then turned a loving if not mischievous look on her grinning husband.

"You can't stand her singing, you big jerk." She said as laughter colored her voice.

"No, I can't." He conceded with a nod. "But she doesn't have to know that, now does she?"

"No, I guess she doesn't, but you do realize that she's going to be singing her fool head off from now on, don't you?"

"Yes... but now it will be OUTSIDE because she's gonna be watching to see if the birds are listening." Megumi burst into laughter and was quickly followed by every other adult in the small circle.

"You haven't changed a bit, Sanosuke." Misao chided in mock severity as she shook her finger at him. "What a rotten thing to do to your own daughter."

"What?" He shrugged as he spread his hands in innocence. "Would you rather have her singing INSIDE?" Misao looked questioningly at Megumi who was furiously shaking her head as she laughed.

"That bad?"

"That bad."

"Oh... I didn't realize..."

"You owe me an apology, Weasel. I just saved you from certain torture."

"Awww... shut-up, Rooster-head!" The laughter continued. 

Kenji and Quii looked at each other and shook their heads in confused amusement. "Come on," He said as he took her by the hand and pulled her toward the door. "We better go make sure all those kids don't kill Onniya." Quii giggled and followed him as he exited the front door and they left all of the old friends to themselves. Suddenly Lira felt very out of place.

"Hey, why don't you go to your Papa for a bit?" She said, and gently handed the round-eyed little boy over to a smiling Sano, and then she turned and kissed her Father's confused face. "I'm going to go outside with Kenji and Quii and make sure the kids are getting along. I promise I won't be far."

"Hai." Aoshi gave her a hug and Misao kissed her cheek and then she, too, disappeared through the door, only she pulled it shut behind her.

"Alone again..." Misao looked wistfully toward the closed door her only child has so recently disappeared through.

"So it would seem." Kenshin echoed her thoughts as he sought out the ki signitures of his son and his life-mate for a moment. "I suppose it has been a very long time since they all say one another."

"Hai." Aoshi nodded. Sagara-san's children have not seen Tokio-san's sons for many years, nor have they seen Kenji-san or Quii-san. And Lira has been absent for a while... it is time the _family _got reacquainted... especially considering the task at hand."

"Hai." Kenshin nodded in agreement and looked long and deep into his beloved wife's face. "That it is." And then he turned back to Sano and Megumi with a perplexed and almost troubled look on his still young looking face, and as the question formed in his mind, he gently reached out and touched the silky softness of Sano's youngest child's cheek. "Sanosuke?" His voice was filled with a sense of confusion and wonder as he spoke.

"Nani, Kenshin?" Sano exchanged a strange and almost uncomfortable look with Megumi and then looked back at his friend. "What is it?"

"What is your son's name? You have never told us."

"I-I haven't?" Stunned and shocked Sano turned and looked at Megumi once more and found the same look on her startled face. "I'm sure we did..."

"No... you have not mentioned his name once since you arrived... in fact, as I recall, we were not even aware you had had another child. Did we receive news of his birth, Koishii, and I just do not recall?" Kenshin looked worriedly at Kaoru, but she shook her head.

"No, Kenshin. I do not remember ever receiving a letter that Megumi had given birth to another baby." Now both Kenshin and Kaoru were looking at Sano and Megumi in confusion.

"Why wouldn't you have told us?" There was just a hint of hurt in Kaoru's voice as she looked at the other couple, and they in turn began to look quite guilty.

"There is a reason for that." Megumi began tentatively. "We were waiting until we could come to Tokyo so we could show him to you."

"Show 'him' to us?" Kenshin reared back his brow knitted in bewilderment. "I do not understand. Please explain."

"It is just... we wanted you to see him when we told you his name." Sano's brown eyes grew imploring as they begged his friends understanding. "We had planned to come this Summer... but, _this _has brought us sooner."

"Why must we see him to learn his name, Sanosuke?" Kenshin could feel chills sliding up his spine. Something was going to happen though for the life of him he could not guess what.

"Because, old friend... We decided to give him a very special name, and a very special purpose, and we wanted you to know as if you had been there the day he was born."

"Oro?" Sano laughed softly.

"He still does that, does he?" He looked at Kaoru.

"Sometimes." She replied as she looked at her husband's pale face. "But only when he is very out of sorts with things."

"I understand." Slowly Sano set the little boy down on his own feet and then stood up behind him resting his big hands on the slim shoulders. "Himura Kenshin, I present to you, My Son. He was born to me and my Aisai in the Spring, four years ago. On that day, we decided that he would be educated in language, mathematics, the way of the hand.... and the way of the sword. When he is old enough, we wish to bring him to Tokyo, to the Kamiya Dojo, and have him taught the Kamiya Kassin Ryu by Sensei Himura Kaoru, AND Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu by Sensei Himura Kenji. Whom, I am certain, by then will be qualified to teach him."

"You wha...?" Kaoru stammered and Kenshin's mouth dropped open both speechless as Megumi picked up where Sano had left off.

"My Son is both intelligent and patient, and although he is still very young, he has proven himself diligent and without guile or mallice. I am certain he will complete his training."

"Have you any idea what you are asking?" Kenshin finally found his voice and as he spoke, he looked at both of his friends with dumbfounded incredulity.

"Megumi?" Kaoru was filled with perplexity and amazement. "How can you want this for your own son? After all the years you patched Kenshin up? After all the pain it caused you to see him wounded like that knowing what it would do to his body later... Why would you want this? I do not understand."

"Why, Kaoru?" Megumi bowed her head as she felt the familiar pain slice through her heart at the thought of what her son would suffer in the years to come, but she also knew the reason she had made the decision and she would not change her mind. "Because... because Sano and I owe something back to this world. We owe something back for the happiness and goodness that has come into our lives because of... of..." Her voice trailed of as emotion chocked of her words.

"Because," Sano raised his fierce gaze to meet the confused ones of his best and most beloved friends. "Because of the second chances that the two of you gave to us."

"Us?? Because of us?" Kaoru sounded almost horrified as her gazed dropped to the small boy. "You would sacrifice your son to pay a... a... debt of ..."

"It is not a dept, Kaoru." Megumi spoke again, her voice filled with pride as well as the crack of emotion. "It is honor, it is trust, it is... belief. We want our son to become a part of the strength and honor that made the two of you the people that you are. We want him to grow and mature into the kind of man who would sacrifice everything for a friend, a stranger, an ideal... for his honor. We want him to grow up to be like Yahiko and Kenji... like you Kenshin... and that is why when we named him, we thought of you."

"Me? You thought of me?" Violet eyes darted from one parent to the other in anxiety and discomfort as the red-headed swordsman desperately tried to understand what they meant. "What have you done?"

"We gave him a name he could be proud of." Sano said in a voice filled with respect as he bowed his head and closed his eyes. "His name is.... Kenshin."

"Orrrooo..." And the sound of Kenshin's body hitting the floor as he fainted was followed by five collective gasps of surprise and concern.

Please Review. Arigato :"}


	21. The Presence

A/N:Another chapter full of clarifying explanations... these are about Christian... and his connection to the de'Angeles bloodline and all that amazing Magick... hence his Role to play in the final outcome. Heh heh. This is where all that de'Angeles history mumbo jumbo was coming to anyway...

Haruko has been away in China with her Mother... Her Grandparents are elderly and require much care these days. Let us all send our prayers to her and her family... her Grandfather, who lives with her family (her Father's Father) has also grown ill over the last year and requires much care. They need all of our spiritual and emotional support in these long hours. God Bless my beloved friend. You are always in my thoughts and always in my prayers. I love you dearly... and you will always be more than just my beta... you are a cherished friend. God love you, Haruko... and so do I. Tsuki-san

Glossary: Ikke=Family/Home, Masaka=Never

Chapter Twenty

The Presence

Saitou Residence

Christian's Room

3 days after the Sagara's arrived

The sound of the quiet held such a peaceful tone... so much more peaceful and tranquil than the oppressive silence that had existed within the suffocating prison of the Throne Room, and as the healing warmth of his family eased in to surround him, Christian began to feel the fragments of his shattered mind pulling back together. Cohesiveness returned to his thoughts, and once more his sleep became restful and no longer were his dreams plagued by the hideous nightmares of death and damnation at the hands of The Beast that had once been his Mother. Now he was blessed with the visions of grassy meadows filled with the brilliant colors of new Spring flowers, azure skies of the brightest blue, and the deepest greens and grays of the rolling sea... and he knew peace.

But each time he awoke from his slumber, Christian 'felt' something. At first it was elusive and played on the outer edged of his consciousness with the lightest of feathery touches, but as his strength slowly returned, so did the 'feeling' become stronger.

"Who are you?" He asked one day as his intelligent dark blue eyes slowly opened and gazed thoughtfully around the seemingly empty room, but there was no answer to his softly spoken question. Instead he was greeted by the shining rays of the midmorning sun as they streamed in through the window and cast dancing patterns upon the wooden floor. "Can feel you here... where are you?" But the room remained silent all but for the noises he made.

Days past until one particular morning he awoke to the feeling that someone was leaning over him and looking directly into his face. He also had the uncanny sensation that his hair had been being gently brushed away from his forehead in a most tender and loving gesture. But when his eyes opened, there was no one with him, and his own hands were trapped beneath the covers so it was obvious he had not been touching himself.

"Who are you?" He tried once again. "Why do you come to me and not show yourself to me?" Struggling into a sitting position, Christian earnestly surveyed his room trying to discern the shadow of any shape that might be hiding behind the scant furniture, but he could still see nothing. "Please, show yourself... I am not afraid of you, so you should not be afraid of me... I wish only to see who you are. Do we know one another, you and I?" Still the room remained achingly empty and Christian's confusion grew.

"Chri-stan?" Kuumi's voice was soft but held a note of concern as she opened his fusuma and then quietly approached the futon and knelt down next to him. "Are you all right?" She asked as her concerned blue-green eyes searched his thin tan features. "I thought I heard you talking to someone in here." Her cool hand reached out and felt his forehead checking for a fever, but found him to be a normally warm temperature.

"I fine, Kuumi-chan." A gentle smile curved his handsome mouth as he looked affectionately at the young woman who was coming to mean so very much to him. Much more than he had ever dreamed possible, and he had been toying with the idea of telling her how he felt. But Christian was not certain how she would respond, and he did not want to frighten her away, that he did not. Her presence meant a great deal to him, and the loss of that source of comfort would no doubt be a devastation he was not prepared to face.

"You are sure?" Her pretty face wrinkled with worry and her blue-green eyes locked briefly with his deep blue ones as she searched his face for any further sign of illness. It was nothing short of a miracle how quickly he had recovered in only seven days since being rescued from the Palace by his Father, his brother, his Father's Wife, his brother's life-mate, and her Father. He had been nothing but a bag of bones with skin stretched over it and a mop of filthy chestnut hair slapped on top. Kuumi had broken down into a fit of tears when they had brought him home, and no one had been able to part her from his side until she had seen to it that he was bathed clean, his wounds were dressed, and that he was safely tucked away inside a warm bed. Even then she had remained his nursemaid ever since allowing no one else to see to his needs but herself.

"Hai, Kuumi-chan. I better."

"Are you hungry?"

"Hai. Always." She giggled at his lighthearted remark and leaned down to place a light kiss on his thin cheek before jumping to her feet and walking out of the small room.

"I will be back with something for you to eat in just a few minutes, Chri-stan, so get ready."

"Hai. Kuumi-chan." As if on cue, his stomach growled loudly and Christian eyed it in annoyance while pushing himself up on the pillows so he would be in a better position to eat whatever she brought to him. "Bad manners," He chided the offending organ as it growled and groaned again. "You behave as if we had not fed you in weeks, and I know for a fact you ate only a few hours ago."

"Who are you talking to, Uncle Chri-stan?" Christian jumped slightly as the small quizzical voice caught him off guard, and he noticed a pair of dark brown eyes peering around the corner of the open fusuma and watching him quite intently.

"My belly, young one." He replied with a crooked smile realizing how foolish he must have looked to the little boy as he berated his stomach for its bad manners, and then he narrowed his eyes slightly and cocked his head to one side. "You spying on me, little Ken-san?" The owl eyed little boy ducked his head and blushed. "Come here," Christian motioned to him with his hand and the little boy slowly walked over to his futon and knelt on the floor.

"Are you going to punish me for spying, Uncle?"

"Ne. I no mad with you, little Ken-san." Christian playfully ruffled the mop of thick brown hair and smiled broadly into the surprised little face. "You find me doing baka thing... me feel... baka... you not tell Kuumi-chan, Ok?"

"I will not tell." The child nodded and immediately crawled into the center of the bed and sat cross-legged in front of the young Spaniard. His highly intelligent brown eyes locked intently with the dark blue ones and he absently scratched his head in an amazingly good imitation of his father. "I did not know you could talk your stomach," He said as a partially confused look crossed his face. "I thought maybe you were talking to the pretty lady."

"Pretty Lady?" Christian looked at the child in perplexion for a moment, and then smiled and nodded. "You mean Kuumi-chan?"

"Ne..." The boy shook his head emphatically and pointed to a corner of the room which appeared empty. "_That _pretty lady." Christian's head snapped to his right as he followed the child's indication and saw nothing, but as he looked back at the boy, there was no doubting that _he_ believed he saw something.

"You see her now, Little One?"

"Hai. She's right there. Can't YOU see here, Uncle Christian?"

"Ne, I no see her." This seemed to confuse and somewhat upset the boy, and a thoughtful furrow appeared between his dark brows as he attempted to work out the disparity in his mind.

"But she is right there, Uncle. She is standing in the corner by the window... she smiles for you. She is very pretty." The boy was becoming adamant if not slightly perturbed that something he could obviously see could go unseen by someone as intelligent as his Uncle.

"What she look like, little Ken-san?" Christian leaned back into the pillows behind him and concentrated on the boys confused expression. "Does she look like your Okaasan, or Auntie Kaoru?"

"Maybe a little," He replied as he studied the empty corner intently. "She has long black hair... way down to here." Kenshin said as he pointed to his little hips. "But it is wavy, like yours... not straight like Okaa's, and she has very big blue eyes... kinda like yours too...and her skin is brown like you, and she's wearing a red dress and a white shirt instead of a kimono... but she doesn't have on any shoes." This seemed to trouble the little boy as he turned a perplexed gaze back to Christian. "Why wouldn't she be wearing any shoes, Uncle Chri-stan?"

"Mon Dios..." Christian swore as a chill of wonder raced through his body. '_Alyse...' _His mind whispered in astonishment. _'She's come back to me... but why... why now, and why does her spirit feel so strange to me? Why did I not know her?' _A hundred and one thought's were filtering through his mind as he struggled to understand what was happening. He had long since realized that Alyse had left him the day he had first met Kuumi, and he had thought perhaps she had done it because she thought him at home and safe at last, but then everything had gone wrong from there.

He had met and then nearly murdered his own father, been lured by and viciously abused by the apparition that had once been his mother... but during all of that upheaval hemet the one individual that he had been able to form a bond with... a bond like no other he could have ever imagined. His brother. Kenji. And in doing so, he had been able to reach inside of his soul and touch a power that he had until then chose to deny. A power he had been ashamed of... a heritage he had denied and ignored.

At that intriguing thought he began to ponder upon something... had she left him on purpose? Had she left in order that he might find his way through the darkness and finally gain some sort of an understanding of himself and WHO and WHAT he was?

Christian's brow furrowed deeply as he contemplated his own thoughts and wondered to himself, '_Is that why 'she' feels so different? Is it because I have finally accessed my energy ki and now I can sense 'her' and the power 'she' represents? The true power of the Family? The de'Angles Power_?' At that moment the strangest thought occurred to him. '_I wonder... can I... could I... would she let me... Hmmmm, that would be an amazing amount of power for one person to try to control, but if Kenji and I wrapped our power together and the two of us wielded it as one... I wonder, would it be enough... to kill HER?'_

"Uncle? Uncle Chri-stan?" The small boy reached out and tugged sharply on Christian's dark blue yukata and successfully gained his attention. "What are you thinking? Do YOU believe I see a pretty lady?"

"Hai. Little Kens-san, I do."

"Do you know who she is?" The large brown eyes grew wider with anticipation as the boy leaned forward intent upon not missing a single thing his Uncle said from there on out. "Is she a spirit or a ghost? Is she good or bad? Should I go find my Father and Uncle Kenshin?" Christian laughed gently as he pulled the child close to him and gave him a tight hug.

"She spirit, Little Ken-san... Good spirit... Her name, Alyse. She very old."

"Old? You mean she's been dead for a long time?" The wonderment in the young voice brought another smile to the older man's face. "But she doesn't look very old, Uncle. She looks the same age as Uncle Kenji."

"Tell me, Little one." Chri-stan laughed and hugged the child again. "We all your 'Uncles'? You have no cousin's?" The boy blushed furiously and hid his little round face against the blue fabric of Christian's yukata as the older man chuckled gently.

"Too many 'Uncle's' and 'cousin's' to remember who is who... they're all way older than me so it's easier to call them all 'Uncle' anyway."

"I know..." A strong brown hand tipped the child's head back so gentle blue eyes could look softly onto his face. "Aunt's are easier to remember, hai?" Kenshin nodded his head emphatically and his face brightened immeasurably. "I understand... know what you feel... I confused sometimes too."

"You get confused with everybody in the 'Family' too?"

"Hai. That I do." Suddenly the boys eyes filled with a new found respect and admiration for his 'Uncle/Cousin', and he snuggled closer to the warm chest beneath his cheek. It took a great deal for a grown person to admit confusion to a child, let alone the same kind of confusion, and the boy had NEVER heard any of the other adults claim they did not know the difference between who was who and what was what… although, he had his suspicions that not all of them could possibly know what was going on all of the time. They were just too proud to admit it, but not this one. Christian had readily admitted his confusion AND his affinity with the child's feelings. Those things alone elevated him to the stature of near perfection in the boys mind.

"Now I know why 'she' likes you so much, Uncle Chri-stan."

"Who, Little Kenshin? Auntie Kuumi?"

"No, no. The pretty lady."

"Why you say that?"

"Because... You are nice to people around you… and because you are a lot like me... you don't always know what to say or how to say it, just like me... but you don't get mad or irritated when I'm 'too little' or don't know what to say... and you don't seem to mind that I'm smart either, at least smarter than the others... Do you mind?" Those huge chocolate brown pools turned upward to look at Christain's face once more. "Do you mind that I'm smart and too little at the same time?"

"Ne, little one... I no care. I think you good like this. You good smart and small. Little Ken-san no change for what other's say. You good like this... always like who you are, Little Ken-san. No feel shame to be small or smarter, and no feel shame not knowing what speaking you want. No change for anybody or the world, little one... be you and be happy." The boy considered these words for several moments and then he looked up into Christian's gentle but serious face.

"Were you always happy with who you were, Uncle?" Christian was slightly taken aback by the brazen forthright question, but not completely surprised. After all, the child was no fool and he was by half at least more intelligent that the others. He would have picked up the self criticizing tone in Christian's voice easily and known it meant something important. What that was may not have been evident to his innocent mind, but it raised enough of a curiosity for him to inquire with what seemed to be the right question.

"Ne... Little Ken-san, I no like who I was for long years... I want try forget who I was and be different man... but bad things happen to me when I try forget." His arms instinctively tightened around the small boy as he thought of the things that had passed since he came to Japan. "Family most important thing, Ken-san. Family... your Ikke always most important. Ikke is Heart and Spirit... it the strength of ki inside you…" The boy watched as Christian's eyes took on a faraway look and the shine of tears began to show within their sapphire depths. "…it make you powerful warrior, it make you strong for good... give you reason to live. Never forget who Ikke is... never forget who YOU are, Little Ken-san… and never forget what blood made you... Masaka." The room became eerily quiet after Christian's small speech, and he found himself lost inside of a warm comforting feeling he had never felt before. It started around his shoulders and head and them seemed to descend downward to engulf his whole body making the palms of his hands tingle and the empty pit of his stomach feel suddenly full.

"Uncle Chri-stan?"

"Hai. Little Ken-san?"

"Is it Ok for Spirits to hug people who are alive?"

"Nani??" Christian looked down sharply and locked gazes with the alarmed looking child whose voice had suddenly risen to a frightened squeak. "What you say?"

"Can Spirits hug real people?"

"I... why ask?" He was afraid he already knew the answer to that question even before he asked it.

"Because... that pretty lady... Alyse... she's hugging us... she's crying, kissing your neck, and hugging both of us. Is-is that Ok, or are we going to die now or something? She can't steal our life away can she?" The warmth against his skin intensified and Christian could swear he felt the dampness of tears sliding down along his neck and chest. He could even sense the softness of the long wavy black hair as it draped around his shoulders and encased him and the youngster in a cocoon of love and security, and the feeling of her palm pressing against his cheek was becoming more physical as each second passed.

"Ne... we no die, little one... we fine." But deep inside of himself, Christian was not sure if this were fine. He was not sure if this were something he could understand and explain to the boy when he did not understand it himself. However, he did know one thing beyond all doubts or fears… the sensation of Alyse being wrapped around him and the child was not an evil or dark feeling, rather it was filling him with deep emotions and rising joy to the point that his breath began to quicken in his chest.

"Should I be afraid?"

"Ne... she good... remember? Alyse no hurt us. She good..." And even though he knew he spoke the truth and her presence was bringing him a spiritual joy he could not describe, something very strange was going on inside of Christian as he struggled to cope with the feel of an entity he thought he knew… but realized now, he did not, and his mind was becoming more confused by the moment. '_What is happening?' _He thought as the feel of her body pressing into his back became the weight of a real woman, and he could almost hear the sounds of her happy sobs as she kissed his face. _'Why did she leave me? Where has she been all this time? Why is she crying? Why do I feel so…happy and…complete? What is she trying to tell me? _The questions raged and thundered through his mind as he tried to find an answer for her being here with him, for her holding him so close when it seemed she had never once touched him before in all the years she had followed him. _'Why now? What is different? Is it… have I finally… Is she... forgiving me for my years of denial? Is she telling me she still loves me despite everything that I've done? Is she bringing me back into the…back into the 'Family'?'_

_ **'Christian...' **_

The voice was soft, yet firm as steel as it entered his mind and he winced at the magnitude of power he felt coming with it. The force burst and exploded through him like the light of a thousand candles, and the warmth within his body increased a hundred fold sending him into a world of deep brilliant greens, richest blues, and shimmering silvers and as he opened his eyes, Christian found himself standing in that world of greens, blues, and silver streams facing one of the most magnificent creatures he had ever beheld.

Her hair was like a shining obsidian cascade of the blackest water he could have imagined while her eyes shone brightly with the light of every star in the heavens. _'So blue,' _He thought in wonder and awe. _'They are so very blue…'_

The face was familiar yet foreign to him as he noticed features upon it that were reflected within his own while others belonged to her and her alone. Her skin was a pale tan as if she had been away from the warm kiss of the Sun for many years, and he could see the delicate blue veins tracing their erratic pathways just beneath the surface.

A slender almost girlish waist was made all the more noticeable by the blood red skirt of velvet she wore, and the white silk peasant blouse with its billowing sleeves seemed only to add to the grace and smallness of her, and there, just as the boy had said, were her bare feet showing beneath the ankle length material. The strangest question occurred to him then… Why did she not have on any shoes? Where were her shoes?

_**'Christian... my darling... my only child. I have waited for so long... so very long...**_

_'...long? Waited? For me? Alyse... I don't understand... what... Why have you been waiting? Where did you go…Why have you come back?'_

_ **'Because it is time, my son… it is time you understood WHO you really are.'**_

_ 'WHO I am? I do not understand…'Who' am I? I am no one. I am the son of a demon's whore…I am nothing.'_

__

_ ** 'Hush, Beloved and listen to me. You are The One. You are The Chosen.'**_

_ 'The…The Chosen…? Chosen for what?'_

_ **'Chosen to hold and wield that which has been buried in the earth these 200 years... it is your birthright, My love. It is your heritage.'**_

_ 'The Magick... Mon dios. You are talking about the Magick.'_

_ **'Si... The Magick. It rightfully belongs to you. You are the only one worthy to capture it's power and use it for what it has always been meant for...'**_

_ 'Vengeance? It was always used for 'Vengeance', is that what it has been meant for… this thing called 'Vengeance'. Even 'you' used it for 'Vengeance' against The Tribunal when you struck them all down the day you died... I read what happened in your journals…I know what you did.'_

_ **'No, Christian, it was not 'Vengeance'... It was Justice. There is a fine line of difference between the two, My son... it is up to you to find that line and never cross it... as your Madre did.'**_

_ 'Is that what happened to her? Did she cross the line from Justice into Vengeance? Is that was destroyed her and made her…what she is?'_

_ **'It was much more than that, My Child... One of the first laws of Magick is a witch must never use the power upon him or herself... it must never be done. If help is required, another witch MUST be called to assist. The magic cannot be wielded by oneself for oneself… no matter the reason. The results can be… disastrous**.'_

_ 'Disastrous? How? What happened to my Madre'?'_

_ **'Elsbeth was always an ambitious and selfish child, caring only for herself and little for those around her… until she met your Padre'. She loved your Padre'… but he was not the kind of man she desired him to be.'**_

_ 'Meaning what? What kind of man did she want? My Padre' is a great and kind man. He loves his family and has been an honorable husband. What more did she want?'_

_ ** 'Power… status… wealth. Elsbeth left your Padre' before he knew she was carrying his child because she knew otherwise, he would never let her leave. When she arrived home in Spain, she was already in labor and there was naught to do but try to birth the child. But she could not so she used the power of her Padre's Black Grimoire to assist her.'**_

_ 'How? How could the Grimoire assist her to birth her child? That is…blasphemy beyond even what The Coven believe in.'_

_ **'Yes, it is. She used a spell found inside that is meant only for the Midwives to use, for only they can manipulate the powers and spirits of birthing. She was a novice… a foolish selfish girl, and she used the old power to call the spirit midwives to come to her aid… only, that is not who came.'**_

_ 'What do you mean, 'that is not who came?'? Who came?'_

_ '**Because she was not a midwife and therefore was unknowledgeable about such things, she manipulated her powers to serve herself and it was the Black Demon's from Hell she called to her side instead of the comforting spirits of the birthing midwives.'**_

_ 'Mon dios...'_

_ **'They birthed you from her body, and although you remained an innocent, Elsbeth's heart, mind, and soul were forever warped beyond rational and sane thought. She became a servant of Darkness and whore to the powers of Evil. She left you then... Abandoned you to be raised by her house servants, and you were taught to deny everything that you were meant to be... everything that flowed through your veins became evil in your eyes, and you denied US…'**_

_ 'I did not know... I...'_

_ **'You were being protected, Christian, protected from a heritage that know one could teach you about... least of all your traitorous Madre.'**_

_ 'Forgive me, Alyse. Forgive me. I never understood.'_

_ **'You have my forgiveness, Beloved. You have found your true family... you have found your Padre' and through his strength and love will you finally realize that your Madre's evil is not within you even though the mighty power of her de'Angels blood is.'**_

_ 'What must I do? Tell me what I must do and I will do it.'_

_ **'You already know the task ahead of you, My Beloved Son... You already know.'**_

_ 'Kill her... We must kill her... Kenji and I... we must kill The Bane that harbors the Spirit and Magick of... of my Madre'. We must kill her together.'_

_ **'Si... you have the right of it. Only by combining your powers together as one force will you be able to destroy The Hell Beast that is Elsbeth.'**_

_ ' How? How do we do it? Our powers are opposite... they are explosive when combined. How can we stay that close for that long without destroying each other in the process?'_

_ **'Only in anger does your power become explosive against your brother and his against you. Remember back to the first day... the first time you met him... and the last time you touched his hand with yours. There was a reaction that affected those around you negatively, but neither you nor your brother was harmed in the least. Only in anger can you effect each other and cause injury. Joined together... You are half the power of the Immortal Gemini...'**_

_ 'The Gemini? The Cosmic Twins?'_

_ **'Si... The power of war and peace, courage and fear, light and dark, morning and night... the center of the universe where everything meets it's opposite... it's mirror image... there do you and your brother meet, and there will be born the greatest power the stars have ever seen.'**_

_ 'But... why? Why me? Why him?'_

_ '**Because, he is The Sword of Lightening and Fire... The Hand of Justice and Punishment... it is his destiny to mete out sentence and punishment upon those who have wronged the innocent and thus altered the curve of Time. He was chosen by 'The Hand of Fire' to wield it's enormous white lightening power, and he has become 'The Holy Warrior of Truth and Honor.'**_

_ 'Then who am 'I'? WHAT am I?'_

_ '**You, my beloved child... you are 'The Fist of The Mother'. The Chosen One to hold within you the enormous power of 'Her' wrath and punishment against those who have sinned against the laws of the earth and the innocent… against those who have used their gifts to cause harm.'**_

_ 'Never cause harm… The first law… I remember. Never cause harm or bring pain to others or it will be visited back upon you 7 fold.'_

_ **'Si… you do know some of the old ways. Then you understand why so much more strength than just you or your brother will be required to destroy 'The Hell Beast'.' She has grown powerful and nigh invincible through her evil works, and the enormous amount of Black Magick that burns within her spirit will not die easily. That is why you are also blessed with the power and strength of 'The Sword of Ice and Winter'. With this mighty and enchanted sword, you can freeze your enemy and then deliver upon them a crushing blow that will shatter bones and burst organs.' **_

_ 'I... But how do I do these things? I don't know...'_

_ **'The power is yours, Christian. It always has been. You have only to reach within yourself and grasp onto it... accept it as part of you and it will flow into your heart and soul like a river of energy ready to do your bidding with only a thought. You are powerful, my son... more powerful than you can imagine. The strength of The Mother lives within you, and her power alone can make you great, but the power of The Sword you will need to fight against The Beast.'**_

_ 'There is no time to learn new sword techniques, Alyse... no time...'_

_ **'You do not need to learn the technique, Christian... the knowledge is already within you.'**_

_ 'Is that all there is then? Is that what I am? 'Mother's Fist'?'_

_ '**No, you are much more, my son. You are the 'The Angel Avenger' and it is by your hand that all things will once again be set to rights within the family de'Angeles, and we will once more know the grace, peace, and honor that was ours so many years ago.'**_

_ ''Angel Avenger'?'_

_ **'Si, you are the one my dearly beloved brother, Estephan spoke of years ago when he laid my body to rest beneath the old willow tree. You are the Avenger who has come to lay waste to the Evil and despair that has followed our families name since those terrible days. That is why it is for you AND your brother to destroy Elsbeth. The child of the Light and the child of the Dark... unite and bring honor back to both of these once great family names.'**_

_ 'Will... will I die?'_

_ **'Do you want to die?'**_

_ 'I... no. I want to live... I want... I..."_

_ '**You love her?'**_

_ 'Si, I love her.'_

_ **'Then, as you told the little one, you have something worth living for, no?'**_

_ 'Si, I have her... and the others. My Padre, my hermano... my new Madre'... so many...'_

_ **'Si, My son... there are many around you now who would be saddened to see you die. You are not alone any longer... you do not need me any longer... you have a family to love and care for you in my place.'**_

_ 'You're leaving me again... aren't you?'_

_ **'Si, you know what you need to know now, my love. I do not need to be beside you any longer. You have what you need... you have love, a home, and a family... I can leave you now and be at peace knowing you are safe.'**_

_ 'I will... miss you, Alyse. I will miss you very much.'_

_ **'I know, Christian. And I will miss you. We have been together for a very long time now, and I have grown to love you dearly, My child... but I cannot stay forever. You must learn to stand alone within your own strengths now that you have finally accepted who you are... and where you came from. You do not need me to hold you up anymore.'**_

_ 'My family will hold me up, no?'_

_ **'Si, you are loved... and, SHE loves you just as you love her... so, you have much to live for.'**_

_ 'Kuumi? She loves me? How do you know this?'_

_ **'I may only be a spirit, Christian, but I have eyes in my head, no? Her heart belongs to you, My son. Treasure it long, for it's strength will carry you through.'**_

_ 'I will. I swear it on my blood, Alyse. I will.'_

__

"Uncle Chri-stan? Are you all right?" The small voice tugged on Christian's consciousne_ss_, but he felt like he was swimming though a thick pool of some slimy substance and he couldn't quite get to the surface. "Kuumi! Kuumi!" The little voice called out urgently and Christian felt the warmth of the small body leave him letting in a rush of cool air that brought goose flesh up on his skin.

"Nani, Kenshin? What is wrong? Are you all right?" He heard Kuumi's alarmed voice coming down the hallway as her rapid footsteps brought her closer to his room. "What's the matter?"

"It's Uncle Chri-stan..." The boy sounded as if he had been running, but it was only a few feet to the fusuma from the bed so he must be panting from excitement or... "He's fallen asleep and I can't make him wake up... we were talking about the pretty lady and he said she was good, and then she was hugging us, but he couldn't see her, and I wanted to know if dead spirits could hug real people or if we were going to die, and he said 'no' we weren't going to die that she was a good spirit, and then he just went to sleep and now he won't wake up and it's been a long time that he's been asleep too..." The child sucked in a great breath of air as he finished not having realized he had spoken the entire explanation without pausing once.

"Nani?" Kuumi looked completely confused and bewildered. "What 'pretty lady'?"

"Alyse... he said her name was Alyse. But he couldn't see her 'cause she was a spirit."

"Well, then how did you know she was there?"

"Because I could see her."

"Oh . . . And he just went to sleep . . . and won't wake up?"

"Hai." The dark brown head nodded up and down similar to a little bird and a relieved smile crossed his face as he felt he had finally gotten his message across to the older girl. "You don't think she possessed him, do you?"

__

Sorry, just had to stop there. Would like some reviews before I go on... Looks like things are going to be winding up in about three more chapters maybe. Anyways... Hope this clears things up for why I had all that 'Inquisition History and Alyse's Diary' through out the story. It was all leading up to here. Sorry that a few people got lost along the way. But this is where it was going all along.

How else can you have a 'Gemini' or a 'Ying-Yang' without having opposites or mirrors of the same image? I just didn't go all the way and make Christian completely evil... he just had some issues to work through... but it still remains... The Light and The Dark bound together to beat The Bane... and the showdown's gonna be goood. poof!


	22. Being Born Again

Glossary: Koishii=Dear/Darling, Masaka=Never, Saiai=Beloved, Amon=Lover, Mesu Tora=Female Tiger, Kodora=Small Tiger, Aijou=Beloved Daughter, Kuso=Shit!, Gomen nasi= I'm sorry, Koibito=Sweetheart,

Chapter Twenty-one

Being Born Again

Her ki reached out to him and it touched his heart sending the emotion filled muscle thundering almost uncontrollably through his chest cavity as the essence of her soul mingled with his. Mists of the deepest blues and richest golds swirled around him and he could feel his arms as they lifted and reached out for her finding the lithe petite willow of her body where it lay curled up next to his side.

They were not supposed to be sharing the same room let alone the same bed, but there were so many people in the house now since Uncle Sano had arrived with his family that many of the children were sharing futon's with up to two or three of their 'cousins', and it had seemed a small concession on the parent's part to allow 'them' to sleep together as long as certain _'rules' _were adhered to. They were to sleep with _ALL_ of their clothes on, with her beneath the main layer of covers and him above with his own blankets, and _NO_ physical contact was to transpire between them during the dark hours of the night. At least that was what the _'rules' _said they were to do, or _NOT_ do to. But it was difficult to lay next to one's life-mate and not '_touch_' her, let alone not '_hold' _her, and after three nights of pure torture with her lying so close beside him, Kenji had finally reached the end of his patience... and his control.

"Kenji...?" Quii's sleepy voice reached his ears as he carefully pulled her warm limp form over to lay across his chest. "What are you doing, Koishii?" She rubbed the cool tip of her nose against the underside of his chin as her hand lifted to caress his face. "You're supposed to be sleeping."

"Hai, Saiai-Quii. But how can I sleep with you here so close to me?" He turned and nuzzled against the warm softness of her palm. "Your scent and the feel of you next to me is driving me insane... I want to hold you, Quii. I want to hold you so damn much... I... _Kuso_!" The foul curse tumbled off his lips as he buried them in her hand his tongue snaking out to tickle the sensitive flesh. "I want to kiss you... can I kiss you, Quii?" She shivered and caught her breath when his tongue made contact with her skin and passionate heat pooled in her belly even as she leaned into him.

"Hai, Koishii." She whispered in a hushed and husky tone that told him how much his touch truly effected her. "You can kiss me as much and as often as you like... you should know that by now." Heated aqua-green eyes with a brilliant gold circle growing around the black pupil opened to gaze hungrily at her and Kenji growled softly as he shifted his frame so his could burrow against the hollow of her throat.

"If I did that, my beautiful Mesu Tora, I fear I would have bedded you long ago and your Father would most assuredly castrated me by now." Quii giggled beneath his feathery lips as he rubbed them against her soft skin, and then wriggled to get closer to him. "As it is, Saiai... if he catches us now, he will surely send me outside to sleep with 'The Bane' than allow me any nearer his precious virginal Aijou." This time Quii did not laugh, but instead pushed him away and glared murderously into his aroused gazed.

"That isn't funny, Kenji." She snarled at him through clenched teeth. "Sleeping with 'The Bane'?" A well placed hand smacked him up side his head and made him cringe in pain. "Don't ever joke about anything like that again... I'm scared enough about you getting killed as it is without you making stupid jokes about it... don't do it again."

"I was just kidding, Quii... truly. I didn't mean anything by it." Kenji looked somewhat shamefaced as he met the pained look in his mates eyes. "I did not mean to upset you, Koibito... that I did not." Gently he leaned into her and brushed the tenderness of his mouth over her tight lips and then softly rubbed his nose against hers. "Gomen nasi, Saiai. I will not tease you like that again." He watched as her face softened and then her arms reached out for him pulling him close to her.

"I don't want you to die, Kenji. I have nightmares about it all the time... I don't want to grow old alone without you." The shudder of her body against his this time had nothing to do with passion and everything to do with trepidation and fear of the future. "I want us to have children and grandchildren... I want to watch the sakura blossoms fall with you every year, and I want to... I want to..." Her voice trailed off into silence as her arms tightened painfully around his neck and Kenji sensed something very important within her that she wanted to say, but did not quite know how.

"You want to 'what'? Quii? Tell me?" He leaned away loosening her hold on him and gazed longingly down into the brightness of her glowing topaz eyes. "What do you want to do?" For a moment he thought she might not reply, but then she gathered a shuddering breath and met his gaze steadily.

"I want to learn how to make-love, Kenji... with you. I want to learn how to be a woman and do the things women do for their men when they make love... and I want to do them for you." Soft pink lips were suddenly hovering very close to his and Kenji sucked in his breath. "Kiss me, Kenji-Amon... I know we can't make love now, but you can still kiss me."

"Quii..." Her name whispered across his lips like a caress and his hand rose to tangle itself in the long satin of her chestnut hair. "I love you, Quii. There will never be enough days left in the life of this world to tell you or show you how much." And then he was pressing their mouths together reveling in the feel of her silky smoothness against him. Her lips parted easily beneath the insistent pressure of his and he quickly deepened the intensity of the kiss.

_'Mine.' _He thought, as the sweetness that was her filled his taste and began making his head swim with desire for her. _'My Beloved... My Mate... My... Life... Quii...' _His hands spread out across her back and Kenji pressed her flush against his chest wanting to feel as much of her body against him as was possible despite the hindrance of all the different blankets, and as the soft rounded curves of her youthful breasts crushed down into him she mewled a soft passionate noise into his mouth.

"Ken-ji..." And he knew at that moment what it truly meant to 'want' and to 'hunger for'. The burning desire that swelled up within him nearly devoured his restraint and it took all of his young will power not to sweep the blankets away and roll her willing body beneath him. As it was, his traitorous hand had suddenly grown a mind of its own and it was trailing a sensuous path down along her side glorying in the feel of her soft breast as it passed over the side of that precious mound. A trembling quake of desire passed through her at the feel of his touch and Kenji knew she felt the hunger just a powerfully as he did.

"Quii, my sweet beautiful Quii..." Once more he took her trembling lips with his only this time as her jaw slackened, Kenji allowed the end of his tongue to tentatively enter the moist cavern and touch the tip of hers. He swallowed the shuddering moan of pleasure that wrung itself from her chest and gathered her even closer in his arms when he felt her hands dig deeply into the heavy mane of his hair. "I... want you..." His voice was hoarse with hunger. "If we do not stop, I will pick you up and find a dark quiet place where I can ravish you..." Despite their obvious passionate predicament, Quii giggled and burrowed beneath his chin again.

"Would that really be so bad... Kenji?" A low rumbling of laughter filled her ear as he tucked her in closer to him.

"I don't think it would be... but your FATHER might be a bit upset should I deflower you before we are rightfully wed, hmmm?" Another giggle bubbled up from the girl nestled in his arms and Kenji felt her hands stroking his long hair.

"Otou doesn't need to know everything, Koibito." Kenji gasp in mock horror at the brazenness of her statement.

"Saitou Quii!" He admonished with a huge grin on his face. "Your tempting the patience and control of a pitiful human male who is already wanting you to the point of extreme discomfort... don't press OUR luck or I'll make good on my threat."

"Would you, Kenji?" She raised up and looked with luminous pools of golden desire as she trailed her hand across the flesh of his chest that was exposed by the open 'V' of his gi. "Would you really make-love to me... now... tonight? I mean... do you really want to or are you just teasing me again?" Kenji's Aqua-green eyes turned suddenly serious and gazed up into the elfin beauty of her petite features, and swallowing hard against the lump that was forming in his throat he wondered how she could ask him such a question? How could she even think...

"Hai. Quii-Amon. I would make-love to you. Tonight and every night there after... if you let me." Gently his hands cupped her face and he sat up lifting them both into an upright position. "I love you, more than anything else in this world, and that is something I would never tease you about. Masaka, Saiai. I would never make jokes about loving you."

"My Kodora," Her voice was a soft puff of warm air on his face as she lifted her eyes and met his steady gaze. "I want so much to be with you, Kenji... I want to feel your hands on my body, and I want to know what everything else feels like too..."

"Quii," His voice was a cracked croaking of its normal self as he looked into the yearning of her eyes. "What are you saying to me, Koibito? Are you saying what I think you're saying? Quii?" The hands cupping her face dropped to rest uncertainly on the rounding curves of her shoulders as his questioning eyes searched her face.

"Hai, Saiai-Kenji." Her voice dropped to a husky whisper as she leaned into his chest and brushed her soft lips against his astonished ones. "I want you to make-love to me."

"Now?" He squeaked in a very good but unknown imitation of his father.

"Hai." Her hands spread out across the heated flesh of his chest opening his gi even farther than it already was, and he trembled beneath her touch. "Now." Gently he gripped her wrists in his hands and stopped her caressing movements even as he reluctantly pulled away from her seeking mouth.

"Quii?" The moist heat of his breath fanned her chin as he closed his eyes and lowered his face in an effort to hold on to his wavering control. "We can't... I mean, we shouldn't... your father, my father..." One of her hands rose and covered his mouth stopping his jumbled tumble of words and bringing his troubled gaze back up to meet hers.

"Your Okaa was pregnant with you before she and your Otou were married, Kenji." She gently lifted the hand and stroked the length of his silky red hair where it fell over his shoulder. "And they shared the same futon for many months before that as well."

"I know that." His reply was slightly chocked as he leaned into her hand. "But that was then. He expects me to be honorable and wait until we are properly wed, and as for your father, he would kill me, Quii."

"No, he would not." The smile that curved her lips was infectious and Kenji could not stop the one that began tugging at the corner of his mouth. "He might be very angry with you, but he would not kill you." Soft laughter mingled between them and Quii gently rested her forehead against his and purposefully moved to straddle his lap making him gasp at the intimate position and contact. "Besides," She leaned into him and pressed her softness against his hard chest. "I'm tired of waiting."

"Q-quii..." Kenji's hands fell to rest on the curve of her hips bones as his heart began to race within his body once more, and his breathing quickened to an alarming pace. "I..."

"Hush," She whispered as she settled against him fully and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want this, my beautiful, wonderful, Kodora." Her lips brushed against his once more and she felt a part of him stir against her inner thigh and she trembled with feelings that were new and exciting to her. "If you were to go and face 'The Bane', Kenji, and Kami forbid it that you should die... I would never know what it felt like to be held in your arms." The look that came to his iridescent eyes told her that was not a good enough reason to defy their parents wishes even though that had been his initial plan when he had first woke her up. Now faced with the actual physical deed cradled lovingly in his arms, he was feeling the pressures of honor and duty to what was right, and dishonoring his Mesu Tora was not part of what was right... yet, there was something in the back of his mind that was nagging at him. Something about being bonded and combining energies... combining ki's... _what was it?_

Then it came to him. All of it in a single rush of mind jarring information, and Kenji finally understood everything. Odd, it had been with him all along.

He was the 'Sword of Lightening and Fire', 'The Hand of Justice and Punishment'... He knew that, and once Kuumi had gotten Christian to wake up from his stupor he had been able to tell them of his 'visit' with 'The Pretty Lady' who was in fact the ghost of his own ancestor, Alyse de'Angeles. She had enlightened him as to his role in this game of wits and wills. He was 'The Sword of Ice and Winter' and 'The Fist of The Mother'. After everything this family had been through, no one had any difficulties believing his claim. That they did not. In fact, it made perfect sense to every one of them.

Together they were the Holy Gemini.

Kenji stood as the Holy Warrior of Truth and Honor while Christian stood beside him as the Holy Avenging Angel of the Innocents. Two sides of the same soul; one dark, one light. Together they would combine their powers and slaughter the evil that lived inside the horror that was 'The Bane'... but in order to do it there had to be two more elements to complete their attack.

A grounding point from where their power would be fused, combined as one, and augmented into the terrible force it needed to be, and a focal point. The place from where it would be wielded to destroy 'The Bane' and send the warped apparition of evil into the depths of Hell forever.

Kenji remembered all to well how often he had heard his parents speak of Quii's role in his life and how she was meant to be the enhancement tool for his great gift, but he had not realized at the time that it was she who was meant to be the one who would have the power to wrap he and his brother's awesome gifts together. _'I should have known... she is so strong. Her ki is so pure and clean. Only she would be able to touch us both and not be injured. Why did I never see it before?' _And as the understand of this knowledge settled within his mind and his heart, Kenji knew what was nagging at the back of his mind.

_'Bonded... bonding... fusion of souls and spirits... it makes the power stronger, purer, heavier.' _His hands rose and cupped her beautiful face and he gazed deeply into molten pools of her beautiful eyes losing himself in the love and arousal he saw there. _' We must be 'bonded' completely for her to be my anchor... for her to be strong enough to wrap mine and Chri-stan's ki power's together, and we must be bonded for me to reach my full strength.' _Tender lips leaned in and softly massaged the trembling mouth causing the girl to suck in her breath on a gasp of pleasure and surprise as she quickly returned the gentle pressure. _'We must be together... bonded... mated... our hearts, souls, spirits, and bodies must be one if we are to become what we are meant to be... oh Quii, my beautiful Quii. How much I love you. How much...'_

Kenji stood with Quii's legs wrapped tightly around his waist and silently stepped over all of the sleeping bodies that littered the floor as he made his way toward the sho-jii. Quii had hastily grabbed a couple of the blankets in her trembling hands on their way up and she clutched them firmly in her hands now as the two of them slipped outside and disappeared into the dark. There was no need for them to freeze and catch a cold. Not when they would soon be covered with the dampness of their own sweat. She could not allow that. It would have been foolish not to take precautions and be prepared.

Inside of the small house in a room at the end of the hallway a man lay awake his dark violet eyes staring at the ceiling as he attempted to slow the rapid beating of his wild heart. _'It had finally come to pass. The boy had finally worked it all out in his head, and though there would be hell to pay when all was discovered there was naught to be done but try to explain.' _ One more deep breath and Kenshin rolled onto his side and reached out to pull his beloved back against the warmth of his body. He smiled gently as Kaoru murmured something unintelligible in her sleep but then snuggled back into him hugging his arm across her chest. _'Chri-stan is next... I think Kenji will probably tell him what he needs to know. He will not have to try and discover it on his own... Kami save them both.' _He shuddered. _'Kami save us all.'_

"Aishiteru, my Saiai-Kaoru." He whispered and nuzzled the back of her neck breathing in the scent of jasmine and soap. "I hope you are prepared for the morning and have a memory of life before Kenji was born... _OUR_ life. He and Quii will need our understanding because it will be difficult to get it from Father Wolf I fear. Yes, that it will." And then he kissed her skin and closed his eyes willing sleep to claim him even as he tried to shut out the burning passion of his son's ki. _'Ahhhh, I remember,' _He thought with a wicked smile curving his mouth. _'The first time I held this wild angel in my arms... I remember.' _ And with that tantalizing memory for a bed partner, Kenshin finally drifted off to sleep leaving his son and his mate to their very private affairs.

The hands that touched her flesh were gentle though the flesh was rough and peppered with callouses from years of sword play, but the rasping quality they had upon her skin was most pleasurable and Quii responded willingly to her chosen mate.

Tender palms cupped her soft breasts as he burrowed into the curve of her throat, and Kenji felt her shudder uncontrollably against him when he molded the pliant flesh to his hands. "I love you, Quii." He whispered into the small shell of her ear and then tentatively traced the outside of its shape with the tip of his tongue causing another shudder to quake through her body. "I could never love anyone else but you... masaka, Quii. Masaka." His hands slid slowly around her sides and down along her naked back until they rested in the natural sway. She was still setting straddle his waist and gently caressed her hips and then moved his hands to her thighs wringing a whimpering cry from her as he went.

Her body was like fire against his, and he could feel the heat of her touching him as he slid his hands over her flesh in long slow caresses that made her tremble and cry his name. Her hands were on the naked flesh of his chest, his shoulders, his stomach, and his back caressing and tickling with the tips of her fingers even as her soft and slightly swollen lips pressed moist and tender kisses across his throat and face. "I love you too, Kenji." She whispered back as she pulled slightly away from him so she could see his face. "I would never want to be with anyone else but you. Masaka. Only you will ever touch me like this... no one else... no one."

"Quii..." Her name broke over his lips on a rushing surge of emotion and then he was cupping the back of her head and pulling her back into him for a kiss that left no doubts in her mind of how much he loved her... or wanted her. And as they broke away, his gentle yet strong hands lifted her up and slowly set her back down at last bringing their bodies together in the true lovers embrace.

"Owwwww!" She cried as pain splintered through her, and her hands dug deep into the flesh of his shoulders. "Ken-ji..." Burrowing against his neck, she tried to control her breathing and waited for the pain to go away.

"Hush," A tender hand stroked her back up and down and then her thighs. Long slow movements that calmed her and made her muscles relax so that she melted against his chest. "Just be still, Saiai. It will pass." His voice was the most gentle she had ever heard and Quii nuzzled up into his cheek. "The pain only lasts a moment, and then it will be gone."

"I know." Soft lips brushed over his and he pressed a tender kiss into them as they passed. "It just took me by surprise... that's all. It's going away already." And she leaned away to look into his beloved face finding it filled with love and tenderness and something else. Patience and kindness. He was not going to rush her to do anything. He would wait until she was ready before he did anything else. _'He really does love me. Oh Kenji!'_ "I love you." She kissed him and his hands rose to cup her shoulder blades applying gently pressure bringing her deeper into the kiss. The passion that had slipped beneath the surface of her emotions when the pain of her lost innocence had flared came billowing back in a rush and she moaned softly against his mouth as her hands fisted into his hair.

"Quii, sweet beautiful Quii." Kenji buried his face in her throat as his need to move within her overcame his need to keep her trust, and his hands fell to her hips one more. Setting a slow gentle pace he moved her and felt her body begin to respond. It was a slow languid coming together and he prolonged the joining as long as he could reveling in the sounds she made and looks that passed across her lovely face. But, in the end, his need and desire forced him to change their positions and laying her gently on her back he let the instincts of his own body carry them to their climax.

Exhausted he rolled to her side bringing her and a good portion of blanket with her covering them as he wrapped both arms snugly around her quivering body. A great burning sensation filled him and it was spreading throughout to his arms, legs, hands, and feet. He had felt something much like it once before when he had tapped into his powers, but this was much more powerful. This was like being filled not being consumed.

Kenji felt... bigger. The essence of what was 'him' felt 'more'. _'I was right.' _He thought as the sensation continued to the point he felt as though he were floating above the earth somewhere within the Starscape once more, but when he opened his eyes he found himself still lying on the ground with his trembling mate held firmly in his arms.

"Do you feel 'it'?" He asked gently as he wiped the dark hair out of her flushed face. "Do you feel the 'power'?"

"Hai." Her voice quivered and she looked up at him with wide confused eyes. "You knew this would happen... didn't you?" The tone was half way accusing as she spoke. "Is that what finally changed your mind about making-love to me tonight?"

"Hai. Please don't be mad." His voice was tender and his face full of love as he raised up to look down at her hurt expression. "I would make-love to you anyway, but while I was coming up with reasons not to, it suddenly occurred to me that I _needed _to."

_"Needed to?" _ If Quii had not looked confused before, she certainly did now.

"Hai." He nodded and nuzzled her nose. "I realized that in order for us to be what we are supposed to be... we have to be bonded... completely bonded." Golden eyes widened and stared at his serious face and Kenji could see he had her full attention now with no questions asked. "You know how Otou is always saying you are the augmentation source for my 'gift'?"

"Hai."

"You are more than that, Quii. You are much, much more than that."

"What do you mean I am more?" Her smooth brow furrowed and the confusion returned.

"You are the 'fusion' point. It is you who will combine and wrap mine and Chri-stan's powers into one force. It is you who will create the weapon that will ultimately destroy 'The Bane'."

"ME?" He nodded into her shocked and horrified face and watched as she went pale. "But, I'm not that strong. Your ki's will kill me."

"Ne. Ne they will not. Your ki is more powerful than you realize, and it is pure. Pure and clean as the winter snow, Quii. You are the only one who can touch us both and not be injured." She looked as if she were going to explode, but she remained completely quiet as her mind tried to understand what he was saying. "You can feel the power now. Feel the new strength as it rushes through your blood. You are 'more' than you were before we made-love, and... and so am I."

"You... you are?"

"Hai. I feel... bigger inside. I feel 'more' like I could reach up and touch the stars from here if I wanted to."

"Kenji," Quii's voice filled with awe as she gazed into his eyes and face. "I didn't know."

"Neither did I, Koibito." He kissed her lips tenderly. "Neither did I."

Quickly they rose and found their clothing and dressed with as much speed as possible. There was no use wasting precious time talking when they should be getting back inside before someone noticed they were gone. There would be enough time and grief in the morning when they faced the parents and tried to explain their 'new' surge of ki power, and as far as both of them were concerned, it could wait until morning.

In a matter of moments they were back inside the house and back in their usual places on the futon. Quii under the blankets and Kenji above with his own and thinking no one was the wiser. Putting his arm around her, he cuddled her against the hollow of his shoulder and closed his eyes preparing to go to sleep as a warmth and relaxation he had never known crawled over him.

"Kenji?"

"Hmmm?"

"May I ask you something, Koishii?"

"Of course, Saiai."

"If I am the fusion point and you and Chri-stan are the source of the weapon, who is the wielder?" Kenji's aqua-blue eyes flew open as Quii's question stabbed into his warm relaxed brain and jarred him back to reality. _'Who is the wielder?' _He thought in panic as his thoughts began to race. _'If we must all be connected by one binding tie or another, and Quii is the augmenter and the fusion who would be the focus and the wielder?'_ His mind searched frantically for a solution as he struggled to figure out the last piece of the puzzle, and then it came to him just as everything else had. In a blinding rush of already present knowledge.

_'The augmenter is bound to me.' _He reasoned. _'That means the wielder has to be bound to Chri-stan...' _"Oh Kami-sama." He breathed in shocked disbelief and wonder as the identity of the last combatant showed herself in his mind. She would have to be strong. Stronger than any of them... stronger than 'The Bane'. She would have to have a mind that could with stand the power of the weapon and a strength of will that could bend it to her will. There was only one person alive who had that kind of power and strength. Only one person who had the heart and soul and mind that could contain such a massive amount of energy and not be harmed by it. Only one person...

"Kuumi..."

_I didn't make an authors note at the beginning... I sort of forgot, but I'll stop and drop a few words here. _

_Thanks for all those who stop to read... and to the faithful few who drop me a review. I love you all... you are the best. God Bless. There are only a couple of chapters left and then we will be saying good-bye to these blessed characters and this long, long epic. Thanks for sticking it out with me. Much love. Kanzen ne Tsuki_


	23. Close Proximity's

A/N: Look out! Lime alert! Not too bad, just a little.

Glossary: Sho-jii=Outside door, Shin-yuu=Friend,

Chapter Twenty-two

Close Proximity's

Saitou House

The following morning

The Saitou household was in an uproar. The old wolf had taken one look at the teenagers that morning and known instantly what had transpired between them that night, and it had required the combined efforts of Sano, Aoshi, and Hiko to keep the furious blathering father from breaking every bone in Kenji's body. Even the voice of reason and spirit ki explanations did little to soothe the old man's ire, and Kenshin began to fear the worst considering the same circumstances needed to occur between his older son and Saitou's older daughter.

It was going to be a very long day.

"I don't give two hoots in the seven hells if they're supposed to be 'bonded' or not, Himura." Saitou snarled angrily into the smaller red haired man's calm face. "I won't have my daughter's dishonored and treated like so much street flesh. I won't have it, do you hear me? I won't have it!"

"They are not being treated like 'street flesh', Saitou." Kenshin struggled to keep his voice calm and level in the face of the glowering policeman turned enraged father. "Quite the contrary, both of my son's have every intention of marrying your daughter's once this issue of 'The Bane' has been settled... there is simply no time to deal with such matters at the present. 'The Bane' must come first... she must be dealt with and destroyed as soon as possible... THAT cannot wait. Surely you understand that?"

"To hell with 'The Bane'!" Saitou roared and swept his hand through the air in a wild gesture of impatience. "To hell with it all, I say. I won't have my daughters dishonored just so this power augmentation and fusion can be made possible. What if your son's die? What then, Himura? Whom will I marry my girls to after being spoiled as they will obviously be? No one! A deflowered unmarried girl is worse than the plague. They would never find husbands... their lives would be ruined."

"Then what do you propose we do, oh wise and mighty wolf?" Kenshin's temper finally got the better of him and he snarled in Saitou's face. "Perhaps you would prefer to let 'The Bane' continue to run free through Kyoto hunting and murdering where she will until she eventually works her way here to us... which is inevitable. Then maybe you'll care enough about HER to want to get up on your arrogant ass and do something about her. Is that what you'd rather wait for, because if it is, I have my doubts we'll be waiting for very much longer as it is." Amber tinged violet eyes stabbed angrily into the fuming topaz gaze opposite them as Kenshin waited for Saitou to consider what he had just said. The man had to be made to see reason. Yes, the dishonor of the girls was unfortunate but it could not be helped at this point. There was a task waiting to be done, and it was for those four young people to accomplish it, but not without taking certain steps before hand. Kenshin, himself, understood how difficult it was to face ones destiny knowing that certain unusual if not unorthodox things had to be done before one was fully prepared to step onto the path. After all, had he not been in much the same predicament before Kenji was born?

It was not always easy to accept the rules of the game when they were finally laid out before you, but if one is to play to win, one must play by the rules or all will be lost before the game has even begun.

The fury died in Saitou's eyes and a great despairing sigh lifted his broad shoulders as he finally accepted the truth of Kenshin's words. He had known all along the old rurouni was right, but having to give up his precious daughters in the way that was being asked of him was the most difficult thing he had ever faced in his life. No sword battle, no war zone, nothing had ever felt this difficult to him. The painful realities of being a father had never weighed more heavily upon his shoulders than they did at this moment. He wasn't sure he liked it very much.

"I want a small ceremony, Himura." Saitou's voice was smooth, quiet, and calm when he finally spoke. "A blessing from Buddha that at least bonds them in marriage. If we cannot have the fully ceremony before the doing of this task, then I demand at least this token of respect and promise. I believe that is well within my rights as a father to demand, and it can be done with little or no preparation."

"Hai. Saitou. I will accept that condition as long as the arrangements can be made no later than this evening or tomorrow morning. Is that possible? As always, Time remains our enemy in this matter, My Friend."

"Hai. I know a priest who will preform the blessing." Defeated topaz crystals lifted and locked with violet. "He owes me a favor." A small smile crossed Kenshin's lips as he gathered the meaning of Saitou's words and he nodded in agreement.

"Then let us be about it. The sooner the blessing is performed the better. There are plans to make."

"Hai. Preparation will be made for this evening, so have everything prepared before I get back."

"It will be done, Saitou." Kenshin exchanged glances with Kaoru and Tokio. "We will be ready."

Grunting in affirmation, Saitou pushed his long gangly length up off the floor and walked over to a silent but always observant Hiko. "Well, don't just sit there, old man." He grumbled. "Get up off your ass and come with me. I'm going to need all the moral support I can get if I'm going to get through this fiasco." Hiko grunted and heaved his hulking weight up off the floor, but for once had no scathing reply to his old friend's caustic words. He simply nodded and pulled his white cloak closer around his shoulders as they made to leave through the front sho-ji. "Himura?"

"Hai, Saitou?" Kenshin looked inquiringly into the stern face Saitou was wearing.

"I still don't like this." He grated through clenched teeth as his gaze fluttered past Kenshin and lingered fiercely upon the two young men who were kneeling silently behind their father. "I don't like it one damn bit." Kenji and Christian flinched.

"I know, Saitou." Kenshin cast a comforting look over his shoulder as he felt the increasing discomfort coming from both of his son's ki's. "But we must do what has to be done. We must meet 'The Bane' prepared." He allowed the truth of his gaze to lock and hold the troubled topaz eyes that rested upon him. "You know this. In your heart, you know this."

"I know it." The Wolf dropped his eyes and gritted his teeth in tense frustration. "I just never thought it would be so difficult to give up the things I love so much. I didn't know it would be so... frightening." The admission brought a confused look from his wife, but a knowing and understanding look from the red-haired swordsman.

"It is never easy to consider that we may be sacrificing the ones we love for a purpose larger and more important than our love for them, or our fear for their lives. It is a choice that no parent, brother, son, or friend should ever have to face, but face it we must when honor and duty call us, and our lives become based upon the sum of our skills and gifts... not the actual people that we are."

Saitou's topaz eyes rose slowly and he looked hard into the face of a man he had grudgingly learned to respect, and later called his 'shin-yuu'. A man that he, himself, had followed into the realm of uncertainties one fateful night not so many years ago, when choices had to made, and lives had to be risked. The same man had stood before he, and the rest of their comrade's telling them that he would not sacrifice their lives on a journey that was his alone to take. That same man, had spoke of his love for all of them, including Saitou, and revealed how he could not live with any of their deaths on his conscience, and begged them all to leave. He would have braved the perils inside the Palace alone, and considering what they met inside, he quite surely would have met his demise. It had taken all of them doing what their God-given gifts intended for them to do to meet the task, and they had been blessed that all of them had made it out alive. But the truth of the matter was, White Warrior or not, Kenshin could have never done it alone. He had needed their help, and if even one of them had been missing, failure could have been immanent.

The point of the matter was, Kenshin had been forced to place his Father, his spiritual blood brother, his adopted son, and a cherished friend all in mortal danger for the purpose of completing his predestined quest, and although it had hurt him beyond measure to risk even one of them, in the end, he'd had to give in for the greater good and done it none the less.

Finally Saitou understood what it meant to sacrifice for 'The Greater Good'. His paltry furies and meaningless growls meant nothing inside of the larger scheme of things. Kenshin was right. Stopping 'The Bane's' vicious murdering of the citizen's of Kyoto was far more important than whether or not his daughter's virginity remained intact. When compared to lives of thousands and potentially more, his selfish grousing over the necessary relationships between Kenshin's son's and his daughters seemed almost a blasphemy against the God-given gifts that were their's to use and wield as the Fate's saw fit in order to destroy that which did not belong in this world of the Living.

Suddenly he found himself feeling very foolish as well as contrite. _'Pride and arrogance profit a man nothing if his heart is not honorable and his soul is not humble.' _Dropping his head down low to his chest, Saitou shook it in a self-depreciating manner as a sliver of guilt sliced through his heart.

"Forgive me, Himura." Saitou spoke softly and in a voice filled with much humility. "It seems you are still teaching me what it means to be an honorable man... as well as a humble one. I was not always very good at being either of those things."

"Of course you were, Saitou-san. It was always just such a struggle for you to ever admit you could be wrong." A slow smile of irony curved the wolf's thin lips as he lifted his shimmering gaze to look at the smaller red-haired Samurai who sat on the floor in his house. A gentle smile was on Kenshin's face just as Saitou had known there would be, and his eyes were filled with twinkling amusement as well as empathy for the tall man's troubled emotions. "It is not easy for one to admit he is wrong, not when it comes to those he loves so dearly."

"Hai, Himura. It is not." With one last look into those dark violet eyes that always seemed to know what he was thinking, Saitou opened the sho-ji and left the house. Hiko followed swiftly behind throwing a look of deep affection and respect over his shoulder at the man he called 'son' just before he pulled the door shut behind him.

The wheels of Fate, it seemed, had finally been set into motion.

Glossary:Koishii=Dear/Darling, Itsumadema=Forever, Ren'ai=Making Love, Aman=Lover, Amor=Love, Doushita=What's wrong?, Nanigato=Nothing, Koibito=Sweetheart, Meito=Mate, Aishiteru=I love you, Setsuai=Love Deeply, Saiai=Beloved,

Despite the chill and bitter bit of the blowing breeze, Christian had gone outside to be alone. His muscle strength continued to improve at a remarkable rate, and he was once more able to stand and walk under his own power. It felt good to be caring for his own needs again; although, he would never deny how pleasant it had been to have Kuumi constantly fussing over his well-being while he had been ill.

A boyish smile curved his handsomely shaped mouth as he lowered his head and allowed his thoughts to turn inward in contemplation of the ebon haired girl with the mysterious blue-green eyes. Oft times he had sensed a depth of strength within her that belied her delicate form, but he had always shaken it off as merely a great need to nurture and care for those in need and pain. How foolish he had been. He should have realized what she was the day he'd gone into trance to speak with Alyse. It had been her hands reaching into the realms of fog and mist pulling him free and bringing him spiraling back to the conscious world, even if he had arrived in it completely comatose.

Somehow, he felt he should have known it would be she that would be the one to be able to reach him. Perhaps the only other person or persons that could have stood a chance at pulling him back would have been his brother or his father, but it was doubtful either of them would have been strong enough to reach him in the place where he had gone. Perhaps it had something to do with their destiny of being meant to be together, like Kenji and Quii. Perhaps that is what had given her the edge she needed besides her incredible psychic strength to reach into the vastness of his mind and find the breathing essence of his soul and bring it back into plain of reality.

He had thought long and hard about this phenomena, and he kept coming back to the same answers over and over again.

Kuumi was a being of incredible spiritual energy and psychic power. She had an enormous gift for insight, and was able to 'see' and 'touch' the feeling and emotions of those around her. She had also demonstrated her ability to 'feel' shifts and changes within the very fabric of cosmic energy that surrounded the earth itself, or at least a very large part it that surrounded them.

She had felt the 'birth' of 'The Bane', and she had felt the fluctuation in the Beasts energy signature when it evolved. She had also been able to 'look' inside of Christian's heart and see past the darkness of his de'Angeles anger and find the purity of his Himura blood. She was the only one, besides his father, who had known instantly that he was not innately an evil person. It was through her eyes that Kenji began to 'see' and understand that his brother was more 'light' than 'dark', thus allowing the strength of his Uncle's powerful 'Sea Spirit' to guide him to Christian's dying soul and save him.

She was his Mate as surely as Quii was Kenji's. She was the missing piece of his heart and the last piece of the puzzle that completed the structure of his soul. She made him feel complete. She made him feel whole, and he knew he would never be able to go forward in his life without her beside him.

He loved her.

"Kuumi." Christian breathed her name as if it were a prayer he could speak to God, and his dark blue eyes closed so he could envision the perfect beauty of her gentle face. "Kummi, me Amor."

"Chri-stan. I am here, Koibito." The gentle touch of her hand coming to rest on his shoulder brought the smallest of shivers to his body, and he raised his head and turned tender eyes to gaze upon her ever concerned face. "Doushita, Chri-stan? Are you all right?" The gentle light of worry was reflected in her large crystalline eyes as she studied his tan face, and she lifted her other hand to softly cup his cheek. "Tell me. Tell me what is troubling you."

"Nanigato, Kummi." He shook his head and covered her hand with his so he could rub his cheek against her palm. "I well. Have thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" She asked as a slow sweet smile curved her soft pink lips. Lifting her hand from his shoulder she carefully swept some of his long chestnut hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. "Anything interesting?" Her eyes twinkled with laughter as he smiled and pressed a very tentative kiss into the palm of her hand.

"Hai, Kuumi, think big. Think you and me." She giggled and blushed causing him to grin and reach out with his other hand and touch her face with his fingertips. "Good think." His voice dropped to a whisper as his eyes caressed her face and then dropped to her bow shaped mouth. "Thinking ren'ai you and me, Kuumi." Her eyes fluttered for a moment as the breath hitched in her throat, and then she was lowering her gaze as another blush rose to stain her cheeks a brilliant crimson.

"Where... where did you learn that word, Chri-stan?" She asked in a hushed and nervous voice. "It's not a very common word, and I don't think it is something you would have heard just anywhere. Where did you learn it?"

"Kenji." Was the short honest reply to her astonished question. "He teach new things. Better words. Let Christian talk Kuumi. Let Christian tell Kuumi big things."

"Big things?" Blue-green eyes glittering with uncertainty and anticipation rose to look at him as confusion became a new companion. "What kind of 'big' things, Chri-stan?"

While dropping the hand that covered hers to lightly rest it around her waist, he took a hesitant step closer to her. He listened to her catch her breath as the proximity of their bodies became close enough for the tips of her breasts to brush against his chest, and then he leaned into her and gently rested his forehead against hers.

"Big things like... aishiteru, Kuumi. Aishiteru setsuai, Saiai."

"Chri-stan..." Kuumi's voice caught on a sob of heavy emotion and her hands moved to rest on the breadth of his shoulders as she moved closer to him pressing her body against his.

"Kuumi, my Aman... my Koishii... my Meito. Aishiteru itsumadema." And then Christian buried his face in Kuumi's warm scented neck breathing in the pure essence of her as he allowed his other arm to curl around her back and pull her snugly against him. "Aishiteru, Kuumi." He murmured against the sweetness of her flesh. "Aishiteru for long days."

"Aishiteru, Chri-stan." She whispered in a torn voice that rose from the deepest part of her heart. "I have loved you from the first moment I saw you. You are the other half of my heart, Saiai. I feared I would never see the day come that I could tell you what I felt for you." Her strong young arms wound tightly about his neck and shoulders, and she pressed her face into the dark blue fabric of his gi. "I thought you would be lost to me forever."

"Baka Jou-chan." His mirth filled musical voice softly chided her as he pulled back just far enough to see her teary smile. "Kuumi know more." He tapped the side of her head with the tip of his finger. "Can see Christian not go from her. Christian no go from Kuumi. I stay. I stay all long days." And then he cupped her cheek and gently rubbed his nose against hers. "I no go any day."

"Chri-stan." Kuumi's hands moved to cup his beloved face as she nuzzled him back. "I will never leave you either. I will always be by your side, no matter what happens to us. I will always be with you." And then she watched while the sweetest, and most tender smile she had ever seen on a man's face curved his lips. He nodded and cocked his slightly so he could gently press a soft kiss against the smooth flesh of her cheek.

"Aishiteru, Kuumi, my Aijou."

"Aishiteru, Chri-stan, my Saiai." With one last warm nuzzle into the hollow of her throat, Christian gave into his screaming instincts and made the adjustments necessary to comfortably capture his beloved's lips inside of his own.

It was a soft, nondemanding kiss that spilled the warmth of Christian's love over into the waiting vessel of Kuumi's heart, and with the smallest of moans, she melted into his arms and dropped her jaw ever so slightly. As Christian felt her relax against him, he lifted one hand to cup the back of her head while he increased the pressure of his kiss and parted her mouth a little further. A delicate shudder quaked through her body and one of her hands fisted into the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him harder into her. He groaned low in his throat and gently pressed the strength of his tongue past the barrier of her teeth and began caressing the moist length of hers.

A long heavy sigh of pleasure and passion filled Kuumi's lungs as she molded herself more fully into her Beloved's embrace, and as instinct began to win out over rationality, she opened her mouth farther and let her tongue push boldly against his. The myriads of sensations that simple action released between them were astonishing and threatened to consume them both. The heat began to pool deep in her belly and there was suddenly no way she seemed to be able to get close enough to him, and as it was, his hands could not seem to find a place on her body where they were content to stay. They were in her hair holding her head still so he could plunder her mouth. They were at her waist pulling her body closer to his so he could feel her heat and revel in the fact that he had filled her with it, and they were on her hips holding her against the rigidness of his heat as he ground it against her inner thighs.

Harsh moans and whimpers began to ooze free from her when he started pressing himself into her softness. She could feel his desire for her, and an answering shudder of need coursed through her making her tremble against him as she whispered his name and pulled his head into the flesh of her throat. The forbidden passions were flaring between them hotter than any fire, and somewhere in the back of each of their minds they began to understand what Kenji and Quii must have felt.

It was intoxicating.

It was irresistible.

It was dangerous.

A fierce shudder passed through Christian's frame, and he crushed Kuumi to his with what strength he possessed. He had never known the feelings of lust or desire for a woman, even during the time he had been at sea aboard the 'Bloody Queen' with Whiskey Jack, he had never felt the need to go ashore with the other men when they went seeking their pleasures. Although, he heard enough stories about their wicked adventures when they returned to make him feel like he'd almost been there himself.

Christian was not a complete innocent to the ways between men and women, he had just never had the need or desire to put to use his vast knowledge about pleasuring the fairer sex... until he met Kuumi. Now his poor mind was filled with hentai thoughts that involved him doing some of the most indecent things to her. He felt as if every ounce of heat in his body was being sucked into his face as the worst blush he'd ever experienced began to burn in his cheeks.

Love and lust. The powerful combination of he two emotions together were almost the undoing of his personal level of control, and Christian gritted his teeth tightly together as he fought the nearly uncontrollable urge to scoop her up into his arms and melt into the trees to find a quiet and very secluded place where he could explore the complexities of passion and desire undisturbed. But he knew in his heart and mind that he had to fight down that urge. Saitou-san was fetching a Priest even now at this moment to come and offer a prayer of marriage over them this very day. Kuumi would be his Wife before the Sun slipped below the horizon, and then he could touch her without fear of being 'caught' or discovered.

He would have the 'right' to touch her.

He would have the 'right' to hold her and make her his, and the bonding between them would be pure and untainted even in his mind. He did not look upon his brother's bonding with his life-mate as impure, but he knew that he would never be able to live with himself if he took Kuumi before they were wed to one another. His Catholic upbringing simply would not allow it, so with a supreme effort born from years of abstinence, Christian gently loosened the ferocity of his embrace around the woman he loved, raised one of his hands, and tenderly began to stroke to her hair in a quiet loving gesture meant to calm them both. A tiny shiver passed through Kuummi's body as she shifted in his arms, and then turned her head so it was resting on the curve of his right shoulder, her forehead pressed against the side of his neck. A deep sigh of contentment slipped free of her lips, and her hands dropped to loosely grasp the backs of his shoulders as she melted into the tender embrace.

Christian smiled and pressed a tender kiss into the bridge of her nose as he spread his feet a little wider so he could support their combined weight on a better balance platform, and then he readjusted his arms and upper body slightly so he could rest his cheek against her forehead. It was a very comfortable and reassuring position for both of them, and neither saw any reason whatsoever to move, so they relaxed confidently against each other and settled into a slow, but natural rocking motion.

"Kuumi cold?" Christian asked gently as he rubbed his hand lightly up and down her back.

"Ne. I'm warm." She snuggled her face a little deeper into the warmth of his throat and sighed contentedly. "Are you cold?"

"No. I fine. Stay here?"

"Hai." She whispered and slid her left hand around to gently massage the nape of his neck. "Stay here." Christian smiled tenderly and cupped the back of her neck as he continued to rock her. The long open sleeves of his blue gi were wrapped around her like a blanket, and she was cradled against the natural warmth of his body. He decided that despite the coldness of the breeze, she was well enough protected that it would be all right if they stayed where they were. He didn't particularly want to move as it was. Having her this close, and knowing that she loved him as much as he loved her was had made him so happy, he hardly felt the chill in the air. It was in that moment that something powerful dawned on him.

_'I have to put her in danger...' _A cold chill that had nothing to do with the weather shivered up his spine and ended with a jolt inside of his brain shaking him into alarmed awareness. _'My Kuumi has to stand at the forefront of us all and be the one to face 'The Bane'... it is she who is 'The Weilder', not I or Kenji. It is her gift that is strong enough to hold the weapon without being destroyed by. She is the only one who can use it to fight that thing. Mon Dios! I have to stand back with Kenji, and focus my power into a single source while she... I won't be able to help her. None of us will... she will be alone.' _

Blue eyes turned deep purple with frightened anxiety as the reality of Fate finally made itself clear within the fabric of his brain. Quii would wrap and focus the power sending it to Kuumi, who would capture it with her powerful gift, hone it into the 'weapon of holy destruction', and then turn in on the Beast. No one really knew what the 'weapon' was going to look like or even if it was going to be some visible. All that was known was that it was going to be the sum of Kenji's pure white power combined with the identical opposite force of Christian's de'Angeles Magick, wrapped together like a mighty rope, and then fused into a single energy stream of unspeakable force. No one was even sure how strong that force would be; although, Aoshi had eluded something about the earth being cracked in half.

No one thought he was very funny. Sano had tried to take his head off, but a quick thinking Saitou had prevented that little foray.

"You've been gone a long time, Sagara." He told the red faced ex-gangster. "Shinomori developed a bad case of sarcasm while you were away, and it tends to raise its ugly head at the strangest times."

"Yeah, no shit." Sano had glared at Aoshi the rest of that evening, but the blank faced ninja seemed completely nonplused by it. In fact, there came a point when the thin icy eyed man had wandered over to the dark haired fighter and leaned nonchalantly into his ear speaking in a quiet conspirital voice.

"You know, you missed the last show, Sagara, but you're just in time for this one. Perhaps we can find something useful for you to do, like watch the kids while the rest of us go 'Bane' hunting? I'm certain you could handle that type of task, couldn't you Sanosuke? Hmmm?" And then, as he turned to walk away, he had given an arrogant wave of his hand as if dismissing the stunned Sano. "We'll discuss it later."

Sano had gone thermal.

It had been a long night, and the thick-headed fighter just could not seem to get it through his skull that the blank faced, cold ninja he remembered could possibly be the same man who was taking such sardonic delight in teasing and tormenting him. It just wasn't possible, and although the man did not once crack a smile or offer so much as a chuckle, the dancing mischief in his icy jade colored eyes was enough to set Sano's temper off worse than anyone had in years.

This was not Shinomori Aoshi. This was some Demon that only 'looked' like Shinomori Aoshi, and the real Aoshi was dead or trapped in limbo somewhere. Sano couldn't figure out why he was the only one who could see that.

Kenshin just shook his head and smiled.

Poor Sano. Nothing ever really changed, but then again, nothing ever really stayed the same either. Each of them were still the sum of their individual lives, experiences, and spiritual gifts. There was no way Aoshi could have stayed the same exact person he had been when Sanosuke had last seen him, but then again, Sanosuke was not the same man he had been the last time Aoshi saw him either.

Sanosuke, the freeloading, gambling gangster was no more. He had evolved into a devoted husband and loving father. Who would have ever guessed that? He had settled into both roles quite comfortably and had become a good provider as well. He had taken a job with the City government, and was in charge of a committee that organized youth groups and taught them self defense, basic survival skills, and helped them find employment. The committee had helped reduce the crime rate by over 30% in the last 4 years and was considered a great success.

Sagara Sanosuke was no longer a bum, and he had given up his 'bad' image long ago, though he kept his 'evil' jacket hanging in his and Megumi's bedroom as a reminder of where he came from. He said it helped him keep the world in perspective so he never got to thinking he was too high and mighty above anybody else. He was still just a street fighter at heart even if he had turned respectful. The hunger and the rage would always be a part of him, even if it was tamed to a point. It would never really go away.

_I know that was a quick shift from Christian's thoughts to some background on Sano, but I sort of went around the bend for a minute. Anyway... so much for being done in 2-3 chapters, eh? I guess the story knows better when it's going to be done than I do... it's not done yet. Obviously. But it is getting damn close. Thanks for reading you few who have stayed with. You are my family. KnT_


	24. Light of The Avenger

_**This is not a new chapter. It is a new posting of chapter 24 that I revised. If you have already read the chapter, you may or may not want to imbide. The flow is much better. I think I was half asleep the first time I edited it. It was choppy as hell. I'm surprised you guys got through it. Thanks for the reviews thus far. They are more than kind considering what I put in front of you to read. God Bless, Kanzen ne Tsuki**_

_**WARNING: LIME ALERT ( R ) RATING IN EFFECT**_

Minna-san: Only about 2 chapters to go. Seriously this time. Thanks everybody.

Review response overview at end of chapter. God Bless. KnT

Glossary: Ren'ai=Make Love, Hai=yes, Shin-yuu=friend, Otousan=Father, Okaasan=Mother, Kuso=Shit, Anata=Beloved Husband, Aisai=Beloved Wife, Aishiteru=I Love You, Itsumdema= Forever, Kirei=Beautiful, Netsuai=Love Passionatly, Zenrei=My Whole Soul, Doushita=What is wrong?, de gozaru=That it is/are, Goukan=Enjoying sexual pleasure together

Chapter Twenty-three

Light of The Avenger

Prayers were spoken, emblems of commitment exchanged, and the blessings for a long fruitful life together laid upon their heads as the two couples knelt before the aged Buddhist Priest. Each one of the young people bowed and touched his or her head to the cold wooden floor and listened to the drone of the voice speaking the words that bound them together as man and wife. As the ceremony progressed, each of the participants began to harbor questions and rising doubts about their uncertain future.

_'Will we live long enough to have children, or will the blood of Himura die here? How can I be the force that holds him steady when I feel so small? What would Papa do?'_

_'Am I strong enough to do this thing, or will I fail because I'm not ready? Will I lose everything that is most precious to me? Will I lose her? What would Otousan do? _

_'How can I help him when I am so afraid of failing? Will my inability to uphold my purpose in the task ahead be the cause of all our deaths? What would Auntie Kaoru do?' _

_'Can my speed and strength protect her when the time comes, or will I be forced to watch her die? Will Her face be lost to me after only one night of holding her in my arms? I wonder what Otou would do.'_

_000000000000000000000000000000_

"Hey, don't worry, kid." Sano gave Christian a playful punched in the arm as the solemn faced man walked past him a few moments after the ceremony ended. "You'll get the hang of married life in no time, trust me. All you have to do is keep your woman happy in the bedroom, and she'll never nag or gripe at you about other stuff."

"Oh," Christian arched an elegant dark eyebrow and gave Sano a measured, skeptical glance that reminded the ex-gangster way too much of the younger mans father. "I think I care for Kuumi's heart first, then think ren'ai. Heart more big. Hai?"

"Geez," Sano wrapped his arm around the younger mans shoulders and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "What'd your old man do? Give you every single 'serious' bone he had in his body?" A nervous laugh trickled from the tall mans mouth as he desperately tried to lighten to mood. "Come on, kid. Don't get your hakuma all tied up in a knot, I was just joking with you a little. Of course you should take care of her heart before you take care of the other stuff. If you don't, you won't stand a chance of getting close to your bedroom let alone any of the 'other stuff'."

"Hmmm, you making joke?" Christian cocked his head to the side and cast a sharp, penetrating glare up at the tall, dark-haired man standing next to him. "You make joke about ren'ai?"

"Well, just a small one..." A loud gulping sound accompanied the uncomfortable tone of Sano's answer. Suddenly he felt like he had just stepped into the ring with a wild animal that was only partially domesticated and he was starting to sweat.

"No joke about Kuumi." Christian said in a tight voice as he pulled away from Sano's loose arm. He walked several steps in front of the nervous man, and then turned to face him with glinting, dark blue chips of frozen ice. "Kuumi good woman, Sanosuke. Kuumi and Christian _goukan_ not joke for you."

"Hey, don't go getting all bent out of shape, Kid..." Sano took a step back lifting his hands up in front of him in a defensive gesture.

"I no KID!" The usually smooth voice growled as the dark blue eyes snapped with the beginnings of anger. "I twenty-seven, and a man. Life not joke or game, Sanosuke. You Otou's shin-yuu. Much respect from me, but... no joke about Kuumi. Ever. I no accept from you. Not even as shin-yuu. We go soon. Fight Bane. Kuumi is 'wielder' and stands in front. I might lose Kuumi before even have life with her. I might watch die and no be stopping it, no having power to stop it. Helpless, Sanosuke. Helpless to watch my Kuumi die. That is what I face soon, so you make no jokes, and no call me 'kid'. Understand?"

Sano had never heard the younger man say so much all at one time, and he had never seen him display so much emotion either. But as they stood toe to toe, he could not deny the waves of energy he felt pouring outward from the angry Spaniard, and he was a little unnerved by it.

"Sure." He stammered as he took an involuntary step back. "I... I ah, sometimes I just don't think about stuff I say before I say it, you know. That's been a big problem of mine ever since I was younger than you."

"That is has." Sano closed his eyes in relief as he felt the familiar weight and pressure of Kenshin's hand squeeze his shoulder as the man came to stand beside him. "You never did know when to keep your mouth shut when you needed to. I see that problem has not improved with time."

"Ahh, no. I guess it hasn't." Brown eyes filled with gratitude locked gazes with quietly chiding violet ones. "I was just trying to cheer him up, Kenshin. He always looks like it's the end of the world."

"Um-hum." Kenshin offered his son an apologetic half smile and then rolled his eyes for Christian's benefit. The younger man allowed the barest hint of an upward turn to tug on the corner of his mouth as he met his fathers knowing gaze. "Perhaps that is so, Sano, but, Chri-stan has many things on his mind right now that could very well have to do _with_ the end of the world... or at least the end of the world as _we_ know it."

"You mean this 'Bane' thing, don't you?"

"Hai, that I do." Kenshin motioned Christian away with the barest movements of his head and he took Sano by the arm and led him in the opposite direction. "There is much you do not understand, Sanosuke. Perhaps it is time you did."

"Something tells me I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Doubtful."

"Is this as bad as Enishi or Shishio was?"

"Worse. Much, much worse."

"Great."

0000000000000000000000000

As a wedding present, Aoshi and Misao gave the two newly joined couples private rooms at the Aoiya, and not long after the sun set behind the low horizon, the huge mob of the extended Kenshin-gumi escorted the four young people to their lodgings.

Hiko, Sano, Yahiko, and Soujiro were all well on their way to a new level of inebriation as they stumbled and hung onto each other the whole way. At the same time the sound of their drunken voices grated across the butchered notes of several songs as they struggled to find one that all of them knew. Kenshin, Saitou, Aoshi, and the womenfolk could do nothing but try to ignore the fact that they were in any way associated with the four severely drunken men while at the same time, attempting to keep them from seriously hurting themselves as they tripped and wove their way through the streets. The young cousins kept to themselves in a small huddled group and proceeded to point and laugh as often and as loud as they dared just so long as they were able to stay out of bokken and fist range.

Kenji, Quii, Christian, and Kuumi just bowed their heads, tucked their hands deeply inside the sleeves of their kimono's, and walked as fast as they could in an effort to put as much distance between them and the entourage of squabbling adults and giggling children as possible. All they wanted to do was get where they were going, bid a fond if not quick farewell to the family, and disappear behind their respective doors of privacy. It was the most embarrassing spectacle either couple could remember being a part of and each offered a fervent prayer to Kami-sama that it would all be over soon. This had been one of the longest days in each of their young lives, and they just wanted it to be at an end. The promising comfort that their newly acquired spouse offered was a treasure each eagerly wanted to experience as well as savor. The uncertainties of the future hung over them like a dark cloud of ill-will, and no one, not even their insightful Uncle Aoshi could even begin to foresee what might be in store for them. They yearned for one night of peace to share together with their mate through which their mutual love could be fully embraced and enjoyed. They were all deeply afraid this might be their only chance to do that.

As they walked through the darkening streets of Kyoto, Kenshin could feel the anxiousness building within both of his sons, and deep within his own husband's heart he understood the overwhelming need to hold that which was most precious to him as close as the limits of his physical and spiritual bodies would allow. Only with Kaoru had he ever experienced the ultimate pleasure of joining both their flesh and soul, and even now, after all the years of marriage to her he still found the limitations of being human an unwanted hindrance. Sometimes, his arms couldn't hold her close enough and he found himself wishing for some deeper joining than the lovers embrace. He wanted to possess her so completely that they became one in the same.

0000000000000000000000000000

Christian let loose a long sigh as the sho-ji finally closed and blocked out the grinning and winking faces of his family. It had been one of the most trying days of his life and he was more than happy to see it coming to an end. The ceremony had gone off without a hitch, the celebration afterwards was joyous enough, but it was time for the day to be over. It was time for the family to go home and leave him and his brother alone with their new brides. It was time they had their moment of calm and serenity.

"Are you that glad to get rid of them, Anata?" The musical voice of his new wife flitted across the room and tickled his ears with a hint of laughter which brought a half smile to his lips in response. "They were just trying to make sure we all got here in one piece."

"That _kuso _Koishii, you know that no true." He turned dancing blue eyes in her direction and as she covered her mouth in shock. "Nani?" He asked innocently as he tucked his chin and approached her on quiet feet. "What I say?"

"You cursed, Anata. I've never heard you curse once... not ever!" Dark blue-green eyes narrowed at him as he lowered himself down on the futon beside her. "Is Kenji teaching you more 'new' words again?"

"Ahem... well," Christian rolled his eyes up toward the ceiling and pursed his lips in a mocking excuse for a thoughtful expression. "Just a few."

"I'll kill him." Kuumi hissed in frustration as she ground her teeth together envisioning her cousin skewered on a giant spit and roasting alive over a pit of red hot coals. "If he's going to teach you to talk better, the least he could do is teach you 'good' words."

"He is teaching good words, Saiai." Christian chuckled as he put his arm around Kuumi's shoulders and pulled her into the warmth of his side. "He teaching me to talk to you... remember?" As he reminded her of what 'almost' happened between them earlier that morning, a delicate shiver quacked through her body bringing an answering smile of satisfaction to his handsome face, and he leaned over to nuzzle against the gentle curve of her cheek. "I learn speak my heart to you, Kuumi. I learn tell you what I feel... and what I want. Remember?"

"I remember, Anata." She turned into his chest and burrowed into his throat as the warmth of his love radiated out to envelope her in the security of its embrace. "I suppose I should at least thank him for that, shouldn't I?"

"Hai. You should, Aisai. He was good Sensai."

Kuumi laughed as she lifted her head up off his shoulder and was not surprised to find herself looking into a face filled with mischief and amusement. _'What a beautiful man you are.' _She thought as she lifted her hands to caress those beloved features with fingertips that were more gentle than the first kiss of spring rain and softer than a mother's whisper. And then she watched fascinated as the mischief disappeared, washed away only to be replaced by the humbling emotions of love, awe, and desire. As she gazed in astonishment upon his remarkable expression, the breath caught in her throat and she lifted her eyes to meet his dark blue gaze. A small sound escaped her as she watched his eyes deepen to a rich midnight purple, and she felt her heart spring to life beating a frenzied pace inside of her chest. It, too, recognized that smouldering look, and as it pumped the blood through her system, Kummi felt her body heat rising in response. She also felt something else. Something she had begun to fear she would never feel again.

Happiness. It was almost a foreign emotion to her after all the anguish, heartache, and turmoil that had coloured the lives of her family in recent weeks. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to be happy, but if the feeling was going to be given to her, for even a short time, who was she to question it? Instead, she was going to reach out and embrace it with all her might and hold on to it for as long as she could. Deep down she knew this may be the only chance she had to experience this wondrous feeling with her mate, for there was not one among them who knew what the future held, and that thought alone brought a wave of despair crashing down upon her. Suddenly the elation that was hers receded and Kuumi felt as if she might break down into tears. Out of instinctive need for comfort she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and buried her face in in his shoulder.

"Nani, Kuumi?" Christian asked in a worried voice when he sensed the abrupt change in her mood. "Doushita, Aisai? Tell me." He pulled back so he could look into her lovely face and his concern grew when he saw the shadow of sadness in her eyes. Tender hands cupped her face and he pressed soft kisses on her eyes. "Doushita, Aisai? What you think?"

"I'm afraid, Chri-stan." Her voice dropped low and he struggled to hear what she was saying. "I am so happy right now, and... and I am so afraid that this will be the first and last moment that we will be able to share this feeling with each other." Anxious blue-green eyes frantically searched his face as Kuumi tried to relay her fears and concerns to the man next to her. "I don't want this to be the only time we are together and happy, Anata. I want us to be together for the rest of our lives. I want to have babies and grow old with you. I... I don't want this to be the end."

"I no want that either, Aisai." Christian lifted his wife into the security of his lap and wrapping his arms around her held her body tightly against him. "I no want this to be end of us. I want you all long days, Kuumi. I want family... babies with you. Aishiteru, my kirei Kuumi."

"Aishiteru, Chri-stan." She whispered back as she burrowed into his neck. "Aishiteru itsumadema. I don't want to lose you, and I don't want you to lose me."

"Then must have Faith, Aisai. Must believe we be together always, and we will." His mouth caressed the sensitive flesh along the curve of her shoulder as he spoke and he felt her shiver and tighten her arms around him in response. "Can you have Faith, Aisai?"

"I can, Anata." She breathed into the dark silk of his hair nuzzling against the warm skin of his neck kissing him, and then she raised up to look into his beautiful face. "I promise I can."

"Then both have Faith, my kirei Aisai, and God keep us together."

"Hai. Anata. I will have faith for that."

Once more Christian's dark blue eyes deepened to a royal purple as they filled with love and as he palmed her beautiful face in his hands, he spoke in husky voice filled with both passion and love. "Hold my hands, Saiai. Hold my hands and we never alone again."

"Anata..." Kuumi whispered as her voice cracked on a ragged cry of emotion. "I will never let go." She promised as he reached for his hand and cradled it against the wild beating of her heart. "As long as Hope and Faith dwell in my heart, I will never let go of you." And as tears of love oozed over the barrier of her thick eyelashes, her new husband drew a shaky breath trembling beneath the urgency of her promise and the warmth of her touch. Lifting gentle fingers, he used the tips to brush some of the wetness from her pale cheeks, and then tilting his head to the right, he lowered his mouth to hers. A thick moan of desire erupted from him when he found that the softness of her lips was already parted and waiting to be possessed by his, and as he began pressing sweet gentle kisses upon her, Christian started speaking soft words of love meant only for her ears.

"Te amo, mi esposa."(I love you, my wife). He breathed upon the moistness of her lips as his arms wrapped around the fragile slimness of her body crushing the soft swell of her breasts against the unyielding plane of his chest. "Usted mi Corazon, mi Alma, mi el rojo se Levanto." (You are my Heart, my Soul, my Red Rose. ) Then, taking great care to adjust their position on the futon, he turned and laid her down with one single, fluid motion meant to preserve the wondrous contact between their mouths as well as retain the closeness of their bodies. And then with a swiftness that told of his rising anticipation, Christian shifted covering her with his weight and wringing from her a low cry of passionate wonder as a flood of new sensations erupted within her soul.

"Usted mi Angel." (You are my Angel).Christian spoke raggedly as he traced his mate's lower lip with his tongue not realizing that as his emotions rose and claimed his rational senses, he was lapsing back into his native Spanish. "Usted mi Querido, Kuumi. Te amo, te amo." (You are my Beloved, Kuumi. I love you, I love you.). The passion filled words melted onto her lips hot as honey left out in the sun too long, and as his tongue prodded against the barrier of her teeth asking permission for an intimacy they had briefly shared only once before, Kuumi answered with a shuddering sigh that spoke to him of her mutual desires and then opened her mouth granting him passage.

Soft moaning cries of desire passed between them as the kiss deepened into something neither had experienced before nor even dreamed existed. Hunger and heat battled together within their senses and the lovers soon found they could not get close enough to one another. The limitations of arms and human form prevented many things, but the hindrance of their clothing was an irritation that could be remedied. Shortly the sounds of rustling cloth could be heard as kimonos, gi, hakama, and under garments were removed in a flurry of flying silk and cotton, and then tossed into a careless pile on the floor without a single thought as to their preservation. The lolling sounds of contented sighs and moans soon filled the chilled air as the pleasure of flesh touching flesh was at last enjoyed by the young lovers. As their embrace became more intimate and they began to pay homage to each others body's the lovers delved into the world of lust and hunger, finding new joys as arms and legs intertwined and mouths and tongues began to explore hidden treasures that were no longer forbidden. Shallow breathing and whimpering gasps filled the small room as hands stroked exploring tender flesh and corded muscle, bringing with them the blush of pleasures first touch, And as the moaning cries rose on a crescendo, the veil of innocence was given away to the heat of knowledge, and love bloomed like a wild rose whose scent hung heavy on the evening breeze.

"Te amo, Kuumi." (I love you, Kuumi.) Christain rasped in a voice threaded with emotion and passionate hunger as he rolled his wife beneath him in a slow, deliberate movement taking care not to cause her any discomfort from his weight or the strange position of their entwined limbs. He listened to the long, shuddering sigh that spilled from her lips as she accepted his dominance of her body, and as he dipped down to take her mouth with his once more, he lowered his hips between her thighs and found the moistness of her.

"Aisai?" Once more he was asking permission from her for something that was already rightfully his, but in Christian's mind it was still Kuumi's choice whether or not she gave herself to him. He would not take that which was not freely given. If she was afraid, he would go no further. No matter the cost to him, he would not force himself on her.

"My beautiful Anata." Gentle hands stroked the sensitive flesh of his back in long, tantalizing strokes as her nose nuzzled into his cheek and throat. "Still so much the Gentleman, aren't you? Even here, in our marriage bed, you will not take what is already yours."

"It not mine until you give, Kuumi. I no take until you give." Tender kisses filled with love traced a pathway across her cheek to her eyes, her forehead, down her nose, and then back to her lips. "It always you choose. Saiai. I no take."

"Aishiteru, Koishii Chri-stan. I think I have been yours to take from the first moment I saw you in the street." The sweet words were a soft puff of air against his mouth. "I think I knew, even then, that you were the one for me."

"So long?" He reared back away from her and looked into her dark blue-green eyes with surprise. "I not know you feel for me so long."

"I think I was supposed to, Koishii. I... I think we were meant to be together. It was just a matter of getting you here from Spain and having all of the other pieces of the puzzle fall into place." Leaning up, Kuumi kissed her husband with a tenderness that spoke volumes of her feelings to him, and when she sank back down onto the futon, he followed her.

"I am thinking same, Kirei-Kuumi. I love you many days." Gentle hands brushed the long obsidian locks out of her beautiful face and he smiled at her brushing the tip of his nose across hers. "Aishiteru the rest of my days, Aisai. I not let go of you too. I hold you hand tight."

"Then make me your true wife, Anata. Bind us together and make us what we are supposed to be. Ren'ai to me, Chri-stan. Come and be my Lover. Come and be my husband." Love and desire swirled together inside of the dark blue-green oceans of Kuumi's eyes telling Christian exactly what she was feeling and what she wanted. So, as the tip of her tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip, Kuumi applied gentle but insistent pressure on her husbands back trying to bring him back down to her. That, it seemed, was all the invitation he needed.

"My Kirei-Saiai," He choked as he burrowed into the creamy flesh of her throat. "Netsuai my Kirei-Tenshi. You are Zenrei. De gozaru." And as he carefully made the necessary movements that joined his body to hers, Christian winced and froze at her sharp cry of pain.

"Kuumi?" He leaned back and looked at her with deep concern. "Doushita? I hurt you more? You alright? " He knew about the virgins pain, but he had to be sure he hadn't hurt her more than necessary. Causing her pain was the last thing he wanted to do, and although Kenji had explained everything to him, Christian was still quite naive concerning the act itself. Talking about and doing, were not the same thing. No. they were not.

"Hai, Anata." She curled her arms around his shoulders and pulled his unresisting body back down to her. "I am fine. Please don't stop." Kuumi peppered gentle reassuring kisses across his worried face even as her hands caressed the flesh of his back. "Everything is alright. Just kiss me, Chri-stan, and everything will be alright. I promise."

The contrite look on his face changed to one of trepidation as he relaxed back into her and brushed his nose along hers in a tender caress. "I no want hurt you, Kummi. I want only love you... make good for you. Not hurt."

"I know, but the worst is over, Koishii. It won't hurt anymore now."

"It won't?" He sounded so hopeful and looked so eager that she couldn't help but giggle. "What funny?" The question was asked with just a hint of his old teasing coupled with the lifting of one dark eyebrow. "You laugh at me?"

"No, I'm not laughing at you, Anata." Dancing blue-green crystals winked up at him as she fluttered her fingers down his spine. "You just sounded so hopeful... and after being so worried, it was sweet."

Christian bowed his head and chuckled. "I see. Is funny." Then he was looking at her with dark-blue eyes that were smouldering with heat and hunger. "You sure won't hurt now?" He asked as he shifted between her thighs, and she gasped at the new and unique sensations his movement caused inside of her. "I no want hurt you, Saiai."

"I... I'm sure." Kuumi listened to the hoarse voice stuttering out the response and could not recognize it as her own. That voice sounded tight and choked. _'He moves once and I get that messed up? What's going to happen when he really gets going? Oh God...'_

"Then we finish." His voice dropped low and he swooped down to seize her lips in a voracious kiss. Then he began a gentle stroking rhythm as instinct took over and the age-old dance of love and lust started between them. As their passions mounted, Kuumi moaned and arched her back pushing her body up against his tearing a hoarse growl from deep within him. In response, Christian stepped up the pace taking them to the next level of sexual pleasure and awareness, and as he did that, something else began to happen. Something of unique importance was beginning, and the eerie glow of an incandescent dark form of light started to pulse around the futon. Something of great significance was being planted, fertilized, and nurtured to full maturity. Something great was about to be born.

It stared as a low hum; a vibration that began along the silver bonding-string that connected Christian to both his brother and his father, but then it began to spread outward along the subconscious plane of the spiritual world whispering and touching as it went. And as the lovers reached their peak of fulfillment, irrevocably bonding their spirits and their kis into a single stream of devastating power, every soul within their 'reach' crumpled to the ground or awoke clutching his head in agony as a wave of inky darkness washed over him cutting off all contact with the spiritual world leaving him feeling lost and alone. The sensation lasted only a few short seconds, and when it finally dissipated, each soul that had been touched was left with the same thoughts, feelings, and questions bouncing around in his mind.

The touch had been pure darkness. A black light of sorts that had risen to block out all other lights leaving the spirit world in an oblivion of confusion. But despite the darkness of the touch, it did not leave the residue of evil or fear behind it. Rather, it had left each person with feelings of respect, anticipation, and...hope. Hope? 'Hope' for what? 'Anticipation for what? And 'Respect' for what? How was it possible that they could find such a deep abiding respect for something so dark? What sort of person did it take to generate such a tremendous amount of power, and yet not foster even one shred of fear within those he touched with it? And how could something that was filled with so much darkness also be filled with so much good and well being?

Confusion mounted within the spiritual world as the questions and concerns over the source of the tremendous power spike were pondered. It was not difficult to ascertain that an energy source of that magnitude being wielded by one person could and would be a dangerous thing. An individual with that much power could decimate the entire ethereal plane with a single thought if he wanted to. He had all but proved that with the ferocity of his emergence. Why was he here? What was his purpose? What did he want? Again they all began to wonder what it was they were waiting for, and why being 'hopeful' was so necessary?

As the chain of power stood, many were aware of the great evil that stalked the streets of Kyoto, but there were few who had knowledge of 'The Sword of Lightening and Fire' and fewer still who had any knowledge of the fact that the two beings were connected. But it was a certainty that no one knew about 'The Avenger' or that he had any part to play in their futures at all. As for the 'Augmenter' and the 'Wielder', they were enigmas unto themselves.

00000000000000000000

"Kenshin? Are you awake?"

"Hai, Aisai. Doushita?"

"Did you... did you feel something strange just now? I mean, did you just get the headache of your life and feel like you were being suffocated at the same time? Did you?" Kaoru sounded fearful and anxious and Kenshin rolled onto his back pulling her into his arms so he could cradle her on his chest.

"Hai, Koishii. De gozaru. It was quite unpleasant." His calloused hand stroked her long, black hair in a gentle, comforting caress.

"Was that... was it..."

"It was Chri-stan and Kuumi. Is that what you're trying to ask?" The tone of his voice was tender and slightly amused as he listened to the trepidation in hers.

"Well, yes it was." She sighed against the smooth flesh of his chest and began tracing lazy patterns over it with her finger. "I don't recall feeling anything like that when Kenji and Quii... well, you know, when they bonded."

"I felt them. It was a much different energy signature, Koishii. Perhaps, it was too much like yours for you to feel it. Chri-stan's is much different. His power comes from the other side of the spectral universe and it feels different."

"Is that why you are always saying he and Kenji are exact opposites?"

"Hai. That is why their ki's are not compatible. They are the mirror images of each other; exactly the same, yet opposite and untouchable. To touch that which is opposite means to test the boundaries of time and space with the possibility of creating an irreparable rift."

"Irreparable? What do you mean 'irreparable'?"

"Without the control that Quii offers by being able to touch them both and giving them a focal point, their combined powers could fly out of control, and a power such as that could cause damage unlike anything this world has ever seen."

"Like what?" Kaoru lifted her head and looked her husband in the eye. "How much damage? What kind?"

"Do you remember Aoshi's joke about 'splitting the world in half?" One brown eyebrow lifted as he drew a finger down the slope of her nose.

"Hai."

"It really wasn't a joke."

"Is that really possible? I mean... really possible?" Her face was incredulous.

"Hai, Saiai. They could kill us all... or..."

"Or... or what?"

"Or they could tear a rift between the spiritual planes and this world causing reality as we know it to warp into chaos."

"If it's so dangerous to the world, Kenshin, why are they doing it? Is this much power really necessary to destroy Elsbeth again?" Fear lanced through Kaoru's voice as she scooted into a sitting position. "Isn't there another way? Surely the 'Bane' is not going to be that hard to destroy. It shouldn't have to require that amount of power to kill. It's just too risky."

"Kaoru, there is something you need to understand, Aisai." Kenshin shifted his position so he face facing his wife and then reached out to take her hands in his. "This is not Elsbeth anymore. It may have part of her spirit, true, but it has morphed and mutated into something even I could have never imagined and it did it feeding off of Chri-stan's magical lifeforce. It cannot be killed with the power of man-made steel. The slashes from my sakou battou and Kenji's katana did nothing but scratch it and we hit it with everything we had. By rights, we should have cut it in half but we didn't."

"Kami-sama... I didn't know that." One of her hands covered her mouth as she started to understand the true horror of what they faced. "I didn't know you had cut it. I didn't know."

"Both of us did, and it didn't do a thing. Our blows knocked it unconscious but I doubt even that lasted very long, and it has probably gotten stronger since then. It would take a freight train to budge it." He lifted a hand to cup her face. "Do you understand now? Do you see what we are up against? This is a beast made of pure magic and demon spells. It will not be vanquished by anything other than pure elemental power, and it will take something vast to do it."

"That is Kenji's purpose, isn't it? That is why he's here?" Her voice was so low Kenshin had to strain to hear it.

"Hai. It is."

"That is also why Chri-stan came to find you when he did. That is why he is here too... this is his purpose as well. Kenji can't do it without him. They have to do it together."

"Hai, Koishii. That they do."

"And the girls... Kuumi. Everything that happened to her all those years ago. Elsbeth killing her mother, putting her in the Palace with me, Soujiro rescuing her, Saitou taking her home to raise... it was all suppose to happen." Dark blue eyes filled with the sheen of unshed tears opened to look into concerned amethyst orbs. "Hiko finding Tokio and giving her back to Saitou... Quii being born. Dear God, Kenshin, they're all here. All four of them are just like pieces of a puzzle we didn't know we were putting together. It's incredible."

"Hai. I must agree with you. It is all very incredible, if not a bit humbling."

"Humbling? Why do you say that?"

"Because it is my blood that has been destined to do such an important task for the world." Kenshin turned his head and stared up at the ceiling. "To think that one such as I should father two such powerful souls and that they should be destined for a task of this magnitude... it humbles me almost beyond words."

"Why should it, Anata? You are a good man and a powerful one in your own right. Why is it so surprising to you that your sons would be such as they are?" Kaoru's hand was a gentle touch of both reassurance and comfort upon his cheek as she tried to understand his words. "You are still The White Warrior, Kenshin. Whether you are able to do battle the same as the old days or not, that fact cannot change. It should not be any wonder than any off-spring of yours would be extremely gifted."

"Perhaps not, Saiai, but you are forgetting one very important fact in your opinion of me."

"And what would that be, Anata?"

Kenshin's face turned pensive as he covered her caressing hand with one of his own rubbing his cheek lovingly against the softness of her palm. Then he turned his mouth into the sensitive flesh and pressed a tender kiss into it. "I was not always the White Warrior. I was the Battousai for a very long time as well, and HE was not what I would consider a good man."

"You're splitting hairs, Kenshin. The Battousai and the White Warrior are entities that are both a part of you. They help make up the fabric of the man that YOU are, and beneath the shell of the Battouasi, you were still a good man. If you had not been, you would not have spent so many years trying to make amends for your guilt." Her gentle blue eyes gazed into his emotion filled amethyst crystals and she smiled. "You have always been so hard on yourself, Saiai. When are you finally going to let go of all of that? When are you going to finally stop carrying the hangman's noose over your head and just be what you are?"

"But what am I, Kaoru? Even after all these years, I must battle the pain of knowing that first, I nearly failed Kenji because he had to come to terms knowing I was the Battousai from the Bakumatsu, and then I had to watch Chri-stan disintegrate into hatred when he found out I was the White Warrior, that it was I who killed Elsbeth." Lowering his head until it rested on her shoulder, Kenshin let loose a long sigh of sad relief. "I could have lost them both, Kaoru. I could have lost them and never gotten them back because of my past and the man I have been."

"But you didn't lose them, Saiai." The gentle love in her voice settled over him and wrapped his him inside of a warm cocoon of security and unconditional acceptance. "Kenji stood by you irregardless, and Chri-stan was able to find the truth of who you are and what had to be within his own heart and come back to you. You haven't lost anything, Anata. You still have ALL of your sons... including Soujiro and Yahiko, and I believe that holds you far above most men in this world. I believe that because God has blessed you with four extraordinary good and gifted souls to call Aijou. How many other men can claim that distinction?"

"I don't know." He murmured into her shoulder. "Not many I suppose."

"No, not many, but you can. And you can because you are a good, kind soul that has so much to offer this world, and because you inspire love and loyalty in just about everyone you touch with your spirit."

"Not everyone, Saiai."

"Close enough, Anata."

"How do you figure that, woman?" He raised up wearing that irresistible boyish half-smile that always pulled at her heart-strings and rubbed his nose against hers making her giggle like a young girl.

"Because, you silly man, if you can inspire loyal friendship in the Wolf of Nebo, you could just about charm the Devil himself."

"I tried that once, Koishii, remember, and it didn't work. He didn't like me." A playful chuckled rumbled inside of his chest as he watched the look of irritated incredulity cross his wife's face. "This is true, is it not?"

"You are impossible, Kenshin, do you know that?" She cupped his face in both hands and nuzzled into his cheek as he continued to laugh. "Just when I think I'm making an important point, you have to go and make it all into something funny and completely useless."

"Ne, Koishii. It is far from useless and you made your point. Sessha understands what you are trying to say, and he is most grateful that he has such a loving and devoted wife as you. He is also grateful to know that this beautiful woman who is his wife still thinks he is a good man even after almost 20 years of marriage." He planted a small kiss on the tip of her nose and then rubbed his cheek against hers. "Sessha still loves this beautiful woman as well, that he does. Hai, that he does."

"Kenshin, what did I tell you about calling yourself 'Sessha'?"

"Sessha forgets." The teasing quality of his voice rose as his hands reached out to grip her waist.

"Should I remind you?"

"Later, Aisai." Came the husky reply as his hands pulled her over into his chest. "Sessha has other things on his mind right now, and that can wait until later... much later." Kaoru's startled gasp was to an abrupt end as Kenshin covered her mouth with his, and as one of his hands rose to tangle in the ebony mane at the back of her neck, he shifted and lowered her onto her back pressing her into the futon with his weight. "Aishiteru, my Angel. Thank-you for still loving me after all this time. Arigato, Himura Kaoru. Arigato, my beloved wife."

"You're welcome." She whispered thickly beneath his kiss wrapping her arms around his shoulders and holing him close. "I told you a long time ago I would love you forever, Kenshin. I meant it. I've always meant it, and I always will."

"Sweet Kaoru. You are still the heart of my soul. Now and always." He deepened the kiss and reached within himself to find that part of him which always burned and brought it to the surface of his mind. As the essence of his power spread outward from him, Kenshin took it and wrapped it around the precious woman he held in his arms. Their ki's flowed together and mixed into one blazing vortex, and as Kaoru became one with his soul Kenshin sensed something within her. Something he had not noticed before and although it was faint, it was most definitely real.

The fluttering of a second heart beat vibrated through Kenshin's elemental consciousness, and his mind was suddenly filled with a vision of flaming red hair and gleaming amethyst eyes. The hoarse gasp that filled the room was a cry of pain as well as surprise and confusion, and as he arched away from the woman beneath him, a look of horror crossed her face as he pushed his spine to the breaking point. Wave after wave of shocked spiritual awareness screamed through his system blowing his eyes wide open to stare at nothing even as his jaw dropped to scream in silence.

"KENSHIN?" Kaoru cried out in fear and concern as she watched horrified. 'What is happening? Kenshin?"

Sweat beaded on his forehead, muscle cords stood out in his neck, and his arms began to shake with the extreme effort he was exerting and then, as suddenly as it began it was over. Kenshin heaved a huge sigh, his eyes closed, his body turned lax, and he collapsed on his wife. Fine tremors of after shock shook his limbs and torso and he could feel Kaoru's arms wrapping around him in a ferocious embrace. She was frightened and worried, he could feel it. She was asking over and over again what had happened and if he were alright. Somehow he had to find the strength to answer. He had to tell her what he saw.

"Kenshin? Koishii? What happened? Tell me, onegai... what happened? Are you all right? Kenshin? What did you see? You did see something, didn't you? Didn't you? Kenshin?" Kaoru was beside herself with worry and was starting to get a little panicky the longer her husband remained quiet. _'Please answer me... Kenshin? Kenshin...'_

__"K-Kao-ru..." He managed to croak her name as he sluggishly moved his head to the curve of her shoulder. "I'm al-right."

"What happened? What did you see?" Frantically she stroked the sweat dampened hair away from his forehead as she cradled him against her. "Tell me what you saw, Kenshin."

"I s-saw... red hair, eyes... eyes like mine." He shivered violently and Kaoru pulled him closer to the warmth of her nakedness.

"What do you mean? Red hair and eyes like yours? What are you talking about?"

"Ano-ther baby, Koi-shii. You are preg-nant again." His trembling hand lifted to stroke the soft, smoothness of her cheek as he nuzzled into her neck. "We are having another baby." The words fell from his lips in a tight whisper as his voice steadied but became choked with emotion.

"Another baby?" Kaoru grew still as stone in her husbands arms as the idea sank home into her brain. _'Another baby... after all these years? How can that be? We've tried for so long and nothing ever happened. Why now? Why in the middle of all of this chaos would or should I get pregnant?' _Then the strangest thought occurred to her and her eyes grew wide with wonder. _'I'm too old to have another baby... Oh Kami-sama! KUSO!'_

__"Kenshin, I can't have another baby." She said in a desperate voice as she turned her face into his damp forehead. "I'm too old. I can't do this now."

"I don't think you have any choice, Koishii." Was his semi-amused reply. "The baby is already growing inside of you. There really isn't any way to stop that unless nature does it for you."

"I know that, but... I... I can't do this." Now the panic in her voice rose to a tangible level.

"Hai. You can." As strength slowly seeped back into his body, Kenshin raised up and looked down into his wife's desperate face. "You have done it before so you already know what to expect. It won't be as traumatic the second time."

"Are you kidding me?" She squeaked in alarm. "It will be worse because I know what is coming. Ooooooh nooooo...." The moan was one of pure emotional agony. "How could you do this to me... again?"

"Kaoru," Kenshin leaned down to drop a gentle kiss on her lips. "We tried for years to have another baby, or have you forgotten that? You should be happy, that you should."

"I am, I think, but I'm scared. It was so painful and frightening and... Kenshin? Why am I pregnant now after all this time? Why now and not before?" She seared his face and saw his fine brow crease with thought as he considered her statement.

"I am not certain it has anything to do with 'now', Koishii. Why should it?"

"Why not? Everything else that has happened to us does."

"Hai. That is true." Kenshin rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling pondering what he had seen in the short vision. Flaming red hair just a few shades brighter than his own blew wildly in a summer breeze, and a pair of violet eyes dancing with mischief and energy were looking into his in loving adoration... and he was filled with the purest feelings of joy he had ever experienced. Closing his eyes, he reached inward and concentrated more specifically on the images letting the hands of his mind slide over every detail pulling out the things he had not noticed before. A soft, bow-shaped pink mouth turned up in a child's smile, chubby little hands; one tangled in his long hair and the other fisted into the front of his blue gi, and a big blue ribbon tying the bright red mane of hair back into a thick top-knot...

_"Shakaku..." _The word slipped from his mouth smooth and quiet as a gentle stream slides over flat stones, and Kaoru raised up to look down at him in confusion.

"Shakaku? What does that mean, Kenshin?" She asked.

"Angel of Fire." He replied in an even tone as he opened his now golden eyes and gazed up into her perplexed features. "It means 'Angel of Fire', and it is the name our daughter has chosen for herself, Kaoru."

"Our... our d-daughter?" Kaoru's mouth gapped open and she dropped down onto her husbands chest in shock. "Did I hear you right? Did you just say our daughter chose her own name?"

"Hai. Aisai, you did."

"And it's 'The Angel of Fire'?"

"Hai. That it it."

"Is she puzzle piece number five, Kenshin? And if she is, what does she have to do with everything?"

"I don't know, Kaoru. But if she is the Angel of Fire then the blood of this 'Unborn' could be more powerful than anyone could ever guess. Something will tell us what is to be done. Somehow, we will know. Have faith, my Saia. When the time comes, we will know."

"God help us, Anata. I don't know if I can do this again."

"You can. After all, you are 'Kaoru'."

"Hai. I am, aren't I?" She laughed and kissed him.

"Hai. That you are, Koishii. That you are."

888888888888888888

Inside of their room Christian and Kuumi lay tangled together their limbs intertwined about each other and her head pillowed upon his shoulder. Their breathing was slow and regular as they slept and love's tranquility say about them like a protective shield. The bonding was finished. The Avenger and his mate were irrevocably connected through the binding of their hearts and souls. The power of their ki's has blended and fused together even as their bodies had joined to become one, and the energy pulsating around them was giving off a most unique and disturbing signature.

It vibrated along the dark pathways of the underworld touching and warning all things evil and unclean that the Destroyer had arrived and soon would bring the Holy Sword of Justice and Punishment to the Great One that traveled amidst their ranks. It spoke of pain and retribution for unspeakable sins committed in the name of darkness and declared itself High Ruler over all within its reach. There would be a reckoning and judgement would be served up the platter of atonement. There would be no pardoning, no leniency, and no mercy. The guilty would perish and the Great One who protected them would die beneath the Holy Sword. No measure, no quarter, only death.

The frozen air inside of the throne room shattered with the might of the roaring howl that filled it, and the heavy shards of ice that hung from the massive skylight broke free and crashed to the floor sending razor sharp daggers in every direction. The Bane raised up on its hind legs and furiously shook its head while clawing the air with its forepaws. The high pitched whining noise was tearing a pathway of agony through its skull, and no matter how hard it tried it could not find any source of relief. It felt as if its brain were being crushed and its eyes were about to explode. A whining growl followed by a vicious snapping of its jaw sent the Bane running in circles of pain induced chaos as it struggled to understand what was happening.

_"Himura!" _It growled in rage. _"You fucking bastard! You stole what was mine again." _Another roaring howl was raised to the ceiling, and then the Bane rolled over and over in a desperate attempt to stop the whining pain. _"You stole my son. You took him from me, you filthy, lying spawn of a Demon. You and 'The Unborn'... I'm going to kill you all for this. I'm going to kill you and eat your fucking hearts. OOOWWWWWWl!! Make it stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" _Angry paws began to scratch at the sensitive ears until they drew blood from the thin cartilage like tissue. _"You're doing this to me, aren't you, Himura. You and your Samurai brat's powers. You're all doing this to me. Damn you all to hell! Damn you! I'll kill you for this! I'll kill you!"_

__But as the Bane was swallowed more and more by the whining vibration singing painfully through its brain, it began to sense something strange. Something... familiar.

_"CHRISTIAN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

As he pulled the warm body of his new wife closer to his chest, Himura Christian smiled in his sleep. _'Hello, Mother.'_

TBC

Thank-you to all the loyal fans who read this. I think 1-2 chapters will wrap it up. We are almost done. YaY!!!

Just to let everyone know. 'The Bad Kid' has been nominated for Best Drama in the RKRC awards this year. I want to thank whoever it was that did that. I am very honored and humbled by that. Thank-you. A lot of you who read this story read that one. So, I thank you all. Voting starts tomorrow and ends on the 15th. I would appreciate any support I am given. But, personally, I am just totally jazzed to have been chosen and nominated at all. It's so cool knowing someone thought that highly of my work to do that. It really means a lot to me. It makes me want to keep writing... to keep trying to make what I do better.

God Bless everyone. JD, Lere, Ewunia, Catti, SilverWarrior, Belle, Haruko, Nguardian, Sephiress, Mamori, De Lazy Lime, Baby-KaoruSama, Cherie-chan, shinime, J.44, Just Me, Giff, Kenshin Lover, Ana, FireSenshi2, Akai no tenshi, Twishinky, FHB aka Female Hitkiri Battousai, hane tsuki, and kireitenshi00.

These are the names of every person who has every reviewed this story since the very first chapter. THANK YOU to everyone of you. You guys are the greatest. This has been a hard story to write because it has gotten such poor review response. Thanks to you guys for sticking with me and keeping me encouraged enough to finish it.

God Bless, Minna-san. Kanzen ne Tsuki


	25. Walking the Last Mile

A/N: After re-reading the last chapter, I found a whole bunch of spelling and word errors. Eeep! Deepest apologies, my friends. I will try to do a better job proof-reading this time around. Also, apologies for taking so long to update. God Bless KnT

Glossary: HakuBrother(humble), KakeiElder brother, KoishiiDear/Darling, Kodorasmall tiger, DoroganDragon, Sochi-My son, SotsuMy son, ChichiFather(humble), OtousanFather, AosokuBeloved son, Ojii/OjiissanGrandfather,

Chapter Twenty-four

Walking the Last Mile

Part I

There was no reason to wait for the fall of darkness or the light of the full moon this time. It would not matter either way when they chose to meet The Bane, it's power and strength would be the same irregardless of the time or season. So, the morning following the marriage of his sons to their lifemates, Kenshin called a meeting of all the senior Samurai and fighting warriors in his family requesting a counsel of minds to begin planning the necessary venue of attack. By midmorning the main room of the Saitou home was filled with the ex-hitokiri's most trusted and beloved friends.

Shinomori Aoshi, the one time Okishira of the Oniwabanshu now blood and soul brother to Himura Kenshin. They share a piece of each others soul after a mind fusion that helped heal Kenshin's damaged ki. Saitou Hajime, once the feared leader of the fourth squad of the Shinsengumi and the Wolf of Mebu, one of the most deadly swordsmen from the Bakumatsu. He now stands beside his one time mortal enemy as a friend and ally. They owe each other a life debt. Seta Soujiro, the famed Tenken. The boy assassin called 'The Sword of Heaven' for his unnatural speed and efficient killing abilities. Adopted as Kenshin's oldest son at the age of twenty and becoming the elder swordman's 'beloved son' and older brother to Yahiko, Soujiro is one of the leading forces of power and stability in the Himura family. Segara Sanosuke, the one time street fighter and gambler known only as 'Zanza' because of the massive sword he had once carried and because of his incredible strength. He stands beside Kenshin as his long time best friend and strongest fighting partner. Seijuro Hiko, the 13th Master of the Hiten Misturugi Ryuu and one of the few remaining true Samurai left in Japan as well as being Kenshin's Sensei and adopted father. Myojin Yahiko, once a troubled young boy with a wild ki. He was adopted and raised by Kenshin as his own son and then trained by both himself and Hiko in the sword arts and the Code of the Samurai.

And kneeling at the head of this honorable and powerful circle of men is Himura Kenshin himself flanked on either side by his two blood-born sons. Himura Kenji, The Hand of Justice and Himura Christian, The Avenging Angel. Together the three of them were the triad of immeasurable power and the men kneeling with them waited mutely for the eldest of them to speak.

"My friends," Kenshin began in a quiet voice, his head bowed. "You are my family, my father, my brothers and my sons. Each of you holds a place within my heart that can be filled by no other and your lives are dearer to me than each breath I take to sustain my own life. Long ago many of us knelt together in a circle much like this one and I asked you risk those very same lives to help me do a thing that was both treacherous and necessary. We kneel together today for much the same reason only this time it is not our lives that will be in jeopardy but those of our children. My children," Soulful violet eyes lifted and locked with worried amber as one fathers soul reached out for the others. "And yours, my old friend."

"Hai, so it would seem." Saitou replied as his fists gripped into tight balls on his thighs. "Shouldn't 'they' be here as well, Himura? They are as much a part of this sharing of knowledge as any of us?"

"Hai, Saitou-san, you are right, and they are." Kenshin motioned to the left with his chin and the group of men turned as a collective to see the two dark-haired women kneeling in the shadows off to the side. Both heads were bowed and their hands were folded primely in their laps, but an aura of strength radiated from them as their presence became known and a pale glow of golden light enveloped them. "All who need to be present are, my friend, and there is much to be done."

"And, as always, time is against us."

"Hai, that it is." Kenshin's eyes saddened as he gazed upon the bent heads of his two sons and felt his heart contract painfully as he wished there were another way but knew there was not. "Just as before, Destiny has made all of the choices for us and we are left with the task of building a plan that will hopefully bring those we love back to us alive."

"What must be done this time, Otousan?" Soujiro's voice drifted softly over Kenji's bowed head as the elder of the four Himura sons addressed the family head. "The Bane must die, of course, but what are the deeds that must be wrought to make this happen?"

"The Bane is unlike anything we have seen before in this life, Soujiro. Not even The Beast Acuma held such power as this creature, and it will take a weapon unlike anything the world has known to defeat it."

"I see, and that is what Kenji and Chri-stan have to do with all of this. Hai?"

"Hai. They must do it together."

"Sochi," Hiko's deep baritone penetrated Kenshin's thoughts as the red head started to become lost in his visions of what was to come. "Not everyone truly understands what it is the boys must do or how they are going to do it. You have been hopping around here for days on end screeching something about warping incompatible ki energies into a massive weapon, but it sounds like jabbering bullshit to most of us."

"You mean 'to you', Chichi." The corner of Kenshin's mouth twitched as he locked eyes with the older man setting beside Soujiro. "Are you trying to find a polite way to ask me to explain how this is suppose to happen?"

"Hai. That would be nice."

"Hmmm, well, you failed miserably. You are as rude and uncivilized as ever."

"Humph, you ought to know, Sochi."

"I learned from 'The Master', Chichi."

Hiko shot him a sharp glare that was laced with a respectful dose of humor and then nodded waving a hand in Kenhin's direction. "Then speak, Great Sochi. Grant us all the pearls of your fine wisdom and explain to this uncivilized old man how in the hell these two whelps of yours are supposed to pull this great escape off... and still kill the demon bitch in the process."

"That is the whole point, isn't it Hiko-san?" Aoshi leaned forward from his seat next to Yahiko, who sat beside Christian. "Getting them out alive. All four of them and still accomplishing the task that has been set."

"Hai, that it is my brother." Kenshin nodded at the Water-spirit Master and then leaned back taking a deep breath into his lungs. "What we faced nearly 20 years ago when we took on Elsbeth and Acuma was the power of magick and the forces of Hell. Not a simple thing, but we were victorious because we pulled our ki's and our gifts together and fought as a single force. We will not be able to do that this time."

"We cannot help this time, can we?"

"Ne, Aoshi-san. We cannot."

"Then what in the hell is supposed to happen?" Sano blurted out as he glared around the group of solemn faces. "We aren't just going to throw these kids into the fire are we? There is no way they can handle a fight like this alone, Kenshin. Not after what you told me about this 'Bane' thing, there is no way."

"They have to, Sanosuke." Kenshin met the furious brown gaze with golden tinted violet crystals. "There is nothing we can do to help but assist in making a plan that might save their lives. You must understand that. WE. CANNOT. HELP. THEM."

"That's bullshit!" The ex-gangster snorted in frustration as he stretched one of his long legs out the side. "There has to be more we can do than just help plan this thing."

"There is one thing, Otou." Soujiro intervened between the two old friends.

"Nani, Sotsu?"

"Provide a diversion." His wide blue-gray eyes swept the suddenly quiet group as the softly spoken statement made its impact. "Kenji, Chri-stan, Quii, and Kuumi are going to be very busy doing what needs to be done and they are not going to have a great deal of time to do it in. Just as it was before, Otou, time is always against us and each second saved is precious."

"Hai, that it is." Kenshin shivered as he looked deeply into his son's steady gaze. "What is your plan?"

"I still remain the fastest with my shicuchi and Yahiko the most violent with his 'bloody' ki. He and I should take the forefront and keep The Bane occupied while The Chosen Ones do what they must to prepare."

"Hai, I agree." Yahiko nodded his dark head and then locked eyes across the circle with his older brother. "I may not be able to do a lot of damage to that unholy bitch, but I can definitely give her a gut ache. That should slow her down a bit if nothing else."

Kenshin studied his dark-haired son carefully and took note of the tint of bloody red that shimmered within the depths of the light-brown eyes. Unbidden, a shiver of remembered horror laced its way up his spine as he recalled the atrocities that particular ki could wreck upon its wielders surroundings... and those within it. "You could be right, Yahiko. I do not believe any of us have the capacity to do 'her' any true damage, but a diversion such as one created by you and Soujiro may be exactly what is needed in order to get everything else into place."

"Hai, Otousan. I am glad you agree... for once." A thin, ravens wing eyebrow arched mockingly at Kenshin as Yahiko threw him a sideways grin. "It is much easier when you agree with us. That way we don't have to beat you into submission."

"Beat me??" Kenshin stared at the wicked gleam of mischief in the sherry colored eyes and suddenly had a very good picture of the devious, fierce hearted boy this man had once been. "Humph! The day has not yet dawned, Raion, that you or anyone in this room would succeed in 'beating me into submission'."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... so you say. But you aren't 30 anymore either, Otou, and you are way out numbered."

"I've heard this speech before."

"Which one?"

"About being out numbered." Kenshin offered his grinning progeny a smile and then chuckled as the room full of men burst into laughter. "It was just as we were preparing to meet Elsbeth to save Kaoru and Kuumi and stop her from opening the doorway to Hell as I recall."

"Hai, brother, it was and you thought you could do it alone."

"That I did." Green-blue eyes locked with violet and the two men grew silent. "But I was wrong. It took all of us."

"Hai. It did at that. And it will take us all again now. We each still have a part to play in this dance of death if we wish to destroy this thing and bring the Kodora and the Doragon back to us."

"The 'Doragon'?" Kenshin's face lost all color and expression as he gazed hard into the face of his soul-partner. "The Dragon? Aoshi? Did you call Chri-stan 'The Dragon'?"

"Hai, Kenshin. I did." Not often did Aoshi address the red-headed swordsman by his given name, and as it slipped humbly from his lips the room fell into hushed silence. Quii and Kuumi sat unmoving their eyes wide as moons in their small faces, and from the doorway Kaoru covered her mouth in shock. "The two strongest ki forces in the Universe are 'The Tiger' and 'The Dragon'. Can you not see and feel the enormity of your own son's greatness as he kneels beside you? Can you not see the aura of dark power that hovers around his soul and breaths Hellfire even as his powerful wings beat at the boiling winds of oppression? Look at him, Kenhin." The voice pierced into the frozen brain and Kenshin visibly jerked. "LOOK AT YOUR SON!"

"You have called him 'The Avenger' to Kenji's 'Hand of Justice', but WHAT IS HE, Kenshin? WHAT IS YOUR SON?"

It was true, he had never once given any thought as to the core of Christian's ki spirit and now faced with the fierce glaring eyes of his soul-brother and the truth tumbling from his lips, Kenshin felt shattered and suddenly fragmented. Could it be true? Could he have fathered a being capable of such extraordinary gifts. _'Of course, it is, Himura-san.' _ He met Aoshi's icy jade glare as the man's voice echoed inside of his mind. _'You fathered the wielder of the White Power, why is it so difficult to accept that you could father the wielder of the Black Power as well... and that he would be a good spirit?' _Tears burned Kenshin's eyes as his fists gripped white on his knees. _'Your soul has been shared equally between your sons, Himura, both the light and the dark, and your strength has been blessedly passed on so that the powers that come with those gifts can be controlled. You are the Father of the Future, Himura... it is time to embrace the responsibility.'_

Hai... that it is." Violet eyes closed and tears trailed down pale cheeks. Silence reigned in the small room as each man wondered what was meant by those softly spoken words.

"Otousan?" The touch of a gentle hand on his clenched fist brought Kenshin's head up and he turned to look deeply into the worried royal blue eyes of his gentle hearted son. "Maybe I dragon, like Uncle Aoshi say, maybe I just a man." His strong tan hand closed around his father's hand, and then clasping it against his heart he gazed earnestly into the emotional filled depths of his fathers violet eyes. "I may be many things, but they are the least of me."

"The least of you? How can you say that, Aisoku? Your ki is the essence of the warrior you are... the power of your spirit and the greatness of your soul. It is what you are." Kenshin reached out his other hand and tenderly touched the solemn face. "It is what makes you strong."

"Ne, Otou." Christian shook his head causing his hair to fall into his face. "It may be part of what makes me strong, but it not what I am." Once more he locked his gaze with that of his father and then he reached across his lap and grabbed his brother's gi pulling a surprised and teary-eyed Kenji into the conversation. "'This' what I am." His voice was as hard as his look as his gaze devoured his father and brother. "Only my spirit bonds with you and Kenji saved my soul to become what it is. Without you, I nothing but a body full of meaningless knowledge. You are the greatness in me, and the love between us make me strong."

"Chri-stan... Aisoku. Your Japanese has much improved." Kenshin's voice was hoarse with suppressed emotion as he pulled the young man against his heart.

"Kenji is good sensai." Was the muffled reply.

"Hai," Shining violet eyes caressed the face of his youngest son as he pulled him to his side and held him in a fierce embrace. "That he is. That he is." Pressing his lips into the shining mane of brilliant red hair, Kenshin whispered. "Kenji-san... aishiteru, aisoku."

"I hate to interrupt such a touching and necessary moment here, but..." Saitou cleared his throat and looked around the silent circle. "It has just occurred to me that we don't even know if this so-called weapon will work, let alone HOW to make it work."

"Damn!" Hiko turned and glared at his friend in open frustration. "You're right. We're so wrapped up in coming up with a plan we haven't so much as considered if this bloody thing is even possible. Sochi?" He looked at the emotionally overloaded father and raised one of his ebon brows expectantly. "Don't you think we should find out if this 'doom's day' weapon of yours works?"

"Hai." Kenshin's voice was quiet and when he looked up at his companions, the glowing amber gold of his gaze reached out to embrace each of them within its warmth. "I think that is a very important fact that needs to be discovered. That I do. We should go somewhere outside of the city where no one will be harmed and then try testing it. Hai?"

"Hai." Hiko turned to Saitou who nodded with a grim face. "Then it is time. We've put this off long enough. Talk is helpful but there has been more than enough of it for now. We have more important things to do than set around and talk all day."

"Hai, Chichi."

"Good, now get up off your asses and lets go do this. We'll never know anything until we try... and we have to know." The big man shoved his large body upward and grunted as he reached his feet. "I'm getting to old for this, Sochi."

"Ne, Chichi." Kenshin replied in his soft way. "You will never be too old. We all age in our bodies, but we never grow old."

"I'll try to remember that, Sochi."

"See that you do."

OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

It was a long walk into the forest but a necessary one. Kenshin was looking for something big enough to test the power of the 'weapon' on as well as determine if the theory in his mind and his sons was sound. During the walk he took careful pains to explain to everyone how he thought the 'weapon' was supposed to work and why it would take all four individuals to wield it.

"We are dealing with a power of enormous proportions." He said, meeting the intense glare of his father's emerald gaze with his level amethyst one. "By wrapping Kenji's positive ki around Chri-stan's negative one they should be able to create something we have never seen before."

"Not even Raion's 'bloody ki' compares?" Hiko narrowed his gaze as he listened to his son.

"Ne, Chichi. I do not think so. If I am right, this combination should produce a 'weapon' capable of almost anything..."

"Including killing all of us if it can't be controlled."

"Hai. I have considered that as well, but the risk to ourselves is secondary when we consider the greater need."

"Greater need? Explain."

"The innocent people around us, Chichci. If we do not find a way to destroy 'The Bane', then everything we know and love is as good as gone and there will be no reason to worry about living." Kenshin's voice was low and filled with a powerful conviction as he spoke. "There would be no future with a monster such as that hunting among the living. It would only be a matter of time until the world of darkness rose to cover the land with the Beast loping in the forefront as the undisputed leader."

It was difficult for Hiko to admit whenever Kenshin was right, but this was one of the few times when he realized he was going to have to. Because of the physiological and spiritual make up of 'The Bane', everything the younger man was saying could very well be true. Kami save them if it was.

"You must listen to Himura, Hiko-san." Aoshi strode up next to the large man and put his hand on the broad shoulders. "It is exactly as he believes. Because of the massive infusion of magick that the beast stole from your grandson, it is now capable more than ever before of becoming the catalyst that could bring ruin to the entire world. Not just Japan."

"I am beginning to understand, Aoshi, but what if this weapon does not work the way we hope it will or if the power source is unwieldable? What then?" Worry and doubt colored his deep baritone voice as Hiko struggled to gain a better outlook on the situation. "If the 'weapon' does not function, then we are casting effort after foolishness."

"Sofu," The gentle but strong sound of Kenji's voice wormed its way into the confusion of Hiko's mind and the big man stopped to turn and look at one of the most beloved souls in his heart. "You have always taught me that we are greater than the sum of what our bodies allow us to be, and that if we believe a thing in our heart it will be so."

"Hai. But this is different, Kodora." He tried to reason as an unnameable fear wrapped itself around his heart. "This is not mastering Ryu Tsui Sen."

"Trust us, Sofu." The large gold tinged aqua-green eyes searched the craggy features as Kenji tried to instill inside of his grandfather a sense of comfort. "We will not fail, and we will not kill everyone. Only The Bane is going to die. I promise you."

"Ne, Ojiissan." Christian moved up to flank his grandfather on the other side settling his deep blue gaze steadily on the older man's face. "Trust Kenji and me. We not fail."

"You don't know that, Dorogan."

"Hai. Ojii... I do."

Faced with the power of both of his grandsons staring him in the face, Hiko realized he was going to have to deal with the fact that this was a situation he could not control or even completely fathom. This was not explosive, bone-jarring power of Raion's bloody ki, this was a God-given weapon that had been bestowed upon two of the strongest souls he knew and he was losing the argument.

"Trust them, Chichi, just as you finally trusted in me. It is their destiny to do this thing, we must believe that Kami-sama would not give them such a powerful gift and not provide the will or the way to use it."

"Hai. Ojii." Christian reached out and offered one of his rare touches to the large man beside him. "God would not give us empty power. He not a fool. Weapon will work and we will cleanse world of my Madre."

"Chri-stan," Hiko gripped the shoulder of the younger man and stared hard into his face. "Do you truly understand what you are about to do, Dorogan? Have you thought it through? Did you hear what you just said?"

"Hai. I stopping my Madre's evil magick. It must be done, Ojii, and God gave me the power to do it." Christian heaved a shuddering sigh as he rose to his full height and faced the stern Samurai. "I must finish what 'The White Warrior' could not, and I must do it with my brother. We must kill my Madre."

"Ne, Dorogan." Hiko met the serious gaze of the grandson he knew so little about and felt an affinity toward the man he had not before. "You and the Kodora are destroying the most evil, and most powerful entity to cross the soil of this land and you are doing it with gifts and powers that are yet untried. You do not know what will happen."

"Hai. Ojii... I do. We not fail. Kenji is the sword and I am the hand. Together we God's justice and we will win."

"I pray you are right, my dear boy. Kami knows we need a miracle."

"Kenji and I are Gemini. We are miracle, Ojii. You must believe and trust."

"I will try, Chri-stan." Hiko finally pulled the man into his embrace and held him close. A gentle caress stroked over Christian's dark hair as the grandfather he wanted so desperately to accept him murmured soft words into his ears. "You are the miracle, Dorogan. Perhaps more than any other of us, you are the miracle. I will place my trust in you and the Kodora because I can do nothing else. You are your father's son, dear boy, and I am honored to call you mine. Welcome to my heart, Himura Chri-stan."

A muffled cry was all but lost inside the folds of Hiko's shirt as the younger man wrapped strong arms around his back burrowed against his strength. "Ojiissan..."

OOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooOOOO

"You stand here like this, and Kenji you must stand here." Kenshin carefully placed Quii in the center of the clearing they had found and then positioned her lifemate at an angle to her right hand. "Chri-stan, you must stand here." He pointed to the same spot on the opposite of the golden-eyed girl and the dark-haired man moved into position. "Kuumi, you are in the front about here." Each of the four young people took up the place the red-haired Samurai assigned to them and then stood waiting for further instructions.

"You must be in physical contact with each other... Quii, you must hold one of Kenji and Chri-stan's hands in each of yours. Hai. That is right."

Trembling with apprehension, Quii reached out and grasped first Kenji's hand and then Christian's. Her eyes were tightly shut as she mentally prepared and waited for the agony she was certain was coming but nothing happened. Each man's hand lay cool and pliant within her grasp and as her eyes opened she found both grinning at her.

"Nani?" She spluttered trying to cover her embarrassment with indignation.

"You look like you eat something bad, Quii-san." Christian chuckled and winked at the girl as her cheeks blushed pink. "The face you make." Screwing up his handsome features in a mockery of her pervious expression brought a resounding peal of laughter from his brother.

"That's great, you look just like her."

"Kenji!" Quii glared at her lifemate as he leaned over and kissed her. "You aren't helping matters."

"What are you so worried about, Koishii?" His voice was tender and his aqua-gold eyes twinkled at her. "Otou said you wouldn't be hurt by Chri-stan and I. Didn't you believe him?"

"Well... I... I guess I was a little scared, huh?"

Both men burst into laughter and Chri-stan kissed the mortified girls blazing cheek. "You kirei face, Quii-san. I joke with you."

"Quii, you are such a baby." Kuumi's voice was laced with mirth as she giggled into her sisters face. "If they were going to hurt you, don't you think it would have happened a long time ago? I mean, Chri-stan has been with us all for some time now." Quii glared angrily at her sister, but said nothing.

"Quii-san?" Her golden gaze shifted from the chuckling brothers and her grinning sister and found the laughing violet eyes of her Uncle. "I told you everything would be alright. They cannot harm you, I promise. You are the power that keeps them from melding too soon."

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" She raised her chin defiantly and met the gently mocking faces of the three Himura's. "You've been talking all morning about how these two could blow up the whole world. How am I supposed to feel about touching them at the same time? They might have burned me to ashes for all I know."

"Ne, Quii-san." Christian chuckled again. "We not harm you. You shielded from us. You safe."

"Am I?"

"Hai. Koishii, you are." Kenji squeezed her hand.

"Fine... let's get this over with, you two are having way too much fun with this."

The brothers grinned at each other for a moment and then turned back toward their father. "We ready, Otou. What now?" Christian locked eyes with Kenshin and the two men shared a long poignant look as the Elder considered the 'diamond shape' the four young people made. Something was wrong.

_'If Kuumi is meant to wield, how is she going to hold the power and stay in contact with the boys at the same time? She must touch them both, but they must touch each other to warp their ki's... why does this feel wrong?'_

__"Otou?" Kenji called to his father trying to gain the man's attention as his face took on a look of deepest concentration and worry. "Doushita, Otousan? You look confused."

"I am, Kenji-san." Kenshin turned toward the group of men behind him and motioned for Aoshi and Soujiro to join him. "This is the configuration that has been in my mind ever since the answer to warping their ki's came to me, but... it feels wrong. What is wrong?"

Aoshi cocked his head to the side and studied the four people trying to see if he could see what his soul-brother was talking about. Quii stood with her feet spread apart Kenji on her right and Christian on her left. She held each of their hands in hers, and Kuumi stood between them on the other side not touching anyone. _'What is wrong with this?' _ His eyes narrowed as he considered that she would also have to hold hands with the men to complete the 'connection', but then how was she supposed to wield the power? "You are right, Himura. This is wrong."

Aoshi walked over to the silently standing group and separated Quii and Christian. Then he placed Kuumi's hand in that of her new husband and turned the couples to face each other. As they stood Kenji looked across at Kuumi and Christian at Quii. This put the brothers at an angle across from each other leaving both of their right hands free and the girls their left.

"Wait," Soujiro moved to stand next to the tall ninja and stopped him from doing anything else. "I think I know what needs to happen."

"Nani, Soujiro-san?" Aoshi looked down at the smaller man patiently as he released his hold on Christian's shoulder. "What do you see?"

"What do your eyes see, Sotso?" Kenshin moved to stand beside his son and placed a hand on his arm. "What do you know?"

"We have been talking about warping Kenji and Chri-stan's ki's into a single weapon for so long we failed to consider any other alternatives. I think both Kuumi and Quii can touch the two of them without being harmed."

"What do you see, Soujiro-santhat we do not?"

"Perhaps it is not the combination of their power into a single stream that is the answer." Slowly Soujiro approached Quii and took her free left hand and placed it on Christian's shoulder, and then he rounded the group and stood prepared to do the same with Kenji and Kuumi. "Perhaps we have been looking at this from the wrong perspective. Perhaps it is not a combining, but a sharing between them that it intended and the girls are the link."

"That is an amazing thought." Kenshin stared at the square configuration and let the idea form in his mind. _'Their sword hands are free... is that the answer? Are they meant to fight together through a ki bonding instead of being the creators of the weapon for Kuumi to wield? Are the girls the augmenters and catalysts provided to bridge the gap between the Light and the Dark so they can combine without chaos? Is it that simple?'_

__"Everyone step back." Kenshin motioned the two men to walk away with him. "I think you may have figured it out, Sotso."

"What are you thinking, Himura?" Aoshi clasped his soul-brothers shoulder.

"Not one weapon, Aoshi, two."

"Two?" The tall ninja stared in confusion at the smaller man and then turned to look back at the four younger people. "What are you saying?"

"Augmentation and bonding to create a natural catalyst that will allow Kenji and Chris-tan to 'share' their powers with each other. It is the last link to bind them together and that in itself should create powerful weapons. I don't know why I didn't consider it before."

"They are meant to be the wielders?"

"Hai. They always were. The Sword and The Fist. To achieve their full potential they must bond their ki's and become one power. The power of the Holy Gemini. Two men, one soul so to speak."

"I think you might be right this time, Sochi." Hiko's hand descended onto his son's shoulder and he gripped the muscle hard. "They are meant to do this together, not vicariously through another person. This is their task just as it was yours once before. It is time to join the souls of the Tiger and the Dragon and reach for the power that is waiting for them. Together."

"Hai. Thank-you, Chichi." Kenshin gripped the hand that held his shoulder. "Let us pray we are right."

"We are." Soujiro met his father's worried violet gaze steadily. "Kami-sama promised redemption for the repentant soul, Otou, this is her gift to you."

"Gift? To me?" The voice was colored with confusion as Kenshin studied Soujiro's face. "What do you mean by that?"

"You are the most powerful among us, Otousan. You are 'The White Warrior'. Within you all of our powers were combined to create the perfect warrior and you wielded that power with honor and dignity. You have risked your life for each of us more than once and you have bled for our safety and happiness. You are given the two most sacred souls in the Universe to call your blood, and the Gods have given your gifts of strength, honor, and truth to both of them. As they become what they are meant to be before all our eyes, your sins are forgiven you, Otousan. Your redemption for the Battousai is complete. You are free."

The entire group of people all stood silently stunned at the finish of Soujiro's speech. It all made perfect sense when considered from a spiritual aspect. Kenji bore all of Kenshin's honors and triumphs as he stepped forward to be bathed in the White Light of the Hand, and Christian bore the oppressive weight of all his sins as the Dark Light embraced him. Together his son's carried the essence of his life's soul within them, and as Christian stepped forward to receive his father's love and forgiveness the oppression washed away leaving only the purity of his spirit.

In saving Christian from the Darkness of the de'Angeles magick Kenshin had at last saved himself.

"Kami..." The red-haired Samurai dropped to his knees as the impact of this fact was spoon-fed to his mind. "I am free? Chichi?" Astonished violet eyes darted upward and found the glowing emerald gaze of the Mitsurugi Master as he reached out and grabbed one of Hiko's hands. "Is it true? Chichioya? Am I free?"

"I believe you will be, Sochi. You have payed for your sins long enough. It is time to put the Battousai and his deeds to rest."

As Kenshin buried his face in the large palm of his father's hand, Kenji cast a tear filled meaningful, glance at his brother who returned the look just as fiercely. "It is time, Kakei." The younger brother whispered

__"Hai. My Haku. It is time."

Kuumi lifted her left hand slowly and locking eyes with the young Samurai across from her, she breathed a fervent prayer. "May all our deeds and sacrifices be for the better good." And then she reached out and grabbed Kenji's shoulder. "Let it become you, Kenji-san."

An explosion of blinding golden light burst upward from the four people and the ground beneath their feet trembled as Christian's ki surged through his beloved and into the body of his brother. Kenji's head snapped back as he was consumed with a pain he could not name and a scream of agony tore its way free from his throat. And then suddenly the light about them changed and took on the blinding hue of the most brilliant sky. Kenji cried out again, and then Quii's body shuddered violently beside him. Her golden eyes were blown wide open as she stared into the swirling blue eyes of the man in front of her.

"Let it become you, Chri-stan-san." The words tumbled from her mouth and in the next moment Christian's head was thrown back to the point of nearly breaking his neck as a scream of purest pain erupted from him. He writhed beneath the onslaught as it consumed him and Kuumi began to quack uncontrollably beside him.

The link was complete. The four of them collapsed unconscious into a pile on the ground.

"Quii! Kuumi!" Saitou raced across the grass toward the fallen group shouting the names of his daughters as he went. Hot on his heels were a gapping Yahiko and Soujiro crying the names of their brothers in high anxious voices.

"Dear God," Sano rushed forward and caught Kenshin as he crumpled into himself screaming the same as his sons. "What the hell is happening? Hiko-san? Aoshi? What the fuck is going on here?"

"The bonding string is complete, my friend." Aoshi knelt beside the stricken gangster and put his hand out to touch Kenshin's sweaty forehead. "The three of them are irrevocably connected by their blood... Himura's blood. The Blood of The Warrior. They are finally whole."

"Whole? You mean their souls are bonded together now, don't you?"

"Hai, Sano-san. The blood of Himura is united into a single driving force and the powers unleashed will be beyond any of our imaginations. The Two Tigers and The Dragon. The Triad of Power is born."

"Triad? Aoshi... are you saying this was supposed to happen? All three of them together, not just the boys?" Hiko dropped down next to the solemn ninja as he tenderly caressed Kenshin's hair. "Three weapons? Three Warriors?"

"Hai. I believe that is what is meant to happen. How it has come to this, I do not know, but it is by the blood of Himura the world will be cleansed."

TBC

Review Responses....

Marlingrl: Welcome to my fan family. I am so pleased you like both stories. I humbly thank you for the amazing compliments. Anne Rice is one of my mentor Authors. Thank-you for your kind words and encouragement. God bless

Captain Stu: Yahiko and Soujiro are back. :) Thanks for reading both stories. I am flattered you are reading all my stories. God Bless

Nguardian: I love you girly. You say the most wonderful things to me. Thank you for seeing the references back to the original story (and understanding them). I'll be updating 'Bad Kid' soon. I think I got rid of my writers block. Love you, sweetie.

JD Fielding: My dearest friend. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Things for me have been very complicated lately and writing has just not been something I felt like doing. I bask in your praise and hope to see something from you soon. Tsuki-san

Lere: Beloved Lere... after reading your review I think I remember you suggesting it to me. LOL. I have not quite figured out what she is going to have to do with all of this... I hope it comes to me soon. God Bless you, my sweet friend. I love you. Tsuki

De Lazy Lime: You are so funny. I love your reviews, sara. I knew you'd like the lime wink. As for Kaoru being old to be having a baby... yup! But my sister was the same age when she had her last baby so I know its possible. LOLOLOL. God Bless you crazy girl. Tsuki-san


	26. The Washing of The Moon

A/N: I know, I know... it's about time.

Chapter twenty-five

The Washing of The Moon

The three men stood quietly, calmly looking across the now frozen grounds surrounding the ancient palace. A keen sense of foreboding surrounded the building and an aura of death and evil pulsated through the air, staining it an eerie green in the failing light of the evening sky. Despite their earlier assumptions that they would be facing the Bane during the light of day, the sun was rapidly slipping beneath the edge of the distant horizon. Once more, the warriors of truth would walk into the fray of battle beneath the watchful eye of the Mother Moon.

Somehow, Kenshin had known it would be inevitable. Nothing that thrived within the world of darkness could ever be found basking in the arms of the daylight. The Bane was not inside the palace as they suspected it would be. Rather, it had found a new lair knowing the three of them would seek it out there.

"It is more clever than I gave it credit for." Kenshin mused as he faced his sons. "However, I am certain it will return."

"What makes you believe that, Otou?"

"Because, Kenji-san, everything began in this place. Thus, everything must end here as well. The Bane will be drawn back to the place like a child is drawn to ..."

"It's Okaa, Si?" Christian's dark blue eyes met the surprised violet of his fathers and the older man nodded in silence. "You are right, Otousan, me Madre will return. We wait, and she will come."

"Hai. Chri-stan." Kenshin placed a sorrowful but understanding hand on his eldest's shoulder. "This will give us time to prepare as well. The others will be here soon and we can coordinate our efforts."

"Si, Otou." Christian raised his eyes toward the dark evening sky. "This is where the past and the present meet and the future chooses what fate is offering. It must end tonight. The evil, the blood letting, and the death. It must all end."

"Hai. My son. It must end tonight, and it must end by our hands. We are the ones meant to cleanse the world of this beast, and only through us can it be done."

"Then let us be prepared, Otou." Christian let his gaze slide to the face of his beloved brother. "Let us all be prepared."

"Hai. Chri-stan." Kenji walked forward and placed his hand on Christian's other shoulder. Since their powers had already been shared and combined, there was no reaction. The brothers spirit energies were fused together at the most basic cellular levels and they had become more like halves of the same entity. Each harbored within him as much of his brothers power as he did his own.

"Is this a private party?" Sano wandered up to the trio and grinned when he received the same irritated look from the three Himura faces. "Geez, you know, you guys get to looking more like each other everyday."

"What do you expect, Sagara? They're all related, you idiot." Saitou smacked the ex-gangster in the back of the head sending him stumbling a couple of steps while he offered Kenshin a dry look. "Are you really sure about this?" He asked. "The man's got to be the biggest moron I ever met, and age doesn't seem to have worked in his favor."

"Hey! I heard that."

"You were supposed too." Saitou sighed and rolled his eyes. "Do you see what I mean?"

"Saitou," Kenshin was doing his best trying not to laugh. "Sano has always been good in a fight. You know that, and right now we need all the help we can get."

"Hmmm, I suppose, but if that baka rooster gets in my way, I'm pulling out his pin feathers." Behind him, Hiko burst into roaring laughter causing Yahiko and Sou to grimace even as they smiled.

"Sofu seems to be in a good mood." Yahiko jabbed his brother in the ribs as they separated themselves from the large Mitsurugi Master.

"Indeed, it is just a shame it has to be at Sano-san's expense."

"Hey, be grateful. It could be at our expense."

"Ah, good point." Soujiro smiled, chuckled, and offered Yahiko a conspirital wink as the two samurai made their way to their fathers side. "We are here, Otousan." he announced needlessly to the smiling redhead. "Despite the company you left us in."

"That you are, my son." Kenshin lost his grip on his laughter. "You must forgive me for that. It was not intentional."

"I'll try to remember that." Soujiro cast a wicked look over his shoulder at the two older men who were lost in deep conversation over the flaws of the rooster head and flexed his sword arm. "You will just have to remind me who the enemy is, Otou, so I don't try to behead the wrong the 'beast'."

"Hey, what is this? I thought I was surrounded by friends here? You guys are worse than I ever was." Sano scowled and let his eyes dart from one laughing face to another. "Are we gonna fight, or what? I'm getting tired of all this standing around doing nothing."

"Don't be so impatient, Uncle Sano." Kenji moved to stand next to the tall man. "Once you get a look at The Bane, you're going to wish you were somewhere else."

"Indeed, my friend. This in not a confrontation you should be trying to rush." Aoshi walked slowly up the small group, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his pants.

"It's about time you got here, Ninja-boy. Where you been?" Sano glared at the calm, dark man.

"I was right with you all the time, Sano-san. I just like to keep my distance when Saitou and Hiko are in such close proximaties to one another. It has often boded ill for those around them when they get off on one of their tirades. I find it easier to just avoid the situation."

"Well someone might have warned me."

"Where's the fun in that?" Yahiko's brown eyes danced with wicked mischief as he enjoyed the fighters discomfort.

"Hey, you shut-up, runt. You're not so big I still can't teach you a lesson." Sano shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants and glowered at the grown visage of the impudent boy he'd once known.

"Uh-huh," Yahiko guffawed and slapped Sano on the back. "Don't even think about it, rooster head. I'm way out of your league now. So, unless you want a whole new lesson in the art of pain, you may as well laugh and get used to being the butt of jokes... again."

"Why you little..."

"Sano!" Kenshin's sharp use of his name brought the fighter up short as he doubled his fists up preparing to pummel the younger man.

"What?" He growled.

"I wouldn't suggest you test yourself against Myojin-san. At least not until after we finish what we need to do here." Violet eyes glittered gleefully.

"Huh... why not? He's still just a kid."

"Not quite, rooster head." Saitou thumped him on the shoulder and grinned. "You remember anybody talking about a 'bloody ki'?"

"Well, yeah."

"And you remember than it was Raion and Soujiro that dispensed Acuma in our last gathering?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so." Sano's face was suddenly taking on the look of old parchment.

"Then I suggest you save your little fight for later when your wife can lend her expertise to your lengthy list of wounds. You're going to need it." A feral cascade of laughter followed the old wolf as he walked away leaving the fighter feeling a little sick to his stomach.

"Umm, I really don't want to do this do I?"

"Not unless you want to vomit your lungs and guts up whole in the next 5 minutes." Hiko's look was nothing less than hopeful.

"Ah, I'll pass." Sano swallowed hard and cast a wary look in the direction of the young samurai. Were these people really serious?

"Good choice, rooster." Yahiko grinned and thumped him in the shoulder. "I really don't enjoy fighting family. There's no sport in it."

"N-no sport?"

"Nah, I can't inflict any real damage, and it just seems like such a waste of effort sometimes."

"Huh?!"

Yahiko burst out laughing at the pale, wide-eyed face that looked back at him. "I'm joking, Sano. Geez, get a grip will ya. I'd never hurt anyone in the family–not even you." Reaching out with his strong, young arms, he snagged the older man in a fierce hug. "You were a great big brother, uncle person to me before Otou and Okaa took me in permanently. I owe you a lot."

Everyone was getting in on the laughter, even Saitou, when the growing darkness was shattered by an ungodly roaring scream that left the group of men shivering and crouching down in the low shrubs. Silence followed but was soon desecrated again by another screaming cry that left the hair on the backs on their necks and arms standing on end. They had been so involved in the little game with Sanosuke that none of them had noticed how dark the world had become, or that the moon was rising high into the sky.

"She's here." Christain cast a hard look into his father's face and watched understanding cross the older features. "She smells our scents. There are too many for her to determine the three of us are here, but we must mask our ki's."

"Hai." Kenshin nodded and turned to lock gazes with his other son. "She will try to locate us through our spirit energy when she cannot discern our scents. Mask your ki, Kodora, and you Dorogan." He nodded at Christain. "And I will do the same."

"There is not much time, Himura." Aoshi placed his hand on Kenshin's arm. She will not wait very long before she comes searching the grounds."

"I am well aware of that, my brother. What do you have to offer me?"

"The Tenken, Raion and I have planned a series of diversions to confused her while the three of you decide the best place to make your stand. Have you considered that yet?"

"Hai. There is a large clearing in the brush and ground cover on the south side of Palace. It looks to be where the construction workers used to have their camp. It should do well. It is just the matter of getting there without getting cut down."

"Leave that to us. We will give you the time you need."

"Do not get yourselves dead, brother." Violet eyes met and held jade ice as the two men exchanged a long poignant look. "I require your presence and that of all my sons for the rest of my life."

"As we do yours." The embrace was swift and tight and then Aoshi grabbed both Yahiko and Sou by the sleeves of their gi's and yanked them away. "Come, we have little time."

"You will see them again, Sochi."

Kenshin looked up into the craggy features of his father and nodded. "What do you bring me, Chichi?" His voice was hoarse.

"Saitou and I bring you our swords... and Sanosuke's _Futae no Kiwami_. What Aoshi and the boys don't get, we will."

"Hai. Chichi. And will I see you again?"

"Hai, Aisoku. Kami-sama has promised me this."

"Arigato." Kenshin reached out and gripped the old man's hand in his for a long quiet moment. "Aishiteru, Otousan." He said quietly.

"Aishiteru, my shining son." Hiko pressed his lips into the softness of Kenshin's hair and then turned and disappeared into the dark with Saitou and Sano. "We will meet again, Sochi." The sound of his voice floated back and enveloped the red-haired man in a cocoon of love. "In this world or the next. We will meet again."

OoooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooOoooooooooo

_"I can smell you, Himura. You and both of your fucking brats. How dare you steal my son. How are dare you turn him against all that he should have been. He could have been magnificence itself, you bloody samurai. I could have made him into one of the most powerful beings this world has ever seen."_

The Bane snorted and sniffed the air, trying to judge where the scents of her former lover and his two weakling angels were coming from, but there were at least four, maybe five others whose foul stench was causing her confusion. Several of the scents were vaguely familiar... especially one.

_"HE is here? My shining boy? Oh what fun, what fun we will have when I crush his heart in my fist and scrape the flesh from his face with my claws. You should have stayed away, boy. You should have stayed close to your mother's side and never strayed so close to my touch. I shall enjoy making you pay for humiliation you heaped upon me, and for destroying everything I loved and called mine. Hai, little demon-spawn, you will pay."_

"She is close, Raion. Remember what I told you. Don't try and take her on by yourself. You are powerful, but not even you can do this alone."

"Hai, Uncle. I remember." Yahiko's brown eyes shifted and shimmered beneath the pale moon and then they became almost black as the blood red of his ki rose to fill them. "I owe that bitch some pain anyway, but I won't do her on my lonesome. You coming?" He looked over his shoulder and briefly met the steady blue-gray eyes of his brother.

"Hai, I am right behind you." Soujiro's voice grew sharp pitched as his eyes paled and lightened to a magnificent azure. "We have done this before, Raion."

"Yeah, I know, but the stakes are little different this time. It's not just the whole of Japan we have to protect, it's our entire family–more so than ever before."

"Hai, you are right, but we are not the boys we were all those years ago. We have both changed and learned much from this world. You must keep your faith, little brother. Together we are all but invincible."

"Hai, I guess I forgot." The smirk was back on his face and answered by the age old merry smile of the Tenken. "Let's go before we think about this anymore."

"Indeed," Soujiro grasped the arm of the older man crouching beside them and bowed to him. "Do not let her passed you, Uncle. We must steer her to the south side."

"Hai, she will not break this line. Soujiro?" He grabbed the sleeve of the young Samurai's gi. "Remember how much your father loves you and your brother, so watch your every move with care. You too, little lion. If he were to lose either of you, it would be the end of him."

"Well, I don't know about you, Uncle, but I don't intend on being dinner for that bitch. I have better things to do with my life like go home and be a father myself." Yahiko's dark eyes looked up into the night sky and he whispered a fervent prayer in his heart. _'I will be coming home, Tsumbe, my Aisai. I will hold you again, and the children. That I will.'_

"Hai, that is my wish also. I am not ready to be a ghost in my wife's bed. Now, let us do what the God's gave us gifts for. Let us fight that which threatens to spread darkness over our world, and pray we have the ability to give your father and brothers the time they need."

"Hai, Uncle." Soujiro bowed to the great ninja once more and then turned to his younger brother. "It is time." And the two of them leapt free of the shadows and sprinted across the moon lit ground, dodging and weaving through the bushes and overgrown weeds.

"They are on the move, Otou." Kenji's sharp eyes picked up the racing forms of his brothers and a lump of fear congealed inside his throat. "Please, Kami. Don't let anything happen to them."

"It is time for us to go," Kenshin grabbed Kenji by the shoulder. "We will not have much time to get to the clearing."

"Hai, Otou. I'm ready."

"No you aren't," Kenshin's voice dipped low and became rough as he pulled his son close to his heart for a moment. "But you will be." And then he was flying across the ground, no more than a blur of color in the air as his god-like speed carried him toward his fate. Behind him, both of his sons had dissolved into the world the same as he, and he could just make out the thrum of their steps in his wake.

_'Kami-sama, protect my family. Shield them from the evil and death that lives in this place. Lend they benevolent strength and fortitude to our cause and bring us safely home to our loved ones once again.'_

_'Fools! Do you think you can surprise me? I can hear you breathing as well as smell the filth that clings to your clothes. Come then, little lambs. Come and let us dance beneath the moon as we should have so long ago.'_

As Yahiko and Soujiro closed in on the beast, both instinctively gripped the hilt of their katana's and prepared to draw them. Years of study and discipline prevented either from embracing his fear as the liquid silver eyes turned and locked gazes with them. It was the moment of truth. Was Soujiro's _shicuchi _fast enough to keep him out of harms way, and was Yahiko's bloody-ki strong enough to prevent The Bane from tearing him to pieces? Only time would tell from this point. The Samurai open their mouths and let out the blood curdling cries of battle and descended upon the hell spawn with their swords glinting brightly in the moonlight.

The Bane roared its challenge and raised up on its hind legs meeting the deadly downstroke of both razor sharp swords with one mighty lunge forward. Sourjiro's katana bounced harmlessly off the powerful left shoulder, but then found successful purchase in the softer flesh of the exposed flank. Feeling the tissues give beneath his blade, the Tenken put his weight behind his attack and dug the edge of his katana as deep into hide of The Bane as he could before bounding away to safety. Looking back he saw the bloody shine of exposed ribs peaking out of the dark brown fur. He had cut it to the bone.

On the left, Yahiko dodged beneath the outstretched forearm and turned sharply inside. His katana sliced deeply into the hindquarter nearly severing the hamstring but just missing it by a fraction. Then, he too was jumping out of range of those slashing claws. But as he threw himself back, the power of his ki spiked dramatically and he sent a crushing wave of energy outward slamming it into The Bane's side with enough force to sending it violently careening head over heels across the yard.

A loud, screaming cry rose up from the beast as the duel wounds were inflicted, and then the roar of pain Yahiko's blow extracted from its belly to shatter the night bringing gooseflesh to the men observing the exchange. The bane lay on its side unmoving for a long moment, and then rolled to its feet shaking its massive head. Bloody froth dripped from the jagged mouth as it turned and trained a hateful gaze on the two enemy that inflicted the wounds upon its being, and with a howling scream filling with vengeance, it sprang into the air and began running them down at an incredible speed.

Soujiro leapt high and veered off to the right bringing his sword down making contact with the heavily muscled neck as the beast flew past him. He could feel the steel biting deep, be he knew it was not deep enough to take the head off or severe any bones or nerves. Still, he drove the blade in as deep as his strength would allow.

Blood-red eyes watched in fascination as the Tenken sprang into action attempting to behead The Bane with a single blow, but Yahiko knew that even though his brother was a powerful samurai, that was a feat even he could not accomplish. He watched aptly as The Bane screamed and twisted in the direction of the pain, snapping its massive jaws trying to catch the man before he could get away. It was going to be a close call.

_'You bloody, fucking fools! How dare you do this to me? For this, I am going to crush your skulls and rip your bloody hearts out.'_

Suddenly The Bane reared back screaming out in a voice filled with such agony it sounded as if it were being torn apart or eaten alive. It writhed and clawed the air howling. More dark blood appeared around its jaws and it dropped to the ground and curled up into a shuddering ball. The liquid silver eyes were wide and filled with pain and confusion.

_"What... are... you do–ing to... me?" _The words leaked out of the shivering maw. The sound guttural and raspy but understandable.

"I'm bursting your organs, Bitch." Yahiko approached the trembling beast and looked It straight in the eyes. "Feels good, don't you think?" An evil, satisfied grin curled his lips. "Just deserts for everything you've done, I'd say. How about you? How does it feel to be on the receiving end for a change?"

_"You're a... dead man."_

"Hmm, I don't think so, Busu. You failed to kill me before. I don't think you're going to have any better luck this time around either. You just aren't meant to win. Haven't you figured that out yet?"

_"I know... more... than you... th-think I do... boy" _A lazy smile of sorts crossed The Bane's features, and then it began to laugh. _"I have many s-secrets. Would... you like to hear...one?"_

"What secrets? What do you think you know?"

_"I'm not hurt as bad as you think I am." _Suddenly the beast was back upon its feet and leaping toward Yahiko in a blur of fur and feet. _"And now, you are dead!"_

Just as his brain was registering the extreme danger he was in, Yahiko felt the pressure of two very strong arms seize him around the chest and yank him violently out of the way. Astonishment and gratitude filled him because he knew he would not have been able to move in time under his own speed. Somehow, Soujiro had made it across the distance that separated them and pulled him to safety. The snapping crunch of those powerful jaws was right next to his ear and he could feel the heat of the beasts foul breath brush across his cheek. It was a near miss. He was lucky to still have his head.

Soujiro clutched the body of his brother tight against his chest as he raced over the ground toward a safe place. It was time to let Sofu, Uncle Saitou, and Sano have some of the fun. The last encounter had been too close for comfort. If not for his _shicuchi, _Yahiko would most certainly be dead with his head crushed between those massive jaws like an over ripe melon. They had managed to wound the beast fairly significantly. The left hindquarter wound would slow it down on jumps and running speed over distance, and the neck wound should increase the blood loss. Hopefully between the two it would weaken it enough to make it vulnerable even for a short time.

Hiko watched with wide, terrified eyes as Soujiro managed to pull an all but doomed Yahiko out of deaths pathway and spirit him off to a distance in a matter of seconds. For the briefest moment he was certain that his hot-tempered grandson was going to meet his demise and fall victim to the very creature that nearly killed him all those years ago. A long, slow breath passed his lips and the pressure in his lungs dissipated. He was not even aware of holding his breath.

"Dear Kami. That was too damned close."

"No shit! Damned stupid kid. What was he trying to do getting so close to that fucking thing? Talking about old times?" Saitou's voice sounded just as incredulous as his face looked, and shaking his head in angry exasperation, he adjusted the weight of his katana over his hip. "You ARE going to say something to him about that? Aren't you?"

"Like what?" Hiko glared daggers at his friend. "Don't talk to monsters, it's a real bad idea."

"I was thinking more along the lines of, 'Don't do anything stupid, you're father would kill us.'"

"Fine, whatever." Hiko scowled and returned his attention to the howling beast. "Come on, Saitou. You too, rooster head. It's our turn. We have to lead that damn thing to Sochi and my grandson's." As Saitou and Sano took their places as Hiko's side, there was a flash of pale color across the yard followed by a high pitched squall of pain and fury.

Aoshi used every ounce of his strength and ki power to drive his kodachi into either side of The Banes rib cage burying them as deep as the heavily muscled flesh would allow. By the horrible sound of pain it made, he felt he succeeded in inflicting a significant amount of damage, and he leapt off the hairy back, tucked, rolled over the ground to his feet, and sprinted away to safety. Looking back over his shoulder, he witnessed the beast rising to her back legs screaming in pain as she craned her head to either side trying to reach the short shorts imbedded in her sides. But they were too far out of her reach. She could not pull them out. The Water Spirit smiled.

"Yeah, Aoshi!" Sano shouted and raised his fist in the air saluting the tall Ninja. "Kick that bitches ass!" Too late Sano realized his mistake, when the pain-crazed beast landed back on all fours and swung those swirling silver eyes in the direction of his voice. "Oh shit..."

"Oh shit? That is all you can say, you fucking, baka rooster?" Saitou smacked the gapping man upside the head with his white-gloved hand. "I guess we don't have to worry about getting it's attention, now do we?"

"Ne, that does not seem to be the thing that is going to cause us any problems." Hiko drew his katana and stepped out into the moonlight. "But staying alive until we pass its ugly ass off to Sochi... That's another problem entirely."

"Terrific. What do we do now?"

"We fight, Sanosuke. What do you think?" Just then the hair on all three mens arms stood up as The Bane howled her challenge and rushed their position. The great rolling hulk of hair and bone hurled itself through the moonlit yard at an alarming speed becoming no more than a dark blur as it approach. The three men took up position forming a tight 'V' and waited. It would not take long.

"Kami-sama, save our souls."

TBC

Review Responses:

De Lazy Lime: Aloha, Limey-chan!! How I love to see you here and everywhere else you pop up. Yes, it is the beginning of the end. Hopefully only a couple of chapters left and then I can close the saga of the 'White Warrior'. It's been a long ride... over a year with this epic. Can you believe it? Tsuki-san

Lere: I am so excited that I can talk to you now!! It's like having you living just around the corner. Talking to you the other day was the best Christmas present I got. I know your mother is back home now, but I do hope she is doing better. All my love to you and yours, dear shin-yuu. God bless and happy new year. Tsuki-san

JD Fielding: Ah, Mr. Fielding. You are just a light in my life. I can always tell if my chapter was good by how long your reviews are. :) I am already in love with your new story, and patiently waiting for you to update either it or 'After The Fall'. We are both reaching the end of our epics and our feet are dragging. I don't know if that means we hate to see the end coming or we're just too damn tired of the whole thing to finish. LOL God Bless, sweetie. Tsuki-san

Captain Stu: Thank you for the support. I like knowing that I have done something to entertain and please my reading fans. It is also nice to hear you've read others of my work. Thank-you again. I need all the encouragement I can get. God Bless, Tsuki-san

Lisica: Both stories together, eh? Wow! I don't know if even I could do that. Plus you're reading 'The Bad Kid'. I am truly honored that you're so involved with so much of my work. Arigato, my young friend. And thank-you for the support and encouragement. It is greatly appreciated. Tsuki-san

kenji25samx: You do me the greatest honor with your words, young one. It is rare that one showers me with so much praise and respect in one review. Arigato, you have humbled me to the roots of my heart. I am hopeful that I will always be able to meet your expectations and offer you something of value. God Bless, Tsuki-san

Please Read and Review


	27. The Sword and The Fist

A/N: This is the end of 'The White Warrior' Epics... I'm not altogether certain how I feel about that. These two stories have been wonder, joyous, heartbreaking, disappointing, and enlightening for me. I am sad to see them come to an end, but I am also more than a little relieved. There is a lot of 'me' inside the 40plus chapters of these two stories, and it took a lot out of me to write them. But the experience of writing them is one I would never trade for anything in the world. I learned so much... about writing, and about myself. I picked up some friends I hope to have for life or longer, and the closeness of those relationships are more special to me than 1,000 reviews. Thank-you, Minna-san.

KnT

Chapter Twenty-five

**The Sword and The Fist Part I**

The Journey into Neverland

He could feel it. The press of death as he watched a beast his mind knew could not exist bear down upon him and his companions. It was impossible. Even with everything he'd seen over the years he still couldn't bring himself to accept what his eyes saw now. Would his fists work against something like that? Something that wasn't real?

"Prepare yourself, Sagara." The sound of Saitou's katana sliding free of its sheath followed his words. "It's judgement day...again and there aren't any second chances if you fuck up here. Battousai isn't going to come save your ass. We're trying to save his so make it count. Whatever you're going to do, make it count."

"Here she comes!" Hiko shouted and crouched with his katana angled across his chest and shoulders. "Oni Iroona!" He cried springing forward to meet the charging blur of bone and muscle head on, his own body becoming no more than a flash beneath the moonlight .

"_HITEN MISTURUGI STYLE KUZU RYU SEN!" _

The swordmaster's katana struck hard and he felt the shudder of bone beneath his blows as each of the nine made contact with crushing force. The howl of pain erupted like a volcano and Hiko sensed more than saw, the bane twisting to slash at his back and shoulders as they passed. Grunting with the maximum effort and sluggishness of his old body, he wrenched himself around and brought his katana downward from over his head slamming it into the vulnerable spot between the Bane's shoulder blades.

"_HITEN MISTURUGI STYLE RYU TSUI SEN!"_

Bones crunched and blood gushed upward painting the white of his cloak a grisly crimson. As he forced his legs to propel him away from the screaming beast, Hiko saw a flash of bluish-green out the corner of his eye. A snarling war cry ensued and he watched Saitou go at the Bane from ground zero.

"_GATOTSU ZERO STYLE!"_

Moonlight flashed on the long slender blade as it sliced through the air at incredible speed and power. Saitou was sparing nothing of himself as he sent the edge of his sword slicing across the Bane's throat. Muscle, tendons and hairy flesh separated leaving a long, gapping wound from her jaw to her nape. Blood poured down from the slash dropping into the cold dirt like thick raindrops falling from a scarlet sky. Once more, the night was filled with hellish screams of pain and fury as the beast rose up on back legs and clawed the air with one paw and her neck with the other.

"_Ahhh!" _She screamed falling back to the ground. _"Spineless, pitiful humans, how could you do this to me? You are nothing compared to me, how have you done this?" _The massive head shook viciously from side to side splattering blood and saliva all around. _"No matter," _she snarled as her vision cleared and focused. _"I will heal quickly and you will all die for this insult and the Battousai and his brats will suffer. Hai, they will all suffer."_

"I don't think so, bitch!" Sano let his fist fly with all the strength he could muster. Saitou said to make it count, whatever he was going to do. Well, this was the only thing he could think of doing and, by Kami, he was going to make it count.

"_FUTAE NO KIWAMI!"_

As his fist slammed into the Bane's right hip bone, Sano let out a scream of pain. Although the shaft beneath his knuckles crumbled to fragments and bloody shards, he felt the agony of every bone in his hand shattering. The jarring impact shuddered up his forearm and both bones gave under the powerful force rendering the arm crushed and useless. Clutching the screaming appendage against his chest in a protective embrace, Sano staggered away from the writhing, wailing hulk of the Bane.

"I did it," his voice shook as he clenched his teeth against the pain shooting daggers through his right side. "I did it, Kenshin. I helped you this time and I did more than just drag your bloody, busted up ass home." Sanosuke collapsed to his knees gulping in the chilled air. "Okay, God... now it's your turn. You help Kenshin or all bets between you and me are off. You got that?"

"What the fuck would someone like you promise God, Sagara?" Saitou gently helped the fighter back to his feet and started to drag him back into the bushes.

"That I'd never let my son gamble or turn into a street fighter."

"I thought you did that already when you named the little brat after Battousai and asked to put him in that ridiculous school?"

"Well, yeah I did, but you never know what's gonna happen to kid when he grows up. Best of intentions and all, you know?" Sano gasped as Saitou lowered him to the ground. "Anyway, I made Kami-sama a promise that if Kenshin didn't die I'd make sure nothing like that ever happened. I make sure Ken-chan didn't turn out like me."

"Well, let's hope God listens to you, Sargara, because even if that bitch is busted up and bleeding she is far from being finished."

"I was afraid you were going to say that. Dammit! Why was I only good for one lowsey punch?"

"Hey, but what a punch it was, ne? You shattered her leg bone. Now she only has three legs to run on, well make that two and a half, I'm thinking that should slow her a little." Saitou tore off his coat and used it to bind the fighters shattered arm to his chest. "If Battousai and those brats–ahem–my son-in-laws were ever going to have a chance of killing that thing," golden eyes twinkled just enough to erase about ten years off Satiou's age. "The best chance to do it would be now."

"I guess you're right. God, that hurts."

"It's supposed to, baka." Saitou tested the tightness of his make-shift brace and nodded. "That should do you. Now you stay here while I go check what is going on."

"Yeah, like I'm going anywhere."

Saitou grinned and then disappeared leaving Sano alone with his pain and his worries.

"What's going on, Otou?" Kenji's voice was tight with concern as he struggled to see through the thickening fog. The sounds of screaming and clashing metal were echoing off the high stone walls of the palace giving the three Himura's a frightening auditory account of the battle they could not see. "Should we go help them?"

"Iie, Kenji-san." Kenshin shook his head and gazed with mournful eyes in the direction of the screams and shouts. "They are fighting to help us. It would be a dishonor to their sacrifices if we broke from the plan and left our position. We must wait and let them do what they feel they must...no matter what we hear."

"This is the feelings you suffered when you faced me Madre before, Si Otousan?"

"What do you mean, Chri-stan? What are you feeling, Aisoku?"

"Helpless, responsible...alone and sad. We may never see my hermonos, the Uncles or Sofu alive again, and we can do nothing."

"Hai, Aisoku. We can do nothing but be grateful and honor them should they die for us."

"Si," Christian's dark eyes filled with sorrow as he thought about the men who so recently became such an important part of his life. The possibility of losing them to death in this battle was a pain he understood he may have to bear but it was not one he felt the same about as his father or his other brother. He understood the meaning of honoring the dead for their deeds, but to be grateful for their deaths so that he might live was not something he was raised to believe. He knew that what had to happen this night might cost lives–lives of those he had come to love and call family but he did not know if he could summon the gratitude his father said he should feel. Even if they died so that he could meet his destiny and help banish this horrible evil back to hell it did not seem worth the price he might have to pay to achieve it. It was a very expensive destiny.

She was broken. She could feel it. The bastard had broken her leg with that incredibly powerful punch of his. How had he accomplished such a thing when he was nothing more than a disgusting human? It was beyond her level of comprehension. None of them should have been able to hurt her this badly, how had they done it? Were there just too many of them to fight at one time? Was that her mistake? Or was it her sense of over confidence that did this to her? It didn't really seem to matter anymore. She could hear all of them moving away which made no sense to her. Why didn't they come in and finish her off? And then somewhere in the small human hindbrain a rational thought occurred.

'_Maybe they can't...maybe no matter how much damage they do I will never die.' _A rush of adrenaline spread through the pain haze and a part of Elsbeth stretched and rolled over. _'I think they know know this... they know they cannot kill me. I have become immortal and this body will never fall. I will yet claim my victory over these weaklings. I just need time... a little more time.'_

It was a beautiful thought. A comforting thought and she snuggled down into it feeling the warmth of confidence seeping back into her shaken soul. _'Rest,' _she thought as her eyes closed and she willed her breathing to become regular. _"I will rest, and then... then I will finish them. They will all die screa...'_

The scent invaded her nostrils like the putrid odor of rotting dead flesh and as her blood-red eyes shot open in disbelief, her mind howled her denial.

'_NO! NO! NO! NO!' _Her front paws dug into the cold dirt trying to find the leverage to pull her heavy body off its side. Wounded back legs shivered and twitched while the shaggy plume of her tail thrashed against the ground. _'It can't be.' _The befuddled thoughts spun inside her pain hazed mind as she struggled over onto her belly. _'I did not smell them before...THEY WERE NOT HERE! **HIMURA!**_'

Kenshin's head jerked up as a spike in ki power rushed though the air and surrounded him and his son's. The feel and taste was evil and bitter setting his teeth on edge and bringing out the gleaming gold of his eyes. The sharp intakes of breath beside him told him that both Christian and Kenji were sensing the same thing he was. The answering rise in their ki's tingled along his flesh and he felt the 'spirit of the tiger' stretch and flex its claws beneath the shell of his skin. Battle lines were being drawn across the ethereal plane and although he could sense a measure of weakness on the other side, he knew it was only a small advantage.

"She knows we are here, Otou."

"Hai, Kenji-san. She has caught our scent. We are no longer observers."

"No, Otousan, we have become prey. Her hatred dances with us, si?"

"Hai, Chri-stan. You can feel it?" Kenshin turned to his older son and beheld the glory of the Dragon as it unfolded from the young Spaniard. Eyes the color of pale indigo shimmered in his angelic face growing brighter as circles of gold wrapped themselves around his iris and pupils. A cold light entered the shifting depths and Kenshin shivered.

"Si, Otousan. I can...maybe better." Christian turned a baleful gaze toward the source of the powerful ki. "I feel the magik and what left of her soul. When I was little boy, I believe the Devil was only real evil for man to fear–I wrong. This is evil that has no name."

"It had a name, Aisoka. It was called Elsbeth."

"Si, now it must die."

"Are we ready?" Kenji moved to his brother's side and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Do you understand what has to be done?"

"Si, do you?" Crystalline eyes locked and held. "We focus through Otousan. He is still the 'White Warrior'. Only he can wield weapon."

"Hai. You do understand."

"What are the two of you talking about?" Kenshin turned and stared at his sons. "I am not the one. It is the two of you who must use your combined strength to do this."

"Iie, Otou. It is not us. We are the weapon, you are the wielder."

"I–explain."

"There is nothing to explain, Oodora." Kenji stood in front of his father and gazed into the proud confused face. "You are the key. You always were, but you were so busy trying to discover what it was Dorogon and I were meant to do that you failed to see it. We all did. It is true, my brother and I are the mirrors of your torn soul and we each inherited from you a part of your strength and your weakness. But if we are the 'twins of your soul', Otou, then the only way to restore that which is separate is to fuse it again...through the main source. You are the source. We are what is separate. You must use us."

"The weapon..."

"Was never ours to wield, Oodora. The honor remains yours as it always was."

"Si, Oodora. Kodora and this Dorogan...we are what remains to be reclaimed by your Battousai's spirit. Claim power you gave us and become... become man you should have been."

"How... I don't know how."

"Hai, Oodora. You do. It is within in you as much as your love for us. Use the bonding string and find your way to us and we will all become what must be."

"The bonding string? You are speaking of the soul link that holds the three us together as one blood source, aren't you?"

"Hai, Oodora. You've seen it, ne?"

"Iie, Kodora. I have never seen the bonding string, but Aoshi has spoken to me of it before. It was how you found Dorogan inside the palace. You followed it to his soul, ne?"

"Hai, and you can do this too. Uncle said you had never been to _The World between Worlds _because you never needed to go. Now you do. I will show you the way, Oodora, and from there you will see what you have to do."

Kenshin could feel the sheen of a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. This was not what he expected to be doing at this moment, and part of him wondered if there were time. What his son was suggesting required intense meditation and concentration to achieve. Was there enough time to do that before the Bane was upon them? He didn't know but knew there were no other choices. Everything Kodora and Dorogan said about being the missing pieces of his soul rang true inside his heart. To reconstruct that which is broken one must sacrifice and accept the trials of fate and destiny.

He had freed himself from the Battousai's guilt when he saved Christain and brought him home to his heart and his father's love. But he was not whole. The fragments of his life and mind remained in pieces around him. He would have to travel to the _World Between_ and find his way back to the world of the living. It was the only way.

"Hai, Kodora." The great Samurai removed his sword and lowered himself to the ground. "You are right. It is the only way and you must show me for I have never ventured to such places."

"Hai, Oodora. We will both take you." Kenji took a seat in front of this father and did his brother, and then they reached out and each took one of Kenshin's hands in theirs. "It is not such a difficult journey once you get the hang of it," he said with a lop-sided grin. "And we will have to forego the mediation because there is no time. It will be a direct assault across the planes. Are you prepared, Oodora?"

"Hai," Kenshin swallowed and wondered what he had just agreed to. "I am ready. As you said, Kodora...there is little time."

"Then close your eyes, Great Tiger, and follow us."

As Kenshin shut his eyes and prepared for what his son called 'a direct assault', he breathed a prayer deep inside his heart that he would live to see Shakaku born and hold her in his arms. He begged for the right to cradle his wife against his heart again and the joy of holding his own grandchildren. He prayed to live.

Suddenly his world exploded into golden lights and flaming starburts, and Kenshin felt pain race through his scull. This was nothing like the time he had entered the frozen void of Soujiro's mind to retrieve him. Indeed, this was more like flying down the abyss of Hell into infinity itself. If not for the dual presence of his sons, the Samurai feared he might actually succumb to the insanity that nipped at his heels as his spirit surged through into the _World Between. _ Only the steady grasp of the hands that held him and his long years of training kept Kenshin from letting go and losing himself inside the passage. This is what happened when one ventured too far from the source of one's soul without proper preparation and meditation. He was on the verge of being completely out of control.

The strength of spirit flowed from Kenji's soul into the vessel of his father as he struggled to maintain a tight grip on the swordsman's ki. Beside him he felt the power of his brother's ki spike to incredible proportions lending its immeasurable support to the effort and together they pulled the floundering spirit across the threshold. It was both psychologically and spiritually exhausting but they managed and the three of them tumbled through the portal into the starscape of _Between._

"What's happening?" Soujiro grabbed his younger brother by the arm and hauled him to his feet. "The fighting has stopped." His troubled blue-gray eyes scanned across the misty yard searching for any of the other members of their family. "And I can't see anyone."

"Your grandfather and Uncles have wounded the Bane, Seta-san. They have built upon what we began, and she is faltering."

"For how long, Aoshi?" Yahiko brushed the dirt off his hakama. "And what about your swords? How do we get them back?"

"I believe I've already done that, Raion."

Yahiko gapped. Sure enough Aoshi stood holding both of his Kodachi blades, one in each hand. The slick silver blades were awash with blood and his hands dripped with it as well. "How...what did you do?"

"She was immobile for a few moments after Sanosuke shattered her leg. I simply slipped in and removed them while she had other more pressing matters to worry about."

"As in?"

"The pain in her leg. It is quite useless now and with the slash you delivered to her other flank she has been slowed considerably." Aoshi carefully reinserted the blades into the long doubled ended sheath.

"Why didn't you just slit her throat?" Yahiko was incredulous as he watched the tall ninja's nonchalant movements. "You were that close and you didn't do anything else to her? Why not!"

"Because, Raion, it would have served no purpose but to prolong the inevitable."

"The inev... are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Yahiko!" Soujiro grabbed the young swordsman by the shoulder and shook him hard. "What's gotten into you? You know as well as the rest of us that nothing is going to overcome the Bane except Kenji, Chri-stan, and Otousan. You must not speak to Aoshi-sama in such a manner. It is beneath you and the man you have become."

"But he could have done more." Bloody eyes sparkled with an impotent fury as Yahiko shook off his brothers hand. "He could have... I..."

"It would have made no difference, Raion." Aoshi faced the seething Samurai. "I could have done exactly what you say, but in the end it would make no difference. The blood of Himura must vanquish this evil. None other can do it. I may have further wounded her, but none of our swords are powerful enough to cut through her hide completely. If that were possible, Seta-san would have decapitated her with his blow."

"Are you listening to him, Yahiko? Do you hear what he is saying?" Soujiro yanked his brother around to face him. "There is nothing more we can do but wait and pray. We must believe."

"I... hai, Sou." The red eyes flashed but there was resignation in his shoulders as Yahiko turned to face Aoshi once more. "Forgive me," he whispered in a fierce voice. "I was wrong to speak to you as I did."

"It is understandable, Raion. I am afraid for them too." Before Aoshi could speak further a brilliant explosion of white and blue light surged upward from the far end of the yard. The sky became alight with the flare and as it peaked and became near to blinding, a ferocious wall of solid ki energy swept over the ground, through the air, and collided with every particle of spiritual energy existing in the vicinity. "Kami-sama..." Aoshi felt the impact slam into his chest lifting him back and tossing him aside like a fragile child. In his periphery he saw the bodies of his companions sailing through the air in a wild fray of arms and legs.

"_Himura."_

"**_Sochi!" _**Hiko stumbled as the surge of ki crashed into his body. The world around him became a blur and then there was pain swallowing the whole of him and with the pain came a darkness. A darkness heavy with grief and fear. He wouldn't be able to help his shining boy anymore.

**The Sword and The Fist: Part II**

Of Tigers and Dragons

Memories of being sucked inside the old prison and nearly being devoured by the catastrophic cave in fluttered behind closed eyes. She could smell the dust and hear the sounds of metal tearing as that brat unleashed a surge of ki that almost killed them all. But that was so long ago and this was not the dank, mustiness of the prison and she was no longer that woman.

The wall of ki power that struck her this time was incomparable to even the crushing force of that mutated brat. Vaguely she wondered if any more of her bones were broken but there was so much pain over so many parts of her body it was difficult to tell. The foggy haze of confusion slowly dissipated and she found herself wondering where Himura had found enough energy to send a wall smashing across the entire Palace yard? He was powerful but she knew that even he was not capable of such a crushing force. Where did he steal the power?

Getting back on her feet was the most excruciating pain she could remember. The burning throb in her hindquarters told her that she was badly damaged and needed to rest and repair herself, but the hatred seething within her refused to allow that to happen. The scent of her own blood was filling her nostrils and the thought of mixing that blood with the blood of her enemies filled her with a renewed strength.

A strength made of lust, hatred, and the need to be finished with the one man who destroyed everything she ever wanted. He took her love, her pride, her honor and dashed them to dust when he refused to become what she knew he was meant to be. Then he took her mortal life just as she was on the verge of becoming something so great and powerful...and now he'd taken her son.

'_He was mine, Himura.' _The words rattled inside her head as she flexed her front legs and tested the power of her least damaged hindquarter. _'I chose to save him from you when I left him behind in Spain. I didn't want his life infected with your weakness and foolish beliefs, but you ruined everything despite my best efforts. You took him away from me just when the two of us could have become the most powerful force in the human world. He was meant to be a part of me, don't you understand that, you spineless human? Christian was meant to live inside of me and replace the soul you took from me all those years ago. That is why he came to Japan...his blood pulled him here to join with me, but you destroyed everything between us just as you destroyed everything else I ever tried to accomplish. This war is at an end, my love. This is the time for all things to finally be set right and for me to claim what should have been mine long ago. Your soul. It will give me back the strength I have lost...and you will become nothing more than a distasteful memory.'_

Fury as pure as the burning pits of hell surged through the damaged hulk of her body giving her a rush of power that tasted sweet and dulled the pain.

"_Here I come, beloved." _The howl of her voice rose and splintered the cold air, and then with an enormous effort, she shoved her body into motion and galloped on three legs toward the source of the powerful ki.

'_She comes, Otou.'_

'_I can feel her, Aisoka.'_

'_We are with you, Otousan.'_

'_Hai, Kenji-san. You are always with me.'_

'_Now we are together–the three of us, Otousan.'_

'_Hai, The Sword and The Fist...you have become part of me my sons. We are one soul and one purpose. May God guide our hands in the task ahead and may we all live to see the rising of the sun.'_

"_**HIMURA!"**_

'_She is here...'_

'_...we will prevail...'_

'_The sword of Lightening is our to wield...'_

'_...and we will become the Hand of Justice.'_

'_Evil will not survive us...'_

'_We are Battousai, the Elemental...'_

'_...and in the name of God,'_

'_We unleash our wrath!'_

"_HITEN MITSURUGI STYLE SOU RYU SEN!" _

The screaming battle cry erupted across the mist covered yard, and as the Bane threw herself at the faintly glowing shapes of three men in front of her they seemed to disintegrate into nothingness and fade like the fog. Then there was one man rising up out of the gray void like a phantom. His katana sheath gripped tightly in his left hand as he snaked the blade free in one vicious pull. The glint of the moonlight captured the shining steel for a split instant making it glow brilliant white, and then it was slashing through the air toward her nothing more than a silvery blur.

Pain flared across her right shoulder and she howled as she felt metal bite into bone. Her steps faltered and she stumbled beneath the impact reeling at the enormous power that was behind it. Then a blinding burst of stars exploded inside her skull as the length of the sheath was hammered across her head.

'_A double blow attack?' _The Bane shrieked and tried to shake the haze from her pounding brain. _'He hit me twice–so fast I didn't even see it. How...'_

"_HITEN MITSURUGI STYLE RYU KAN SEN KOGARAHIL!" _

Once more, the man became a blur of motion and flying silver as he whirled and brought the blade crashing down against her quivering flank. Again she felt the bit go clear to the bone severing muscles and tendons on the way. Blood flooded over her flesh in warm rivers as she sailed through the air and tumbled to the ground in a heap of heaving fur.

"_Am I...dead?" _She rasped as she tried to roll onto her stomach but found her right foreleg to be crushed beyond use and she fell back to her side. _"Have you k-killed me, koishii?"_

"_Iie, Elsbeth. We have not killed you, but you must die soon. It is inevitable."_

"_Si...where is m-my son?" _

"_He is here, with us. Can you not feel the strength and honor of his spirit all around you?"_

"_I...Christian?" _The haze of pain was tremendous and her vision was blurring beneath the stress, but she swore there was only one man in front of her–not three. _"Where?"_

"_Here, mi Madre." _The man walked close and knelt down. _"I am here."_

"_Mon Dios..." _Hair the color of molten gold blew softly in a chilled breeze. Features she recognized yet did not know peaked out from behind the dancing tendrils as a face materialized before her shocked eyes. _"Kenshin?"_

"_Hai, Elsbeth. I am here as is The Unborn."_

"_Nooooo..."_

"_We are the end of you, witch. There will be no coming back this time." _

"_Ken-shin..." _The eyes that looked at her were a rich indigo flaring with gold and green as they considered her. There was pity swirling within those luminescent depths, but there was a hardness that belied the gentle look on the handsome face. Justice would be served by the hand of the only man she ever loved, and with him, her son and his would end her life completely. _"Do it quickly, my love."_

"_Hai, it is almost over, Kirei. Soon you will be at peace. We will all be at peace."_

"_I–I loved you, Himura."_

"_Hai, I know." _The Battousai-collective rose to its feet and gazed quietly down upon the dying beast. _"We wish we could send you to heaven, keiri, but it cannot be."_

"_I–I don't think I'd like heaven, koishii."_

"_Hmm, perhaps not but we pray you find a place you can be comforted. It is our wish."_

"_Arigato, my love." _

"_Be at peace, Elsbleth." _The great silver blade rose high into the air and arched sharply coming back down with a speed and power that defied reason. It bit deeply into the heavily muscled neck cleaving through the dense tissues and severing the spinal column as if it were a twig. A massive gout of blood spurted free from the open vessels as the wolfish head rolled to the side. White light, pure as the Hand of Fire, burst from the silver sword and engulfed both man and beast in a ball of energy that lit up the night sky for miles.

It was finished.

The Bane and the evil of the de'Angeles magik were defeated, and as the thick blood flowed to coat the frozen ground, a wave of heat surged outward covering the yard and the palace. Ice melted, the frozen daggers around the massive skylight shriveled up into drips of rain that showered down onto the white marble floor. The stain and stench of blood flamed and turned to ash pealing away from the inner walls leaving them the beautiful murals they were beneath. The Imperial Palace was reclaimed. The body of the Bane exploded into flame and was consumed until naught but dust remained.

The Hand of Fire had risen to cleanse the pathway once more and the blood of Himura sang with the taste of victory.

It was finished.

"Where is my father?" The fused Battousai stood before the remnants of his family and swiftly surveyed the damage. Sanosuke had a shattered hand and arm, Saitou and the boys were unscathed, and Aoshi was looking as somber as usual. However... "Where is Chi-chi?"

"Master Hiko is..." Aoshi gazed into the swirling multifaceted eyes of the entity that was both his brother and his nephews wondering at the miracles God kept showing to him. "He is... your father is dead, Himura."

"Dead?" The strange voice echoed the word as the face registered disbelief. "Iie. Chi-chi cannot die. If anyone was meant to die, it should have been Battousai. Show me...I do not believe you."

"He is here, Battousai." Saitou stood up and faced the fused man with a grim look. "The bitch got a piece of him and none of us saw it. He didn't have the strength to withstand that ki blast after losing so much blood, and...and, well, he's gone, Humura. Your father is gone."

Golden blue eyes stared at the white-haired man laying on the ground at Saitou's feet. The long white cloak was wrapped around him like a sari but the stain of blood seeping around from the back was unmistakable. The Battousai-collective walked to his side and knelt down placing a hand over the broad chest. There was no movement, no 'thud' of a heartbeat, it was not even warm.

"Iie, Chi-chi," he rasped as tears began to slide down his face. "It was not meant to end this way for us. How... how do I go on without you? I can't... I–I can't." Bloody hands tore at the cloak as Battousai threw his head back and howled with grief.

'_Sofu...!'_

'_Ojjisan?'_

'_Father!'_

'_NOOOOOOOOO...'_

Once more the world was engulfed in blazing white light as the sobbing warrior bent over the body of his beloved sensei. A sword that had been used only to kill and destroy that which was evil became an orange flame as it lifted into the air above the dead man. The night was finished and with it came the end of the Himura-triad. Flames erupted from the blade and reached for the swordsman tearing his fused soul back into three separate units. The world was alight with energy and the power swallowed the four men in a single shattering explosion of orange and blue.

_The Hand of Fire was finished with the clan Himura. The Battousai's lost soul was healed and Himura Kenshin was reborn with the strength and youth of a man ten years his younger. _

_Himura Kenji and Himura Christian were separated from their father's soul and allowed to retain the knowledge and spirit ki they inherited from him. _

_The Spirit of the Tiger and the Soul of the Dragon were free._

**The Sword and The Fist Part III_–Epilogue_**

Shakaku_–One year later_

"_Where's my Granddaughter!"_

_**The End**_

_God bless everyone who stayed with me through this little odyssey. Are we sorry it's finished? I have mixed feelings. It's been over a year since I wrote 'White Warrior' and started 'Beloved of The White Flame'. Many things have come and gone since that time. I wrote my first ever lemon–'End of A Weary Day','The Bad Kid' was hatched, 'Do You Want to Live Forever?' and 'The Black Hawke' wiggled into existence and I discovered I am almost just as much in love with Sesshoumaru from IY as I am with my beloved Kenshin. Ho hum._

_I have dabbled in IY with 'Just Say Good-bye, Kagome' and have a couple of Yu Yu Hakeshu lemons floating about as well: 'The Moonchild and The Winter Rose', and 'Cloud Waltzing'. The original fiction, 'Master of High Tower' went on hiatus after 9 chapters, but it's still bouncing around in my computer. I may finish it one day, and there are a couple more IY's that I've been fiddling with–just haven't gotten to serious with them yet._

_I started a co-authoring venture with my good friend, BelleDayNight; 'Life at Saitou's Ranch' which is currently plaguing me, but I shall eventually prevail. And I have collected so many stories I had to increase the domain size of my webpage-twice. My new RK and IY gallaries are going to be huge...so many beautiful pictures and talented artists. My lean toward erotica and erotic fanart is starting to show through. What can I say?_

_I also made it through the death of my father-in-law, the loss of a good friend and a little more of my innocence when it comes to trusting people, and have finally started the journey toward writing a real novel. Yeech! Lots harder than fanfiction...but fun. I've made many new and beloved friends... people I will cherish for the rest of my days. People I learned from and continue to learn from. Fans, friends, and a few I now call family. I never knew I had so many kids, or brothers and sisters, or mothers for that matter. :) _

_The experiences these two fanfictions have brought into my life... and instigated within my life are priceless. My love and humble gratitude go out to everyone who stuck by me through the trials of this old lady's life. There is more to a fanfiction author than a penname...and there is more to the fans who read the fiction than reviews._

_God Bless, minna-san. I will love you all forever._

_Kanzen ne Tsuki_


End file.
